RWBY Noir
by Wombag1786
Summary: "The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its content." In 1919, the world has seen the horrors of the great war come to an end, yet forces behind the vale of sanity work and worm into the booming new world. Thankfully, humanity will not be alone in this madness. Though Madness, may prove to be a Blessing then Sanity.
1. The Bootlegger

**Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

**So, when I was being driven back to College in January 2018. Me and my dad took a pitstop in Providence Rhode Island. For those who don't know why, it's because of one of the most inspirational American horror writers lived and died down there. No, it isn't Edger Allen Poe. I mean H.P Lovecraft. (At the mountain of madness, the haunter in the dark, shadow out of time, Call of Cthulhu?) So, after picking up his book on all his written weird and horrific stories I thought about writing a crossover mixture between some OC's I made up and Season 6 RWBY characters. So, with fandom comes an alternate 1920's. To give you a short description of what is different, WW1 lasted an extra year ending in 1919, Mexico received the Zimmerman Note and invades Americas southwest area. London burns to the ground during a German air raid, Lenin Trotsky took over the Communist party and Stalin was exiled to Mexico, France nearly capitulated while Italy did. Due to these events, Woodrow Wilson was forced to allow women and desegregate the army due to the heavy losses during the second American Mexican war. (Fun fact Annie Oakley tried twice to get women into the military as a sharp shooter brigade. Once during the Spanish American War, and WW1.) Now with the Allies powers winning the war a year later and Germany suffered even greater during the treaty of Versailles this will cause different historic events to happen from our own timeline, especially if you add in the Cthulhu Mythos during the second world war. A few examples of this alternate timeline has to be that Woodrow can't desegregate the army or government without massive protest and opposition to his political party. Women easily demanded more rights because they too, bled on the battlefield. (So think first wave with parts of second wave of feminism. Demands for rights to vote and job opportunity.) Along with that, the civil rights movement happens forty years early. Which is also around the time that the Klan was at it's most powerful. (So, this is going to be more bloody, especially with no Martin Luthor King or Malcolm X leading Civil Rights.) **

**In any case, this story will start off in the 1920-1950's and primarily in America. So, due to how I love stories that stay historically truthful I have to warn everyone that if you are easily offended by usage of racial slurs, other degradative terms, political agendas, war crimes, and later on the Holocaust, but made worst somehow. Then this story isn't meant for you and you don't have to read it. **

**Anyways this story isn't done yet. I wished to have this release by next summer, but waiting two years to release this story has proven to be creatively and spiritually taxing. So; with Halloween upon us I thought I release the three current chapters as advertisement, and a little October seasonal story. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment or question about it, the more questions and simple comments that either praises or criticizes, (either is fine) helps the story. **

**So please enjoy the first chapter. The Bootlegger.**

**I don't own The Cthulhu Mythos or RWBY**

**3RD POV**

**New Orleans Louisiana July 3, 1924, downtown coffee shop.  
**  
The scene opens up on an ash tray with a semi-freshly lit cigar in it. In the background was the sound of a southern storm brewing as lightning would light up the dark room. As smoke from the cigarette ascended into the air, a filthy and bloody hand reaches down to pick it up. The view follows the hand till we meet the man who had placed the cigarette into his mouth. He wasn't the most appealing of men. His brown hair was greasy and a mess, his hazel harden eyes were sunken in with sleep depression and dried tears. He had a huge scar going up from his left lip to his ear where he was missing the entire bottom lobe. His clothes were tattered and bloody. A white button-down shirt with a grey suit vest covering it. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top to expose that his chest was riddled with chemical burns. It all semi-neatly tucked into his grey suit pants that follows down towards the ground. There next to a pair of black loafers was a dead body laid still, with his hand out reaching towards his shoes. The view shifts up to his face as he slowly exhaled the fumes from his cracked lips while he stares at a few photos and news article of himself. As he mentally reread his life story, he begins to narrate in a soft Boston accent.

_"My name is Jacob Schmidt. I was born in Boston around 1890, served in the army from 1917-1919, worked in bootlegging a year after Probation. I was always a man of few words, kept to myself most times and rarely got into fights. Some of children of the orphanage called me a dim bastard mostly on account of speaking very little; and that my mother was a Scottish immigrant that died from childbirth after falling for a European heir traveling the country. Once she passed, the sisters took me in. They were stern but fair with everyone, especially me. Taught me basic English and Latin. One Nun, Sister Maria taught me Spanish or at least enough to know when someone just complimented or insulted me. As time went on, they wished for me to become a catholic priest like most orphans; but that didn't feel right. So, I left the orphanage in 1907. Traveled from one slum to the next doing odd jobs. I was a nobody in a town of Irishmen who hated me for my Scottish looks, and was hated by the rest for my accent. At times it can be mistaken for a mick."_ He narrates as he looks down at a black and white photo of a younger version of him. The view then scrolls to a picture of him in a regiment clothes with his platoon.

_"One day I heard the news that came from down southwest. Mexico had just invaded Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and southern California. I figure nothing was left for me in this town, so I enlisted. Figure seeing the world wouldn't hurt, plus I heard they pay extra for anyone who spoke Spanish. After basic training I was ready to be shipped off to Mexico. However, they surrender a month before dispatch. I was instead deployed to northern France. Europe was a shit show for years, ever since assassination of Franz Ferdinand. Now it seems me and the rest are going to be tossed face first into the eye of it all."_ The view then changes to a few photos of him in the trenches with a M97 trench shotgun in hand, sharing a smoke with another Doughboy and Tommy soldiers. The three were looking down at a dead German storm trooper.

_"Years of hellish combat with the body count raised over the millions, over nothing. It got so bad Russia pulled its own ass out after two violent Civil wars. Austrian with the support of German troops pushed Italy back and forced them to surrender. France almost quit after a failed Communist coup. It became apparent that the Mexicans attacked us because the Germans promised them the land they invaded as war repression's if they halted the supplies to England and France. They nearly did give the Krauts a chance to take Verdun again. Shame they never counted on an old sharpshooter slowing down the Mexican push. Or how her death made her a national martyr" _The view scrolls down to expose a bloodied Trench knuckle duster knife, sticking out of the wooden table. Below it was a pair of dog tags with Jacobs name and rank with a cross symbol at the bottom. The dog tags semi-covered a picture of him in the hospital next to an American female pilot.

_"With the military in shambles from the Mexican campaign, US president Woodrow Wilson was forced to signed an unpopular executive order at the time. The Bill not only desegregated the military, but allowed women to act as secondary soldiers. Never met many in the trenches, but I did drag one from her crashed plane out in no man's land. We still keep in contact years later; however, we do not talk about what happened in those god forsaken trenches. What happened in those trenches is something I rather forget. Once the war was done; I received my Purple Heart and service cross before walking into a crowd of cheering people. Disappearing with only the clothes on my back and the trench knife that saved my ass in those trenches more times then I wish to mention."_ He pauses his narration for a moment. He reached into his shirt pocket to pull out some meddles he received in the war. After starring at them, he quickly placed them away before looking down at a news article.

_"The next year was a blur as prohibition made drinks hard to come by, and my own memories of the madness haunts my dreams every night. Somehow a year later, I became a squatter in the Southside Chicago slums where a gang shoot out was happening. One slightly chubby man stood alone against some Irish bastards with only a razor blade. I didn't really know what happened next. The moment I heard the sound of gun fire I was once more back in those god forsaken trenches and I snapped." _Next to those previous mentioned photos was a news article describing a horrific shooting with twenty-five dead and the shooter at large.

_"When I came to, I was on a cot with a tough guy looking over me. He told me that his boss was thankful and he will be here soon. After what felt like hours that same slightly chubby man with a scar over his chin walked in with two body guards. He sat down and told me everything that had happened. Not only did I saved his life, but fought off the Irish mob and police with nothing but a double barrel and pistol for three hours. As thanks he had the law bribed and I was pardoned from the shootout, due to 'insufficient evidence and witness'. He then offered me a job as a bonus for killing the right-hand man of the Northside gang. I excepted not wanting to go back to the slums, and that is how I became a bootlegger for Al Capone."_ The screen lowers to show a photo of Jacob having tea with Al Capone in his Lexington Hotel suit, wearing new fancy clothes. Next to the photo was an Anti-Saloon-League business card.

_"I was not only his best, but THE best Bootlegger in all of Chicago. Nobody dared to steal from Al or me unless they want to meet a messy end. Still, even though I had a roof overhead, three hot meals, expensive Liquor, and any women of choice, I still always ended up back in those fucking trenches every time I closed my eyes. One day, I had enough. I was planning to end it by a noose in my room when I came across some broad out of the black neighborhood. She was fighting off some people from the America First Organization that was looking for some poor blacks to harass."_ The screen lowers downwards at an American First league business card and a free administration for a jazz concert. Next to the two items is a photo of an African American woman with short ebony curly hair posing for a photo.

_"She had enough of their crude mocking and was putting a real hurt on those fuckers. I tried to step in and stop them from getting any ideas. However, they weren't above beating a dame, especially when the dame threw the first punch. During the mist of the brawl, she knocked me down thinking I was one of them. Damn did she have a right hook, heh. So much for one last good deed. Regardless, once the brawl ended and the pricks scattered with their tails between their legs, I begin shouted at her for knocking me flat. We argued for ten minutes till she ended it by spitting at my face and walked away. Later on; that night when I was preparing myself to end it all in my apartment, I heard a knock on the door. Deciding that I can spare a few minutes I opened the door to see an elderly black man standing next to the same gal from before. Only she was wearing a trench coat with something more revealing underneath."_ The screen moved to the side to show another ticket for Jazz that was meant for a showing two year's back. Next to it was a picture of a father daughter duo playing on stage.

_"I recognized the old man; he was a Jazz player who worked every Tuesday's at Luige's bar. Apparently, he was at my door to apologizes for his daughter's 'behavior' and begged me not to get Al involved. I told him it was fine and to leave, but he was thorough on not getting Al involved. Despite my protest, he pushed his daughter into the room before telling me I can have her for the night as representatives for the black eye. I couldn't do anything and I definitely didn't feel like ending my life while she was awake. She wasn't in the mood to lay with me and neither was I. So, instead we drank and talked over a cold leftover steak. I don't know what happened that night but when I awoke, I was still dressed with the dame silently snoozing next to me. I figure if there was a time to end it, I should do it now; but as I place the noose around my neck, I realized something. That was the first night in a year where I slept without nightmares. I felt, peaceful. So, when the women woke up, she didn't see a body swinging; but rather a plate of freshly fried eggs and toast at the table. We hit it off from there and I still don't know if we did it the night before, but it doesn't matter then or now; we were young and in love. Months later I threatened or bribed every priest and government official within a twelve-mile radius just so I can marry her. We were married on Dec 24, 1921 and it was the first time since the beginning of the war when I was actually smiling. She knew what I did for my job and she didn't really complain, much."_ Jacob stop narrating as he held up a photo of his wedding day with his left hand. He still had the ring on his left hand. As he looks at it with a small smile, tears start to run down his face before he wipes them away while looking down at a news article.

_"One day three years later, a surge of prohibition officers came in to investigate the city for signs of anti-temperance acts. This made my business... difficult and dangerous. So, to protect my wife who had our first daughter, Abigale Schmidt; two and half years prior and another child along the way was sent to her grandparents' home down south. We kissed each other goodbye before she went down to Louisiana to stay with a relative. One week later I received the news, she was found dead and our child is in a coma and crippled from the waist down. I cried for at least a week till I received both her disfigured body in a closed coffin and my daughter, who had to stay in an iron lung just to breath."_ The news Article was about a pregnant wife who was ran over by a drunk, who was arrested and lynched despite not even being in town at the time.

_"As I wept for her at the funeral, a rally can be heard behind me as the Illinois KKK Branch was protesting my wife's funeral. I had one of my men try to talk them out or at least keep their distance, but somehow one man got past them and started throwing slurs at me and my decease wife. I told him to stop but he persisted on and on and on, till I had enough and crushed his skull on his own grandfather's grave. What happened next, I don't regret to this day. I butchered each and every single one of those sons of bitches. I was spared the death penalty and sent to the mental asylum for grief and insanity." _The news article talks about how the Illinois Klan Branch was disbanded when all its members were gun down in a hail of gunfire during a protest at a graveyard.

_"After five months I was released, to which I spent an entire month tracking down the people who really killed my wife to New Orleans. They were easy to spot yet so hard to find. Unlike most Klan's men, they were seclusive and they didn't allow the entry of new members unless they were well known or a special case. It took my man weeks to get a name of one very noisy judge, who always visited a cafe with his buddies. Always bragging about how the south will rise again or how allowing Blacks to walk with whites was un-American, nonsense. Heh, heh… well when I got to him. He dropped that 'Anti-American' bullshit fast and hard, especially when he met the real husband of Tabita Schmidt."_ Schmidt said as he finished his narration by turning around to see the judge who purposely sentence the wrong man. His eyes were wide and stained with terror and tears, his throat slit so wide that if his tongue was smaller it would have fallen through. As Schmidt exhales the smoke from his lungs, multiple cars pulled in with their lights pouring in as the engines came to a stop. Following that the sound of people exiting their cars with guns being cocked.

"About fuckin time." Schmidt said as he places the photos and newspaper clippings into a folder. He slowly stands up and grabs a can of pitch the Germans used in there _Flameworked_.

"I was starting to get cold." Schmidt mutters sarcastically as he places on his trench coat and grey fedora.

Using the last of the military grade pitch, he shook it onto the file's and chair he was sitting on, before grabbing a violin case and leaving. He stops by the door taking one last drag and exhale of the cigarette before he tossed it onto the ground, causing the entire Cafe to burst into an inferno of fire. Outside the café, a few hooded men in cloaks and shotguns exited the cars and walked toward the café. There robes were purple, coated with gold trimmings and strange symbols etched into them. Some spoke in hushes and others only nod to each other. As they approached the café with murderous intentions, the faint smell of gas and the dim light from up above tipped off one member in the back.

"Oh Shit!" He shouts out before a huge burst of fire spits out all the windows and doors, burning majority of the cultist and killing a few that were unlucky to be inside. As they picked themselves up in agony, a series of gunfire cuts most of them down with a simple burst fire of a Chicago typewriter.

Jacob walks out of the alleyway, Tommy gun in hand before approaching the only surviving cult member. As the cult member leading these men lays there dying, he looked up at Schmidt as he approached him. Schmidt removed his hood revealing a very hideously pale looking man underneath. The cult member couldn't see Schmidt's face until lightning reveals his face in the background.

"Heh, heh, (cough, cough) guess I should have known it be you. Heh, heh, well what now nigger lover? What no…**BANG**!" He didn't even have to finish before Schmidt ended him with a single bullet to the head.

"… Now, you rot." Schmidt said before kneeling down and searching through his pockets and pulling out a strange amulet. He couldn't make heads or tails what it was, but it felt disturbing to even look upon. So, he simply slips it into his pocket and walked back down the alleyway whistling 'When Johnny comes home.'

**(For an added effect play The Colour Out of Space HP Lovecraft Orchestra Horror Music)**

The winds start to howl even louder and floods start to block main roads of the ancient and bloodied city. This forcing Schmidt to take the back alleys to avoid the streets that were filled with waterlogged junk and murky water. He hated the smell of the swamp; of course, Boston was built on top of a swamp. But down here it was a mixture of blood, rot, and trash that has been brewing for far to god damn long in the ancient and dark mud of Louisiana. As he heads through the abandon city, he was force to duck under a fallen tree, as he does so he spots a strange Voodoo shop in a back ally. The shop wasn't something new in this city. There was the occasional voodoo parlor on every other corner where people will pay to experience the supernatural. Of course, Schmidt didn't care for it, personally the only thing that truly makes this world work is greed and greed alone. Still what caught his eye was the strange symbol on the front of the store, it looked familiar. That's when Schmidt realized he has seen that symbol before. He quickly pulls out the medallion and inspects the strange symbol closely. He soon realized that they were one and the same.

"Huh, I guess I could grab a souvenir." Schmidt said with a condescending grin. He drops the medallion back into his pocket and opened his violin case, pulling his Thomson and a few drum rounds before leaving the case behind.

He walked up the stairs seeing the door was locked by a hook on the other side. He scuffs at the cheap lock attempt and pulls out his trench knife. Using the slender blade to push the hook out of the hole, he quickly undid the lock before entering the shop. Inside was a few strange and queer possessions that would give believers gleeful shivers and norms the creeps. Compared to the war all of this Voodoo-hoodoo is just as real as the tooth fairy to Schmidt. Feeling stupid he was about to storm out of the building when one floor board caved in under his foot, causing him to fall into a flooded basement losing his Tommy gun. As he attempts to stand, he freaks at the sight of a rotting body floating and decomposing in the water. For a sliver of a moment, he was back in those god forsaken trenches. He persevered through the short moment of insanity and quickly pulled himself out of the fowl smelling water.

"Fuckin hell, (huff, huff) I hate this god forsaken town." Schmidt said as he rushed to remove his soggy trench coat.

As he does so all the contents in his jacket fell out into the murky waters below. Including the ambulate that hinted him to this Voodoo shop. He cursed his luck under his breath before, something unexpected and disturbing happened. The center of the floor started to glow an unusual hue of colors that he had never seen before in his life. As Schmidt questions the strange colors, part of the wall opens up to reveal a hidden passage way leading somewhere below the city. Intrigued by the secret passage, he slowly heads over making sure not to step on a corpse. The tunnel was pitch black with no visible lights except for one faint glow at the bottom

"… Well, better get something of value for coming down to this shit hole." Schmidt said to himself, thinking that he unearthed their secret hooch storage. He pulls a colt 1911 from out behind his back and his army wheel lift arm lighter from his pants pocket. From there he slowly descends down the strange passage way.

It was dark even with the help of his lighter, but not a normal dark. Rather an unpleasant dark that would make sane men question if they were truly alone. Despite the walls feeling more and more claustrophobic he finally came to an underground lagoon. The cavern had a big overhead, top with millions of glittering diamonds like gems. It could be mistaken for the night sky as it glitters and blooms in the darkness of the cave. Schmidt couldn't help but whistles with a greedy smirk on his face. One of these diamonds alone could land him and his daughter in the lap of luxury for a real long time. Before he could correlate a plan to retrieve the diamonds, he hears the sound of chanting coming down from a tunnel. It sounded like more than a few, so he quickly looked around for a place to hide. He noticed a few jagged tall rocks and hid behind it. As Schmidt hid behind the stalagmites, he found crates filled with strange assortment of clothes, weapons, and hand-held glass boxes. He noticed a few wallets with strangely thin yet hard cards sticking out of all of them. As his curiosity slowly begins to creep up on him, Schmidt suddenly put his thoughts on hold as a strange glow of an eerie greenish yellow came from another tunnel. Out stepped the same Klan members he had killed earlier. They were carrying a stone tab with someone unconcise on top. They seem to be led by a man in the same robe, but he had a mask with different tentacles wrapped, carved, and painted on. As well as a necklace with a huge crystal that glowed a sickly greenish yellow around his neck. As they pass by Schmidt, he heard the repeating chants of whatever they were reciting.

**_"Gla'aki vulgtmah throdog vulgtmah. Y' mgep nafl given c' gof'n ot shuggog. C' ephaithe rest ot ftaghu ng bthnkor, l' ya, nng. the ph'nilgh'ri ot middle ot island, bthnkor ot nilgh'ri shuggothh, llll ephaiahmgep na'ah'ehye shuggoth ph'nglui white gla'aki llll throdog legeth ot mgepog mg calm ng quietness. Gla'aki vulgtmah throdog vulgtmah. Y' mgep nafl given c' gof'n ot shuggog. C' ephaithe rest ot ftaghu ng bthnkor, l' ya, nng. the ph'nilgh'ri ot middle ot island, bthnkor ot nilgh'ri shuggothh, llll ephaiahmgep na'ah'ehye shuggoth ph'nglui white gla'aki llll throdog legeth ot mgepog mg calm ng quietness. Gla'aki vulgtmah throdog vulgtmah. Y' mgep nafl given c' gof'n ot shuggog. C' ephaithe rest ot ftaghu ng bthnkor, l' ya, nng. the ph'nilgh'ri ot middle ot island, bthnkor ot nilgh'ri shuggothh, llll ephaiahmgep na'ah'ehye shuggoth ph'nglui white gla'aki llll throdog legeth ot mgepog mg calm ng quietness. Gla'aki vulgtmah throdog vulgtmah. Y' mgep nafl given c' gof'n ot shuggog. C' ephaithe rest ot ftaghu ng bthnkor, l' ya, nng. the ph'nilgh'ri ot middle ot island, bthnkor ot nilgh'ri shuggothh, llll ephaiahmgep na'ah'ehye shuggoth ph'nglui white gla'aki llll throdog legeth ot mgepog mg calm ng quietness. Gla'aki vulgtmah throdog vulgtmah. Y' mgep nafl given c' gof'n ot shuggog. C' ephaithe rest ot ftaghu ng bthnkor, l' ya, nng. the ph'nilgh'ri ot na'ah'ehye l' ahmgep middle ot island, bthnkor ot nilgh'ri shuggothh, legeth ot throdog mgepog mg calm, calm ng white gla'aki._****"**

Whatever it was, he knew that it was the same language those Klan members spoke; but beyond that, what they were saying was just pure nonsense to him. As he waits for them to go his hand accidently touched the glass screen causing it to open up and play a loud and strange song that definitely caught their attention. One of the hooded figures noticed the sound. So, he slowly walks over with a strange jagged dagger in hand. As he got closer, he was getting ready to stab however was hiding at any moment. Schmidt tries to turn off the glass box, but it wasn't working no matter what he did. If anything, he made the damned thing louder. So, he quickly looked around and noticed a metallic yellow hand in the pile of clothes. Meanwhile the Klan member closed in with the ceremonial dagger raised up high above his head. He places his hand on the jagged rock before quickly turning it to see, the metallic hand had was leaned against the glass device. He looks around before turning around to his fellow hooded figures and shrugged to them. He then tries to turn it off the device but also somehow made it louder. So, he tossed it into the water with a puff of rage. As the device starts to short circuited it slowly sinks to the bottom of the small lagoon.

The scene follows the device as it sinks downwards. As it slowly spirals downwards, it passes by a submerged Schmidt. He saw the glass screen shifting from different images of places he didn't recognized, but it freezes on one photo. It was of four strangely dressed girls in a grand school yard, smiling with the sunset in the background. He didn't understand what the hell was that device was, but he watches as it slowly descends down. What he saw below him almost made him loose his breath, and possible a little bit of his mind as well as the light from the device exposed the deep lagoon walls. It was covered in a slimy multi-color organ with mouths and tentacles of indescribable hideousness and horror. The sight of the walls disgusted him greatly, but what he saw at the bottom was beyond horrific. He noticed at the bottom was multiple skeletons, all impaled through the chest with sharp metallic spikes. Some bones had rotting pieces of their flesh barley clutching to their bones. Beneath these bones was a great multitude of yellow eye's watching him as he looks towards it. The device did distract the eyes and their unforgiving sight away from Schmidt, but it was still too much for him. So, he panicked and quickly rushed out of the water. He quickly pulls himself from the water and toward the rocks he was hiding earlier, without caring that he was making sounds.

"What in god's name was that?" He hushes to himself as he tries to correlate what he saw.

However, it seems his brain could not or possible would not comprehend what he just witnessed. As he takes in deep shuddering breaths, he can hear the shouts and screams of someone young. To get his mind off what he saw he looks over the rocks to see that the person on the stone slab was awake. The stone plate she was carried on was being pushed up into an upright position, revealing she was a young blonde woman. Getting a better look, Schmidt recognized her as the blonde in the photo. Her arms were chained and she was naked as she screams out bloody murder at the Klan members.

"Where am I?! Who are all of you?! Where is my Sister you silent lunatics! If you so much as touch her, my girlfriend, any of my friends, or my hair I swear to Monty almighty, I will beat your stupid sea mask in till they become your ugly faces!" She shouts out while struggling to remove herself from her restrains with one hand.

The Klan members ignored her as they kept on chanting, over and over again. As they chant the cave starts to shake violently. What follows, Schmidt couldn't fully put what he witnesses into words as a huge tentacle of unknown origin branches from the cave lagoon. The chanting of the Klan's members became louder and louder. As the young female begins berating and shouting the men as smaller tentacles with multiple metallic spikes popped out and slowly made its way to her. The main one branches forward and slowly opens to reveal a large assortment of teeth.

This had to stop and Schmidt knew this, for the first time in his bootlegging career; he had to be the hero in this disturbing derangement of events. As he looks around, he noticed in the pile, an abundance of crates filled with dynamite sticks and Browning auto shotgun. Wasting no time, he grabs the shotgun and a few sticks of dynamite that was all tied together in a bundle. Quickly lighting the one with a short fuse he tossed it overhead. Exploding mid-way in the air, causing the blackened creature to become spook as it pulls back its hideous limbs. This may have spooked it, but now the Klan member knew he was there and had quickly turned around to see him. They quickly pull out sacramental knifes and daggers and rushed forth as their leader watches silently from the behind. During the war Schmidt was use to German charges from No Man's land, only difference was that they were too dumb or too old to dodge. So, he repeatedly fired at the charging cultist. Blasting most in the chest head and arms with ease. It was nice to feel the kickback of a shotgun, but why couldn't Browning add something for the recoil. It would have made this a better gun in his opinion. Still no complaints otherwise, it got the job done.

"Alright, pal. I won't pretend that I'm a saint, but I know this ain't right no matter how you spin it." Schmidt says as he loads a few more shells into the shotgun. "Sides, I think I'm doing the world a favor by offing you and whatever the fuck ugly thing is swimming around down there."

The cultist leader remained quite till he lets out a cruel chuckle. That cruel chuckle turns into a full fit of maddening laughter. Having enough of his laughter Schmidt decides to just end it by blasting him in the face with shotgun. This caused the hooded figure to fall over, presumably dead. Schmidt then walks over to girl who was trying hard to break free. She was interesting to say the least, for one she had ridiculously long blond hair and Lilac eyes. Her right arm was missing from the elbow down, and her assets was pretty big for her age.

"Hey, eyes up her." She snaps as she struggles to get out of the chains.

"Oh, um pardon me, Ms.?" Schmidt asked as he struggles to remove the chains from her right limb.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Now would you mind getting me out of these chains, I'm not into this kinky crap anyways." She answers sarcastically as she tries to remove her chains, gaining a chuckle from Schmidt.

"Heh, no kidding. Hold on little trick I learned from the army." Schmidt said as he presses the shotgun at the chains. One quick blast broke the chain from her missing limb.

"Oh, a soldier? From which kingdom?" Yang asked getting a strange look from Schmidt.

Before he could answer. The Klan's leader who was thought to be dead, had returned and quickly swipes the shotgun away causing the shotgun to fire off as it left Schmidt's hand. Schmidt quickly reaches for his pistol and aims it at the Klan's leaders head. However, the man grabbed him by his neck with his left and grabbed his arm with his right. The right arm was horrifically disfigured from the elbow down. It had traces of bone showing through the rotting skin. Horrific pulsating green ooze that looks like moss was eating away at his skin. His face in full view was equally if even more deformed with the same affliction acting on his hand. It was so hideous that it can drive a mother away in utter discus. He then lifts Schmidt up off his feet with shocking strength, causing him to choke.

"You think a mere stick of powder and lead pellets could take down a Great Old One and his followers?" The Klan's member asked in a multi tone voice as Schmidt struggles to breath. Schmidt begins to fire off his gun randomly, failing to even twist his arm to aim. "It would have been funny if it wasn't pathetic. Now you will die knowing full well your life was completely and totally worthless in the grand scheme of the Cosmos."

As his grip tightens, Schmidt could feel his breath draining and his vision blurring before the hideous Klansman was knocked down with one hell of a left hook. Schmidt fell to the ground coughing and hacking before looking up to see that one of his stray bullets hits the left chain freeing Yang. She reaches down to help pick him up, for a moment he thought her eye color changed from a calm Lilac purple to a vengeful crimson red then back again.

"I told you, touch my friends and you regret it." She shouts at the Klan's member while giving a casual flipped bird at the Klan member.

"(cough, cough) Wait we're friends?" Schmidt asked as he massages his throat.

"Only if you know where my stuff is?" She replies with a cheeky smile.

Schmidt rolled his eyes before motioning that it was probably behind the rocks. She gave a thankful nod before racing towards the rocks to grab something to wear. Meanwhile the head Klan's man slowly picked himself up as he rubbed his disfigured cheek. As he looks over Schmidt had grabbed the shotgun and was already pointing the business end at his face.

"… It doesn't matter." He said while backing up. "For what is a humans life compared to a god."

"Keep telling yourself whatever you want but last I check, bullets still kill. You are a special case where one won't do." Schmidt said while taking aim. Before he could pull the trigger, the head Klan's man lets out one last laugh before taking a step towards the edge of the lagoon.

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha!" He slowly stops laughing before looking Schmidt cold in the eye. "We are mere bugs to the old one. I am just servant and it's time for me to complete my duty to my master will."

He then stretches out his arms before leaning back. "You will see, we all will, one way or the other."

With those last haunting words, he falls back into the lagoon and didn't surface. Schmidt watch as a few air bubbles returned to the surface before ceasing. Once it became apparent that he wasn't coming back up, Schmidt pulls a cigarette from his back pocket and tries to light his smoke. As he gets the lighter to catch a huge spiky tentacle emerges from the water with a sudden crash. A loud roar can be heard as they spun wildly in the air. As the ancient and foul-smelling limbs moved around sporadically, Schmidt quickly aims at the limbs. Firing off a few buckshot's and cutting a limb or two cleanly. The creature seemed to grow it back faster than he could cut it off. As he frantically fired off another round the next shot came to a stop with a simple clicking noise.

"Fucken shite!" Schmitt cursed as he drops the shotgun and tries to pull his pistol out.

However, a small tendril with a single glowing eye at the tip wraps around his leg and pulls harshly; Causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. He struggles to kick the beast as the tentacle pulls him without effort to the water. This would have been the end for Schmidt, if it wasn't for the assist of Yang who grabbed him at the last second with her metallic arm.

"Oh, no you don't." She says while struggling to pull Schmitt away from the edge.

She was now wearing an orange tank top with a pair of strange multiple pocketed grey trousers. Even though she puts up a good struggle, the creature refused to let go of Schmidt's leg. So, he quickly reaches for his trench knife and slashes at the creature's tough outer skin. After his fourth slash the tentacle lets go and submerges back under the water.

"Well I think you made it mad." She said sarcastically before helping Schmidt. The two didn't want to take any chances, so they head toward the stairs to exit the accursed cavern.

"Well it shouldn't had started something it couldn't finish." Schmidt replies before grabbing a few wrapped sticks of dynamite and struggles to light the thing.

"Well that and maybe I swiped this." Yang remarks as she produces her own light from her metallic hand. In her other she had the glowing gem in the other.

"Heh, well. If he didn't want it stolen, he shouldn't had made it easy for you to swipe." Schmidt chuckles as he grabs the metallic hand and lights the fuse. He then tossed the dynamite bundle haphazardly behind him.

As they race to leave the cave, that unnamed beast returns angrier than before. The tendrils started to branch out and swat randomly around the cave, causing the cave to slowly collapse. They barely reached the claustrophobic stairway when the explosives went off. This not only caused the cave to collapse, but also making the beast to let out a loud ear-piercing screech. Soon the cave begins to collapse down, burying it and almost our two-unfortunate protagonist in the process. They barely escaped the tunnels and had reached the little voodoo shop as the basement begins to flood. They didn't stop running till they were outside the shop, which turned out to be a mistake. While down there, the flood had gotten much worse. Soon a nearby makeshift dam came crashing down and a powerful rush of water pushed down the streets. It just made it to the shop to catch the two in its aquatic grasp.

They struggle to stay afloat with the spent energy they had. Luckily, they managed to grab ahold of a floating door as the flood carried them through to city streets. Schmidt held onto Yang to make sure they wouldn't separate as the flood became rapids. That's when Yangs eyes widen in fear, before giving a blood curdling screaming at something behind him. As the water shifts the door around, Schmidt was now facing what Yang had saw. At first there was nothing but water, Yang kept on screaming words that sound completely gibberish to him. That's when lighting flash revealed an outline of a giant slug like creature with multiple spikes peeking out of its back under the water. It was moving in the water at awesome speed, and it was right behind them. Schmidt felt multiple chills racing up and down his spine as another flash reveals a better outline of its body. Looking up at them with multiple piercing yellow eyes. In that moment the world went black for him as the mere sight was beyond his understanding and would have drove him mad otherwise.

The scene turns to black before returning upon a shore line on the banks of the Missippie river. Schmidt lays their unconscious for a spell before stirring. His eyes slowly blinked to life as he struggles to pick himself up. His memory was a blank for all of a second before realizing the horrible night before. He was about to call out to Yang when he spots her facing down in the beach side.

"Yang!" Schmidt said in a raspy voice as he quickly crawls towards her. He then pulls her to face him, to his horror she wasn't breathing. So, he quickly applied his basic medical military training to use and started preforming CPR. After pushing on her chest and blowing air through her mouth.

"Come on, don't yah die on me." He said as he hastens his pace till finally, she spits water out and starts to cough to his relief.

"Oh, thank god, thought I lost yah." Schmidt said as he leans back letting her have some air. She finally pulls herself up and looks around dazed and confused by her surroundings. "Hey, are you alright kid?"

She continues to ignore him as she looked around completely confused till, she noticed her right metallic arm. She then looks up at Schmidt and asked him something that brought a sickening horror down upon him. "Um, excuse me but who are you, and more importantly… who am I?" As she looks around, she then noticed that still clutching in her hands was the same gem in her hand from last night. It was still glowing an ungodly yellow.

**A week later Hammond Louisiana Train station**

The storm caused major damage, but this city survived worse. Well, human related worse. Still as people slowly returned back to their homes, a few well-dressed men exited the train that pulled in from Chicago. They were all part of the south side gang, and took orders solely from Capone himself. Hearing that his best Bootlegger wasn't in town he considered setting up a hit on him in case he became a rat. However, he had just received a telegram from him, asking for a few guys to pick him up in Hammond Louisiana. So, he sent five of his best enforcers to extract him, no point in losing his best booze runner for taking part of his own war. They all head down the streets till they reached a small apartment on the outskirts of town, next to a road leading to New Orleans. They entered the motel, inside a receptionist was sitting down enjoy her coffee when one of the men rings the bell on the desk.

"Boy's didn't you read them sign, we ain't vacant." She said in annoyed tone as he flips the page over revealing an article on civil rights rally happening in a town over.

"We are not here for rooms." One man said in a gruff Italian accent. This caused the receptionist to lower her paper to acknowledge there present. "Schmidt, is he in?"

"Oh, you're here for him. Room 2A outside to your left." She answers as she turns back to her paper. "Get him and his half Chink whore out with yah as well."

The men looked at each other in confusion about that last part, but put all thoughts on the matter aside. Some were at his wife's funeral and they know how anyone, including their boss would be like after such a tragic loss. This woman could be a person he paid for to try and forget his troubles through her presumed vice. So, they left the receptionist to her paper. As they walked outside, none of them noticed that she just set down her paper and started to make a phone call to a group of unsavory men. Back outside the five made their way down to Schmidt's room. One enforcer with a scar across his face knocked on the door only to find it unlocked. With the door unlocked and an unidentified person in the room, they presumed the worst. They all pulled a mismatch of sawed-off shotguns, pistols, and a single Tommy gun. The fattest of the bunch burst into the room first, only to find it empty. However, there were clear signs of someone living here but they felt like something was definitely off.

"Schmidt, you here? Just tell us so we don't whack the wrong guy." One mobster asked as he approached the bed. It looked like someone was under it. He then nodes to one other mobster who slowly approached the bed before hesitantly ripping the sheets off.

"Um, Vito. What the hell is that?" The mobster asked as he points at the object on the bed. Under the covers was a few pillows but also what looked like a yellow metallic arm.

"Well, It's clearly an arm." Vito remarks as he picks the arm.

"I know that wise guy!" The other mobster shouts in annoyance before grabbing the arm and slapping the back of Vito's head. "I mean why is this here and not Schmidt?!"

"Maybe this is a message." Another Mobster replies as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Yeah like what Vinnie, he's sleeping with the arm scraps?" The Mobster berates as he flicks the arm at him.

"Sheash, I was just thinking. Don't toss a cannoli like that, Georgi." Vinnie remarks as he holsters his gun. "I mean what else could it be other than a message."

"Yeah I'm sure it belongs to the metallic family and they killed Schmidt and sucked his brains out to create the most potent booze." Georgi said mockingly before tossing the arm to the side. This cause the arm to start to buzz, freaking the mobster to freak out a bit.

"What in the hell." The youngest mobster remarks as he points his double barrel at the arm.

The mobsters watched in curiosity as the arm buzzing at a steady vibration. As they slowly approach the arm, they failed to notice some blonde broad lowering herself from the ceiling. She first pulled the fat mobster with the tommy gun down before choking him out. She then quickly kicked Vito out of the window without the rest noticing as the Vinnie picks up the arm and inspects it closely.

"What in the hell is this thing." Vinnie asked as he turns around only to be greeted by a hard-left hook that sent him crashing into the wall.

"Holy shit Vinnie!" The young Mobster shouts as he got a good look at the attacker. She had long blonde hair, Lilac eyes, wearing a strange orange tank top and even stranger grey pants with multiple pockets. What caught his attention was her missing right arm, then the size of her rack.

That was a huge mistake because the moment his eyes turned downwards; she already kicked the gun up into the air before sucker punching him in the face. Causing him to do a triple backflip, landing on his back. Georgi was about to pull his pistol, but was elbowed in the face causing him to be stunned long enough to allow the young mobster sawed-off double barrel to fall back down and land in her hand. Georgi eye's goes wide as he looked down the business end of the double barrel. Before the mysterious blonde could even fire, Vinnie came in and try to tackle her; but just knocked the gun out of her hand instead.

"Oh, you are so dead lady!" Vinnie shouts as he tries to smack her downwards with the vibrating arm. Instead she raises her right and the two connected. Vinnie was stunned for a moment before she gave a small smirk and a wink. Using her now attached arm, she quickly grabbed his arm with her left and sent a right hook so hard it made Vinnie bounce off the walls like a pinball machine.

"Really now, you want to try that again?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk. She was cut off when Georgi tried to slash at the back of her head with a switch blade. She stumbles forward in pain before noticing that she just lost a bit of hair.

"Yeah well I want to give a stab at it p…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. The Young women that they just fought had turned around with now blazing red eyes of anger. Suffice to say this mobster knew he just fucked up. "Oh, shit."

The women tackle him to the ground outside the view of the reader and begins to wail on the poor man. He screams in agony as the young women was beating him to a bloody pulp, with blood and teeth flying into the view. As she does so Vinnie crawls towards the young mobster, painfully. Next to him the youngest Mobster was choking on a molar shard.

"Ugh, Vinnie. Should we help Georgi?" The young mobster asked as he spits molar shards out.

"Ow, if you want to, by all means go ahead. As for me, I think I'll let her take her time with him. Bastard ate my Cannoli." Vinnie replies as he rolls over in defeat and pain.

"Yeah heh, ow. You know, you are totally addicted to them." The young Mobster remarks. As he struggles to stand.

"Yeah, well bite me. I will kill anyone for a single Cannoli." Vinnie responds as he reaches inside his trench coat and pulls a half-eaten Cannoli. As he takes a bite in walks another person. Vinnie and the young mobster looked up to see the stranger was Schmidt holding a bag of clothes and a bag of food.

"Oh, hey Schmidt." Vinnie responds as he scarfs down the Cannoli. "Question, WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

"The girl?" Schmidt asked.

"No, the brunet one arm girl with a red robo-arm who beat us to a pulp who left just five minutes ago. WHO FUCKING ELSE COULD HAVE!?" Joe cuts in.

"Sheash, did Georgi ate your cannoli again?" Schmidt asked rhetorically before placing the groceries down on the table. Looking up he can see the collective mobsters groaning in pain. "Oy, Yang knock that off, they are the business associates I was telling you about."

Yang turned around and stared at him with crimson red eyes of anger, but looking up at Schmidt's face made her calm down and her eyes returned to a lilac color. She then got off Georgi whose face was nearly pulverized. Once off, Schmidt looked around at the carnage as the mobster started to collectively picked themselves up.

"Is everyone alright?" Schmidt asked only to get a collective groan from all of them.

"Ugh, the hell is that broad you brought with you?" Vito asked painfully as he crawls back through the window. "I have yet to see anyone take down Joe with one punch."

"Ugh, especially a busty blonde." Joe remarks as he massages his neck. This made Yang's eyes flair up for a moment before Schmidt stepped in.

"Unless you want to pulverize like Georgi, I would watch what you say to the dame. She has a worse temper then my late wife." Schmidt remarks as he helps Joe up. Once he was on his feet Schmidt took a seat on a nearby chair before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. As he enjoyed the fumes from the cigarette, he noticed how all the mobsters were now eying him. All wanting an explanation.

"(Exhale) Right so I'm guessing you want to know where I dig her up." Schmidt asked rhetorically as he exhales the smoke.

"Yeah, girl broke Georgi's nose in three different places." Vito remarks as he points to the unconscious Georgi.

"But more importantly she nearly crushed my Cannoli!" Vinnie cuts in. "So please aluminate on why we shouldn't mess her up."

"Well for starters, she just took you five down down single handed, unarmed. That and I owe her. So, she's off limits till she breaks more sincere rules." Schmidt pointed out.

"Yeah, well it's easy to sneak behind a man, break a rib with a single punch and possible gave me a concussion. Try doing that when I'm looking at her with a good old tommy gun in hand." Vinnie cursed under his breath. Yang was just about to show him what she can do, if they see her coming. However Schmidt puts out his hand and shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Schmidt states. "I've seen her send ten guys to the hospital for touching her hair."

"Tsk, whatever." Vinnie states as he walks over to the bed. "Sides don't know what's so special about hair."

"Clearly you never been to church." Joe remarks as remembers tales from the old testament. "Still I got to ask, where the hell you'd pick the kid up?"

"That… well… (Sigh)" Schmidt lets out a sigh before looking up at the four. "Look, there is no way to say it. I quite honestly don't know how to explain it. But unless I have been living under a rock then New Orleans has possible the worlds worst slug infestation."

"Slug what now?" The young mobster asked.

"Well, on my way out of the city I stopped by what I thought was their hideout. When I found their secret lair, I found Yang here. Seems they aren't so keen on the puritan religion as well. Cause what they were doing ain't exactly Christian." Schmidt states before pausing to take a drag from his cigarette. "I honestly don't know what I witness. One… really ugly ass slug the size of twenty German A7V _Sturmpanzerwagen_. Maybe even more… but I do know, it was definitely not something sane."

"Sorry, you said a huge ass slug?" Vinnie asked picturing a slug the size of a rat.

"Yeah, well it looked like a slug but also at the same time, it wasn't." Schmidt said as he exhales smoke. The four looked at one another. What Schmidt is saying sounds completely made up, however they can see his hand his shaking and he seems to be rattled by merely mentioning that abomination. They decided to keep quiet about this, but will be keeping tabs on him. He hasn't been the same since the death of his wife.

"Anyways, those Klan's men. The one that killed my wife. Well they were trying to sacrifice Ms. Xiao Long here to it, fortunate for her I was there. Still we barely got out of there with our lives, before being swept away by the storm. When I awoke she seemed to lose all her memories."

"Ouch, this would have been convenient for me if it was my wife who lost her marbles, especially after New Years that one time." Joe remarks as he rubs his left ear painfully.

"Uh, huh well that's why I stayed a few days down here in these inbred backwoods shit hole. Trying to find out who this dame is." Schmidt explains. "I have yet to figure anything. Far as I know, is that she has some Science Fiction robot arm, a bad temper, a real strong left hook, and her full name is Yang Xiao Long."

"Xiao Long… say doesn't that sound china's?" The Young Mafia member remarks.

"Yeah, she has a chinks last name, defiantly can do that mystical eastern shit as well." Vinnie remarks. "What of it?"

Joe raises his hand to let Vinnie know to shut it. He then turned to the young mafia member, "What are you getting at, kid?"

"Come on Joe stop calling me that I'm eighteen." The young Mafia member snaps in annoyance.

"Marty, the point. What is it?" Vito said trying to get him back on track.

"Oh, right. So, I was thinking, if she has a china man's last name then that means she probably came through customs out west. Maybe she has relatives out near San Francisco Bay area. I know a few guys who could ask around." Marty suggests. The rest of the mobsters thought about it and decided that it wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, head out that way. Call it your vacation. As soon as you find something, report back to me." Schmidt orders as he place the cigarette into the ash tray.

"What? Ah come on guys, I want to watch that rat Falcone try on those concrete shoes." Marty argues.

"Sorry kid, your idea and you're going." Vinnie remarks as he pat's him on his back before picking up Georgie.

"Aw shit." Marty remarks as he kicks the floor in frustration. As he silently screams in his head Yang approached him before grabbing his hand with her robotic arm. He looked to meet Yangs eyes.

"Thanks, I can't remember anything other than punching. So, thanks, Marty was it?" Yang remarks with a sincere smile.

"Oh, um yeah and no problem." Marty remarks with a sheepish smile before Yang pulls him close and gave a single peck on his cheek.

"Thanks, again." She remarks before walking away and grabbing ahold of the bag filled with clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"(Whistle) God damn Marty, moving up in the world now. Not every day you get a real beauty to kiss you." Vinnie remarks with a chuckle as he walked out of the door mumbling under his breath. "Granted she kicked our ass's fist."

The six then waited as Yang changes into some new clothes. Marty and Vinnie left the small room and sat down on the porch waiting for her to finish. As they waited a few pickup trucks pulled up with a few hooded figures in the back. All were armed with shotguns and a few pistols.

"O'y yeah you. Look who we have out here in the nicks of our home." One of the hooded men said as he steps out of the back of the car.

"Yeah, looks like we have ourselves some Greasy pasta munching Dago." Another Klan's man remarks.

"Yeah real cute, guess Halloween came early. Seems we have a few spineless twerps dressed as ghost stopping by." Vinnie remarks sarcastically as he pulls his pistol out.

"Oh really, guess we have ourselves some grease monkeys from Sicily." Another Klan member said before pointing his double barrel shotgun at Vinnies head.

Marty quickly reaches for his gun but by then the rest of the Klan members had a few guns on them. The two quickly held up their hands in surrender as a few Klan's members stripped them of weapons.

"Look, if you want us to leave your shit hole home then fine. We were just leaving. You can go back to screwing your cousins now." Vinnie remarks sarcastically before being punched in the gut.

"Shut it, we know that nigger lover is in there and we want him!" The first Klan's man said as he grabbed Vinnie by the back of his neck and dragged him over. Marty was then brought over to Vinnie before bringing both gangsters to their knees with a gun to the back of their heads.

"Alright you nigger lover. We know you're in there and we know you have a few friends inside! Come on out now before we blow these greasy Italian brains all over the pavement!" A Klan's man shouts as he fires upward into the air. There was no response. Not even a creek towards the door. Seeing this the Klan members slowly become unnerved and impatient.

"Fine then, would have preferred a filthy nigger, but I guess I'll take this Sicilian Guido instead." The Klan member then raised his double Barrel to Marty's head. As he presses the cold barrel against Marty's temple as he was preparing to off the young gangster. As he does so Vinnie tries to stop him but a few of the Klan members held him down. Marty saw his eyes flash before him as he stared down the barrel of the shotgun. In those final moments he reflected on his life before his left hearing was destroyed when the shotgun moved to the left of him, hitting a Klan in the leg.

Marty had to blink a few times as his hearing slowly returned. In his dazed state he noticed that the reason why the shotgun missed was because Yangs robotic arm somehow shot out of the room and pushed the gun to the side.

"What in Sam-hell?" The Klan's mand asked as he looked down at the shotgun.

"Ahhh, ugh. Larry you sack of shit, ugh you shot me!" The Klan's man replies as he held his leg in pain as blood spurted out.

"Well, it ain't my fault. Nigger lover has some kind of robotic abomina… **BOOOM!**" He couldn't even finish his sentence as the hand open up with two barrels.

Out shot two pistol rounds that killed two Klan's men. After they fell to the ground, Vinnie quickly tackled the stunned Marty to the ground before Joe, Vito, and Schmidt open fire upon the remaining Klansman. They were torn to pieces from handguns, shotgun, and submachinegun fire. Once done they were left in a bloody mess on the ground. Marty quickly got Vinnie off him to see Yang wearing a different attire and holding a smoking golden gauntlet in her left hand. She was sporting a pair of noir dress pants held up by a pair of brown suspenders. She had the pants tucked into her brown boots. She still kept her orange tank top under a white button up shirt that was button up to the last two buttons. Her right sleeve was rolled up to reveal her mechanical stump that had a purple bandana wrapped around her arm. Atop her head to complete her new clothes was an autumn brown Flat Cap to make it harder for people to recognize her. Hiding underneath her shirt was the same rock that she had stolen. Wrapped in twin as a makeshift necklace.

"Woah." Marty replies with a dumbstruck look upon his face. He continues to stare at Yang as she retrieves her arm and inserts it back into place. Once done she quickly places on a black leather glove. For Marty it was so enchanting that he failed to here Joe calling him.

"Hey, kid. Eyes on the prize not the girl!" Joe said as he helped Marty up.

"Eh, what?" Marty asked as he blinked a few times.

"Cops! Didn't you hear those siren you schmucks!" Vinnie replies as he quickly grabbed his gun and hand it to Marty. Marty now paying attention heard the sirens ringing out in the distance.

"Oh, Shit. Schmidt what do we do?" Marty asked as he shakes his head clear of his thoughts on Yang.

"What do you think? Split up and don't get pinch. Rendezvous at the train station." Schmidt said as he tosses Yang her Brown coat. As she quickly places on her coat just as the cop arrived. As they got out of the car Schmidt and Joe quickly laid down some covering fire sending the deputies behind their car for cover "Now beat it."

The rest of the mobsters didn't need to be told twice. They quickly scattered in different directions. Vito ran down the road to steal a car. Joe and Schmidt quickly cornered the cops and used them as hostages for the police reinforcements barreling down the road. Vinnie carried Georgi into the marshlands while Yang and Marty head into the dryer part of the swamp. As they ran a faint banjo plays as the screen raises up above the toward the sky as the Banjo quickly turned into a song.

**Play Ten Million Slaves**

**By**

**Otis Taylor**

**Rain and fire crossed that ocean  
Another mad man done struck again  
Rain and fire crossed that ocean  
Another mad man done struck again**

**Sitting down here fallout shelter  
Paint my walls, twice a week  
Sitting down here fallout shelter  
Think about the slaves, long time ago**

**Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on their Legs  
Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on their Legs**

**Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been**

**Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing by yourself  
Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing by yourself**

**Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on their legs  
Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on their legs**

**Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been**

**Ten million slaves crossed that ocean  
They had shackles on their legs  
Food goes bad, food looks Rancid  
But they ate it anyway**

**Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been**

**Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing all alone  
Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing all alone  
All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone**


	2. The Soldier

**AN: Jobert is a French name, it is pronounced Jon-Bear in the English language. Not Jo-bert, and his last name is pronounced Care-on.**

**_Review Post Response. (Normally I do this at the bottom but seeing this is a short preview, I made the exception.)_**

**From: gold crown Dragon: Hmm… is that a poem on Yog-sothoth?"**

**Thanks for writing.**

**From Pherix2003: Alright, well for starters. Thank you for reading the story and also don't worry about your criticism being too blunt. I much prefer criticism to flattery, helps me make better and more interesting stories.**

**If I can ask. What do you mean by "Edgy" As in the character introduction was a bit shaky? Or are your referring to him being dark?**

**As for the question about how this will effect the future, well I'm still writing a story draft at the moment. (Only got as far as seven long chapters and eighteen story arcs with a random number of chapters in-between.) But your question about the Stock market crash of 1929, well it will more or less carry on. In our timeline the stock market crashed was due to overproduction of goods, a faulty stock exchange program, and a horrible drought that plagued the Midwest of the country. All theses combine to cause the crash of Black Tuesday. However the question of this event happening earlier or later on depends on how much Yang, (Spoiler), (Spoiler), (Spoiler), and (Spoiler) will affect the current timeline. (Or until I draft a story board) However if you know any history pertaining to the 1920s- 1950's that will be most helpful. (Doesn't have to be American history, this chapter is an example that not all protagonist are Americans.)**

**Ah, that last part I have to agree with you. I made that update after seeing how the other two chapters went. (This chapter is already half as long not including me answering the reviews.) Originally, I wanted it to end with Yang waking up on the beach with permanent and irreversible amnesia.**

**Thanks for your review and criticisms, I will try to add more once "CH7: The Detective" is finished. Hopefully this chapter is still eye catching as the last. **

**From Carre: 1. Thanks, glad this chapter got some attention now.**

**2\. Which history telling part? The one where I go into background of these characters or the part where I explain the history of the world? (I'm pretty sure it's the first but I was wrong before.)**

**3\. Alright, by chance I can get it in your native tongue as well? (Example is down below in the story.) Also side note, if you can get the detail to me before I finish CH4 then I'll move your OC to CH4 instead of CH6.**

**4\. Thanks and I will.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From FEV Grim: Thank you, though I only changed the timeline slightly to allow people to enter their own OC for this story. (That and It allows me to come up with interesting stories. An example will be in October 1924 when Winston Churchill is framed for murder and it is up to (Spoiler) to prove him innocent.)**

**As for the KKK, well it's kind of sad. Yes they are horrible degenerates who I would personally greet with the business end of a smoking double barrel Boomstick. But on the other hand, most Gla'aki worshipers aren't voluntary. In fact, they are made slaves by being impaled on its metallic spine. … but then again they are the KKK. (That line is blured. Should I shoot them because they are traitors and killers, or should I shoot them because it's a mercy?)**

**Also, yeah. I wanted to make a mafia vs Klan gang war in this story. Kinda surprise nothing like that happened in our timeline all things considered. (Klan supported prohibition, Democrats, and lynching blacks and gays. Mafia was against prohibition, Republican, and made speakeasies that allowed Blacks jumpstart jazz and run underground gay bars.) So what better way to kick of a crime civil war then to kill off a love one.**

**Yang, well she may have lived physically but mentally she died that day. She will never remember her former life. Only thing she has is a name and the clothes on her back. You want to know the sad part, she got off easy all things considering. Everyone of these characters will suffer horribly, question is which one will draw the short end of the stick? **

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**From Project Ray: Yes, Yes I did. Though this is only a preview, the story will come out once I finish Darkest Dungeons of Remnant. (That and I finish the first seven chapters, The Bootlegger, The soldier, The Priest, The Prostitute, The Cow Girl, The Sailor, The Detective. Try and guess which Season Six RWBY character is with?) **

**Thanks for writing Project Ray**

**Right with that done, let's start with CH2: the soldier. Note that French is not my natural language and if there is anyone who speaks it fluently please PM the corrections rather than ****criticize ****my mistakes. This will help me out in the long run. Please Fav and Fol the story. **

**This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

**I Don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulhu.**

**3rd POV **

**South West Egypt deserts December 1922**

The winds howled as a sandstorm passes over in the night. It was soon replaced by the morning sun rising from the east. As the sun rises over a small valley, it reveals an archeology excavation site where they have un-earthed a hidden pyramid below the sand. Shortly after words, workers left from their tents and continued to dig down into the sands. The view moves into one particular tent. Inside was a basic set up, with a table for four, a bucket sink, changing blinds, a portable dresser with mirror, and a cot. In the cot an elderly man slept, every few seconds he would twitch sporadically. Eventually it was too much and the man wakes with a gasp of horror and cold sweat. He looked around the room in a panic before he realizes where he is. He sat up, giving the readers a decent look of him with better detail. For one he wasn't a frail old man most would presume, his mussels were old and dissipating yet still lingers on. His face had a recovering scar below his left eye. He had a handle bar mustache that was losing its silky black texture to a pleasant grey color. As he gets out bed to change into some clothes, we are exposed to his back. It was covered in burn and chemical scars from the war. After a few minutes he walked out with a white button up shirt tucked into blue trousers with a tan suspender holding it together. He walks over to a chair before sitting down and placing on black leather riding boots. As he places on his second boot, he stops feeling something uncomfortable in the heel. He pulls his foot out and reaches in to pull out a crumpled picture of himself and wife and child. It was an old photo from what felt like a life time ago, yet he still inspects the photo with great admiration for its simplicity and pleasantness that life so long ago. His small smile fades before he quickly tucked in his pants into his boot and placed the photo down next to a few others on his dresser. He then walks off to make breakfast as the view focus in on the photos. After a few moments his voice then narrates his story.

_"Je m'appelle Jobert Caron, j'étais et je suis toujours patriote. Je suis né à Paris en 1870 d'un enfant malade. Ma famille a organisé plusieurs célébrations pour le gouvernement et celles qui ont une grande influence. Pour cette raison, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes de différents pays et cultures dans ma jeunesse."_

_(My name is Jobert Caron, I was and I am still a patriot. I was born a sickly child in Paris in 1870. My family organized several celebrations for the government and those with great influence. For this reason, I met many people from different countries and cultures in my youth.) _The screen scans over a photo of him as a young child being held by his parents in the front of Notre-Dame. The screen moves over to him in a mug shot for a petty crime.

_"En vieillissant, ma maladie a empiré et mes parents, craignant pour mon bien-être, nous ont transférés dans le petit village de pêcheurs situé à l'extérieur de Harvre. Ma santé s'est améliorée dans ce village pittoresque de la campagne et j'ai adoré. Mais ma mère a préféré la vie citadine animée et a quitté mon père et moi pour un vendeur belge partant pour les Américains. En son absence, mon père s'est retrouvé au fond de la bouteille et est devenu une coquille de lui-même. Alors, avec un père inexistant, je me tourne vers des personnes louches que je les appelle parfois, amis."_

_(As I got older, my illness worsened and my parents fearing for my well being moved us to the small fishing village outside Harvre. My health improved in this picturesque village in the country side and I loved it there. But my mother preferred the busy city life and left me and my father for a Belgian salesman leaving for the Americans. In her absence my father found himself at the bottom of the bottle and became a shell of himself. So, with a non-existing father I turn to some shady people who I at times call them, friends.) _The view moves to him next to his friends, holding the loot they had snatched out of people's wallets. Next two photos were of the same beautiful blonde woman in her early twenties. One was her in a rich formal dress and the other in street clothes meant to disguise her as a young boy.

_"Un jour, en 1892, une belle fille parcourait les rues déguisée en garçon. Mes amis à l'époque ne la voyaient que comme une cible supplémentaire de malice et de consternation. Cependant, comme ils persistaient dans leur herassment, je me suis mis à la fouiller. À ma grande surprise, elle était la fille d'une riche famille du sud de la France. Quand j'ai rattrapé mes amis, ils avaient déjà un couteau à la gorge des filles. De tous les abus de mon père, il ne m'a pas préparé émotionnellement pour les poings de mes anciens amis. Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans un lit somptueux, dans une maison que je ne reconnaissais pas. Apparemment, mon héroïsme a été remarqué et la famille m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils m'ont ensuite engagé comme valet de chambre, à cause de ma compréhension de plusieurs langues et de plusieurs cultures. Je n'ai pas simplement gagné une maison, mais l'admiration de ma chère Audra. Nous avons secrètement daté jusqu'à ce que les chefs de la maison meurent de la variole en 1910. Nous nous sommes mariés l'année suivante et avons eu un fils, Oliver. Malheureusement, il était attaché à un fauteuil roulant lorsqu'il avait diagnostiqué la polio l'année suivante. Même si en regardant en arrière, c'était le moindre de nos malheurs__."_

_(One day, in 1892, a beautiful girl was traveling the streets disguised as a boy. My friends at the time only thought of her as another target of mischief and dismay. However, as they persisted in their herassment, I did some digging on her. To my surprise, she was the daughter of a wealthy family from the south of France. When I caught up with my friends, they already had a knife to the girls' throats. From all my father's abuse, he did not prepare me emotionally for my fists of my former friends. A few hours later, I awoke in a sumptuous bed, in a house that I did not recognize. Apparently, my heroism was noticed, and the family welcomed me with open arms. They then hired me as a valet, because of my easy understanding of several languages __and culture. I did not just win a house, but the admiration of my dear Audra. We secretly dated until the heads of the house died of smallpox in 1910. We were married the next year and had a son, Oliver. He unfortunately, was attached to a wheelchair when he was at diagnose with polio the year after. Although looking back on it all, this was the least of our misfortune.)_ The view then displays a small hand sketched photo of Jobert and his wife Audra, standing for a photo under the recently made Eiffel Tower for their first date in Paris. The next was of their son, he was in a wheelchair with leg braces on him.

_"En 1914, le duc Franz Ferdinand d'Autriche et sa femme enceinte Sophie ont été assassinés par un nationaliste serbe. Avec celui-ci un acte de fierté et d'ignorance du paysage politique mondial fragile, le monde a été plongé dans cinq années de tranchées, de boue, de folie et de sang. J'ai décidé de servir dans l'armée et de servir mon pays, mais je n'étais plus un jeune homme à l'époque. Alors, je suis devenu officier à la place. Si mon corps était trop vieux pour me battre, mon esprit verrait ceux qui le feraient rentrer chez eux en toute sécurité. Ma présence a bien sûr été une nuisance pour mes supérieurs, qui ont perçu ma tactique et mes idées comme une menace pour leur carrière. J'avais peu d'amis dans l'armée, mon ami le plus proche était Joseph Jacques Césaire Joffre. Joseph était un homme bon, avec une grande connaissance du combat et de la tactique. Pour cela j'admire l'homme."_

_(In 1914, Duke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his pregnant wife Sophie were assonated by a Serbian nationalist. With this one an act of pride and ignorance of the fragile global political landscape, the world was plunged into five years of trenches, mud, madness, and blood. I decided to serve in the army and serve my country, but I was no longer a young man at the time. So, I became an officer instead. If my body was too old to fight, then my mind would see those who do made it home safely. My presence was of course a nuisance for my superiors who saw my tactics and ideas as a threat to careers. I had few friends in the army, the closest friend of mine was Joseph Jacques Césaire Joffre. Joseph was a good man, with great knowledge of combat and tactics. For that I admire the man.) _The next photos were of him in officer uniforms next to Joseph Jacques Césaire Joffre, during a meeting. Another was him sharing champion with the successful defense of Marne.

_"Après la première bataille du Verdon, Joseph a été obligé de quitter le bureau et j'ai été laissé pour que mes collègues me harcelent et me piétinent. Malgré tout, les abus et le harcèlement de mes supérieurs ne m'ont pas diminué ni mis en colère. C'était le commentaire ignoble qu'ils ont fait de mon fils, et je ne pouvais pas laisser cette diapositive. Mon honneur ne le permettrait pas. J'ai exigé la satisfaction en duel. Il accepta avec confiance, le croyant gagner facilement. Il a crié comme un porc sur le chemin de l'hôpital avec un trou dans le bras. En dépit de l'exception du duel et de l'arrangement, il avait édité la manifestation dans les documents officiels. Tordre un duel d'honneur, dans l'assaut d'un officier haut gradé. Pour ma punition, j'ai été dépouillé de mon rang et envoyé au front. Là-bas, j'ai servi avec les mêmes hommes qui ont été condamnés à cet enfer. Bien que j'ai été forcé de me battre dans des conditions insupportables, les hommes sont venus me respecter. Il semblerait que l'on ait entendu parler de mes tentatives pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie dans les tranchées, de haut en bas du front Wearrière."_

_(After the first battle of the Verdon, Joseph was forced to leave the office, and I was left to be bullied and trampled by my colleagues. Still, the abuse and harassment of my superiors did not diminish or angered me. It was the vile comment they made of my son, and I could not let this slide. My honor would not allow it. I demanded satisfaction in a duel. He confidently accepted, believing him to be win with ease. He squealed like a swine on the way to the hospital with a hole in his arm. Still despite excepting the duel and arrangement's, he had edited the event in the official paperwork. Twisting a duel of honor, into an assault of a high-ranking officer. For my punishment I was stripped of my rank and sent to the front line. There, I served with the same men that were condemned to this hell. Although I was forced to fight in unbearable conditions, the men came to respect me. It seemed that tales of my attempts to improve their conditions in the trenches were heard of, up and down the Wearrière front.) _The screen then moves to a photo of Jobert Caron Participating in the duel against another commanding officer. Next to him was him in a French commanding uniform at the front lines. He was sharing a bottle of wine with a fellow commander of A.E.F and a French soldier who had lost both his legs in the last attack.

_"Après avoir longtemps envoyé des hommes de valeur mourir, j'ai désobéi aux ordres lors de la deuxième bataille du Verdon. Mes actions nous ont non seulement permis de gagner la bataille, mais ont également sauvé plus de vies que la tactique de ces lâches. Quand la désobéissance a été rapportée, ils m'ont envoyé chercher pour être jugés pour dissilience militaire. J'étais condamné au peloton d'exécution le lendemain matin. La nuit précédant mon exaction, je restais assise, réfléchissant dans ma cellule, attendant l'inévitable. En m'asseyant là, j'ai entendu l'un des gardes dire quelque chose de louche. Alors, j'ai fait semblant d'être endormi lorsque deux gardes que je n'ai pas reconnus sont entrés. Ils m'auraient tué, mais des années dans les tranchées m'ont permis d'aller au-delà de mes limites d'âge. Après avoir maîtrisé les deux, j'ai vite découvert que j'étais un coup dur pour un coup d'État communiste élaboré. Ils prévoient de tuer la majorité du gouvernement et de se rendre aux Allemands, tout comme les Russes. Je me suis rapidement précipité pour avertir les militaires et nous avons à peine eu le temps de mettre fin à l'insurrection. À la fin de la nuit, les traîtres ont été mis à mort et j'ai été hospitalisé pour mes blessures. J'ai reçu à la bataille de la place de la Concorde."_

_(After many years of sending good men to die, I disobeyed orders at the second battle of the Verdon. My actions not only won us the battle, but saved more lives than the tactics of those cowards. When word came back to the command of my disobedience, they sent for me, to be tried for military dissilience. I was sentence to firing squad the next morning. The night before my exaction, I sat there reflecting in my cell, waiting for the inevitable. As I sat there, I heard one of the guards say something shady. So, I pretended to be asleep when two guards I did not recognize entered. They would have killed me, but years in the trenches allowed me to go beyond my age restrictions of strength. After overpowering the two, I soon discovered that I was a thorn in an elaborate communist coup. They plan to kill majority of the government and surrender to the Germans, just like the Russians. I quickly rushed to warn the military and we barely had time to stop the insurgency. At the end of the night, the traitors were put to death and I was hospitalized for my injuries. I received in the battle of __Place de la Concorde_.) The next to the photo shows him in the hospital, being visited by his family while the French military police struggled to keep journalist from swarming him.

_"Le Premier ministre Georges Clemenceau lui-même a rendu le plus grand honneur pour mon héroïsme. Pour être honnête, à ce jour, je ne me sens pas comme un héros. Trop de jeunes garçons ont perdu la vie dans un pays où ils se soucient très peu. Ainsi, une fois la guerre terminée, je suis parti en Égypte pour oublier les horreurs de la guerre. C'est alors qu'un étrange Espagnol m'a rencontré dans un bar du Caire, en Égypte un mois plus tard. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, jamais de la guerre. Il m'a ensuite proposé de partir pour le sud pour ce qu'il a appelé la découverte du siècle. À moitié ivre et fou, animé de mon désir de me débarrasser du traumatisme qui me hante encore, j'ai accepté sa préposal. Une semaine plus tard, je supervisais une fouille archéologique pour une pyramide souterraine dans le désert arrière de l'Égypte."_

_(Prime Minister Georges Clemenceau himself has given the highest honor for my heroism. To be honest, to this day, I do not feel like a hero. Too many young boys have lost their lives in a country where they care very little. So, once the war was over, I went to Egypt to forget the horrors of war. It was then that a strange Spaniard met me at a bar in Cairo, Egypt a month later. We talked about many things, never about the war. He then suggested that I leave for the south for what he called the discovery of the century. Half drunk and crazy, driven by my desire to get rid of the trauma that still haunts me, I accepted his préposal. A week later, I was supervising an archaeological dig for an underground pyramid in the back desert of Egypt.)_ He pauses his narration as the view focuses on the photo of his forty-eight-year wife standing next to his eleven-year old son back home. The screen then pulls out as he grabs the photo and looks at it one last time. Now wearing a blue cotton uniform that served him well in the war, he tucked the photo into his satchel pocket before grabbing his officer hat and heads outside. His last thoughts were.

"_Même si mon pays me trahir, je serai toujours patriote__."_

_(Even if my country betrays me, I will always be patriotic.)_

Hours has passed since the morning sun had risen; the workers had made some progress in unearthing the pyramid below the sands. Unlike the ones in Giza this one felt more… unnatural. For one it was built upside down with the tip pointing down. Another was how blatantly obvious that the structure was not meant to be unearthed. By the amount of fossilized bones discovered it was clear the pharaoh wanted this structured buried and forgotten. Any attempts to enter the structure through the top was proven to be deadlier than the blazing sun. Whenever the workers remove a stone from the building a huge mist of pressurize sulfuric salt acid sprays out. Melting the poor workers who unfortunately removed the stone from its structure. Even with the traps and the disturbing amount of bone's lying about, there was an ever-hanging sense of dread that whistles in the air. Almost like nature herself is trying to warn them that if they don't leave, they will all die. Still weathering the unfortunes was the ideas of huge profits, sense of adventure, or perhaps it was the iron clad contracts that chained the workers to this accursed place. Then on the fifth of December, they had discovered a strange chimney like hole with a grate rather than a stone covering the top.

_"__ma al-dhay yegri hanal lem akel eneh yemkenk al-touqif an al-amel"__ (What's going on here? I didn't say that you could stop working!)_ The Spaniard grumbles in Arabic as he storms out of his tent.

He was on the chubby side considering he had his own menu and appetites from the workers. Arman Velazquez, was not a kind man. He lived off his family's inheritance after the war, and became obsessed with ancient history. More particular Ancient Egyption culture and history. One day he supposedly 'stumbled' upon a map to a hidden Pyramid. The Pharaoh was rumored to be so cruel and evil that Egypt itself tried to erase her from history. Pharaoh Nitocris, she once had lured her enemies into a room with a banquet, before flooding it with water from the Nile. That was one of the most heinous crimes she had committed, however it seems erasing an infamous name such as hers is harder than what most people give credit too. So, it didn't take long before Arman 'Discover' the whereabouts of her long-forgotten tomb.

_"Están aterrorizados Arman. Es posible que hayamos encontrado la entrada, pero nadie quiere correr el riesgo de morir como los demás." (They're terrified Arman. We may have found the entrance, but no one wants to run the risk of dying like the others.) _Jobert responds in Spanish.

Arman simply rolled his eyes before approaching the grated chimney. Seeing that no one was willing to open it, he grabbed ahold of one of the workers shovels and bashed it against the rusted gate. After five attempts the gate broke and fell deep within the temple, the sound of the metal clanging as it fell into the darkness left everyone in a state of aw and unease. Arman gave a rude grunt as he tosses the shovel back to the worker.

_"__hsnana, madha tafeal jmyeana? aleawdat 'iilaa aleamal , walkilab alqadhrat__!"__ (Well, what are you all doing? Go back to work, mangy dogs!) _Arman barks before storming off to his tent in a huff of anger.

After a few moments the workers hesitantly returned to work removing the sand from the buried pyramid. They dug till the sun has set before retiring to the campfire. Instead of retiring to his own bed Jobert, decided to walk about the premises with a bottle of wine sent from home. As he walked around, he noticed a few of the workers. These poor men had the unfortunate luck to be entering the pyramid the next morning. Right now, they were sitting around the campfire. Consulting one another.

"_bism allah alruhmin alrahim , nahn alhalaka_. _bhlwl hdha alwaqt min al'usbue almuqbil , sawf yatimu 'iirsaluna 'iilaa eayilatina fi tawabit mughlaqatin_._"_ (By god's grace, we are doom. By this time next week, we will be sent to our families in closed coffins.) One worker complains.

"_nem 'akhi, hdha almakan ybdw waka'anah laenat li'anah hu alyawm aldhy nadkhul fih hdha alwady. walan, 'amil 'iilaa alaibtiead ean hadhih al'aradi lilmawt min aleatsh hunak thuma luein madaa alhaya_ (Yes brother, this place feels curse as the day we enter this canyon. I'm now tempted to flea far from these lands all to die of thirst out there then to be damned for life.) Another remarks.

The group murmurs in agreement with him. The Spaniard had worked them to the bones. Toss on superstition and the tragic deaths they would have slit the fat bastard months ago if it wasn't for a few of the overseer's willingness to acuminate their needs. Speaking of which Jobert decide to prevent this from exceeding.

"_ln 'aqtarih dhalik_" (I wouldn't suggest that.) Jobert remarks as he sat down next to one worker. "_awlaan, tataeib eindama tughliq balah albuhr. thuma tusbih hadhyana wa'ant tatajawal fi alnifayat, wakhyraan yastaslim jasdak baynama tajifu klytyk. laqad ra'ayt eddana la yahsaa min al'awlad aladhin yafdilun 'an yatamazaquu biniran alrashshashat, thuma yamutun min aljafaf_._"_ (First you get tired as your mussels shut down. Then you become delirious as you wander the waste, finally your body succumbs as your kidneys dry up. I have seen countless boys who would prefer to be torn to pieces by machine gun fire, then to die from dehydration.)

"_Sahih walakun la ymknna alhifaz ealaa hadha al'umr. alyawm faqadna thlatht akharin fi hadha almakan almlewn. mataa yjb 'an naeany?"_ (True, but we can't keep this up. Today we lost three more to this cursed place. How long must we suffer?) One young Worker asked.

Jobert didn't answer imminently, rather he takes the bottle and takes a long swig letting the fermented grape juice flow down his lips before finishing the bottle with a heavy sigh. "_sa'akun sadiqanaan maeakum 'ayuha alzmla'. eurman ealaa washk al'iiflasi. samiet 'anah ma lm yatamakan min aleuthur ealaa madkhal wadakhil shay' dhy qayimat, fasayatim astibdal aljamie biakhar."_ (I will be honest with you colleagues. Arman is about to go bankrupt. I heard that unless he could find an entrance and something valuable inside, everyone would be replaced by another.)

"_kam min alwaqt sawf yastaghriq hdha?"_ (How long will that take?) The worker asked with skepticism in his tone.

"…_thlatht 'ayam 'akhshaa" _(… Three days I'm afraid.) Jobert replies. The group went silent as they sat around the campfire. Three days could mean that out of the twenty-four people currently sitting, only five of them won't go home. If they are lucky. Still it was only for three days, much better then working for another three months.

"…_thlatht 'ayam, thuma nghadr? hsnana, amul 'an tuhafiz ealaa hadha alnabidh hataa nafrah"_ (…Three days, then we leave? Well, I hope you saved that wine so we can rejoice.) A veteran worker remarks before everyone begins to praise Allah for this small miracle. As they do Jobert took another swig from the wine before passing it around. Hours later, the wine slowly begins to affect his mind. He said his farewells before he begins to wander away from the campfire to his tent.

He stumbles drunkenly through the night as he looked for his tent in the dark. Somehow, he had taken a wrong turn and walked past his tent and toward the pyramid. As he walked to it, he came to the Chimney that the workers had uncovered that morning. Yet something was obviously difrent about it. Its hatch was no longer missing, in fact it was lying next to the hole now.

"_Quoi dans le monde?_" (What in the world?) Jobert asked himself as he kneeled down to take a closer look.

As he looks closely down into the depts of the abyss he heard someone behind him. In the corner of he noticed a tall dark figure standing behind him. It raised what look to be a very long egyption ax with lethal intentions. Thankfully Jobert training made him quicker than his age would suggest. So, he quickly dodged and reached for his Mle.1915 Ruby pistol. Normally he prefers to use his Mosqueton mle.16 rifle, but this massive figure would have easily bashed his head in with his own rifle. Speaking of the massive figure he couldn't tell what it was by the shadows covering its face but he can tell it was definitely not human. It had hind legs of a jackal, and a dog snout with a pharaoh's head dress. It was disturbing to say the least, but Jobert just chalked it up the alcohol simply playing tricks on his mind.

"_Lâche ton arme!"_ (Drop your weapon!) Jobert ordered as he aimed his pistol at the creature's head.

The creature responds with a low growl before swinging its massive axe with awesome speed. He quickly dodges the swing. Not wanting to take another chance, Jobert shot the creature in the leg before firing twice in the chest.

_"Devrait avoir se rendre."_ (Should have surrender.) Jobert replies before pressing the gun against the creature's head.

He unforntely didn't had the chance to shoot. An arrow shot out from the dark, nearly hitting him in the leg. This caused him to flinch backwards towards the hole. He accidently backstepped into the hole and fell into the black abyss of the cursed pyramid, screaming as the world went dark in his decent down.

**(For an added effect play Ambient Egyptian music by Soul candle on YouTube)**

An unknown amount of time passed down in the Pyramid. Time was irrelevant down in the dark. As the darkness embalms the screen a few flicking sounds brought light to the dark room. Jobert groans loudly as he sits up. In his hand was his coin _plus léger, _a gift from his wife before leaving for war.

_"De toutes les nuits à boire. Pourquoi ai-je choisi de le faire maintenant?"_ (Of all nights to drink. Why did I choose to do it now?) Jobert asked as he struggles to stand on the stone. As he looks around, he noticed a dry torch that was on the wall.

"_Ah, ça devrait faire_." (Ah, that should do.) Jobert comments as he removes the torch and used his _plus léger _to light the stick.

Within a few moments the room lit up even brighter than before thanks to the torch. With the light it became apparent that he couldn't return the way he came. The fall didn't kill him but should he fall again he will definitely not walk away. He also took noticed that his Mosqueton mle.16 rifle was now snapped in two upon the landing. It may have slowed his decent down the chimney, but the tip was bent upwards now. Even if it didn't break in two, it still will never fire. The only conciliation besides not being dead was that the room he found himself in was a hallway leading somewhere.

"_Au revoir, mon ami de confiance. Maintenant, où menez-vous le passage de la connaissance interdite?_" (Goodbye, my trusted friend. Now where do you lead the passage of forbidden knowledge?) Jobert asked aloud as he tipped his hat to the old rifle and headed down the hallway.

He walked for what felt like hours through the ancient tombs of the pyramid. Hieroglyphs along the wall were beyond anything he had ever seen before. He couldn't read them but the way they were drawn wasn't anything he had seen at the louvre in Paris. It looked like the Egyption gods worshiping a strange and horrific being. It can be described as a humanoid giant with multiple tentacles and hands latched all over its body. In each hand was a faceless mask that it was clutching. It seemed that the natives sacrificed multiple humans to it and its minions. Multiple egyption base creatures, having the body of a human and the head of an animal seen serving the creature. That's when two brightly glowing figures came into the scene. One was a dark purple while the other seemed to have a bright white light. They look to have some kinda war with the creature and its minions. It ended with this horrifying creature being locked away in a golden sarcophagus, and its minions beneath the ground. The rest seem to be more or less unreadable from the years of decay. The sand salt has corroded away the walls, so much for a defense against tomb raiders. He soon stumbles upon a door to a huge room with a bottomless pit. It had a huge drop with no visible bottom below, only way down were a few collapsing pillars and walk ways leading downward.

"_Ma mon dieu, quand est-ce que ça finit_?" (My god, when does it end?) Jobert asked as he looked down into the abyss.

Steading on, he went deeper down into the cursed pyramide. He soon comes across a room with only a huge silver sarcophagus inside at the very end. Hanging above it was a massive metallic Warhammer with a strange design. All along the wall were hieroglyphics of difrent events in ancient history, however along that hieroglyphs is a single figure, a tall black mysterious figure wearing the same mask that foul god like creature had. He seems to have caused the Punic wars, the Peloponnesian war, inventor of slavery and the wheel. With a single touch, a black mist would invade the minds of men. Making them more, compellent to do as asked. Jobert was perplex by this figure. He looked over the hieroglyphics, but there was no clear name on this strange figure, just references to it. The Black Man, The Crawling Chaos, Father of All Bats, Mr. Skin, The Masked Messenger, Gardner Bose, Mr. Blackman. Yet there was no origin of name. As he tries to find the name, he suddenly hears a faint shuffle. Quickly turning around, he noticed that the ancient coffin was moving, as if someone was trying to pull itself from the coffin.

"_Mère Tout-Puissant! Que diable est-ce!_" (Almighty Mother! What the hell is it!) Jobert gasp in horror before pulling his pistol from his holster.

He slowly walks over to the sarcophagus to see something was trying to get out. A superstitious person would have riddled the ancient coffin with bullets. Regular folks would have run away in terror. However, Jobert was more curious about what was under the veil. So, he slowly approached the coffin with caution. Whoever or whatever was inside was trying to open the lid, but it seems to be locked with an ancient Key.

"_Hmm, comment ouvrir un coffre sans la clé_?" (Hmm, how do I open a chest without the key?) Jobert remarks as he strokes his mustache. He then gets an idea from an American doughboy he met back in the trenches. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out some dynamite.

"_Ah, comme disait Freddie, il n'y a rien qu'un peu de dynamite ne puisse réparer_." (Ah, as Freddie once said, there is nothing that a little dynamite can't fix)

He places the stick of powder near the hinge before lighting the fuse. He quickly got back, making sure he is out of the blast range when it goes off. After a few moments the fuse ignited the dynamite and blew the lid off. Jobert coughs as he walks towards the sarcophagus, to his shock someone was still alive in there. A small female figure covered in freshly wrapped linen cloth covered in multiple hieroglyphs. Pieces of golden egyption trinkets that gave of an unsettling vibe, adorning all along her body.

"Mmmffmma!" The figure shouts as she moves about like a blind worm.

"_Facile, laisse-moi te couper de ces fixations_." (Easy, let me cut you off of those bindings.) Jobert remarks as he cuts her free with his trench knife.

As he removes the linen cloth and the cursed jewelry the young figure slowly regains whatever strength she had before. She pushed Jobert aside and fell out of the sarcophagus quickly begins to rip away at the wrapping around her face.

"Ughhh (Cough, Cough) Ugh, I can still taste dust in my mouth." The figure said as she spits onto the ground. As she leans up, she noticed her surroundings and asked aloud. "Where in Oum's name am I?"

Jobert didn't know who was kneeling before him, but whoever she was. She spoke perfect English. Seeing how modern English wasn't invented till after the American colonies he decides to address her. Hopefully his English was better than when he was fighting in the war.

"Um… excuse me, little girl?" Jobert said as he slowly approached from behind.

However, his actions only startled her. She responded by quickly turning around and trying to kick him in the face. However, the surprisingly strong linen restricted her movements. Causing her not only to miss him, but also fall over to the ground. As she flopped around on the ground like a fish out of water, Jobert got a good look at her face. She had a pale completion, with light blue eyes, and scraggily ginger hair.

"_Facile petite fille, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal_." (Easy little girl, I'm not here to hurt you.) Jobert said as he raised his hand as a peaceful gesture.

"What did you say?" The girls said as she struggles to stand.

"Sorry, my English is a bit rusty. But please be calm, I'm not going to hurt you." Jobert said in a calm tone. She didn't respond at first, but after a few moments she lets out a small playful giggle.

"Heh, Heh. Sorry, but what accent is that? It's ridiculous." The strange girl asked as she struggles to stifle her giggles.

"I'm French, little Ms. English girl. I speak the language of romance." Jobert said as he helps pick her up by offering her a hand up.

"Well I like it. It's funny" The strange girls said as she stands up with the help Jobert. "Which kingdom is France part of?"

"Um, it isn't. France hasn't been a kingdom for two centuries now." Jobert said completely confused by this strange girl, but he put his questions aside for now. "Ah, but where are my _Manières_. My name is Jobert. _Capitaine, Jobert Caron._ Who are you?"

"I'm Nora, Nora Valkyrie… um Jobert, where am I?" The strange girl now known as Nora asked.

However, their conversation was interrupted by silent marching sounds coming from behind them. With each passing moment it got louder and louder as the multiple footsteps came closer. Jobert or even Nora didn't know if they were friendly or not, but Jobert didn't want to take any chances. He quickly grabbed Nora and urged her behind one of the columns to hide. The two hid as light from torches became brighter from the corridor Jobert had enter. Soon something steps out into the open, what Jobert saw nearly fried his mind in a mixture of terror, shock, horror, curiosity, appalled, and fear.

An army compromising of half man and half egyption animals marched into the room in military position. They all have heads looking like realistic versions of Hieroglyphs creatures, with the exception of any snake like creatures. However, that didn't terrify him. What did was the sight of what they were caring. In the middle row of this parade of madness. A golden sarcophagus that emulated a very deep sense of dread and despair from merely glancing at its side. Behind it was a lavish golden thrown, being carried by the taller and more muscular of the lot. On the throne was a single female figure that was a shade of pale green. She was adorned in ancient egyption clothing dedicated to the Pharaoh, despite it being in the utmost pristine condition her face was the real stuff of nightmares. Half of her face was still beautiful with an emerald eye, while the right side was hideously deformed. Her right half skin was rotting away showing traces of mussel and veins. The pieces of her skin still attached were a sickly dark green and the revealed veins that were a shade of leafy green. Her eye was not emerald green but rather an ebony black slit with a red sclera background. Her bottom teeth are sharpened and sticking out of her lower jaw. It can safely presume that her ghoulish and devilish deeds that had made her a monster in her first life, has done so in this one as well.

"Pst, who is she." Nora whispers to Jobert.

"… I believe we are in the presences of Pharaoh Nitocris. Egypt's cruelest Pharaoh." Jobert said in a small hush with bulging eyes of shock.

"Oh… why was she so cruel?" Nora asked as she stares with a disturbed look at Pharaoh Nitocris face.

Jobert didn't even had to give a response. Moments after she asked, the egyption servant carefully placed down the sarcophagus and stepped away. They moved to the side allowing more servants to walk in with some of the excavation crew being dragged along. One of them being Arman Velazquez, kicking and screaming as they brought him and three others towards the sarcophagus. The rest of the excavation crew were carried in by their heads and heads alone.

Arman begged in vain for his life to be spared. His plea for mercy was as pitiful as was his ancient egyption. Even the world's biggest amchur historian could figure out that this was a death sentence. One by one, the workers were executed by having their throats ripped out and their blood pouring out onto the sarcophagus. Arman was the last to go, though he did not have his throat slit. Rather as he was held down on his knees crying and pleading, Pharaoh Nitocris slowly got off from her thrown and slowly walked down from it in a seductive sway. She approached the weeping Spaniard and held his cheek in a romantic gesture. However, this gesture changed quickly and gruesomely when she stuck her other hand deep within his chest. She searched around in his fat gullet till she found what she was looking for. In one quick thrust she ripped out his heart, sending blood splatter all over the ground. Seeing Arman lifeless body slumping to the floor nearly cause Nora to gasp in shock. Pharaoh Nitocris looked over at the pillar where the two were hiding silently. As she inspected for any signs of intruders, she simply put it past her mind and quickly take a bite out of the heart like it was a juicy apple. She walked over to the other sarcophagus and was physically disappointed at the sight of it. She tossed the heart onto the ground in rage before turning to the animal soldiers.

"Mgah'n'ghft gof'n! c' ulnah ehye 'bthnkk ot gn'th'bthnk l' nafl'fhtagn nyarlathotep!" She orders agitated in a tone that neither had ever been heard of or referenced before. The Soldiers seemed to understand it perfectly and quickly responded in the same language.

"Iiahe ymg' ulnah uh'eog Nitocris!" They said in unison before leaving in a two single file line. Pharaoh Nitocris returned to the throne and was carried out, leaving the golden sarcophagus behind. After a few moments when both Nora and Jobert were sure they were alone, they slowly crept from their hiding spot to see the bodies. A sickening revelation came to Nora while Jobert questioned how it was possible for Pharaoh Nitocris to still be alive let alone control an army of egyption beast.

"… Oum almighty… now, I think I understand why she is just the worse." Nora said as she looked down at the chewed heart in discuss and horror.

"_Oui_, though her reign was thousands of years ago. The question I'm asking now is simply how is she still alive after all this time." Jobert said as he walked over to the four corpses and closed their eyes.

Nora gave a nod; she didn't know who she was, but she definingly screamed pure evil from her looks alone. As she stared down at the four poor people who she was unable to save, she remembered something. Quickly turning around, she saw the hammer hanging over her own sarcophagus. She quickly raced over and climbed up to retrieve it. As she does so, Jobert inspected the idle sarcophagus closely. It was riddled in hieroglyphs similar to the walls, but it had an aura that was simple screaming out for him to touch it. As his fingers slowly got closer to touching the sarcophagus, he was suddenly pulled back by Nora, now dressed in peculiar clothes and holding the hammer.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Nora said

"Um, right. Let us leave this place." Jobert said as he pulls himself away from the coffin.

Nora follows shortly. However, she had failed to notice that her leg scraped by the coffin. Cutting only a single drop of blood on the side. The two quickly left the room. The view then shifts to that single drop of blood. As it lays there in the sandy floor, something amazing and horrible happen. The blood begins to pull itself from the sand and up the side of the coffin. It slowly made its way to the front before going into a crack near the nose. It slowly moves in and disappears under the ancient sarcophagus. After a few moments nothing happened, then the sarcophagus lets out a puff of gas as the lid slowly opens.

Back with the two, they had trouble looking around for the exit. The pyramid had proven to be a maze of twist and turns. At some times it felt like up was down and down was up. They had discovered a few rooms that were disturbing in their own right. A room filled with bones of those Pharaoh Nitocris had flayed and tortured. A Room filled with water, at the bottom was a few chained-up skeletons that had their raggedy clothes still attached to them. A single room dedicated to the creature they had worshiped. There were multiple bones scattered about, some still with the putrid flesh clinging onto the bones. You can tell who these poor people were from their raggedy clothes alone. From ancient egyption soldier, to Napoleonic and British regiments. However, they did not stay long; the smell of two and half centuries worth of decaying and rotting flesh nearly made them vomit upon the sight. They moved on to the last room at the deepest part of the Pyramid. It was a huge and massive room of treasure and gold, stacked to the top.

"Whoa." Was Nora's only response as she quickly went down the steps to inspect the treasure.

"_Mon Dieu_, this could enrichen all of Europe." Jobert remarks as he looked over the treasure.

Nora walked over to a huge red jewel. As it sparked in the flames of the overhanging torch, she gave a small greedy grin. She turns to Jobert and asked. "Can we…

However, Jobert already knew what she was going to ask. "_Non_. I don't want to have them tipped off we were here."

Nora was about to retort but the sound of moving coins caused both to hide behind a mound of gold. Jobert readied himself by pulling out his trustworthy Mle.1915 Ruby pistol. He turns to see that Nora was no longer holding a war hammer, but a rather strange looking gun.

"… Where's that hammer of yours?" Jobert whispers.

"Magnchilde has two modes." Nora whispers to him before showing him the transformation from a war hammer to a grenade launcher.

"… _Où était-ce lors de la deuxième bataille de Verdun_? (… Where was that during the second battle of Verdon?)" Jobert said as he shakes his head in shock.

"What?" Nora asked only to be hushed. A moment later came a snarling sound.

Behind the pile of gold, they were hiding behind was an alligator humanoid, along with a lion humanoid as well. They seem to be communicating in the same strange language as before. However, they too hear the shifting of gold coins and came to investigate. They slowly turn the corner of the pile, spears equipped and ready. Jobert and Nora did the same, holding up their weapons. As their heart's beet rapidly in panic, something killed the lights. Both Jobert and Nora could barely see what was in front of them. However, they did hear the screams of the Humanoid creatures. As their vision slowly adjust to the darkness, they were greeted by a horrific sight. A ghastly giant of a ghost was there before them. The bottom half of its body was simply a whirlwind of smoke while the top had the outline of a rotting mummified tall man. Its arms grasped around the alligator's humanoids throat; it lifted the unfortunate foot soldier off the ground. The ghost used its other hand to suck the life force from the humanoid. As the creature slowly loses its breath Nora slowly moves to get a better look. As she creeps closer and closer, she accidently slips on a piece of gold.

The creature was alerted by the sound of the gold coins trickling. It tossed the other body aside and floated towards the coins. As it creeped closer and closer before turning the corner with a terrifying snarl. However, there seemed to be nobody there. It looked around before turning its head, to see the end of Magnchilde's barrel.

"Hello." Nora greeted before pulling the trigger. The grenade went straight through the torso like a rock through a thick cloud. It hit's the wall behind it causing an explosion that pushed, the creatures mystified body, gold, and rocks all over the place. Nora slowly secured Magnchilde to her back before turning around, quoting. "And goodbye." As she walked towards Jobert gave her a stern look.

"What? I got him." Nora remarks with a shrug.

"… (Sigh) _Insensée enfant_. (Foolish child.)" Jobert said as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "You have, as you say. Let the fox into the hen house."

Nora gave a confused look before hearing the rumbling march of those creatures. She then realized what he meant when she saw a glowing light coming from the stairs they had entered. To add to the list of ever-growing problems, a gold pile begins to shake as that Noir phantasma begins to pull itself from the spot it had faded from.

"Oh… um whoops." Nora said with a nervous smile.

Jobert quickly looked around for any signs of escape, however he didn't see any. It was when the smoke cleared from the rubble that he noticed an escape. Nora had introvertedly made a hole in the wall. That hole lead somewhere, question of where didn't matter. As long as it was better than here. He quickly grabbed her arm and raced towards the new exit as Pharaoh Nitocris Unholy arm came in.

"Ahmgr'luh ehyee! Pharaoh Nitocris ulnah cahf h' ah l' mgeptharanak h' lw'nafh'drn! ah'n'gha mgepog shuggoth!" One-foot soldier with a dog's head shouted. Another with a bird's head tosses a spear that nearly hit's Jobert as he and Nora dives in through the crack.

They ran through the narrow passages; with each step they take they can hear Pharaoh Nitocris army behind them. They eventually came to a huge room decorated with pictures of scarabs. It has multiple doors leading into darkness and moats built into the ground to traffic something. As they tried to figure which way to leave, a spear impales the side of a column next to Jobert. The two turn around to see a few foot soldiers moving towards them. Nora quickly aimed her Magnachilde and was about to pull the trigger, however Jobert intervened first by shooting both animals dead all while having one hand on Nora's barrel.

"No explosives_, les murs contiennent des gaz acides_! (The walls contain acid gases!) Jobert scolds as more foot soldiers came running in.

"Why not?" Nora asked, still not understanding French.

However, it became apparent that she could no longer use her weapon with more coming in. She quickly changed her weapon from a grenade launcher to a war hammer. She proceeded to fight them off by wailing her hammer with precision. Jobert watches with a brow raised with impress. He would not expect her to have the strength to carry such a thing, let alone wail it around without effort. One-foot soldier with a dog head tried to cut her at the waist with an egyption axe. She smugly jumped over it and sent the creature flying past Jobert and cracking the wall behind him.

"And that is what you get for messing with this queen." Nora proudly proclaims as she stands atop a pile of downed foot soldiers.

However, her celebration didn't last long. The crack in the wall begins to crack at an alarming rate. With each crack came another, and a faint moving sound can be heard behind the wall. Soon an egyption scarab came crawling out of the wall, then another, and another, soon an entire stream of them came out. It crawled all over the foot soldier who was starting to wake up. By the time it realized that they were worming up his leg it was too late. He screamed as the scarabs ate him piece by piece, slowly. As Nora and Jobert slowly move away in horror, more foot soldiers came racing in only to see the tiny carnivorous creatures.

"H' mgepna'ah'ehye scarab's! bug mgah'n'ghft agl l' ah'n'ghft hai!" It shouts before pushing back on a traffic jam. The Scarabs had just finished their meal before giving chase after those present, in their stead they left a wet fleshy skeleton behind.

"Holy, Monty!" Nora said as she nearly vomited. She would have but Jobert had grabbed her by the arm and ran to down the entrance.

"Don't _vomir_, just run!" Jobert shouts as the two ran through the darkness.

The two quickly and stumbled through the darkness of the claustrophobic ancient halls. The clatter of there feet were masked by the swarming scarabs climbing over each other to get them. They ran for god only knows how long. Nora kept a fair pace away from the swarming death and so did Jobert despite being in his fifties. However, as they ran the only thing that slowed them down was the fear of what was at the end of the hall. It could be a pit fall, or a dead end, maybe it goes on forever, or worse that Noir Phantasma could be at the end. The creature seems to exist in the darkness, and this would have made a perfect environment for it. As they ran farther into the darkness, they see off in the distance a light source. It was faint but just enough that it sparked hope for the two. The two ran fast, no longer slipping over their own feet. As they got to the end, they can see a massive hall with a huge fire chandelier hanging over head, at the end of the room was a grand stair case leading out of the pyramid. The rising sun's beams had begun to shine down these stairs. However, as Jobert takes a single step into the room, half of the room gave away and the two fell down the hole. As Jobert's life flash before his eyes, his thoughts about his beloved wife's face were interrupted by a tight squeeze around his chest. While falling in slow motion, Nora wrapped her right arm around his chest before pointing Magnachilde in grenade launcher form at the pit. She used the momentum of the blowback to launch herself and Jobert out of the pit and do a simple summersault on the other side. She landed on her feet with ease before turning around and taking aim. There she see's how the mindless waves of egyption flesh bugs barreled towards them, only to fall into the dark chasm below.

"Phew, that wasn't so bad." Nora remarks as she placed away her weapon and turn to Jobert. He was trying to catch his breath. He wasn't a young man anymore, and even though he has been to war, he can still feel his lungs ready to burst from exhaustion. The save didn't help his back either.

"Augh, _Je deviens trop vieux pour ça_." (Augh, I am getting to old for this.) Jobert remarks as he cracks his back in pain.

"Still no idea what language is that. But I think you should take it easy, cause well… your old." Nora pointed out.

Jobert only response was rolling his eyes at her. As he was about to say something, an Arrow had pierced his shoulder. Nora's eyes widen in horror as she see's Jobert hit the ground with an arrow lodged in his shoulder. She quickly turns around to see Pharaoh Nitocris walking over with a bow in hand. An enraged Nora quickly pulls her Magnachilde out from behind her back. She quickly takes aim only for Pharaoh Nitocris to grab the barrel and push the barrel away with ghoulish strength. She then pulls the Magnachilde out of Nora's hands before delivering a round house kick that sent her crashing into the wall.

"Llll fhtagn ymg' yar ahnah ehye. C' uh'eog ymg' ulnah lw'nafh'drn." Pharaoh Nitocris said with a hiss before turning to Jobert.

He was trying to pull the arrow out of his arm with little success. As he finally manages to pull it free from his arm, Pharaoh Nitocris was standing in front of him. She gave an evil smirk before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. As he chokes Pharaoh Nitocris spoke more incoherent words.

"Ymg' mgep mgepmgehye'bthnk mg ah'lloigshogg ng mgepbug naIIIIor mgepog shuggoth, hai ah'mglw'nafh ymg' kadishtu ahor nafl ah nilgh'ri l' nafl'fhtagn c' uh'eog nyarlathotep." She said as she raises her hand to rip Jobert's heart from his chest.

No matter what Jobert did, he could feel his breath fading as his feet dangled in the air. As she was about to plunge her hand into his stomach, she was interrupted with a loud battle cry. She turns around to see Nora rocketing towards her with Magnachilde in war hammer mode in hand. Pharaoh Nitocris Quickly tossed Jobert at Nora who quickly avoided him. He crashed into the hole that Nora had made. As he catches his breath Nora fought with furry and rage towards the monstrous Pharaoh that stands before her. She reminded her of a certain woman who had killed her friend a long time ago. As she fought Pharaoh Nitocris, Jobert vision slowly return along with his breath. While coughing up the dust he noticed beside him was the bones of a British officer, unlike the other bones he still had his equipment on him. More noticeably the Martini-Henry rifle and bandolier of 577/.450 ammunition around his chest.

"_Oh, comme c'est pratique. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas_." (Oh, how convenient. Hopefully you don't mind.) Jobert said as he reaches over to grab the rifle.

Back over with Nora, she was having a hard time trying to hit Pharaoh Nitocris. As she was trying to smash her, Pharaoh Nitocris had dropped her bow and changed to fighting with two Egyption daggers. Every time Nora took a swing at her she would evade and slash at her. Nora's Aura protected her from the slashes, however it seems that she was getting tired and reckless with every swing. Eventually she was making sloppy and reckless choices. After a short while, Pharaoh Nitocris had enough of toying with Nora. She slashed at her cheek then back before knocking her to the ground by crushing the back of Nora's leg. She grabbed Magnachilde from her hands and tossed it aside before punching Nora hard in the face. Blood spat out onto the sandy floor. Pharaoh Nitocris grabbed Nora by her neck and made her look up at her.

"Legeth'drn gof'n, mg throdog ah'n'ghaor ahor nafl ahehyee l' ahornah ot y'nahh ot kadishtuor. H' ah ephaing ephaimguh'e ot c' uh'eog, nyarla…" Before she could finish, Nora pushed her last amount of Aura into her skull.

She then spat blood into Pharaoh Nitocris face, blinding her for only a moment. As Pharaoh Nitocris wiped Nora's blood out of her eye, Nora broke free from her grasp and delivered a powerful aura enhanced headbutt to Pharaoh Nitocris. This sent her stumbling back, spewing vile dark greenish blood from her almost certainly broken nose. However, Nora refused to relent and quickly charged in to delivered another powerful headbutt. This sent Pharaoh Nitocris back even more, and once again Nora quickly did it a third and final time, this time it sent her to the edge of hole. Pharaoh Nitocris quickly wised up and readied herself for Nora's forth headbutt. However, when Nora came in, she did not headbutt her; but rather delivered an uppercut that sent Pharaoh Nitocris up into the air; before falling down the hole face first. The last we see of Pharaoh Nitocris was her screaming on the way down the blacken abyss.

"That, (Hff, Hff) was for my friend, Pyrrha." Nora said with a mad huff as she spat a clump of blood from her mouth into the abyss.

She then slowly turns away from the abyss and trudges over to where Jobert had landed. Her wounds healed slowly due to the amount of aura she wasted in the fight against Pharaoh Nitocris. As she slowly moves towards the hole in the wall, she felt something strong grabbing her arm. Believing it to be Pharaoh Nitocris, she readied herself for round two with the half ghoul. However, when she turns to throw a punch her fist went through a cloud of smoke. She looks up in horror at the sight of the Noir phantasma. With wide eyes she tries to break free and run, but despite being made out of mist it still had an inhuman grip of her. The Noir Phantasma grabbed her neck and raised her to its level. She struggled to break free from its haunting grip, but even if she didn't waisted her aura on Pharaoh Nitocris she still wouldn't be able to free herself. As she struggles to free herself or breath, the Noir Phantasma unhinged its jaw allowing for its mouth to open all the way. It lets out a terrifying roar before Nora begins to feel light headed. She notices her jaw had dropped and her soul was climbing out of her throat and into the hand of the Noir Phantasma. As her body grows pale with every second, she can feel her life slipping. Her final thoughts in her mind as she felt the end were not of what was next, but how she never confessed her feelings to Ren.

However, the process of soul stealing was interrupted by a gun shot at the chandelier above. This caused the bronze plate to tip over and let the flaming charcoals fall on top of the creature. It was not the flames that harmed the creature but rather the light produced by it that did. It let's go of Nora and her soul as well. She can feel it slowly return to her as she gasps for breath. Once she catches her breath, she turns to see Jobert was now back on his feet with a bandolier over his torso and a Martini-Henry rifle in hand.

"_Retournez dans l'abîme le plus sombre dont vous êtes sorti, le démon spawn_!" (Return to the darkest abyss from which you emerged, demon spawn!) Jobert shouts as he ejects the casing and loads a new one.

The Phantasma let's out another roar before floating towards them, however Jobert was quicker and shot at another chain. The chandelier feel over, dropping the remaining contents below onto the Phantasma. It screams and hollers at the light before fleeing back into the shadow to recuperate from its wounds.

"_Courez fille anglaise!_ Get out of the dark!" Jobert shouted to Nora while motioning for her to run to him. She had very little strength but with what she had left stumbled forward as the noir phantasma returned with a vengeance.

She quickly raced forward towards him with the phantasma on her heels. Jobert tried to slow it down by firing more rounds at it. Even though the five shots hit the noir phantasma in the head, it simply went through like smoke. Nora realizing, she would not make it quickly made a sprint for her Magnachilde. Grabbing it before transforming it into grenade launcher form. She fired down at the ground, launching herself forward just as the noir phantasma's claws were just about to grab her. She was launched into Jobert, tackling the old man back. As the two pick themselves up, the noir phantasma was upon them. It tries to reach out and grab them but the moment he did its hand begin to boil and burn in the morning rays. It was forced to retreat back from it preys. The noir phantasma let's out a loud angry howl before turning towards the columns. If it cannot get its preys souls, it would surely take it from their corpses. It quickly moved towards the closest column and with one slash destroyed it. It continues to do so, bringing the support of the upside-down pyramid down upon itself.

"We need to leave, _à present._" Jobert said as he grabs Nora.

"Yeah, I think we should too." Nora said weakly as she lets Jobert carry her.

The two quickly hightailed it out of there as the pyramid begins to collapse, but it seems that pharaoh Nitocris army was not so easily dissuaded in stopping them. As they clime to the top of the stairs, a few of pharaoh Nitocris foot soldiers came out from a small side passage. They blocked their path and shouted in unison. "Llll uh'eog nyarlathotep ng Pharaoh Nitocris!"

They then ran down towards them with their Khopesh raised up high. Jobert tighten his grip on Nora before pulling out his Mle.1915 Ruby pistol with his other hand. He quickly fired off a few rounds, hitting a few in the legs and the stomach. However, after exhausting all nine rounds he was forced to drop Nora to avoided a swing from a Khopesh by a dog humanoid. It then tries to slash as his stomach with the Khopesh. Jobert managed to avoid the slash before kicking the soldier down the stairs, resulting in it being crushed by falling rubble. Another foot soldier with a cat's head had an egyption dagger. It then tackled Jobert to the ground. As the two grapples with one another on the stairs, more foot soldiers begin to race forward. Nora had regained enough of her strength to grab ahold of her weapon and aim it up at the top of the pyramids entrance. Jobert notices this and tried to call out to her to stop but it was too late. She shot and fired, the explosion sent them flying down to their deaths, but also released the pressurized salt acid gas. Though most of the gas rose out of the pyramids entrance some in its liquid form hits Nora's unprotected left side of her face. With her Aura drained there was nothing to stop the acid from doing its work, and she felt it intensely.

Embolden by Nora's screams of pain, Jobert quickly found his inner strength and pushes the cat humanoid off him before planting his trench knife into its neck. Retrieving it he quickly ran to Nora and carried her bridal style out of the crumbling pyramid. Jobert quickly raced out of the opening as the desert sand begins to bury the cursed pyramid along with the bodies and tents of the expedition. Jobert struggled to carry an unconscious Nora and her massive weapon, but surviving the war was not a cake walk either. He trudged onwards till he manages to escape the sinking sands behind him. As he finally escaped the canyon, he dared looked back to see that as the dust storm raises from the cursed pyramid. A face formed within the sand clouds eruption. It lets out a silent scream before disappearing into the early morning sun. As he watches the dust float away, he remembered that Nora was hit by compressed salt acid trap. He quickly looked down at Nora's face to find to his horror that her entire left side of her face has melted away. She no longer had any skin; her eye has turned to mush and her teeth showed through her lips.

"_Mère de Dieu_! Hang in their English girl! Just hold on." Jobert shouts as he removes his jacket and ripped off his right sleeve off his shirt and tied it around Nora's head. He then placed back on his jacket and picks her up. He made tracks north with hasten speed, leaving the accursed canyon and its damned pyramid to be lost to time.

**Cairo Egypt a week later. (If the song is still going on, you can stop it now.)**

Jobert Walks through the bustling streets of Cairo. He was still in uniform and had his weapons on him, but underneath his arm was a picnic basket. Filled with fruits that he bought, but also two tickets for a ship to England. As he walked through the bustling streets of Cairo, he was humming the French national anthem as he enters a small apartment. He begins his ascension up the lobby stairs till he reached a room at the end of the hall. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key before inserting it into the lock door. Once unlocked he entered the three-room apartment and set the fruit aside on the table before walking towards the master bedroom. He hesitantly stands at the door before opening it, inside the master bedroom laid Nora. She was left undisturbed on the Egyption matrass for a few days now, she has been asleep ever since they had escaped the pyramid. Half her face was wrapped in medical bandages that reached down to her shoulders. Next to her was the fascinating weapon that she had on her. It was a strange weapon that can transform from a mighty Warhammer, to a multi-shot grenade launcher. He would have left it to bake in the blistering heat of the desert if it wasn't for that British plane flying overhead. Still once back in Cairo, the girl had to go through multiple surgeries to save what was left of her face. The doctors weren't optimistic about her survival, but thanks to a somewhat cruel miracle, she pulled through. Unfortunately, the acid chewed away at the left side of her face, leaving behind a scar that will forever condemn her to a medical mask to hide it from the world. As he inspects her sleeping form, he noticed in the corner of his eye that one of the fruits from the bowl on the table was missing. Realizing this he gave a small smirk before saying.

"The Doctors said you would wake up this afternoon. But seeing your no normal English girl, I would find it to be a waist to have brunch by lonesome self without some company." Jobert said in a thick French accent causing the unconscious Nora to giggle a little.

"What a shame indeed, oh who will join me when I have an entire plate of crapes just waiting for some silly little girl with a hammer to consume them all. Perhaps I'll pluck a young one from the street. From what I understand, little girls today do love it when elderly men steal them away from there childish games of, whack-a-mole." Nora couldn't help herself. The giggle turned into a full-blown laughter.

"Phss ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm sorry, but your accent is still funny!" Nora said as she sits up from her bed with one tear of laughter running down her right side of her face.

"Heh, heh. It's good to hear that you are doing well. Now I'll leave you to shower and change. I'll have Brunch ready in half an hour." Jobert said before giving her a polite nod and left to cook some breakfast.

Once gone Nora slowly left her bed and moved towards the closet. Inside were a few articals of clothing that Jobert had bought for her to wear. Some felt a little girly for her, a few didn't look that eye catching. However, she noticed a French fashion magazine and quickly flipped through it. She didn't understand the language, but she could see the pictures. She noticed a few of the clothing articals were in the closet. So, after looking around she made up her mind and quickly grabbed a few clothes and head into the bathroom for a quick shower with a few clothes under her arm.

Outside Jobert was setting up brunch in the miniature kitchen. He had set up a few strawberry crepes with some sugar sprinkled on top, along with two mugs filled with a hand-crafted latte. As he sets down the plates Nora exits the room, freshly washed and dress. She was wearing a dark orange flapper dress with her navy-blue bomber jacket. On her feet was her white boots. Her face however, was disturbing to see without the aid of a porcelain face mask covering her the injuries. It was neatly tucked into a white cloche hat that held it in place, with the help of white elastic cloth wrapped around her head like a patch.

"Well, how do I look?" Nora asked as she does a little spin in her flapper dress. Jobert didn't admire her new dress, but rather felt guilty that she was condemned to wear that dolls mask forever.

"You look… _charmant_." Jobert said with a sadden tone. He quickly hides his apathetic nature with a small polite smile before pointing to the crepes he had set down.

He watched in amazement as Nora chowed down on the few crepes with lack of table manners or care for her recent disfigurement. She quickly finished the meal before leaning back and giving a small burp.

"Oh… um sorry." She said as she wiped her face clean of the strawberry Sause.

"… It's um… fine." Jobert said as he grabs his mug. "So, Ms. Valkyrie, If it's alright, I wish for you to divulge me with tales of your life. Where is your home and how did you end up down there?"

"Um, I don't know exactly how. My memories on how I ended up down there are kinda funky. As for my home, well… I never really had a home or a family I guess." Nora answered uncomfortable before prepping up. "Oh, but I do have Renny."

"Renny?" Jobert asked with a brow raised.

"Oh, yeah. Ren saved me when this huge Grimm burn down his village. I was passing through, scrounging off some old bread when it attacked. He pulled me under a destroyed house so it couldn't find us." Nora explained why'll looking down at her mug. "After it left… I was back on the road, with Ren. The Grimm killed his parent… but we recently passed through his old village and killed that creep."

"Uh, tell me Ms. Valkyrie. What is a Grimm?" Jobert asked before taking a sip from his mug.

"You know, Beowolfs, Ursais, Death Stalkers…" As Nora continued on, she noticed that her host was completely lost in details about what she was talking about. "Um… Boarbatusks?"

"Sorry, I'm unaware of these creatures you speak off. Perhaps you can tell me what region do these Grimm, occupy." Jobert said as he leans back in his chair.

"… You have not met a single Grimm, not once?" Nora asked with her only brow raised in awestruck.

"_Oui_ not once." Jobert confirmed.

"… That's physically impossible, and I once killed a Grimm by ripping out it's skull and beating it to death with it." She remarks as she leans back in shock. "They literally are all over Remnant, nearly brought humanity to the verge of extinction."

This raised more questions for Jobert. So, he quickly finished his latte and asked a few questions of his own. "Tell me, _Mme_. Valkyrie. What is this Remnant you speak of? Cause I guaranty there is no undiscovered land mass with such creatures onshore."

Nora eye went wide in shock. Like Jobert had knocked a plate of pancakes into the trash with no regards to them.

"Bu, wha. Dude! Remnant is the name of the planet we live on. You know, the one with a cracked moon and four contents. Sanus, Solitas, Anima, Menagerie." Nora explains.

"Again, I don't understand what world you described; but this is earth, we have seven continents. Africa Antarctica, Asia, Australia, Europe, North America, and South America." Jobert said as he points to a globe on a cabinet near the window. "And, we don't have a cracked moon. Either."

Nora looked deeply at the globe. After a few moments of staring she stood up and approached the globe. She carefully studied the globe for a few moments before collapsing backwards onto a chair. Her face gave an expression of shock, horror, and disbelief. To her, the world just fell all around her.

"Monty almighty…" Nora remarks as she looks up at the ceiling.

Jobert recognized her look of horror and despair. It was the same look young French boys would make when the order to take the line. And just like those long dead French boys he felt nothing more but pity for this strange alien girl. So, he simply puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked up with a tearful, and slightly horrified eye.

"(Sigh) Apologies, but I do not know your stress you're going through. I should have chosen my words more carefully." Jobert apologies.

"It's fine." Nora said trying to play off her sadness as nothing. Jobert wondered if this strange girl was mad to suggest being from another planet. But then again after coming face to face with those horrors beneath that damnable pyramid, he was open to suggestions.

"Well… tell me about your world." Jobert said as he grabs a stool and sat in front of her. "Perhaps I can also tell you about mine in exchange."

Nora gave a small nod and begins to regale her tales of Remnant. A planet with a cracked moon and creatures called Grimm. As she talked about the world, Jobert sat and listened to her adventures and tales of the planet called Remnant. Once she had finished explaining everything, from the witch known as Salem, to her deep friend Lei Ren; Jobert told her about his planet. He gave her simple history about current events, and what had happened in the tombs back in the desert. Nora learned the world was engulfed in a horrific world war recently, multiple people died to what can be chalked up to Nationalism and stupidity. 39 Million perished because of a single radical's bullet from a country that was smaller than their own. To add more insult to injury, both sides had the time and resources to make weapons of mass terror and death to kill each other quickly. Poison gas, tanks, flame throwers. Combine that with old tactics that was a recipe for mass casualties.

Its horrified Nora to hear how a world that was not isolated due to unending monstrosities, there was still war and humans themselves become the monsters. However, as she felt the despair of the afterthought, Jobert brought her back from the edge by talking about his experience during the war. Even provided a few articals and pictures of his struggle from his _journal de guerre_. As she skimmed through his _journal de guerre,_ she reached the end where there was a picture of him receiving a medal.

"What, this one about?" She asked as she points to the article.

"The day I was awarded the _Légion d'honneur_ for saving all of France from a communist Coup." Jobert explains.

"What's a communist?" Nora asked.

"It's an idea that states that the people should be treated fairly. That the workers and those who work for the common good should get equal share as the rich." Jobert explains.

"That, doesn't sound so bad." Nora remarks.

"True, but how communist seize power is what made the world fear them. They plant bombs, beat those who disagree into submission, kill countries leaders. A good example would have to be the former Russian emperor, and his entire family. Every single one was killed. Including their children." Jobert concluded.

"Sweat merciful Oum, that's horrible." Nora remarks.

"Yeah, and just like Russia, they tried to kill off the heads of government along with their family and supporters. Not because it was for the people, but simply because they wish to be the ones in charge." Jobert said.

"Oum, I heard stories about people like that. Met a few as well… so what happened to them?" Nora asked.

"They were tried and executed, those who surrendered at least. The rest died fighting." Jobert answers.

"Well, guess that sounds fair… so you became a hero for saving your country?" Nora asked.

"_Oui_, but I fear sooner or later it will come back to bite me." Jobert said as he held his head down low.

"How come?" Nora asked.

"Communism is an idea, and you can't kill an idea." Jobert answers. "It will be a matter of time before a communist assassin, comes for me or my _famille_."

Nora was stunned by this, a war hero killed by radicals. It reminds her of the White Fang, how they attacked Beacon; a school that trains generations of defenders. All on the whim of a zealous psychopath. It hit really close to her.

"Can't you hire a body guard or something?" Nora asked, to which Jobert remained quiet. However, a small smile peered on his lips.

"That, is what I am about to propose Ms. Valorie." Jobert answers.

"What?" Nora asked with a confused look on half her face.

"You seem to be stranded on my world with no hope of returning to yours. However, Paris is about to be the home to the new _Bibliothèque américaine_ in Paris. A library containing multiple books in English, donated by the Americans during the war. It will open for public use next fall. A few books donated came from big name universities, Harvard, Yale, Brown, Miskatonic. Perhaps there is a book that may help you return home." Jobert remarks.

"Really? That sounds great, I bet Renny misses me." Nora said with a half-smile.

"But question is, where will you stay and how to pay for it? Paris is a large and ancient city. And the fact that you can't speak _la langue_ doesn't help either." Jobert pointed out.

"Oh… Yeah." Nora responds as she looks down,

"This is where I come in." Jobert said cheerfully catching Nora's attention. "You see as I said before it's only a matter of time, however I do not wish for the demise of my beloved _femme et fils_. So, I wish to hire a body guard. Seeing how you managed to fend off Pharaoh Nitocris and her inhuman army with relative ease, you are the ideal choice for a body guard for my young son Oliver."

Nora was intrigued by this offer. She had nowhere to go and completely disfigured by the acid. She didn't want to do anything… disturbing to get by, but taking a job as a bodyguard has its own risk and moral dilemmas. So, she asked cautiously.

"What do I get in return… beside access to the library?" Nora asked hesitantly.

"A salary of 25 Francs per day, three warm meals, living space, Sundays off, and of course access to my wife's personal library that has been in her family for generations." This all sounds too good to be true for Nora. She was right at the end he added the one absolute guide for the job. "All I asked in return, is that you protect my son… to the death."

Nora thought about these conditions for a moment. He hasn't taken her for advantage yet, and did save her from Pharaoh Nitocris tomb. So, after thinking it over she spoke up. "I will… on one condition."

"…Name it." Jobert said with a straight face.

"Pancakes, every morning for breakfast and we have a deal." Nora said with a serious tone. This completely caught Jobert off guard. Still he managed to rebound with a faint chuckle.

"Heh, Heh You are a very strange English girl." Jobert said as he held out his hand to shake. "Very well, I accept your _condition d'arrangement_."

"Alright then, I'll guard your kid to the death… also of course I'm strange, at least that doesn't make me boring." Nora remarks with a small smile as she shakes Jobert's hand.

"_Car c'est la vérité et rien de plus_." Jobert remarks causing Nora to respond with "What?"

"… We will also have to work on your French on the journey back home." Jobert said as he pulls two boat tickets to England. They then went over the day talking about each other and their life's, completely unaware that they were being watched.

**A few days later, boarding the boat to England by the opening near the Nile.**

Jobert was packed and ready to go, so was Nora. They spent the few days getting Nora accustom to the French language and culture. She seemed to get the grasp of counting to ten and simple words. However, she has proven to have a small attention span. Still, a few weeks out at sea will give Jobert time to teach her… and come up with an explanation to why Nora was with him.

As they waited in line, a family of three were boarding when the ticket blew out of the newly mother's hands.

"_tadhakar laqarbi_! She shouts in Arabic as the tickets flew out of her grasp.

Nobody could rightly grab the pieces of paper. As it flew overboard, Nora quickly tossed aside her suitcase and was about to dive after them. But the papers didn't fell down into the water below, however instead they flew past the Nile river and was carried off by the strong wind. Seeing that they were going down the street, Nora quickly readjusted herself and jumped off the ledge of the railing. Using it to leap onto land and quickly chase after it.

"Hold on, I'll get them!" Nora shouts back to the surprised mother as Nora races after the tickets. She wasn't around to hear Jobert call for her. As she chased after the tickets, it strangely made twist and turns in the air as it curved with peculiar acracy. She nearly managed to grab it when it turns a hard right and she raced forward into a produce cart.

"_mushahadatuh fatat ghabiyatan_!" The driver shouts in Arabic as Nora quickly raced past him

"Sorry!" She shouts as she raced past the driver and down a dark alleyway. She spots the tickets and was about to grab them when someone else grabbed them.

The figure was standing quite a tall, lean man of dead black coloration. Despite the color of… everything; he wasn't of African descent. His clothes compelled of multiple lairs with the same shade of black. He was not at all horrifying to look at, but at the same time it was like a painting that was not one. Nora, didn't know how to respond to this towering figure. However, it seems that she didn't have too he approached her and handed her the tickets.

"I believe you dropped these my dear." He said in a disturbingly commanding tone.

"Um, kinda. A woman boarding the same boat dropped these…" Nora responds as she takes the papers from the man. "Still… thank you Mr… um."

The strange man lets out a small yet haunting chuckle "I've had many names, but you may call me Mr. Skin if you like."

He then held out his hand to shake hers. Nora was hesitant on shaking. On one hand it was considered rude not to shake his, but on the other hand. Every single fiber of her being was screaming for her to run, don't even touch him. He was horrifying beyond comprehension. After a few moments she mustered the courage to shake his hand, however hers was shaking. As it got closer, sweat begins to pour out of every pour with intensity and she couldn't stop shaking. Her hand was just about to touch his when she was stopped by Jobert calling her name.

"Nora! There you are English girl! The captain gave her a spare one, you didn't have too…" Jobert stopped when his eyes made contact with the strange man Nora was with. "Mrs. Valkyrie… who is he?"

Before the black man spoke first. "It does not matter; I was just leaving."

"Right, guess so are we." Jobert said as he grabbed Nora's left hand with his right. Only reason why he didn't do it with his left was that in the short time he was in this man's presence. His hand didn't leave his pistol. "_Adieu étranger._"

"Same to you as well, I wish you two a mgepnnn bug." The stranger said before turning to leave as well.

"Um… thanks." Nora respond having no idea what he said. "See you later Mr. Skin."

Jobert gave Nora a strange look. He then thought to himself "_Where did I heard Mr. Skin before_?" After a few moments, a sudden and sick realization came into his head. He quickly spun around to give the stranger one last glance. However, he mysteriously vanished without a trace.

"Where did Mr. Skin go?" Nora asked with a complexed tone. She didn't know if she should be disappointed for judging a stranger by his creepy looks or be happy, he was gone.

"I… I don't know." Jobert answers with equal anxiety.

After a few moments the two turn back to the road and head back to the ship, each feeling more horrified then what trauma they experience down below in that pyramid. Only by being out of egyption waters would they feel any sort of semblance sense of safety. As they walked away a soft jazz band begins to play as the view shifts upward towards the sky.

**Play Seven Nation Army**

**Postmodern Jukebox version**

**I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back**

**And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone**

**Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**

**And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home**

**I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will sing no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home**


	3. The Preist

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulhu**

**3rd POV**

**AN: Play Ready or Not: Hide and seek song whenever the mysterious music begins to play. It should start when you hear the phrase **"_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_?"

**Foyer Scotland, Along the B852 Road, June 1924**

It was the middle of June in Scotland. Yet instead of the lovely view of Lock Ness, the lake was blocked by harsh storms, thick clouds of mist, and flickering bolts of electricity. This made the rocky roads along the cliffs of Foyer more treacherous to travel, especially at night. Yet one person boldly drives his decaying 1920 Nash Touring automobile through the cliffs. Though the question of his courage can be called into question by the way he sluggishly swerves through the curving cliff side road. Inside the car was an elderly man who was now a shadow of his former self. He was in his early seventies, yet despite his age he had a strong build. His hair has long lost its ginger color, and he had started to go bald as well. His clothes were simple yet filthy from an unhealthy diet of bread and strong spirits. A tweed suit jacket over a filthy and tattered black shirt that was semi tucked into a pair of tweed pants. He had a pair of overalls to help keep his pants up, but that were on the fringe of snapping. As he drove his hand reaches down to grab a half empty bottle of scotch that had rolled out from under his seat. As he does a figure appeared on the road. As he finally reaches down to grab it, he had finally noticed the figures silhouette in the high beam of his car and quickly swirled out of the way to avoid her. This nearly sent his vehicle over the side of the cliffs. He took a few seconds to breathe a sigh of relief before looking back over the road. As he takes a moment to calm his nerves, he looks back onto the road to see nobody there. He lets out a small grumble before starting his car. As the car stalled and stammered to start, he begins to get annoyed by the cars refusal to start. So, with a puff of anger her hits the dash of the car. This not only caused the car to start, but also caused the glove box to open. Out falls a few empty bottles of scotch and gin. However, among these highly intoxicating spirits was a wooden cross and some photos of himself. He noticed these items and stared deeply at them. After a few moments he slowly reaches out to grab a certain photo. It was a black and white photo of him in his youth. Next to him was a photo of his eldest son Connor and his youngest daughter Margret. There of course was his beloved wife Amelia. They were so happy together and why wouldn't they. Soon they would be blessed with a third child within a months' time. However, that had never come to pass. As he stares deeply at the photo, tears begin to run down his vomit stained lips. He had never felt so alone in his life, yet here he was. Attending the funeral of his last friend in this earthly world and he couldn't help but snap in this moment of intoxicated depression. He leans on the wheel of the car and begins to cry. As he cries silently into the wheel of the car, the view shifts downwards upon a picture of a baby being baptized by two different parents. He then begins to narrate his life story.

_"My name is Father Elliot Bay. But people call me F.E.B, Former Elliot Bay. As some kind of sick joke. At this point in my life, I have to agree. I am the shadow of a man I use to be. But if you lead an unjust life filled with hardship and misery because of a cruel cunt of a god then what man wouldn't be. Atlas I am getting ahead of myself. I suppose you wee posh twats want to know how a man of the cloth, can call his god a fuckin cunt with ease. Well get comfy, it will be a long one. I was born in Edinburgh Scotland in 1852 to a lovely family of three. Me being the oldest I had to look out for my two younger bairn siblings when da and ma passed. Anno that sound a bit cliché when it comes to childhood drama, but there is a reason it happens often you biggin' fucks so shut it and listen."_ FEB remarks as the photos moved by three boys attending a funeral of their parents. As the screen moves over there was a photo of him winning an illegal bear knuckle brawl.

_"By the time I was in my youth, me and my brothers were taken in by the lord's grace, phf right. I was trying hard to get us out of that place. The priest was a bit of a dobber but he was always kind to my idiot brothers. Me though, I have to admit I was a hassle like a blind coo in a glass shop. If I wasn't fighting with me bro's then it's with the boy's behind Duncan's butcher shop. I made most of my money as a bare-knuckle champion."_ FEB narrates as the view of the photo changes to photo of him in a Scots guard with another scot. He was a little taller than FEB and had a bushy ebony beard. Pined to the photo was a bloodied and crushed Victoria Cross and a Distinguished conduct medals.

_"Once my youngest brother was eighteen, I went out into the world for adventure and glory. What I found was imperialism and death. I was there at the battle of Rorke's Drift back in 1879. People may call it a resounding British victory over the natives, but they have never had the pleasure to see a human skull bursting like a melon under a hammer. That wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. An I was one of the bloodiest fuckers on the field. Heh, funny thing about war, if you are a bloody beast who would do just about anything to kill the enemies. They don't put you down like the mad dog, rather they give you a piece of tin and tell you were a good boy. Still if I can say the one good thing that came from all that bloodshed, was my friend Rodrick Drum." _FEB remarks with a mixture of spite and regret as the screen pulls sideways to a photo of him attending another funeral, this time for his youngest brother.

"_If the horror and stupidity of the war wasn't bad enough, I had returned home to find that my youngest had died from a fucking overdose of opium. Fucking immigrants might have got him hooked but then again, his friends were dodgier than those yellow bastards are. Still despite how I had to lay another Bay in the ground at least something good came from god's fucken annas. My beloved Amelia. The woman who actually convinced me for a wee time, to like that dug fucker above."_ The view pans over to the side where he and his wife were posing for a photo on their marriage. Her wife had ginger hair like himself, they were well hidden behind her nun uniform but a few strands made its presences.

"_She was a nun from the local church. Did some time nursing the poor lads who have the 'pleasure' to be injured for their king and country. So, she understood what I went through during the war. We were wed two years later in 1883. I worked the shipyard while she remains faithful to her practices. It was a hard and tough time for us both. Me only living brother soon fell ill while away at Miskatonic University. Worst part was that he was buried in a close casket funeral. I mean who has a close casket funeral when they die from heart failure?! It had suspicion written all over it. Suffice to say I now must live with the guilt that due to my limited funds and the arrival of my first child snuffed out any chance for further infestation."_ The photo changes to a newspaper clipping of FEB's brother's death. It read. "**Student found dead, Missing papers points to foul play. Autopsy says natural death. Coincidence?**" It then pounds down towards a photo of FEB standing with two children next to two freshly dug graves.

"_My first born was born in 1886. A little boy we called Connor Bay after my second brother. He grew up proud and strong like his old man, yet he was companionate like his mum. We were blessed with another child in 1891 with a little girl, Margret Bay. We were about to have a third when old fuck face himself caused some complication causing my wife's death along with my third child. Once more I had dawn the black to mourn another loss."_ The view shifts downwards to a crumpled and torn picture of him wearing a preacher cloth.

"_I was fool to believe that there was kind god. Once my wife passed, I found may to the bottom of a bottle real fast. I would have let the state take my kids if it wasn't for my wife's congregation. They supported me and helped me back onto my feet. From their they somehow convinced me to take up the cloth… or did that old crossed bastard did? I can never remember what had happened. I was too deep in depression and booze to care to remember_." The view then shifts to another photo of him at a wedding. His daughter was kissing her bride. At that wedding, FEB stood next to his son. Instead of a tux he was wearing military uniform.

"_For the next decade I was kissing that lord's ass, but at least they were good years. My lad went into the service to try and impress me. Still have mix feelings of pride and sadness for my wee lad Connor. Margret tried to get a job in Oxford. Instead she found herself marrying some British puff who had some of the most obnoxious snobby friends. I don't know how Margret and Author managed to fall for each other, seeing they argued about almost everything; but she was happy and so was I… that was until Belgium was invaded by the fucking Hun's."_ The view then shifts to a photo of Britain after the first wave of Zeppelin bombings and his daughter helping those who were injured in the bombings.

"_The shadow of war had finally fallen on Europe. Britain had joined with our oldest enemy, the French when the Huns crossed over into Belgium. My son Connor said his goodbyes and left to fight in France. My daughter Margret helped the war effort by working in the factories. Her husband, though I still don't give him enough credit worked hard to encourage his wealthy elite friends to pay for war bounds. Me, I helped around the hospitals when the wounded boys came back from the Western Front. As Months turn into years, I have seen many young lads laying disfigured in their beds. Gasping, groaning, wheezing for life. All I could do was pray for their recovery… not many of those prayers were heard. As the body count begin to pile up, I would lay awake at night wondering if my lad was not one of the hundreds of bodies lying in the bloody mud."_ The view then shifted to a crumpled Pink telegram reporting the death of Connor Bay at age 31. Next to that photo is of his grandson, Joshua Connor Martin being born shortly afterwards. There was another photo of two graves with one more recent. The right most one had Connor T. Bay and the one next to it was Margret A. Martin.

"_During the battle of the Somme my boy finally came home… in a pine box. Died saving the lives and comrades of his platoon. That may have gotten him a few nice shiny pieces of tin, but that means nothing for the dead or the mourning. This nearly drove me back to the comfort of a bottle once more, but atlas I managed to stop myself for a time. My daughter Margret was devastated by the loss of her older brother, especial when my little grandson Josh was born just before the pink slip reached her. A year later the German zeppelin known as the Groß Ungetüm broke through the British air force and came into London. That airship was twice as big as any zeppelin ever made. Reinforced with iron plating's, artillery cannons on all sides, and can carry more bombs then it needs to burn London to the ground. My daughter Margret… didn't made it. She died getting her little child out of his crib when the house caught fire. Josh now has a permanent scar across his face, something he will bare for the rest of his days. This is where I finally lost faith in that ye olde cunt. I lost everything to that miserable fuck's grace. I turn to bottle and tossed the white collar into the sewer. Only thing that belonged to that fucker besides theses raggedy clothes that I kept is my wife's cross. As I wondered from pub to pub as a homeless jakey I soon receive an odd letter a week back. It was from my friend Rodrick Drum. He has passed and I was in his will."_ The view shifts once more down to reveal a photo of Rodrick next to the hand written letter. In the black and white photo Rodrick Drum in an African safari hunting uniform with a hunting rifle in hand while standing over a recently killed rhino. Unlike his earlier photo his beard had gotten greyer and he now wore a Monocle.

"_He had lived an interesting life to say the least, Rodrick. The Drum Family had lived near Lock Ness for as long as Scottish history existed. He could have spent his days in the massive Drum castle, but instead he joined the army. After the Anglo-Zulu war, he spent a few years as a big game hunter in south Africa. When he came back to England in 1890, he married a South African colony lass who died barring him a boy two years later. He sent the boy to America to attend Miskatonic University when he was eighteen. That was well timed seeing he could stay at the university without being drafted for service. However, something had happened during his final years. Cause he had asked me to come to his house as soon as possible a week before his end. I don't know exactly what had happen with him, before I could pull my drunken arse out of the bed a week ago; I received another Telegram. This one stating the death of my friend_." The View shifts to an empty bottle of whiskey. In the magnitude refection of the glass reads in bold. "**The unfortunate demise of Sir Rodrick K. Drum on June 1st**"

"_So, with a sadden heart I took this old rust bucket up through the mountain pass. When I reached Foyer, things seem to be off. One, no locals would want to even look at old Drum castle. I was told once, that the castle was consider a spot of pride here in Foyer. Now it's a place of horror and terror. Locals would always keep someone on watch, waving around that cunt's holy symbol. Rumors of devil worship, and curses popped up in the local pubs. I tried to talk with a beautiful lass about the castle, instead I was banned from the place. So, seeing that I had nowhere to spend the night I thought I should drive up. As I was about to leave, I thought for a flicker of a moment I saw my wife. Standing behind the car. It was like she wanted me not to go. When I turn my head, she was no longer there. …god, if she can see me now. How… what… w-what would she think of her husband's fall from grace. I know my children were disappointed when I was sucking down swallie's left and right. But now that they are gone, and I rejected that cunt's grace I have differently gotten worse. … That Cunt's name… what would she think of me now._" FEB stopped narrating and the view shifts up to him crying over the photo of his family.

He continues to cry into the photo, as the storm continued to pour outside. As the storm got more violent by the second a feminine figure seemed to be standing out in the rain. Every time the lightning flashes she got closer and closer. Back inside the car FEB finally collected himself and wiped away his tears. As he was about to drive away his radio begin to sporadically start. It then begins to play a song that he hasn't heard before.

"_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_?" The radio asked in a demented radio tone before the song begins. "_Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! Run, run, run! And now I'm going__to find You scurry off into the darkness Hurry, I'm behind you!_"

"What in the hell?" Feb asked himself as he tried to turn the radio off.

As he bashed the dash board in irritation the figure soon appeared at his door in the flash of lightning. She was just about to smash the window shield when FEB managed to smash the radio. With the song over, the figure seemed to disappear as well. FEB started his journey once more up the rocky cliffs towards Drum Castle. As he drove up he looked up into his rear mirror to see a figure sitting in his back seat. Startled by this he quickly looked behind him. He found that the entire back seat was empty. Giving a heavy sigh and a hazed mumble he continues his dangerous trip up the jagged path. He eventually made it to the castle as the weather gotten much worse. Outside the castle awaited a butler. He was dressed in a normal butler attire, he himself was only a few years younger than FEB. He had a very noticeable grey combover and Chevron mustache.

"Father Bay I presumed?" The Butler asked in a Geordie accent as he approached FEB with an umbrella.

"Just Bay, or FEB. Don't give a damn which one you use, but know I am not preaching that bawbag's message no more." FEB remarks crudely as he exits his car.

"I see." The Butler remarks slightly concern by the amount of empty whiskey bottles hitting the ground. "In that regards. May I take your coat Mr. Bay?"

"Aye, why not. It is your last job." BAY remarks as the two head inside the castle. Once inside he hands the butler his jacket but not before retrieving something from it.

He pulled from his tweed jackets side pocket a bible before handing the jacket off to the butler. He opened the bible up to reveal that all the pages have been cut out, inside was a full flask. Taking it out he tossed the bible haphazardly over his shoulder before taking a swig of strong whiskey. As he downed the strong drink, he heard the butler clearing his throat.

"If you are going to continue to consume these heavy spirits, might I ask you to do so once the will has been read." The butler remarks.

"Oh, that sounds like a real pure barry. Where would you get an idea like that? Oxford?" FEB remarks sarcastically as he walks down the halls swigging his powerful bevvy.

"Um, sir. The reading of the will is down the right in the smoking room." The butler insisted; however, it seemed his pleads fell on deaf ears. "Sir?"

FEB continued to ignored the calls of the butler and walked down the abandon halls of castle Drum. He soon found himself in a long hallway decorated with Scottish tapestry, oil paintings, and bust statues. All statues and paintings that were placed next to the walls were covered by sheets. The halls were lit by candle light, and every door in the entire hallway seemed to be locked tightly. As FEB continued walking drunkenly down the hall, he noticed a bowl set of fruit next to a gramophone on a table nearby.

"Aw, suppose some fresh fruit wouldn't hurt." FEB remarks as he stumbled to the table. As he reaches down, another bolt of lightning reveals the same figure stalking him was now in the halls. He had picked up an orange when a window burst open and the lights blew out. Leaving FEB in the dark.

"… Fuck." FEB remarks as he reaches into his pocket. After a few moments he had struck a match allowing himself to see in a mirror a pair of ambient yellow eyes. He panics and dropped the match, leaving him alone in the dark. He quickly strikes up a new one to find that he was now alone.

"(Sigh) Has my demons come for ole me? Now that my friends have left and gone?" FEB mutters to himself before taking a swig from his flask. As he swigs the whisky, he notices a light coming from where he had come from.

"Sir? Sir? Are you down here, sir? The Butler asked as he walked down the halls with three-armed bronze candle stick.

"Yeah, I am." FEB remarks with a small sigh of relief.

"Aw, as I was about to say before you ran off. The Will reading will take place in the smoke room. It is back this way." The butler remarks.

"Aw, well thanks for telling me." FEB said as he inspects the butler's eyes. They were a shade of pale blue. "Say… by chance Rodrick has any staff with yellow eyes?"

"Um, I'm afraid not sir. I am the only staff here presently. The rest were relieved of their duties last week. I will be also leaving as well by the end of the week." The butler answers. "Why do you ask sir?"

"Oh, no reason. Mind must be playing tricks on my sanity." FEB said with a chuckle. The Butler rolled his eyes before escorting the drunk man down the halls to the smoke room. As they walked away from the table, the gramophone seemed to start up by itself. As the pin scratches at the vinyl a familiar song begins to play just out of ear shot of the two. It opens with the words.

"_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_?"

_"It's time to play hide and seek! Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! Run, run, run! And now I'm going__to find! You scurry off into the darkness! Hurry, I'm behind you! Don't you speak! Hide and se…_" Before the song could finish a hand wrapped in slithering black worms or snakes, reaches out of the shadows and grabbed the bras. The only identifying part of this strange is the glowing yellow eyes piercing through the darkness.

Back with the Butler and FEB, they had made it to the smoke room. It was covered in dusty old hunting trophies, oil paintings, and souvenirs from all of Sir. Drum's adventures. Below the dusty trophies was five people excluding the lawyers; all gathered around the fireplace. They had somber and motionless expressions on their faces from the wake. Some looked at FEB in confusion. Others with content, one simply didn't care for his presences. He was more focus on a book he had received.

"Aw, so the washed-out priest finally graced us with his presence." An Oxford professor remarks as he removes a Cuban cigar from his coat.

"Ugh, I think just entering the home is enough to grace us with his presence." A London Socialite added as she held her nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too." FEB remarks as he grabs a fancy liquor bottle of whisky from counter.

He didn't bother to pour himself a glass, he removed the cork and put the bottle to his lips. He found an empty leather loft chair. As he downed the refine spirit, he looked around the room with a hazy view. Besides the Oxford Professor and Snobby London Socialite. There was a West African big game hunter smoking from his ivory pipe while inspecting a dusty scrimshaw whale's tooth. It had strange symbols and writing engraved into the tooth. Next to him seemed to be a west Indies trades woman. She was reviewing Rodrick's ledger of sales and expenses. Even away from her office she still was doing looking over the paperwork. Finally, there was the hair to the Drum family himself; Edward Drum. He was the only one who didn't show any interest or displeasure in him. He seemed more interested in small yellow book in black cursive letters was the words, "The King in Yellow." By an unknown author. It seemed the young lad was fixated on the book; obsession can clearly be seen in his eyes. As The butler locks the door behind him, the lawyer steps forward with something under his arm.

"Eh, hem. May I have everyone's attention!" They Lawyer spoke up. "We are all greatly sadden at the passing of Rodrick Drum the fifth. He lived his life to the fullest, serving dutifully during the Anglo- Zulu war. Hunted many dangerous creatures, Married the love of his life, who unfortunately passed away birthing his beautiful son, and took up the mantle of CEO of the Drum's toys and bullets manufacturing after the late Drum passed from tuberculosis. Now it seems that this family must lay to rest another Drum."

The lawyer remarks as he looks down with some sad tears falling to the ground. He quickly wipes them away before walking to a vinyl player. "He asked that the select six attending guests currently here to listen to his final message. Along with that he instructed that the doors to the premise to be locked till the issue have been resolved."

"And what issue would that be?" The hunter asked as he exhaled smoke from his cracked lips.

"I am unsure, the late Rodrick Drum has asked for me to play this recording only when the six of you have arrived. Now that you have, his final wish will be played for the first time since recorded." The Lawyer then place the vinyl onto the player. Giving a quick wind, the vinyl begins to spin. He adjusts the needle and Rodrick last words begin to play out of the speaker. As the recording plays, the guest gathered around the Vinyl player. Unaware of someone watching their movements through a stain glass window outside.

"_… Hello… Friends. If my lawyer and my faithful butler Aldstone Oscar did as they were told, then you should all be here in my family smoke room. I know that most here don't know one another, so I will introduce everyone who should be present. Joshua Westbrook. A friend from my college years and now head of Oxford's archeology class. I will miss the conversations we would have over ancient Sumerian and Hebrew cultures."_

"And I too old friend." Westbrook remarks with a grieving nod. As he does so, a light flicker and dies out above him.

"_… Elizabeth Badger… In my older days I would reminisce how you would invite us all to your extravagant and breath-taking parties. Heh, even now as I record my will. I still chuckle at the thoughts and memories of your parties. Tell the Ocalan brothers that indeed they truly do have an impressive gin collection."_

"The party may live on old sport. But it will never be the same without you. Next one will be in your memory." Ms. Badger remarks as she held up a glass of champain in honor of Rodrick. As she does, more lights faded above her.

_"…. Rick, O'Conner. You may be the youngest of my friends but you were a best tracker any hunter could have asked for. I still look upon the Ivory tusk in the smoke room with great fondness. Oh, how I longed for those days where I would go forth on a safari trip in Botswana and Namibia for weeks before returning home to my lovely late wife. I'll make sure to save you a rifle round when we meet again. Perhaps there is a beast best suited for sport in the afterlife."_

"Aw shucks Drum. I'll make sure to be buried with my best rifle when I'm glory bound." O'Conner said as he leans back in his chair while readjusting his pipe. Same as the last two, lights in the room begin to fade.

"_… Aashi Cane. You came to this country as a maid to a low born household in Hounslow. Now you run the paperwork's of five difrent industries including my own. That takes dedication and skill to reach a level of your magnitude. Especial with how our government treats your people. I wish you good fortune in your future endeavor. Or in your own native tongue. __Main aapake bhavishy ke prayaas mein aapake achchhe bhaagy kee kaamana karata hoon."_

"May Brahma, guide you to your new incarnation. Rodrick Drum. I thank you for all that you have done and treated me." Ms. Cane said as she looked up from her leger. Just like before, more lights begin to turn off. Worst yet the thing peering through the window has moved from the window to the corner of the roof. Whatever this thing is, it is now inside.

"_Father Elliot Bay… or FEB as most people referred to you these days. I'm sorry to hear what has become of you my old friend. Not many of us can come out a desperate circumstance and have the strength to get out of bed. I have to admit, even though you and I come from different backgrounds, different statuses, difrent parts of Scotland. You have been the closest thing to a brother out in the world. An though I can never replace your real brothers who were unjustly taken from this world, I hope that these words can inspire self-improvement. That or the promise of a wine cellar bellow the ground can help sustain your grief from here to the end of times."_

"Phe, Yea were a pretentious cunt. But Aye, you were my brother in arms." FEB remarks as he swigs back the liquor. He received dirty stares from the rest, excluding the Butler and Edward Drum. As he guzzled down the hard whisky, he couldn't help but notice the numerous amount of lights that are off. That and the same figure that has been stalking him watching from the corner.

"_Finally, My son and by birthright heir to the Drum fortune, business, and name sake. Edward Drum the second. Named after my estranged uncle who has revealed to me a terrible secret held by Miskatonic university. I'll return to that momentarily. What I wish to… say, to my alienated son… is simply, I'm sorry. With how everything went. I may have been a shite father but that is no excuse for me to continue on._"

"… (Sigh) Yes you were father. But I cannot be blinded by hatred for your callousness behavior, neither your mad ramblings of unpayable dept. All is forgiven in the end, and it seem the end has already happened to you" Edward said coldly without looking up from his book. However, what brought his attention away from his book, was how the room became darker by the moment. He too looks up with void eyes staring into the darkness. After searching for a bit he squinted his eyes when he notices a pair of yellow eyes looking down on them from the darkest point of the room. As the two tried to figure out what is in the room, the rest of the guest payed attention solely to the recording.

_"I had hoped to spend my last few days in solace and peace. Yet I have found that I must spend my nights with the lights on, and a loaded revolver in hand. As Aashi can attest to, I have spent nearly my families personal fortune on lights, electricity, commercial size generators, and all manner of flammable liquids. You see, I have uncovered a horrible truth that will not only beseech the family name, but also damned its legacy to the end. You see, my Estranged Uncle was once a respectable man. He was chief Librarian at the Miskatonic university Library till 1886. There he had watched multiple students succumb to an ancient and insidious horror. Elliot… I'm sorry to say that one student among the mass's dead, was indeed your brother. He never died from a heart attack, he was murdered in such a gruesome manner that the university covered it up and forced my uncle to take this secret with him to the grave. He nearly did, to his passing two years hence when he got into contact with me. After that night in 1886, he quit his job and found comfort in the bottom of a bottle. He became an alcoholic induced degenerate, but as we know the Americans had drafted the probation laws. With alcohol becoming harder and more dangerous to obtain, the repressed memories returned… and along with that, a monster of indescribable features."_

As the room got darker, the guest still payed it no mind while FEB and Edward look onwards into the dark. Their eyes ever so slowly adjust to the darkness. As they look onward, the creatures physical body outline begins to become clearer. It can be described as a young adult wearing a bear suit made of worms, or snakes that are still alive.

_"He broke into Miskatonic University and stole a ledger from deep within the restricted word. He then dragged himself back to this castle by pure will force alone. On that first night, he was killed in the same way that those thirteen students did so long ago. Now I'm forever bound to this curse and believe me, I have tried everything to rid myself of it. Guns, knives, blunt objects yet nothing seemed to work. Only one thing kept it at a distance, and that was light. Whether it be from a match, or the rising sun; if it glows then the beast shall forever be held off. Yet I cannot live my life in fear. So, I dove deep into my family's vast arsenal of friends and connections. I have piled tome upon forbidden tomes of every encounter dealing with this, thing. However there seems to be no direct connection to this horrible creature. Only thing that even closely resemblance this creature's power is related to the strange death in Providence in 1893. A writer of the Occult by the name of Robert H. Blake, had died tragically in his room. Coroner said that he died of electricity when a lightning bolt managed to strike him through the window without breaking. However, his notes that he jolted down in his final moments says otherwise. Despite these two creatures' differences I believe I have found it's weakness from continuous hunts and loss of staff. The ledger, the one my uncle had stolen was once stolen by a professor Leiter."_

FEB was pretty deep in the bottle, so he figured that he was just seeing things. That was when he noticed that he wasn't the only one who was looking up into the corner. Edward had set down the book entirely and was trying to make sense of this thing in the corner.

_"Charles. S Leiter lived a double life, by day he studied and recorded; documents and papers pertaining to Colonial America. By night he would forge fake copies to replace them, while selling the real one to private collectors to pay for his high staking gambling addiction. One day however he was handed a leather booklet. Inside were the pages of the Arkham Witch trial. More terrifyingly It contain evidence and a full statement pertaining to the infamous Keziah Mason, the Cannibal Witch of Arkham. I don't doubt some of these details have been embezzled by the fanaticisms of the church… but if one wishes to convict someone of witchcraft, then this ledger would have been a big step in their conviction. To that end, it also seemed to carry a curse set by that old witch. Within these passages lies a creature, and when the original paperwork was being tampered with by the greedy professor Leiter; he accidently unleashed the horror upon the world. Everyone who has touched that damnable ledger were found days later, dead, with an expression of horror written upon their face. From what I understand, a group of freelance investigators managed to find out a way to return the beast back inside the document. However, they did not defeat the monster; rather it laid dormant for three decades. Now it seems that it has been unleashed upon this house, regardless if one touches the accursed ledger. It seemed to have adapted to its new environment, and now haunts these grounds with the ferocity and hatred of age. It strikes from the shadow; constantly stalks its prey, till it feels the need to feed off their life force it will always watch from within the shadows. Though recently it has used its unprecedented ability to affect the lights of it's surrounding through a song. I ask that the six of you write my wrongs, for I dread that the end shall be upon me soon enough. All of you, have the talents to put end this monstrosity before it can wreak havoc upon the wor… _(_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_?) _… My god, (__It's time to play hide and seek!)__ it comes for me now! The (__Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! Run, run, run!) __ l-ledger, it's inside the globe! I have place inside (__And now I'm going__to find! You scurry off into the darkness!) __instructions on how to end the creature (__Hurry, I'm behind you! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your bed! Anywhere you've fled!)__ but you must act fast! The world itself (__I am going to find you! Stay inside the shadows, all you girls and boys! Don't you make noise! Or I am going to find you!)__ depends on you now! … Oh my god, I can see the creature, black worm like threads, like (__Run, run, run! Creep up on my grave! Run, run, run! Stalk the night away!) __slithering serpents forming a shape of a bear! Yellow tinted eyes staring back at me… (__Scuttle off into the night! But what'll be behind you?)__ Yog-Sothoth… protect me, protect m…" (__Don't you speak! Hide and seek!_)

The record ends suddenly and abruptly. There was an earie silence following the ending of the records. The guest sat there in a mixture of undescribed fear and disbelief. It sounds like the mad rambles of a senile old man. Still, he had no history of mental degeneration in his family. So why would he talk in great details about this fairy tale insanity. As the guest tried to figure out, the remaining lights begin to flicker. They look around the room, noticing for the first time how there are no lights.

"Aldstone… did Bay forget to pay for the electricity bill before passing on?" Elizabeth questions as she feels the chill running down her spine.

"No, the electricity should remain on till the end of the month." Aashi answers as the lights begins to shut off, one by one.

"Yes, Mrs. Cane is right. The master had the lights replaced every morning, so it couldn't be that either." The butler replied.

"There is also the fact that the power lines couldn't be cut due to the storm. He has generators that can easily power this castle for months." Joshua added.

"Then what is causing this power outage?" Rick asked.

"Maybe it's the lass in the corner of the room." FEB remarks with a drunken slur.

"What lady in the corner?" Joshua asked.

"The one who has been watching us since the beginning of the vinyl." Edward added as he points to the corner.

The rest turned to the corner, there to their utter disbelief was a pair of yellow eyes, hiding in the dark. Before the group could even get a good look at the creature, It raced around in the darkness; hiding itself in another part of the dark room.

"My god, what in his holy name was that?" The Lawyer asked as he begins to panic.

"It can be anything! From what I can guess from the way it moves and the height. A Jaguar, maybe another type of cat." Rick answers.

"A jaguar… in Scotland? That is as preprophase's as the circumstance we find ourselves in." Joshua states as he tries to wrap his brain around the subject.

"Whatever this thing is. It can't attack us as long as you stay within the light." Edward remarks before pulling out a lighter, engraved with his school's logo.

"Well, that should be easy. Just remain within the lights… where's the Vinyl?" The Lawyer asked.

He had just noticed that the vinyl record was now gone from the table. Everyone looked around as the lights quickly died down. Only light source left was the raging fire from the hearth, and even that seemed limited in vast smoke room. After a few moments, a familiar and eerie noise emulated by the only door to the room. "_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_?" Everyone looked towards the door, they're before them was the same silhouette that has been stalking them. They can clearly see its arms, a feminine set with monstrous tendrils of ebony worms slithering all around its arms. It then moved the bras down onto the disk, not only music begins to play through the horn but a loud burst of wind snuffed out the remaining lights in the room.

_(Loud Screams from everyone) It's time to play hide and seek!_

_Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! (*_Chair crashing_) Run, run, run! And now I'm going__to find! You scurry off into the darkness! Hurry, I'm behind you! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! (* _Blood curdling hiss_) Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your (*_Loud Shriek_) bed! Anywhere you've fled! I am going to find you! Stay inside the shadows, all you girls and boys! ("_No! No! NNNNOOOOO_!") Don't you make noise! Or I am going to find you! Run, run, run! (*_Witch Cackling_) Creep up on my grave! Run, run, run! Stalk the night away! Scuttle off into the night! But what'll be behind you? Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Like a frog inside ("_OH GOD_!") a skillet, a lobster in a pan! You don't understand! That I am going to find you! Be still (*_Puncturing sound_) as a mountain and quiet as a mouse! 'Cause any little sound! ("_Get a light! For god sake get a light_!") And I will surely find you! Tick tick tock! Are you ready or not? Tick tick tock! Listen to the clock! Hasten off into the night! Don't waste another heartbeat! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Let the countdown begin! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Ready or not, here I come!_

A minute and fifty-five seconds past when a light finally came on. FEB had managed to light a brass candle stick with a match. Soon after another light came from Edward. They looked around to see that the guest was hiding in different parts of the room. After a few moments the fireplace lit up instantly, revealing a pair of legs hanging above the hearth. Looking up the seven people remaining saw that the lawyer hanging from a rhino horn through his chest.

"Well… I think he officially reached the high point of his career." Edward remarked as he fixed his suit.

"… A paronomasia? Right now? Of all times to jest you pick a gothic and despicable time?" Joshua asked in an irritated tone.

"Forget the poor jest, we need to leave!" Elizabeth shriek as she is trying to gain ahold of her own sanity.

"The poor lass is right lads; we are ill equipped for a hunt." Rick remarked as he looked for any trail the creature left. However, it seemed that there was none.

"I don't think we will be able to leave. Not until we either expel the monster from this home… or it consumes us all." Edward states coldly.

"_ki pench, _why would we want to stay here?" Ashi asked as she pull a small hand rolled cigarette from her purse.

"Because it is what my idiotic father intended us to do. Should we fail, this thing will devour any and all who enters this castle till someone stops it. Question is, how long will that take? Two Centuries? Maybe half that if someone is really lucky?" Edward explains as he undid his suit vest buttons and loosen his tie. "Best we can hope to do is survive the night and put an end to it."

"… I'm profusely sorry for the profanity but, WHO THE FUCK PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!" Joshua shouts in frustration. "Stay here and stop it? That is pure madness!"

"I completely concur, I think for once I will depart from the party early." Elizabeth states as she grabs her coat. "Professor Westbrook, would you kindly escort me to my car? I will give you a ride back to London."

"I agree, however I believe your vehicle holds more then two passengers. If any wish to join, then by all means say so now." Joshua asked.

Ashi and Rick thought it over. It was a tempting offer to flee, however the thought of the conséquences kept them here. For starters, Rick would beat a man senseless if they dared call him a coward. Leaving now with the excuse that he didn't had the proper equipment would indeed title him a coward. Ashi however had a less selfish reason. Growing up in India, she has listened and nearly memorized every myth and legend. She grew up in fear what those great creatures and gods can do when they were filled with malice and rage. As she grew up, her fear and believe begin to waiver till tonight. If this thing were to be unleashed upon the world, there is no telling what could happen? As the two remained quiet, it became apparent that they had made up their mind.

"I see… so be it." Joshua said before heading to the door.

"I wish you all luck in this reckless endeavor." Elizabeth said as she followed Joshua to the door.

Joshua opens the door to see the hallways were completely black. It sent a chill down his spine seeing the blackness of the hall. He knew children had a natural fear of the dark, he just never knew why till this moment. As he looked deep into the deep dark halls of the old castle, he was startled by a pair of yellow eyes blinking out in the dark. He flinched back, into Elizabeth who had retrieved a bronze candle stick. Looking back into the halls he noticed that they were empty once more. Chalking up to what he saw was an elution he follows Elizabeth out into the halls. Once the two had left, the doors closed behind them. Leaving Aldstone, FEB, Aashi, Rick, and Edward behind. The five quickly went to the huge globe that was in the corner of the room. After looking around at the globe, Rick noticed that a small island off the coast of Africa was out of place. Pushing down on the Island causes the top to fall off, revealing a secret compartment. Inside were instructions, a map of the house, and a leather book with the words written in red. "Case File, of Keziah M. 1692." As the group looked over the instructions, FEB looked over the case file. Inside were testimonies, hand sketched evidence, and even jury convictions. If not for the recent events that had happened here in this castle, this would have been mistaken for fanaticism of the puritans at the time. As he looked over the file, he heard a faint whisper in the air.

"Someone… Help… me…" a voice struggled to say before silence in sued. FEB looked around to see there wasn't anyone present with a voice like that.

"Anyone heard that?" FEB said aloud.

"… Hmm?" Edward remarked as he looked up from the instructions. "Hear what?"

"Forget about it. Probably my ears playing tricks on me." FEB responded.

"Uh, huh. In any case, it seems this ritual is simple enough. Only reason why my father wasn't able to do it was that this creature targeted those of the cloth before anyone else. However it seems that in one case it didn't due to a servant light accidently going out while within the dark. Huh, lucky us." Edward states.

"Lucky how?" Aashi asked.

"It seems, Prosser Westbrook and Mrs. Badger will be assisting us without knowing it themselves." Edward answers grimly.

"Oh, my god. That is just wrong." Rick replies with discus. "Using them as a distraction? Damn it all their people, not bait."

"The British empire has done the same thing when building a railroad over the Tsavo River in East Africa. However, unlike the two lions, this thing will not be fooled by some mere trap. We need the bait for this to work." Edward replies with a cold calculating tone.

"Wait, hold on. What was that last part about this thing going after cunt believers?" FEB interrupted.

"To, defeated this creature. We need to remove Keziah Mason's curse from the book. And to do that we need to… or should I say; you, to preform an Exorcism." Aldstone explain.

FEB remained quiet from learning what he had to do. He was brought here in promise of free crap. Now he has to turn to the one being that he has detested for half a decade now? What FEB said next summed up exactly how he felt about this. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

**An hours later**

To perform an Exorcism, they are required a few things. One, holy water. Something that FEB unpleasantly can make. A bottle of wine that has been aged for a hundred years. There happens to be a bottle in the cellar thankfully. The object of affliction. The Keziah Mason ledger. And finally, a bag of purified white salt sand. A few bags were kept in the garden greenhouse from the few attempts made by Rodrick. Seeing that FEB was the only one who can perform the Exorcism, he remained behind in the well-lighted room while the four went out to retrieve the objects required to perform the exorcism. The four remained in a group at first, however they were soon departed after coming across the most horrifying sight. It seemed that neither Elizabeth or Joshua made it far. They had made it to the front hallway where they were torn to pieces by the monster. Joshua's bodies were tossed around the room before gutted and hanged by his own intestines. His corpse hanged from the mantle like a decorative piece. Elizabeth must have ran screaming into the dark as Joshua was mauled. Only sign of her being in the front hall was a missing shoe. They soon found her in the corner of the wine cellar. She was cowering in the corner when the monster found her. Her body looked like she had died of fright. Pale skin that stretched over her bones, lips curled back, eyes whiter then snow. It was a dreadful sight. However, not as dreadful as meeting the creature face to face.

Throughout the night, the four had to hide themselves whenever the dread song begins to play. (_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_? _It's time to play hide and seek!) _They first hid from the creature when they came across Joshua's body. They hid in broom closets, under a small bench, even in a decretive Iron Maiden. Once gone they moved to the greenhouse where they found the salt. The bag was quite heavy and no one in the group wanted to head down into the basement. So after a single coin flip, both Aashi and Rick head down to the wine cellar. Begrudgingly. The rest returned to the smoke room with the bag of salt. As they walked through the wine cellar, they once again came face to face with the horrifying monstrosity; however, it seemed that they had nowhere to hide now. (_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_? _It's time to play hide and seek!)_ The two tried their best to keep it back, but with every step, the lights seemed to dissipate. Seeing no exit, they quickly ran to the exit with bottle in hand. When they arrive to the door, they found it to their horror to be locked. Looking around with the limited lights, they noticed a servant staircase at the end of the hall. Rick quickly raced past the monster, however Aashi on the other hand wasn't so lucky. As she tried to run around the monster, her leg was caught by the worming tentacles of the creature. She fell to the ground before slowly being pulled back.

Rick quickly ran to assist her by grabbing her hand. The two were locked in a game of tug a person. As Rick tries his hardest, he couldn't pry Aashi free from the creature. Aashi did more than squirm as she was being pulled, she quickly reached for her purse and pulled out a lighter. With a quick strike she illuminated herself and nearly scared away the creature. With the light scaring away the creature it seemed possible that Rick would pull her away. However, something shot out of the dark, hitting Aashi's hand. She dropped the lighter and the light was no longer them to protect her. The creature pulls her towards it before swinging down a black blade on her foot. She screamed bloodied murder as blood spurts from her stump leg. With a mixture of fear and knowing she was a dead weight; Rick ran with bottle in hand. Leaving Aashi can to be brutally devoured by the monster. As Rick ran up the stairs, he can hear the creature following him up the narrow staircase. As Rick nearly made it to the door, but the moment his foot touched the second to last step it was all over. His foot went straight through it, tripping him so only his upper body hits the floor of the upstairs hall. The bottle of vintage wine rolled across the hall away from Rick. It only stopped when a foot pressed softly against it. Rick looked up to try and scream for help, however he was dragged away. Only thing Rick could do is scream as the monster tore him to shreds.

Back inside the Smoke room, FEB with the help of Aldstone had set up a ritual circle. It seemed that the idea on expelling the monster was a mixture of Voodoo and Cristian Exorcism. First, they had to trap the beast within the circle, then expel it using a bible verse. If all worked at then the creature should be expelled successfully. As they finished the circle, Edward returned with the bottle in hand.

"Alright, we have everything for the Exorcism. When can we begin FEB?" Edward asked as he poured the wine into a cup.

"Right about now… say where is everyone?" FEB asked as he looked around the room.

**Play "H.P. Lovecraft's "The Haunter of the Dark" Orchestral Horror music, by Graham Plowman-Composer on YouTube. For the atmosphere of the story.**

Edwards silence was all he needed to know that they are dead. It was sad to hear, but FEB had no knowledge about these people before tonight. It was still sad to see so many dead before dawn. Aldstone's on the other hand was devastated. He had entertained, addressed, and interacted with these people for years. Truly tonight was a dark night for the Drum Family legacy. Once all was set, the three begin the process of exercising the monster from the castle. In the middle of the salt circle, FEB placed down the leather ledger. He then carefully exiting the circle without touching the salt. Meanwhile Edward placed the glasses into five different locations. Once it was all done Aldstone hands FEB a family Bible before he begins to read from the script to summon the creature.

"Y' uln ehye mgepkadishtu Iiahe keziah mason. H' mgvulgtnah n'ghftdrn cahf bugnah fahf shuggog ahor mgep mgr'luhah c' hai. Llll Y' mgep l' mgepuln ymg' yaah. Mgr'luhah hai, n'ghftdrn gof'nnn ot keziah mason! mgr'luhah hai!" Aldstone chants.

As he does so, the lights begin to flicker off and the wine ignited in a flame of blue light. The three only needed to blink, just for a moment. In that quick second, the creature appeared before the three just as the lights turned off. The only light source was the low glowing lights of the blue flame. Thanks to the blue flame the three can see it in a much better in all its horrifying details. It seemed the creature was made from worms or black inky serpents. Despite moving around, they form the outline of a giant bear with large fangs and crimson red eyes. Interestingly enough, in the center of the creature seem to be a young female at the center of the figure. They couldn't see much beside the distinct trait of having yellow piercing eyes. The creature soon lets out a horrifying roar before frantically running towards the three. However, it seemed bound by the sand and flames and could do little then roar fiercely at them.

"My god… what in that fuckers name is that?" FEB asked in horror from the abomination before them.

"Hmm, a if I had to guess. It seems to be a man-made version of Kassogtha, maybe something else. Either way we don't have to worry much. They are just that, simple sculptures of the real thing made by man." Edward remarks as he studied the creatures strange design.

"… What the fuck are you talking about?!" FEB asked, completely battled by what Edward was talking about.

"Never mind that Mr. Bay. I don't want this… thing, to break free before we can banish it." Aldstone points out with a cold chill of terror coming forth from his lips.

"Nonsense, as long as those lights remain, we will be perfectly sa…" Before Edward can even finish his sentence, the left back glass overturned. Pouring the burning wine out onto the sand and breaking the circle. "Oh my lord!"

"Read the prayer Mr. Bay! Read it now!" Aldstone shouts as the salt quickly ignites in a blue flame.

FEB quickly rattled his brain for the right verse, while the other two pour sand out onto the circle. It took him a minute but he remembers verse where the prayer was. Quickly flipping to the page, he fond it and begin to reciting the first half aloud.

"_In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate. Virgin, Mary, Mother of God,_ _of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints. And powerful in the holy authority of our ministry,_ _we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil. God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate. Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God. V. Behold the Cross of the Lord, flee bands of enemies. R. The Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David, hath conquered. V. May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us. R. As great as our hope in Thee. We drive you from us, whoever you may be, __  
__unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, + may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you, He with whom, in your great insolence, you still claim to be equal. 'God who wants all men to be saved and to come to the knowledge of the truth.'_ _God the Father commands you. God the Son commands you. God the Holy Ghost commands you. Christ, God's Word made flesh, commands you; He who to save our race outdone through your envy, 'humbled Himself, becoming obedient even unto death'; He who has built His Church on the firm rock and declared that the gates of hell shall not prevail against Her, because He will dwell with Her 'all days even to the end of the world.'_ _The sacred Sign of the Cross commands you, as does also the power of the mysteries of the Christian Faith. The glorious Mother of God, the Virgin Mary, commands you; she who by her humility and from the first moment of her Immaculate Conception crushed your proud head. The faith of the holy Apostles Peter and Paul, and of the other Apostles commands you. The blood of the Martyrs and the pious intercession of all the Saints command you. Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you by the living God, by the true God, by the holy God, by the God 'who so loved the world that He gave up His only Son, that every soul believing in_…"

As FEB read aloud the verse, the creature begins to aggressively attack the barrier. Roaring and hissing as the blue flames grew larger and violenter. It tried everything to break his concentration, yet it accomplished very little. So it changed tactics. Instead of striking at them with the fear and anger of generations. It stuck the priest conscious.

"Someone… Help… me…" FEB heard once more. He was hesitant in his words as he looked around the room for whoever said that. As he does so, the voice spoke again as the flames lowered.

"Please… Can… Someone… Help… Me?" On the other side of the flames sat a young lass. She had ebony black hair going down her back. All along her body was multiple bites and scars. She had the strangest set of clothes on, and even stranger a set of cat ears atop her head. Surrounding her were the black snake like creatures from before. They seem to be slowly slithering off her. She looked up with yellow cat like eyes, begging for help.

"Please… Help… Me." She begged with a painful croak while reaching out with her left hand. The way those eyes stared at him broke FEB's concentration of the verse, and he stopped. It was like he was staring down at his daughter. How her body was buried away in the shitty little casket. He slowly reaches towards her; unaware she was slowly reaching for something on her back. Just as he was about to grab her hand, Aldstone cries out to him.

"FEB DON'T!" Aldstone shouts before tackling him to the ground. Moments before, the young lass had grabbed ahold of a strange device on her back. She quickly launched it forward, while in mid air the device opened up into a small cleaver that would have taken his head off.

The worming serpent creatures returned to her body, reforming the monstrous bear once more. With FEB's words no longer affecting the creature, it broke free from the prison and moved sporadically around the room in an agonizing fury. As the three raced around to avoid the creature grasp, FEB was grabbed by the neck. He was flinged against the wall with the creature arm still wrapped around his neck. With the air knocked out of him and the feeling of worming claws wrapped around his neck, he knew that this will be his last moments. That's when something strange happen. His wife's cross that was wrapped around a twine necklace popped out of his shirt. As it swings around in the air, the monster notices and backs off in fright. Why a monster such magnitude and lethality would cower at such a thing? Perhaps it was the ash tree wood that made this cross, maybe it was a phycological fear Keziah Mason grew when tried as a witch, maybe God decide to toss him a bone. Either way, FEB knew what he had to do once he regained his breath. Removing the cross from his neck he charged forth towards the monster and forced the symbol in its face, while finishing the verse.

"_Him might not perish but have life everlasting;' stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation; stop harming the Church and hindering her liberty. Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. Give place to Christ in Whom you have found none of your works; give place to the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic Church acquired by Christ at the price of His Blood. Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus, this Name which causes hell to tremble, this Name to which the Virtues, Powers and Dominations of heaven are humbly submissive, this Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating: Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts._ _V. O Lord, hear my prayer. R. And let my cry come unto Thee. V. May the Lord be with thee. R. And with thy spirit._ _Let us pray. God of heaven, God of earth, God of Angels, God of Archangels, God of Patriarchs, God of Prophets, God of Apostles, God of Martyrs, God of Confessors, God of Virgins, God who has power to give life after death and rest after work: because there is no other God than Thee and there can be no other, for Thou art the Creator of all things, visible and invisible, of Whose reign there shall be no end, we humbly prostrate ourselves before Thy glorious Majesty and we beseech Thee to deliver…"_ As FEB continued on with the verse, the creature fought frantically to remove FEB from its body. It wiggled, wormed, and squirmed around FEB. But he held onto it's hosts shirt with an Iron grip. Seeing there was no way that it will be free from his grip, it once more tried to sway his words with an innocent tone.

"Please… Stop… Please… Just… Stop." The creature said through it's host's mouth. FEB hesitated for just a moment. Thinking it now had a chance to strike it reached for it's blade. However FEB smacked the host across her face with the cross, causing her to drop the blade.

"Yeh that work on me a second time." FEB states before finishing the verse. "…_us by Thy power from all the tyranny of the infernal spirits, from their snares, their lies and their furious wickedness. Deign, O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord! Amen_!"

As FEB screams out the last line of the verse, the young lass's body falls back with her mouth wide open. She lets out a horrifying scream as greenish specters escaped her mouth followed by a trail of inky serpents, and finally a horrifying rat human faced creature crawled out of her esophagus. It refused to leave the young woman's mouth, as it was pulled aside it grab hold of her tongue. As that abomination held tightly, refusing to let go. Eventually the creature did manage to fly out into the circle of specters. Unfortunately, with tongue in its grasp. The spirits, serpent worms, and rat abomination begins to swirl and twirl before it all went crashing through the window and walls as the lightning flashed in the early mourning sky. Everything went flying out into the nearby Loch Ness. Just as the sun rises, in morning sky. The three let out a small sigh of relief… till Edward collapse. It seemed when the possessed monster was tossed from the castle, it got in one last slash at the last Drum. He feel to the ground with blood spurting out of his mouth and guts. He was cut in two so perfectly, his body didn't notice till he took a step forward. Aldstone quickly ran to Edward in a fit of panic.

"Oh, heavens above! No, no, no, no, no!" Aldstone cried out as he tried to stop the blood flow from the bottom half his stomach. "Oh, god why!"

As Aldstone tried in vain to keep Edwards guts from pouring out, FEB couldn't help but notice that the young lass was also alive somehow. He noticed the blood spurting from her mouth. He quickly ran over to her. He pushed her over to the side so the blood would drip out of her mouth instead of running down her throat. Tearing off a piece of her white coat he tried to stop the bleeding before it is too late.

**The next morning**

FEB watches as this strange person lays sleeping on the ground. FEB had done everything he could with what was on hand. Despite the fact she will live, it seems that this strange young lass will never speak again. Being possessed by Keziah Mason had nearly killed her, expelling the old witch had taken her tongue. Still they're was the question of what is with the cat like ears and eyes, as well as the strange weapon she was carrying. It was like those automatic handguns those Americans use, though the difference being that the top can transform into an Asian blade with a click of a button. It was nothing short of an ingenious and impressive feat of engineering, yet it did little then to raise more the questions. All he could do, is prop a pillow under her head and place his tweed jacket over her. As FEB sat in the same lounge chair he was in earlier, the butler returned with a bottle of brandy and bloodied white gloves.

"… I have brought their remains into the other room sir. I'll give a call to the local police to tell them of what happened before leaving the estate one last time." Aldstone states before sitting down across from FEB before offering him a glass.

"Alright, guess I should leave as well." FEB remarks as he takes the glass.

The two remained quiet as Aldstone downed his glass quickly. As FEB was about to put the glass to his lips, he noticed something sticking out of the young lass pocket. It was a small glass tablet. For a flicker of a moment he could have sworn he saw it glow for just a moment. He set aside the brandy before reaching down and pulled out the small glass box from her pocket.

"The hell is this thing?" FEB asked as he twisted the object.

"I have not the faintest idea." Aldstone remarks as he poured himself another glass. As FEB inspects the device, it suddenly opens up instantly. Nearly causing him to drop the device.

"What in that cunt's name is this thing?" FEB asked in shock for the device.

Aldstone finishes his second glass before getting up to inspect the device. In the corner of it, showed a strange symbol that looks like radio signal with an X through it. Below there were small tabs with words written in English. A few include, photos, phone, music, and text. However, there was one tab that was strange. It said bellow Aura Gage. As confusing as this device was, at least it was much simpler to understand. Compared to the monster of last night.

"Photo's, phone? Is this a camera and a telephone?" Feb asked as his thumb accidently touched photo's.

The screen changed to an entire photo gallery. Completely colored in, and with views and landscape never seen before. As he looked through the photo's he found one that was somewhat familiar to him. It was of four girls, in a school yard, in prestigious uniforms. However, it seems that she had covered her feline ears with a black bow. As he closely inspected the photos, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. She was awake and staring up at them.

"… Well, good morning sunshine." FEB remarks as he lowers the device. She didn't say a thing for a bit. What she constantly did was eyed the two with a suspicious glair. Seeing the hostility Aldstone decided to try and win this young girl's trust.

He takes hold of the device from FEB and bends down to meet her eye's. He then hands over her device back as he spoke in a concern and sincere tone. "Look, last night. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I presume you weren't yourself when you tried to castrate us. So perhaps we can start over. Hello, my name Aldstone Cod. Current and soon to be former, butler to the now decease Drum family. May I inquire your name young Ms.?"

The young woman opens her mouth to reply back, but she couldn't speak. Or at least properly. She held her throat as she slowly remembers what had happened last night. She realized that she had no tongue. She begins to panic a bit before calming down. She quickly begins to fiddle with her device. The two looked at one another in confusion, before the Woman showed them on screen what she had done. She had written on the screen in perfect Courier font writing.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna… where am I?"

"You are in Scotland little cat." FEB remarks with a gruff. This gained an angry glare at him from Blake. However, Aldstone steps in before the conversation can continue.

"I do apologies for his behavior. He is Scottish, a local of the land. And Scots are known for their blunt but honest crest when it comes to mannerisms." Aldstone's apologies.

"Oh, shut it ya British tart. Look, if she wants me to refer her as lass instead, I'm fine with that." FEB remarks.

Blake rolled her eyes before writing down something on her device. She then held it up for the two to see. "Lass, is fine… however it is insulting for you to refer me by my ears alone."

"And may I ask why… Lass?" FEB asked as he fell back on his chair.

"Because I'm a Faunas." Blake wrote with a disdainful look on her face.

"So, you're not human? Hmm, remarkable." Aldstone states as he scratches the bottom of his chin.

"You haven't met any of my kind?" Blake wrote with a confused look upon her face.

"No, not that I'm aware of at least. What about you Mr. Bay?" Aldstone asked.

"Have I met anyone with cat ears… nope, not here, nor anywhere I went. And I've been to the farthest regions of earth." FEB remarks as he downed the brandy.

Blake gave another confused look before typing down on her device. "Impossible, Faunas makes up 1/3 of Remnant's population."

"Remnant? Never heard of it." FEB remarks before pouring him another glass.

"Remnant, the planet that we are on." Blake writes with a deadpan look on her face.

"Um, I'm sorry to say that you are not on your planet no more." Aldstone's explains, causing Blake to give a strange and confused look.

Deciding it was for the best Aldstone helped her up before leading her to a comfortable chair. There he begins to give a basic history lesson on the earth, including the recent great war and history of the country she found herself in. Blake sat silently as she listens how she is in Foyer Scotland. Part of the English Empire, it spans the world to the point that it was nicknamed. 'The Empire that the sun never set.' However, when the outbreak of the great war began back in 1914 the capital suffered bombardments from zeppelin attacks. It got so bad that when the war was over, London was nothing more then ruins. They had started the process of rebuilding but it has been slow. Once done with basic history while showing her the globe of the planet.

Blake remained quiet. She was both absolutely stunned in interest… and horror. She is on another planet. One that doesn't have the Faunas Race around. Which means both she is truly alone… Yang. Oh Monty, Yang! Blake frantically begins to type on her device a question.

"Where's Yang?!" Blake wrote.

"Who the fuck is Yang?" FEB asked gain a growl from Blake.

"Again, I apologies for his mannerisms. He had a tough life." Aldstone apologies for FEB's behavior.

"Really? How hard?" Blake wrote with a deadpan glare.

"Well, I had to bury my ma, pa, brothers, brothers in arms, their wife's, their children, my children, oh and my wife… all starting at the age of fourteen mind you." FEB recounted. "Oh, best of all. I use to worship the cunt who took them all away."

"Oh, you want to talk about lost? I lost touch with my family for years, lost friends and those I care about, my girlfriend lost her arm because of me, oh and how my ex stalked me for months just to kill me and my girlfriend simply because he believe 'I'm to good for him.' When really, it was actually because he was a psychopath." Blake wrote out, FEB barley registered what she was talking about. Except the phrase, girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? What like them twits who prefer the company of woman?" FEB asked with a brow raised in shock.

"Yes… Yang, is a girl and I love her… why are you asking?" Blake wrote with a confused look on her face.

"Oh… um, how do I put this." Aldstone said as he recalled his time in Parliament. "In 1533, it was considered taboo and a sin. So Parliament with all it's wisdom passed the Buggery Act of 1533, where any signs of Homosexuality behavior is outlawed and punishable by death."

Blakes eye's grew wide in confusion and sickness. During the great war of her world; Mantle, made a similar law. Banning gay marriage in hopes of curving emotion and self-expressionism from its citizens. Only difference is, that it was punishable by lengthy prison sentence and if that didn't break them. Lobotomy would.

"Aw, but that was such a long time ago. Worst case is that you will be fined." FEB spoke up. "That or annoy them self-righteous cunt's down at the abbeys."

"Regardless… We don't know who this Yang woman is. We are currently the only living hu… people present. Everyone one else… well, I know you never meant to kill anyone." Aldstone's had a hard time trying to correlate what had happen the night before. Blake wasn't in control of herself, yet all those lives were ended swiftly and brutally by her hands. He can see that Blake was remorseful of what had happened.

"Aldstone… she was possessed by an old cunt hag, who used her unearthly power to kill everyone else and nearly fucked us over. Only reason why we still live and breath is because we used that cunts symbols." FEB interrupts as he held up his wife's cross. "Point being, it ain't her fault. And you can leave it at that. Trying to suggest anything else would be a waste of time."

"Huh, I suppose you are right… except for your constant use of profanity. I would prefer you leave that at the door with the mud." Aldstone states.

"You do swear a lot for a holy man." Blake wrote down.

"Ah, Former holy man. I don't worship that Cunt… moms." FEB retorts back as he takes a swig from his fourth glass of Brandy.

"Speaking of formality, what is your world like. If I may ask?" Aldstone asked.

Blake went on to describe her world and it's history. She wrote how her world was plagued by monster known as Grimm. That their presence had led to the great war, a war to decide how the Grimm and her race will be handled. By the end of the war, her kind fought a small war for their rights and were granted. She was then coming to the part where was once part of a group of Faunas who want's equal rights. It's downfall into radical ideology and eventual fall to acts of terror. She wrote how she and her friends were on their way to the kingdom called Atlas, when… something happened. She can't seem to remember; all she did remember was that she was in a strange city. It was nothing that she had seen before, as she walked it's abandoned streets, she was attacked by… A Black Goat Man of some sort or something at least like that. It, was very tall. Seven-foot-tall, had two sets of horns, lengthy fingers, and hooved feet. Its eyes were in the shape of a goat, and it wore a strange grey robe with a necklace of finger bones around its neck. It spoke in a langue she has never heard of before. She tried to talk with it, but instead it offered her a bowl of pungent smelling green liquid. Multiple objects floated within the bowl, including finger bones, small trout, and a human molar. She even swore there was a shriveled up corpse of a human rat hybrid creature stirring about within. When she refused to drink the liquid, the goat man got angry and taller. It held her down as it forced the liquid down her throat. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up on the floor before them. She does have some faint memories of what Keziah Mason did while possessing her body, but was like recalling a dream. To bizarre to be real, yet to faint to recall. When asked what was the name of this goat creature, Blake didn't answer. She never did ask what was that things name. As she was about to write, "I don't know" she then heard a name in her head. She wasn't sure if that witch was still in her head or not but she suddenly knew who was that goat man is… or at least its name.

With chills running through her body, she wrote and presented a name. "Nyarlathotep."

"… What the fuck kind of name is that?" FEB asked as he finished off the Brandy with a half a glass.

"How should I know? He was just some goat man?" Blake wrote down with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, and I am a former priest who has memorize every demon in that old book. Not once have heard a dumb name like that." FEB states with an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, Actually. I think there is a book that mentions this goat person." Aldstone remarks as he scratches his chin.

"Which book is that? Cause if it's a bible I will toss you out the window next." FEB warned.

"No, No, quite the opposite in fact." Aldstone states as he walked over to the desk. He opened up a secret compartment and pulls from it a few papers.

"Master, Drum may have been unable to fight in the great war. But he did find many organizations and government sponsored groups who helped protect London's treasures during the Zeppelin attacks. One thing that survived thanks to him, was a black book called. The Necronomicon." Aldstone explains as he pulls shows a piece of paper to the two of them. On it was a photograph of the infamous black book clipped to the corner.

"Originally stored away in the more restricted wings of the British Museum, it has been moved to the undergrounds of Parliament." Aldstone explains as he hands the paper file over to Blake. "Perhaps this book could explain what this goat man's intentions with you was."

Blake looked over the papers on the preservation of the Necronomicon. As she read it, an idea popped in her head. Quickly setting down the paperwork she typed on her device a simple but important question. "Can this book help me get back home?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to bet my pension on it." Aldstone replies. Blake gave a serious look before standing up quickly. She walked to the door before tripping over from the vertigo. Aldstone quickly raced over to her before she could fall back.

"Whoa there Ms. Belladonna. Your still weak from the incursion last night. And you don't know the land, or it's customs." Aldstone's states in a concerned tone. He helped Blake over to the wall to help support herself. Once their she begins to write on her device.

"I have to get back. I just have too." She wrote.

"Trust me, I would be just as eager as you should our roles were reversed. But you can't go out into one of the most influential countries in the world with no money, car, or map. And then there is the matter of your intriguing and unique features. If you think your humans were horrible, wait till you meet the kind that had no other race but themselves to lay their predigests upon." Aldstone explained in a sincere tone.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Blake wrote with an impatient look on her face. Aldstone took a moment to think it over. After a few moments an idea popped into his head.

"Father Elliot Bay will take you to London, with these passes I'm sure you will gain access without any trouble." Aldstone explains causing both of them to interject.

"What? Him the drunk?" Blake wrote.

"Oy, I'm not fond of the idea of driving around the lass as some damn chauffeur… also what did I say about my name, wanker." FEB complained.

"I know this seemed inconvenient, maybe it is a terrible plan. But I simply can't take Ms. Belladonna to London. You are the only one who can." Aldstone explained himself.

"Why the hell not? Personally, I just found another reason to drink myself to death. And if I'm honest for once in my life this seemed way too far out my range of expertise and age limit." FEB remarked.

"Seriously, he is an old man." Blake added.

"So am I Ms. Belladonna. However, unlike me he has contacts in London. That along with war experience, medical as well. And is the only one here who is so drunk, that he simply doesn't care about your Faunas traits. I myself don't care either but quite frankly I don't have that kind of experience." Aldstone's explains in a puff of rage and annoyance before settling down. He then states under his breath the real reason he is not accompanying them. "(Sigh) If that doesn't convince you… I will dead sometime this month."

"… What the fuck are ye talking about?" FEB asked.

"I have a bump on my lung, doctors told me I have a month before I'm swallowed by the pain of the disease and where I will most likely die within a week after." Aldstone explains with a sadden tone. "I have some family north of here, I would rather spend my last month enjoying their company while I still can. So please don't ask that I must go. I won't live long enough to help Ms. Belladonna. Hence it has to be you."

He looked down with a sad look on his face. He would help if he could truly can, however it seemed that his time in now unfortunately up. So, he looks down in slight despair. As he does so, a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns around to see Blake holding his shoulder to comfort the old man. She understands, making the best of a bad situation. She may not be able to speak but just the look on her face was enough for the old man to know what she was saying.

"… Oh fuck you bleeding heart." FEB remarks as he gets off his seat. "When you die, tell that cunt in the sky that he owes me for this."

"Heh, I am certain he already knows it already." Aldstone said with a chuckle.

"Now, before you head out. Perhaps we should disguise Ms. Belladonna so she may move about without being noticed." Aldstone suggested.

"Hmm, actually. I have something that might help in my car." FEB remarked as he grabbed his tweed jacket off the ground. "Was going to sell it when my money ran out, but I'm guessing I'll get a cut of the inheritance?"

"Yes, though I think it will be wise for Ms. Belladonna to hold onto it for now." Aldstone states as he walks to a picture that contained a hidden safe behind it.

"Ah, I'm not going to spend… much, on booze." FEB lied as he walked to the car. Aldstone lets out a small chuckle, while undoing the lock. As he opens the safe, he noticed a small flicker in the shadow. He turns to see that Blake had written something on her scroll and is trying to present it to him.

"Thank you again. I haven't many humans who except me for who I am. You two are truly kind… well when the other isn't drunk." Blake wrote while pointing towards the door that FEB walked out of.

"Ah, yes. Thank, you Ms. Belladonna. I never thought that I'll be an ambassador to another race in elder years. This has been a real treat and privilege for us both." Aldstone said as he removes only a few hundred pounds from the safe. As he counts the cash he continues to talk. "Though, I'll never see you return back home. It warms this old heart of mine to see that I have helped someone return home."

Blake smiled faintly before nodding her head. For the first time on this new planet, she felt confident and resolved to have met such people. Even though one smells worse than Ruby's uncle, and has no lid when it came to his profanity. Speaking of which, Feb returned with a set of clothes in hand.

"I have been saving these for some time. My late wife, bought these for our daughter should she take the cloth herself. Guess you will be putting these clothes to use now." FEB remarks as he sets down a nun outfit.

Blake looked down at the outfit for a few moments before looking back up at FEB. She then wrote down on her device before showing it with a deadpan look on her face. "Really?"

"Oy, watch it lass. Just because I call my god a cunt doesn't mean you get to disrespect my wife's handy work." FEB warns.

Blake let's out a small sigh before grabbing the clothes. She then wrote on her device. "Is there a bathroom or a place I can change?"

"Two, rooms down to the right is the west wing drawing room. Feel free to change in there." Aldstone replies.

Blake gave a nod and left the two old men alone in the room. Aldstone then begin to hand FEB a few hundred pounds. Once payed the amount promised in the Will, the two said their goodbyes before FEB left Drum Castle for good and went outside to his car. FEB waited in the car for Blake for a few minutes. As he waits, he eye's a bottle of old scotch with some liquid still inside at his feet. He reaches down to pick it up when his wife's cross fell to the ground. He looked down at it for a few moments before picking it up. He had rejected god for years… now, he used that cunts holy words to save a young lass life. Perhaps god tossed him through hell to toughen him up, maybe that's why he has been a cunt his whole life? Or it could be that this was just revenge for calling him a cunt for years. Either way is possible, but one thing was undeniable. Without his wife's cross, he died last night. So, with a heavy sigh he did something he has never managed to do in years.

"(Sigh) why did I save the good stuff for the end." FEB remarks as he tossed the bottle of expensive whisky from his car.

Just as he did, Blake walked out in a nun outfit. It was a bit dusty, and one size two big, but it hid her Faunas appearance as well as her gambol shroud really well. Even if she wasn't a Faunas carrying a ludicrous weapon, nobody will suspect a nun. She noticed the broken glass bottle by the car and gave a look of confusion. She pointed down to bottle and raised a brow.

"Aw, that's nothing Lass. Just an old man getting rid of his personal demons." FEB explains.

Blake gave a strange look before shrugging. She entered the car before buckling herself in. FEB gave the ignition a few twists before the old car started up again. He drove away, leaving the Drum family castle behind forever. Only thing he took from that place was nightmares and a silver lining. Inside the house, the butler watches as the two drive away from the third-floor window. As the two slowly disappears in the distance a small knowing smile appeared on his lips. He looks down at the top drawer. Inside was a slingshot and a set of marbles, loose screws a saw, and the key to the front door. He had to admit, it took weeks for him to regain his skill with a sling. But the look on Ms. Cane's face was priceless. Along with sawing though those stairs, simply locking the front door proved to be easier than planned. However, he had to admit that he had a close call with the Drum Brat. If it wasn't for Hastur's novel he would have been easier to get rid of. Atlas all that knowledge of charms and spells couldn't save his life. All it took was a strong pull of the rug to put him into position to be cut in half. As he mussed over the multiple deaths he has caused, a shadow fell over him.

"They are leaving my master. They do not suspect a thing." Aldstone said without turning around.

"**Ymg''ve mgep mgepahnyth ya vulgtmnah, aldstone cod. Ah'legeth ah nafl f' kadishtu ah nilgh'rinah ot game, much ahogor ng ahf' f' ahor comprehend**." The shadow spoke fluently in a language not heard on this plant in centuries.

"I am pleased that this excites oh mighty God of a Thousand Forms. What may I do to please you once more?" Aldstone asked as he turns to greet the shadow figure with a smile.

"**Ahagl ah ehye ahog task ymg' mgep l' zhro. Ymg' ah'n'gha, fahff ehyee llll ya ephaiahor ah uh'eor ehye's ahf' ot ephaikadishtu fahf n'ghftyar**." The figure said before disappearing.

"Yes, of course." Aldstone says before walking to the closet. Inside was a noose, already set up for his suicide. Aldstone grabs a nearby stool and placed it under the noose. He didn't hesitate to place the noose around his neck. As he was about to tilt the stool, he utters his last words.

"Today I die a man, tomorrow I be reborn as a servant to my Pharaoh. Oh Faceless God, may you bring me in on swift wings. Mighty pharaoh Nyarlathotep." Aldstone mutters before tipping the stool, killing himself within a moment.

Back with the two, Blake looks outwards towards the rising sun over a great lake. It felt like being in Mistral mountains… except somehow, simpler. As they drove along the winding road, she noticed in the corner of her eye a figure in the rear-view window. It was only a quick glance but she swear she saw her, Keziah Mason. Smiling a toothy grin from her rotting cracked lips. Blake quickly looked behind her in shock to find that no one was there. She looked around for a few intense moments before the car's radio turns on. Spooking her.

"Sorry, car's older than I am." FEB states as he tries to turn off the radio. After fiddling around for a moment, a familiar song came on.

_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_? _It's time to play hide and seek!_

_Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! Run, run, run! And now I'm going__to find! You scurry off into the darkness! Hurry, I'm behind you! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your bed! Anywhere you've fled! I am going to find you!_

As the song continued, both Blake and FEB looked at each other with horror. Their facial expression shifts to agreement. The View then shifts to the outside of the car. It slowly comes to a stop, before the driver side window opens up. After a few seconds FEB tossed the entire car radio out the side. The car drives away, while the radio rolled down to the lock bellow. It managed to land next to the lake side where it remained quiet. Hours passed as the radio remained undisturbed by the lochs edge. However, at half past noon, two young boys with their dogs were by the lock's lake. As they walked nearby, the dog started to growl at the radio.

"What's is it girl?" The youngest boy asked.

"Aw, she's just saw some trout. Pay her no mind Glenn." The older kid remarks without thinking to much about it as he passed by the radio. The younger kids however noticed the radio walked over to it. As he inspects the radio, it turns on. Playing the accursed toon once more just as a cloud covers the sun.

_W_h**O **w**_a_**_N**t's**_ T_o_ **PlA**Y A **_G_**_a_**M**_E_? _It's time to play hide and seek!_

_Run, run,__run! Time__to run and__hide! Run, run, run! And now I'm going__to find! You scurry off into the darkness! Hurry, I'm behind you! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Tiptoe through the cellar or crawl under your bed! Anywhere you've fled! I am going to find you! Stay inside the shadows, all you girls and boys! Don't you make noise! Or I am going to find you! Run, run, run! Creep up on my grave! Run, run, run! Stalk the night away! Scuttle off into the night! But what'll be behind you? Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Like a frog inside a skillet, a lobster in a pan! You don't understand! That I am going to find you! Be still as a mountain and quiet as a mouse! 'Cause any little sound! And I will surely find you! Tick tick tock! Are you ready or not? Tick tick tock! Listen to the clock! Hasten off into the night! Don't waste another heartbeat! Don't you speak! Hide and seek! Let the countdown begin! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Ready or not, here I come!_

As the song comes to a end, the young child was no where to be seen. Or the dog as well. The older brother had noticed and walked back to look for the younger kid.

"Glenn? Oy Glenn! Where are you?" The older kid calls out, to which there is no response. As he looks around he noticed that the younger kids hat was floating in the water. He begins to panic at the thought that his friend had fell into the cold lock.

"GLENN!" The boy shouts out as he ran towards the water. As he got closer, he noticed something moving in the water. Thinking it was his friend struggling to swim. However, upon a closer inspection it wasn't his friend, nor the dog. It was a jumble of slithering worms, chewing his friend to pieces. In that moment, the boy could only run away in terror. Screaming the words that started a legend. "AAAAAHHHHH, MONSTER! MONSTER IN THE LOCH! MONSTER IN THE LOCH NESS!"

As the young lad ran screaming, the radio slowly turns on to play a jazzy tone.

**Play Clint Eastwood interadation by Post Modern Jukebox.**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on**

**Yeah, ha-ha  
Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look, I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on**

**The essence, the basics  
Without, did you make it?  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides  
For me as a guide  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'ma stick around with Russ' and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future**


	4. The Prostitute

**AN: So this chapter may be confusing at some points. Somethings may not make any sense, and symbols will be left ambiguous. That is because we are seeing this story mainly through the eyes of Trish Clover. But at the end of the story, we will be seeing things through Jaunes vision. Well, sort of. Anyways if you are wondering what Lovecraftian deity is appearing in the chapter, here's a hint in Trish's native tongue. "An bhfaca tú an comhartha buí."**

**I Don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu**

**April 1923 New York, Manhattan, Hell's kitchen. Early Morning.**

The view pulls up on Bustling city of New York in the late of night Nearly every light was on, cars and people can be heard moving up and down the cramped streets. Horns, music, and different noises can be heard miles away from the city. Even though it was late in the night, the city is still as lively as it is during the day. John J. Fitz Gerald was right, this truly was a city that never sleeps. The setting pulls in on a damp little downtrodden theater like building W 49th ST Hell's kitchen. Unlike the skyscrapers that overshadows the small building, it was lit with a dim red glowing light. On the fourth floor a shadow of a woman fell over the window of the fourth-floor window. She looks up at the bright glistering lights of newly made skyscrapers of the living city. As she gazed upwards, she is reminded by an over eager client behind her. The screen pulls into the building to show her room. It was lit by red lightbulbs, but it showed how far this once respected institute has fallen. The Yankee Melody, reduced to a decaying shadow of its former self. Just like the girls who operate this low-class brothel, they too were once full of hope and promise when they entered this city. Shame it never showed the same optimism back. The reader's attention focuses upon the lass, she had medium length frizzled ginger hair; it was a little more on the crimson side then orange. Her pale face is covered in freckles, mostly on the bridge of the nose and on her cheeks. Her glistering emerald eyes were something to truly look upon in beauty. Her hands moved down to her cheap leather corset. Her only clothes she had on was some rotting and torn scanty womens undergarments and a corset to add to the appeal. As she removes the clothes, the view pulls to the side as her shadow reveals her climbing onto the bed with the stranger. As she let the man penetrate her from behind, the scene focuses on a few photos hanging from the room's rotting vanity desk. There she narrates her life story.

"_My name is Trish Clover; I am a 24-year-old Irish born woman from Cork. I came to this country with me older brother… now I live my life one night at a time, selling myself off to anyone who would pay. All because of my family's nationalist pride and my dreams of becoming a singer in this Empire city." _The Irish prostitute, now known as Trish explains as view focuses on a cracked desk picture frame. The photo was of her in her younger years. She was sitting down presently on a couch with seven rambunctious boys, both older and younger than her, surrounding her.

"_My mother, Eabha Clover gave birth to me in 1899. I was the fourth child of a family of ten. I was the only daughter of a family of nine boys. Had us raised on this small farm outside of Cork Ireland. We grew different types of vegetables, Potato's, Wheat, and the occasional Barley. Along with that we sell goat cheese on the side. It was… peaceful. I mean I complain about the labor and chores each morning, but I still enjoyed the farmers life._" The view then shifts upwards to a news article taped to the mirror. It was from "The Irish News" 1916, it was covering the riots happening all over Ireland. Next to it was a green patch with a small golden harp in the middle and the words, I.R.A underneath it.

"_However things came to an end in 1916. During this time Ireland was in turmoil. Years of abuse of the English crown gave rise to demands. Demands that we the Irish shall govern ourselves, rather than some British twat from across the water. My father Travis Clover, god rest his soul, was a good man. Dim, angry, and always drunk after three. But he was a good man and a loyal supporter of the Home Rule movement. He never hit us, never cuss at us, never made us do anything we didn't want us to do. Ma would say that his children would be the death of him long before the liquor. And she was right. Like father like son my second oldest brother Finn Clover would always pick fights with anyone across the water. Scots, whales, English. Anyone that sounds like an Anglo was targeted by him. He soon joined his fellow countrymen in what was called, the Easter Uprising of 1916. My father was devastated to see his boy hanging from a street corner lamp in the morning paper. I know I was." _Trish states as the view pulls down past a flickering red light to reveal a photo of her assisting the IRA as a nurse, next to it was the handle of a chipped cricket bat. At the ends of bat blood stains can be seen smeared across it.

"_This was the final straw. Not only for my father, but all of us. Those pretentious bastards needed to pay and as my name suggest, we were native of this isle and we will remain loyal to the end. We joined the newly formed IRA, me brothers and Father as rebel troops and mother an I as nurses. Heh, who would have thought, that sewing my mother insisted that I do, would come in handy when someone needed to be patched up. Long story short I proved myself to be a capable nurse, and a fast learner."_ The view shifts over to an open drawer that has a few photos of her on a makeshift stage and IRA Members playing a random assortment of instruments. Right next to her was her father, playing the violin. He had a wool sweater and a flat cap on his head. Next to the photo was a green tweed flat cap that has seen better days. It was once her fathers.

"_During days where the men would come home beaten and torn, their sorry faces said it all. One day there was this man who lost his leg to an grenade. He asked me to sing to him so I did. Really brought up his morality. In fact, it brought up everyone's. So, they requested for me to sing one night, then the next, then the next, and before I knew it. I was singing songs to boost up morality for the troops_. _The men took to calling me, Little Irish Amy Marcy. Heh, Funny how a little nickname would help effect your life. From then on, I wanted to do nothing more than sing for my people and to the world. A dream that was tarnished from the moment it was spoken of._" The view then pulls through a hole and towards the left wall where the shadow of the outline of Trish riding her client. As she does the view focuses on a news article of cork when the British Black and Tans burnt the city to the ground.

"_The Great War soon ends and with the British no longer fighting the Germans out in France, the war Veteran who returned home was transferred to the northern providence. Their they formed the infamous Black and Tan's to fight back against the IRA. Despite their dumb name they were a real terror to us. I still have nightmares about them. They killed my pa, some of my brothers, and dragged away my ma to Scotland where she is now imprisoned for the remainder of her life. I only recently received a letter from a dear cousin saying she had died of the Spanish flue last year. Only my oldest brother got me out alive, I still remember the last sight of Cork. Burning in the night sky as British troops prevented the Irish firefighters from doing their job._" The View then pulls to the side where her fake passport was leaning up against a small statue of lady liberty.

"_We needed to leave the country behind. The British government consider the entire Clover family as IRA Terrorist and those we were no longer safe in our own country. So we fled across the Atlantic, towards America. After a week at sea we had arrived in New York. My god, I have never seen a city so massive and beautiful… yet disgusting and perverse at the same time. The American dream. Was a Fecking nightmare, and it only got worse as time continued on_." The View then shifts moves up, passing through a crack in the roof to the room above. Even through the floor boards, you can hear the rattling of the bed and the loud moan of false pleasure. In the new room was a poster for 'The Yankee Melody' in her prime. Next to the poster was a hanged news article about how it closed it's doors at the beginning of 1921.

"_We lived out of a small cramped apartment in Hell's kitchen since it was the only thing we could afford. My brother worked down at the docks while I sung some Irish folk songs on a street corner for spare change. It I barely made a penny singing, only when I sung American folk songs, did I come home with the bare minimal for a breakfast. That… really hit close to home for me. Felt like my dreams and happy memories were tainted by this nightmare. One day in late 1920 however, a man in a cheap three-piece suit approached me. Offered me a job as a background singer at his theater. Seeing as this was my chance to make some real money, I accepted, not knowing he was more desperate then me."_ The view hears the climax of the two beneath the old floorboards. The man was leaning back with a cigarette in his mouth and a smug look. Trish simply sat on the side of the bed. She was looking down at herself. She has done this for years, and she still feel as disgusted as the first time she turned a trick. As she looked down at her feet, the view pulls in to reveal a crumpled-up telegram and debt notices next to discarded condoms. The Telegram headline was hard to read but it said in bold **Death of Timothy Clover. **Underneath it was a photo of her older brother.

_"The_ _Yankee Melody Theater was coming under hard times. Bad decisions and a crooked manager nearly tore it down. So when I arrived they had turn the place into a burlesque club. I felt so filthy on stage, dancing for those attending the theater; but the money they were paying me was five times as much as I make on the streets. I kept quiet about it, hoping that my brother doesn't know the type of shame I do at night. Well, he never did find out. There was an accident at the docks, his leg was pinned and he drowned in the Hudson river. I barley had enough to pay for a coffin."_ The monologue ends with the sound of a pair of pants being zipped and money falling to the desk. The door opens and the man leaves. The view pulls out from the bed, showing Trish laying back against the headboard. As she lays there her thoughts soon turn to sorrow before reaching for the nightstand drawer next to her. She reaches inside and pulls out a photo of her brother and her when they first arrived in America. As she stares deeply into the photo, tears begin to drop out onto the photo.

"_It became ever so difficult to pay the bills after his death. Eventually, I had no other options but to partake in the burlesque's; House of Ill-fame, to pay my rent. Though the girls were nice, and Albert Tanner, my pimp, let's me keep a good share of the money I make; I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy. Day in, day out I am serving all sorts of men from all standings in society. A few get rowdy every now and then, so I always carry my brothers cricket bat for protection. Heh, seem even after death, he protects me. God… I miss him, so much. I miss my pa, ma, brothers, friends... I miss them all." _The monologue comes to an end, as heavy tears fell from Trish's cheeks. As she continued to cry, there was a knock on the door. Looking back up, she realized it was 3:30, her shift had ended and it was time to pay up her pimp's share. Quickly wiping away her tears and smudge eyeliner, she quickly put away her photo and heads over to the door. As she does, there was another knock.

"Hold on Albert. I have your money, just give me a…" Just as Trish opens the door slightly so the person wouldn't see her naked. When she stuck her head out, she was shock to see that it wasn't Albert there. Rather a small blonde girl dressed as a boy with a little bulldog pup in hand. "Oh, Mila. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Trish. Um Albert asked me to come by. Told me to tell you that you can keep the cash tonight." The young girl said with a West coast accent. She had a very peculiar set of eyes. One was glistening sea blue while the other was hazel nut brown. Her blond hair was covered by a black Hatteras newsboy. Her clothes were just a simple as the hat, a button up shirt that tucked into a pair of brown trousers. Over her shirt was a brown jacket that seen better days.

"Again? As much as I love having extra cash in my pockets, I doubt the club can sustain itself without money." Trish remarks. For the past week, Albert has taken less and less from the working girls. At first, they thought he was just being generous; however, he begins to pay less and less taxes. This soon led to Terry Butts, the co-owner of the Yankee Melody, to pay out of his own pockets. Bribes don't come easy in this part of the world, and prostitution isn't exactly something that can be written off as a dependent to the IRS.

"Yeah, he didn't even told me to tell you in person. Just wrote a note and left it out in the open like a hooker at church." Mila said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oy, watch it. A kid shouldn't even know what a hooker is." Trish snapped irritated. "(Sigh) I swear, you are growing up way too quickly."

"Uh, huh sure mom." Mila said as she scratched the pup's back ear, causing it to yawn. "Right, so can you walk me back to my apartment? Marry would but, well she's currently occupied with that cunt… ("Language!") (Sigh) scoundrel Mayer of ours."

"Fine, let me get dress." Trish said as she closed the door, but stop mid-way before saying. "And knock it off with that language."

"Uh, huh. Sure." Mila remarks as she rolled her eyes. She begins to play with her little puppy. She found her a few months back. Named him Beau and she was a little overprotective of Mila.

As she scratched the back of its ear, it lets out a small yawn just as Trish existed out of her room. Her new attire was less revealing, but filthy. She wore a white halfway button shirt that was starting to tear at the seams. Specks of filth, blood, and sweat covered it. Underneath was a pair of tan corduroys that were held up by suspenders of the same color. She has a pair of boots that she tucked her pants into, a habit she formed when working in the IRA. As she fixed her hair into a ponytail with her cricket bat underneath her arm, she remarks. "Alright, let's get you back to Isabella. Lord know that old greaser will have my head if you were out this late at night."

"Uh, huh. Like the Back-ally slasher going to jump me." Mila said as she begin to walk away. Before she got to far, Trish quickly grabbed ahold of shoulder with a wide eye expression on her face.

"Where in the devils tush did you heard about that?" Trish asked with a wide eye.

"What, about how he hunts at night, kidnapping people from neighborhoods that nobody gives a Fu… ("Language!") ugh, cares about. Then their corpses will show up in a back-ally days later, covered in slashes, eye's, nose, and ears missing. Hence the unoriginal name, the Back-Ally slasher. Sides, this ain't nothing new. Christal keeps a news clipping of every yahoo killer coming around." Mila explains as she rolled her eyes. She didn't think much about it, but Trish had some other ideas. She was uncomfortable with the idea that a child knew exactly that a kid knows what the slasher is. Seems like every day there is a new killer walking hells kitchen. Question was is he part of the mafia, corrupt cops, or just a war time loon.

"(Sigh) Kid, you really need to stop going into Ms. Flanders office." Trish said with a sigh. Mila simply shrugged before walking down the hall with Trish following behind her. Reaching the first floor, she retrieved her tan raglan wrap coat from the coat closet before walking Mila to her 'legal' guardian.

They then head east down W49th street. As they made it to end of the first block, Mila begin to hum a small tune as she skipped through a puddle. 'Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground', by an upstart named Willie Johnson was playing it in the street near the burlesque club. Whenever she was happy, Mila would hum that tune. Trish couldn't help but smile, when she first found this wee child in the ally. She didn't know what to think at the time. Course her friend Marry saw her like a lost puppy and 'insisted' that they watch over her. From then Mila more or less grew on the girls at the club, a little sister figure. That and cops don't expect a sweat innocent child to be the perfect distraction when they needed to hide a few jars of bathtub gin or tin of heroine. Still they needed a front for her, cause a bunch of girls living in a rundown theater sounds mighty suspicious. That's is where Isabella Flores came in.

She immigrated from Mexico after the war. Had to claw and scratch her way out of the slums since Mexicans weren't exactly liked before the war. Afterwards was even worse. Still she agreed to be the girls 'Legal' guardian since she needed to look wholesome in the public eye. Special after the shootout out with the purple gang. As they continue along, they finally reach their destination on the corner of W 49th and 9th Ave. A small building stood alone as cars and truck loudly drove by. Even though this was one of the toughest neighborhoods in Manhattan, more and more people were pouring in W 53th street. The city was dedicating the Broadway street to theaters. Ever since 1911, there was more and more Broadway theaters. As Trish wondered if they received her numerous applications to act, a car drives by interrupting her thoughts. The car ran over a puddle, sending water out from underneath its wheels and hitting the two.

"Ahh, Fucking gutter trash!" Mali shouted as the driver takes a sharp left turn.

"_Mali, vuelve a hablar así, señorita, y que Dios me ayude cuando te ponga sobre mis rodillas!_" An elderly voice shouted out from behind the two. Mali's eyes went wide when she heard that voice. Slowly turning around she see's her supposed 'legal' guardian.

At the door was a woman in her mid-seventies. She was wearing a traditional _vestido blanco_ that has seen better days. Her once ebony hair was mixed in with majority grey hair in a hair bun style. As she walked down from the apartment her face became clearer in the dim street light. There was a massive scar going across her face. Probably from a cavalry sword. Along with a few shrapnel scratches from a grenade. Her right eye was a pleasant ebony collar while her other was a white vulture eye. That always gave the impression of dread on everyone, including Mali.

"Sorry Ms. Flores." Mali quickly apologies.

"Good, now it is way past your curfew young lady. Be glad we aren't in my country or else I would have _golpearte como una mula alquilada_!" Elizabeth shouted as she tugged on Mali's ear.

"Ah! I get it, I get it!" Mali cried as Elizabeth dragged her up the stairs to the door.

"Now, up to your room. It's late and we will have guess coming in the afternoon. So clean your room first thing tomorrow or no breakfast." Elizabeth scolded in a slightly less irritated tone.

"Alright, (sigh) come on Beau." Mali said as she sets the dog down. With a small yip it followed her inside, she turned around one last time before waving off Trish. Doing the same Trish waved back, before she disappeared into the apartment.

"(Sigh) I swear, if it wasn't for the war, I would have never let the stray into my apartment." Elizabeth said as she fishes out a cigarette.

"You mean Beau?" Trish asked as she pulls a match out of her pocket.

"… Right… the _chucho_." Elizabeth said as she took the match Trish handed to her. As she takes a drag from her cigarette, she watches as the top floor right window's light turns on. After a few minutes the light turns off.

"Look, Trish. Thanks for getting that young girl here. But please try and get those girls to keep their work more private. I swear _El ano de satanás_ is cleaner than her mouth at times." Elizabeth remarks as she exhales the cigarette.

"Yeah, personally I blame this neighborhood. It's not a place a young girl should grow up in." Trish remarks, before turning her back to Elizabeth. "See, you around Elizabeth."

"You too, _Puta irlandesa_." Elizabeth said with a smug smile as she pressed the cigarette to her lips.

"_Cailleach Mheicsiceo_." Trish responded in Gaelic, as she waved her off.

She begins the journey North, up 9th Ave towards W 56 St. Her apartment was close to Central park, she barley could pay rent these months but it was worth it to see the park from her building. As she got closer to her apartment, she felt a few drops of rain coming down. Radio said that a Thunder storm and heavy rain was to be expected in the early parts of the morning. Quickly pulling up her coat she hurried down the road. As she got to end of the block, she noticed a massive pile up on the corner of W55 St. Seems that a few workers were on strike due to unsafe construction. Not wanting to be wolf whistled this time of night she heads down a small alleyway to get around the strike. It was somewhat risky since muggings, beatings, killings, and rapes were common assurances this time of night. However, she managed to live through all four of these things before and she was more than happy to vent her frustration on some cocky little sucker with a knife. The Alleyway she chose was dark. Which usual for most alleyways in the city. But this one felt uncomfortably so. Every shadow she passed by felt like they had a million eyes staring her in the back. Every sound felt like a footstep of something tailing her. Even the air reeked of conspiracy. Still she continued on down the alleyway, cautiously watching every step she took while tightening her grip on the cricket bat's handle. As she got halfway through the dark alleyway, a loud crash behind her made her jump in freight.

"Alright! Who's there!" Trish shouts as she turns around with her right arm holding the concealed cricket bat in her raglan wrap coat.

She stared off into the darkness, waiting for something to happen. Squinting her eyes to help see what was stalking in the dark. After a few moments there was another clash sound. Trish begin to slowly pull out her cricket bat when a stray cat walks out of the shadows. In its mouth was rotting fish, probably got it from the nearby trashcan.

"Ugh, mangy little thing. Nearly got my heart racing out of my chest." Trish said to the cat as she let go of the cricket bats handle.

The cat lets out a small meow before racing off into the darkness with its meal in between its teeth. Trish lets out a scuff before turning around. One foot step into the dark and she tripped over something. She fell to the ground harshly, letting out a small groan she begin to pick herself up. While doing so she felt something wet and sticky clinging to her leg. Finding it odd she looked down to see to her horror it was blood. Her eyes widen when she sees that it wasn't hers rather a woman who was gasping for air.

"Fucken Christ!" Trish cries as she crawled away from the body.

Her heart begins to beat fast in fear while the woman struggles to look up. What Trish saw next will forever haunt her dreams. The woman just managed to lift her face high enough to show herself to Trish. It was covered in multiple cuts, like a blind man trying to slit someone's throat but ended up cutting their face. Her eyes were plucked from their sockets, ears and nose were missing too. On the forehead was a strange yet poorly drawn symbol Trish has never seen before. It was in the form of a question mark if the dot had three incompletely body's on the bottom left and right. Despite her brutalized face, Trish recognized her. Under that strange and foreboding symbol that was maimed into her forehead, there was a birthmark. Looked like a little fish, if it wasn't covered in her blood. There was girl who worked at the Yankee Melody with the same birth mark. Christal Bouvier.

"T-Trish? Is… that… you?" Christal struggled to ask.

"My god, Christal… what happened to you?" Trish asked as she finally found her nerve to move.

"The… Slasher… he…" Before Christal could even finish, her face fell to the ground. At first Trish though she fell unconscious due to blood loss. But then her body was dragged sideways, into an open manhole.

Trish lets out a gasp in horror before running. She scrambled and tripped over multiple trashcans. Her heart beating like an executioner's drum. With every beat she thought it will be her last, daring not to look behind her in case the Back-Alley Slasher was chasing her. After scrambling down the Alley, she dared look back only to see nothing. While looking back she failed to notice the people on the street. She ended up crashing into a young man who was busy reading a small yellow Book.

"Oy, watch where you running!" He shouts at her in a Scottish accent.

"Sorry, sorry!" Trish apologies as she continued to look behind her to make sure she was completely safe.

"Tsk, you better be. Miskatonic school clothes ain't cheap. Irish." The man said as he dusts himself off. He then grabbed the yellow book he was reading before walking down the street. Leaving a dumbfounded Trish behind.

As Trish sat there, she couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She hasn't felt this much fear since Cork. As she tried to calm herself down, a new thought came to mind. Christal. She was down there in the sewers, with the slasher. Her first thoughts were to head to the police. Tell them everything she had witnessed. However that is if they were willing to help. And even if they did, it would be too late. Christal would probably be dead. Another thought came into her mind, this one was less rational and quite insane. Simply go after them. She has been in scraps before and she isn't afraid to do it again. However, this sick bastard has already put five girls in the ground already, and she doubt all of them didn't put up any fights while captive. She looked over her shoulders, back towards the Alleyway before making up her mind.

"(Sigh) Fecking unbelievable." Trish said to herself as she picked herself up and marched back down the Alleyway.

**Play "The Rats in the wall HP Lovecraft Orchestra Horror Music."**

**By Graham Plowman – Composer.**

She walked over to the Man Hole. It was pushed to the side, with Christal's blood stain smeared on the outskirts. Every part of her body wanted to simply run away. But she had made up her mind the moment she turned back around. Letting out a loud gulp, she removed her jacket before jumping down into the Sewer. Armed with nothing but a Cricket bat, and a handful of matches, nothing could prepare her for what she will witness down below.

The Sewers reeked of piss and shit, most people would think the smell of fecal matter would drive away most. But piss on shit is like pouring petrol onto a blazing flame, increasing the horridness smell beyond nauseous standards. Still, compared to the undeveloped sewers of Dublin this was a simple cake walk. Granted the frostings made of shit, and disease-ridden rats are it's sprinkles. Still, she was glad that she wasn't wearing her Sunday best. Striking up a match she made her way through the sewers carefully. She didn't want to step on anything that will make her throw out her best shoes. As she walks through the sewers, she had this sense of dread overhanging for some time now. It was like something was watching her with every step. Even if that wasn't terrifying, the idea of what could happened down here was all the same. She heard stories back in Ireland, how people called Tosher's would venture down into the sewers of London in hopes of finding gold or copper amongst the filth. Some lived to see their old age. Others died from crumbling structure, losing their way, Sink into massive pit's of filth like quicksand, Overran with hordes of rats, but feared most of all. Should there be multiple people flushing their sewage down at the same time, or if the rain water continued to pour. It would cause a massive wave of sewage, to flood the caverns and drown the pour fellow who wasn't lucky enough. If the massive flood doesn't kill them, the pressure will. Still, she made her choice the moment she entered this putrid smelling place.

Striking up her second match, she noticed something off in the distance. A huge crack in the brick wall. It was big enough that Terry could fit through with ease. All around the crack was blood. Smeared around the edge like it was a warning. Though she didn't understand why it was smeared like blobs of red paste. Taking a deep breath, she strikes up another match before slowly making her way in. Praying that it doesn't collapse in on her. As she continued on, her shirt gets caught on a rock. Grumbling about her luck, she pulled on it a few times before the shirt tear suddenly. This caused her to fall to the ground landing on something worse than an average Yorkers waste. Looking up she see's a face, with a rat eating the flesh from within the jaw. Trish lets out a small squeal of horror as she backed away. As she crawled back, she felt the flesh of another. Looking around she now notice that she was in a grave yard of bodies. Floating lifelessly in sewage waters of Manhattan. Some looked recent, others looked weeks old. Rats and bugs ran rampant amongst these bodies. As she breaths heavily in shock from the sight of so many bodies, her eyes went wide at the sight of the wall. It was difficult to read, but with a shaking hand she successfully managed to. Her eyes went wide at the sight of what was up on the wall. Pieces of flesh, scalped from the corpses was nailed to the wall. All having the same hand cut symbols like the one Christal had. They were placed in a peculiar pattern that didn't made any sense. Circling around the stapled flesh was the same question. Asked over, and over, and over, and over again.

"Have you seen the Yellow Sign, Have you seen the Yellow Sign, Have you seen the Yellow Sign, Have you seen the Yellow Hnahr'luh, Have you seen the Turor hnahr'luh, Have ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, Mgep _ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, Mgep ymg' _**_seen turor hnahr'luh, , Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, , Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, , Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh, Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh!_**"

That was written over, and over again on the wall. Asking the same question till the point of being gibberish. This begin to prove to much for Trish. Nothing during the war has resorted to such savagery before. As she was about to head back, she hears a faint chant. Coming from down the tunnel, heading right. She took one last note of the corpses, making sure that Christal wasn't one of them. Seeing none was as fresh as Christal's there may be a chance that she is still alive. So with a deep breath, she continued on. Albeit holding onto her cricket bat with a tighter grip. Turning a corner, the voice became louder and louder as she made her way through the sewers. She then begin to hear the chant much clearer now.

_Geb c' ph'nglui bug parade unto c' meeting agl neighbors ph'nglui bug masquerade l' waxy ph'nglui ahororr'e ng ahf''s vulgtmnahog, vulgtmnahog ot nilgh'ri ymg' ah'll join c' festival ng r'luhhor bless ymg' ng ymg' hafh l' llll nog c' l' vulgtlagln yes r'luhhor ymg' hafh l' llll nog c' l' vulgtlagln._

It was a strange chant. Didn't sound like English, Latin or even Gaelic. Actually, hearing the language it sounds like complete gibberish. After slowly making her way up a downed ramp, she found herself in a cavern like home. In the center of the room was a stone slab with a body on it. Next to the body was a man adorned in the most yellowish cloak she had ever seen before.

_hai c''re ph'nglui chamber ahagl mgepogor rites ah mgepah'f'nah geb llll greenish fm'latghor ymg' vulgtlagln ah compelled ymg''re mgepvulgtmah guest ot nilgh'ri ng ymg''ll join c' festival ng r'luhhor bless ymg' ng ymg' hafh l' survive c' festive rites yes r'luhhor ymg' hafh survive c' festive rites._

As the cloaked figure continued to chant, he grabbed something off the stone slab before walking over to some strange crumbling arch. It looked like two spider legs made of concrete, on the side multiple symbols were drawn on with red paint. Some looked like twist and turns, others looked like mere blobs of blood. However, what drew her attention was the fact that Chrystal was tied up in the center by her arms.

_doff ymg' robe, naIIII mggoka ymg' n'ghft'drn ng mount ymg' Krc'saor join llll c' ph'nglui manic vulgtm, c' mgvulgtnahor r'luhhor ymg''ll mgr'luh ymg' ephaisoon h' mggoka'ai uln llll ymg''re ph'nglui c' festival if ymg''re lucky ymg' ephaiforget mgep solstice nog ephaii yes, forget mgep solstice nog ephaii._

As he applies blood to write more strange symbols on Christal's naked body. Trish noticed something strange about the last verse of the chant. While the rest of the lines sounded like a merry chant this last one sounds like a foreboding warning. He then finished the chant as he finalized the blood symbols. Looking over it, he reaches down to apply more blood when he realized it was empty.

"(Sigh) I swear, I don't know how those frogs managed to do it. I always run out of blood before I can get anywhere." The figure mutters to himself aloud as he sets the bowl aside. "Thankfully I saved some from the last sacrifice. Hopefully it hasn't dried out yet."

As the hooded figure was about to leave, Trish accidently took a step forward. Causing a loose brick to break off and fall to the ground. She mentally cursed herself as the figure turns around quickly after hearing the sound that the brick made. He pulled out from underneath his cloak a serrated knife, walking slowly, Trish barley had anytime to hide behind a collapsed brick wall. She struggled to remain quiet, holding one hand over her mouth as her heart was racing just as the Hooded man made it up the stairs. The hooded man begins to look around for whatever or whoever made that brick fall. As he got closer to wall, Trish felt something squirming along the right side of her right leg. Looking down, she see's this big rat sniffing at her leg. She always hated rats. It was a phobia she held in her mind since she was a little girl. No adays she didn't find them all that terrifying. But now, of all times. Why did it had to be a feckin rat?! She begins to slightly hyperventilate, a killer right behind her, and an oversize rodent in front. Why did she had to go into sewers? As she said a small prayer, she suddenly hears a small voice. It wasn't the killers, nor the voice of god. Rather it was coming from downstairs. It was the boy on the slab. He was now speaking. Somehow this pleased the hooded figure. Forgetting about the intruder he ran back over to the stone table. Trish letting out a small sigh of relief, before kicking the rat away from her. As it squeaked and ran away, Trish got the chance to look back over at the stone table. Looking over, she can see the man and also hear the boy much clearer.

"Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh? Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh? Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh? Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh?" The boy continued to ask in the same language the man was speaking.

"heh, heh, Heh. Yes I have child." The man said as he removed his hood to get a better look at the kid. Trish nearly gasped at the sight of the man, she recognized him. It was Albert, her pimp. "I have indeed seen the Yellow Sign and I have bathed in black lake of Carcosa's sun."

Albert was a middle age man, with hazel collared brush up hairstyle. He was a charming man; the first time Trish saw him. Sharp features, soft eyes, and a kind smile. However, he begins to look less and less like himself over the past few months. His hair was greasy and a mess, stumbles begin grow unshaven, his eyes were sunken in from the lack of sleep, hell if it wasn't for the sewers strong aroma someone can guess he didn't even shower from the smell alone. As he begins to write down something in a small book, he remembered that what ever he was doing wasn't complete. So he quickly left to go find more bottles of blood in the backroom.

As he exits the room, Trish decided if there was a time to save her friend. Now will be the time. Sneaking down she got a closer look at her friend. She… wasn't breathing. Albert must have slit her throat, recently too seeing that the blood flow had stopped. The Symbol on her head was flayed from her scalp, and was laying next to her. With a sad sigh, she turns to leave; not wanting to press her luck anymore then she has too. As she begin to sneak away, she got a better look of the kid. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Though he was wearing a strange white knight get up. Had a sword attached to it by multiple belts. Poor kid must have been drugged since all he can say is, 'Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh?' That and tears of blood begin to slowly leak from his right eye. There was something about those blue eyes. Like they were begging her not to be left here with the psycho. Looking back over at Christal's mutilated body, Trish lets out a small sigh. She couldn't leave the kid here. Not in good conscious. Walking over, she helped to the kids feet.

"Mgep ymg' seen turor hnahr'luh?" The boy mumbled as Trish helped him up.

"Yeah, Yeah kid. Just keep it down. Don't want him noticing what's going on." Trish said as she carry's him with his arm over her shoulder. However, when they turned around, they were greeted by Albert himself.

"Well, this was unexpected." Albert said as he dropped the jar of blood. "I wasn't expecting company this late."

The two made eye contact. Staring deeply into each other's eyes. As they did, Trish asked one single question with all her hatred, furry and fear imbued into it. "…Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. Nobody but him will ever understand." Albert said as he pulls out the knife. "I'm sorry Trish. I'm truly sorry for this."

"No, no you're not." Trish said as she sets the kid aside. She then clutched the grip of the cricket bat tighter before charging at Albert. As she does, she cries out. "And neither am I!"

She swings down on Albert. Though enraged, that made it all to easy for Albert to side step Trish. He nearly plunged his dagger into her chest. However, Trish's quick reflects managed to stop the blade before it pierced her. He then pulled the blade from the Cricket bat and went on the offense. First swinging quickly in a fencing stance before disarming the now tired Trish with heavy blows. As Trish struggles to keep herself from being cut, she failed to notice her footing. After one bad step, she fell to the ground. She then raises her brothers cricket bat in protection, however Albert managed to reduce it to splinters with a single swing of the knife. Holding only the handle she managed to toss it at Albert, hitting him directly in the head. She quickly crawled underneath the stone table in an attempt to get away, however Albert was quicker and managed to grab her leg. Trish tried to kick him, but it was in vain. Albert pulled her out and raised the blade to pierce her heart. Thankfully Trish was quick enough to catch his arms, but she wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"Ugh, just hold still. I promise, this won't, ugh. Hurt." Albert said as he struggles to push the blade down.

As the blade got closer, Trish lets go with her right arm. Causing Albert to push a little farther. She blinded patted for something, anything to help save her. As her left arm's strength begins to fade, she feels something within reach. It was a metallic handle of the kid's sword. It was stuck in its sheath but should she pull it out, it may save her life. So giving a few tugs she got nowhere. Albert however was making success with his knife. The blade was getting closer and closer to Trish's heart It was just about to pierced her when she finally managed to tug the blade out of the kids sheath. Quickly swinging at Albert, she managed to cut his arm. Causing it to bleed severely and crack the bone underneath. He lets out a horrifying scream as he fell back. Trish quickly taking the opportunity, lunges forward, impaling Albert through the chest. She felt the blood spewing from the wound and Alberts mouth as she twists the blade in his chest.

Having enough, she puts her shit covered boot onto his chest before pulling back. Falling to the ground, Albert begin to bleed heavily from the chest. Seems Trish impaled him on the right side of his heart. Though it didn't pierce it, the veins begin to do there work and pump out his blood. In a matter of minutes, he will be dead. Maybe a few more should he apply pressure, but at this point he was a dead man. Taking a breath Trish walked over to the kid and put the sword back into his Sheath. She placed his hand over her shoulder before walking away. As she does, she hears a chant from Albert. Looking over her shoulder, she see's him applying the pressure with his left. And using the slab as a crutch. He was chanting towards Christal's corpse. Figuring she had enough of Albert, she was about to grab the kid's sword when she notice something. Christal's body… it was twitching.

"_Oh mighty hasture, uh'eog ph'nglui turor, h' ahf' ahnythor nafl ah mgepyaah. Ahlloigehye mgepmgulnah forth nyth'drn l' foul l' hafh smite whore ahf' dares l' ymg' mggokaog champion. Oh mighty hasture, uh'eog ph'nglui turor, h' ahf' ahnythor nafl ah mgepyaah. Ahlloigehye mgepmgulnah forth nyth'drn l' foul l' hafh smite whore ahf' dares l' ymg' mggokaog champion. Oh mighty hasture, uh'eog ph'nglui turor, h' ahf' ahnythor nafl ah mgepyaah. Ahlloigehye mgepmgulnah forth nyth'drn l' foul l' hafh smite whore ahf' dares l' ymg' mggokaog champion_"

As Albert continued to chant, Crystals body begin to shake violently. After shaking faster and faster, a sudden set of wings spurted out of the corpses back. Trish watches in horror as a horrific creature that can only be described as a mixture of bird, bat, and wasp ant climbed from Christal's body. It then lets out a howling shriek as it stood 10 feet tall and five feet wide. Somehow that thing managed to clime out of Crystals corpse without tearing at the skin. Her body fell to the ground like a skin suit. The monster lets out a small unearthly noise that sounds like a buzzing cawing hybrid. As it does so. Albert struggled to his feet.

"_Krc'saor ot hastur. Nogephaii ahf' ah mine, ng l' gokln'gha h' bthnkor_!" He cries out towards the beast.

The creature blinked a few times before letting out another buzzing caw. It then slowly approached Trish, who was backing away with Jaune still in her arms. She quickly pulled his sword from the scabbard and pointed it at it. Doubtful that this thing can even prick the ugly monstrosity before them. As it got closer and closer, Trish can smell the stench of death upon it's breath. Struggling not let it sense fear. As it's beak nearly touched her cheek, it freezes. The strange monstrosity looked the kid in the right eye. It stared deeply into it, as a few moments pass the blue motionless eyes begin to flicker. With a shade of yellow.

Angered that the monster he had summoned didn't do as it was told. Albert shouted at the beast once more in the strange language. "_H' ahf' ah nafl l' ah mgepyaah. Y' ot stell'bsna ymg', lend ya ymg' hnahr'luh. Llll Y' mgep done ymg' ephail' letter. Ahlloigehye f' tharanak back, l' Y' ahornah zhro task cahf ymg' requested ot me…_"

Before he could even finish, the monster turned to him before letting out another angry hissing caw. This time it ran towards him, and pounced upon Albert. Trish could do nothing but watch in horror as the monster ripped her former Pimp to shreds. As she watched the kid became heavier. Seems he finally passed out. Realizing that the monster was distracted, Trish quickly put back his sword and ran up the stares with pace. She dared not look back as the monster finishes it's meal, and realized the next one had ran away.

Trish quickly ran, struggling to carry the poor kid along. When she got back to the tunnels, it was to no shock to find that the rain waters had begin to flood the sewers; making the shit water waist high now. As she ran, she dared not look behind her. Not wanting to slow down or dare look back at the monster that chased her through the sewers. It continued to let out that ungodly sound as it closed in on her and the kid. She does a quick turn just as the monster lunges at her. It barely missed her as it crashed into the brick wall. Panicking She dared not look back but took the time to slide through the crevice of the sewer tunnel. She pulled the kid through just as the monster nearly snapped at his left arm. As she continued to struggle carrying the boy, she noticed it. Off in the distance was her salvation. The ladder she used to enter the sewers. Quickly sprinting she finally managed to reach the ladder. But she heard something most dreaded as she got to it. Looking over her shoulder she see's down the dark was something massive moving towards her. It wasn't the monster, it was a wave of sewage. Moving towards them at an alarming rate.

"Oh, Feck me sideways." Trish mutters as she struggles to climb with the unconscious armored boy on her back.

As she slowly made her way up, the wave got closer and closer. With a last-ditch effort of adrenalin, she pushed herself and the boy out of the sewers before the wave hit. However, the monster was quicker than the wave. Somehow it found its way to them and snagged the kid by the left leg. Biting down with razor sharp teeth, it nearly dragged him back into the sewers. Trish grabbing ahold of the boy, she struggled to pull him to safety as the monster tried to pull him down. The tug of war between the two came to an end. When the monster was suddenly swept away by the flood, letting go of the kid as it was dragged away by the sewage. Pulling the kid up, she sees to her horror that his leg was horrible mutilated. Multiple bones were crushed to dust, and poking out of him. Blood spewed everywhere, and if that wasn't enough the fact that his leg went though a literal shit rinse didn't help either.

"Mother of god." Trish said as she looked down at his left leg.

Her stomach turned at the brutality of what had happened. After a few moments she realized that despite the kid was still in and out of it, he was still alive. It took her a moment before looking around for her coat. Finding it completely soaked by the rain near a dumpster, she grabs it by the sleeve and tears it off.

"Don't you die, don't you die, don't you die, don't you Fecking Die!" Trish repeated as she put her IRA training to use. As she wrapped the bandages around his bleeding leg, the view goes black.

**The Next Day**

The scene reopens on the Yankee melody. Inside Trish's room, Trish sat on an old rocking chair. Across from her was the strange lad in armor. He was stripped down to his undershirt and underwear. On his right leg was a makeshift cast that covered his entire left leg. Poor young bastard. He will never walk the same way again. That horrifying… thing, crushed the boy's leg so badly he had multiple compound fracturs in three different locations. If he can walk, he will need the assistance of a cane. Letting out a small sigh, she wished the boy didn't wear that ridiculous knight in shining. To say that dragging him across town without waking anyone up from the scraping of metal was difficult, would have been an understatement. Still, she managed to drag him to the Yankee Melody without being seen.

"Oy, Trishy? Is sleeping cutie awake yet?" A young blonde with short twisted hair asked as she sticks her head through the door, spooking Trish.

Well, mostly. She couldn't bring the boy to the hospital. She and him were covered in blood and shite. How would someone even begin to explain what had happened down in those sewers, let alone that your pimp was the Back-ally slasher. So, she brought him back to the Yankee Melody, just so she can put her IRA medical training to use. Course the other working girls saw her carrying the boy. At least they know to keep their mouths shut. She gave them an abridge version, on how Albert was the Slasher and that he killed Christal. Following Albert it seemed this boy was to be his final victim till she flooded the sewers. She left out the part about the occult nonsense, cause she herself couldn't understand what in gods holy name was that. Unforntely, now that the boy was in stable condition, everyone wanted to see him. Majority found him to be quite the "cutie" as her friend, Marry, had put it.

"Marry, for fuck sake. What I said about trying to sneak a peak of our patient!" Trish snapped in frustration.

"Sorry, but the rest of the girls wants to know who is this mysterious boy is?" Marry said in her defense as she entered the room. She was wearing something similar that Trish was wearing during work hours. However, she had a black deco style robe over her corset and a Flapper headband around her head.

Raising a brow in curiosity Trish walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway. All twenty-nine girls were waiting in the hallway. Each one was 'very' interested in meeting the boy out of time. Letting out a small sigh, she pulled Marry out of the room before closing the door behind her and locking it.

"He's resting. Have some respect and let him rest yah twats!" Trish shouted out to the girls. They begrudgingly responded with groans and complaints before dissipated. As Marry was about to leave, Trish grabbed her arm. "Hey so did you found anything useful on his clothes?"

"Oh, nothing Trishy. He didn't even have any cash in his wallet. Just some plastic cards" Marry remarks.

"(Sigh) I mean an Id, like a driver's license." Trish said as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, that. Yeah, he had one. Jane, John. I don't know exactly how it was spelled but his last name was Arc. Like the boat." Marry answers as she snaps her fingers.

"Arc? Like the saint Joan of Arc?" Trish asked in a serious tone.

"Wait, there was a saint named Joan?" Marry asked.

"Ugh, just show me the things." Trish asked as she slapped her hand over her face.

Marry quickly grabbed Trish's arm and brought her to the end of the hall. She may be a bit of a ditz, but she was absolutely excited to show what she found on the kids' stuff. It was like those science fiction magazines she would try to read. In her room was the kids gear and clothes neatly placed out on the bed. Under that armor was a short sleeve hoody with a cute bunny picture on it. When Trish first saw it, she found it difficult not to chuckle at it. For a supposed knight, he does seem a bit childish for one. Under his hoodie was a pair of dungarees with multiple belts and an old red sash. He had a pair of brown combat boots and that was it. In his possessions were a wallet, a strange glass device, and a photo of kids on a couch. Multiple girls playing around with a single boy with pig tails in the center. He was holding a help sign. Thinking back to her childhood, she could understand what he went through there. Beside the bed was that sword he used back in the sewers. It was out of the sheath and was lying against the sofa.

Marry went over to the sword while Trish looked at his wallet. She wasn't fibbing about the wallet. Inside were a few plastic cards they were multiple color on the front but blank on the back with the exception of a black line. On the side was some strange ID. It wasn't a driver license like most locals carry. It was a student ID. For a place called Beacon Academy. Beneath a collared photo of the boy was the name "Jaune Arc." Next to it was basic information, year, age. Though there was a name next to it. JNRP.

"So while playing around with the kids sword I found something really amazing." Marry remarks as she held up the sword and sheath.

"(Sigh) What Marry?" Trish asked as she placed down the wallet.

"Well while I was playing around with the sword, I wondered where was his shield. I mean what knight doesn't have a shield. So, when I was looking at his sword holder thing, I noticed a button and well. Check it out." Mary then holds the sheath up before pressing a button. Almost instantly the seemingly normal sheath spreads out, turning into a shield.

"Whoa." Trish remarks as she backs up. She had inspected both blade and sheath a dozen times and she hasn't noticed this once. As admit impressive as it was for Marry to find this, this made Trish feel slightly stupid.

"Yeah I know right? This is downright wicked." Marry said as she held up the shield and sword in a pose. "Do you think he's a knight from the future? Or maybe a knight who went to the future then to us? Oh, maybe he's that saint you were talking about."

"No. also, Joan was a she." Trish remarks as she crossed her arms. "Also, what is with you and science fiction?"

Marry simply shrugged her arm before striking a new pose. Trish was about to speak when a loud scream can be heard from down the hall. Both girls looked at one another before racing down the hall. Seems that one girl had a spare key, cause the door to Trish's room was wide open. Inside the boy was surrounded by the girls. They got a little curious and nearly had his boxers down when he woke up. She couldn't blame him for leaping out of bed. Was nearly sacrifice to a freak in yellow, almost drowned in a tidal wave of shit, had your leg nearly ripped from it's socket, and to add insult to injury wake up to multiple scantily dressed women trying to remove his boxers! Yeah, she would react the same way as well.

"Hey! What did I say about him!" Trish shout in frustration.

"Ugh but Trish, he's so cute!" One girl said.

"Yeah Trishy. We were just curious." Another girl remarks.

"Tee-Hee. And I have to say we were rightfully so to be curious." A third girl states with a cheerful giggle as she recalls the image, she witnessed underneath the stranger's boxers.

Tish's forehead vain begins to twitch in anger. So she lets out an angry sigh before shouting to the girls. "Out! All y'all get out of here before I break your legs!"

The girls reluctantly left but not before waving off the poor boy with a seductive wave or flirty kiss. One Chinese girl gave a sexy fanny wave causing the boy to blush as she leaves. Once gone Trish closes the door before turning to the kid.

"(Sigh) Sorry about that kid. They can be handful at times. And it doesn't help that their pimp recently was put out to pasture." Trish remarks as she locks the door behind her.

"Um, it's fine." The kid remarks as he struggles to stand.

As he stands, he was eyeing Trish. Not in the lustful leers she was used to, but like he was making certain of something. It was like that he reminds him of something, something that brought back bad memories. Before she could ask, Marry quickly raced over and begin asking a few dozen questions at once.

"Hello, names Marry Porter. Are you a knight from the future? Oh no wait, are you a time traveling knight who is stuck in the future or maybe the past? How about your weapons? Did someone made them or are you a Thomas Edison if he was knig…!?" Marry asked as she rambled on. Before she could finish her questions, Trish interrupted her.

"Marry! Manners for Crist sake give the boy some air." Trish interrupted.

Marry looks over at Trish with a curious raised brow before turning back to the boy. She realized that she was only a few inches away from his nose. Giving a small realized chuckle she takes a step back with an apologetic smile.

"Heh, Heh. Sorry, cutie." Marry said as she backs off.

"(Sigh) Look, this wasn't the way I wanted this to go. So, before this gets any more confusing than it already has been, let's start at the beginning." Trish remarks as she rubbed the side of her temples for a moment. She then reached out with her right. "My name is Trish Clover. Are you Jaune Arc?"

"I am…" The boy, now confirmed as Jaune responded. However, he was more hesitant in shaking her hand. "Wait. How do you know who I am?"

"Wallet." Trish remarks casually as she held his wallet up.

"Oh." Jaune responds.

"Right. So, is there any other questions yah want to ask? Cause I have plenty to ask you." Trish said as she crossed her arms.

"Um, just one question. Where are my clothes?" Jaune asked as he covered his privates with both hands and blushed madly.

**One explanation later (substantially just Trish calling bullshit for thirty minutes.)**

Thirty minutes later after Jaune put on his jeans, he begins to spill everything to Trish. Normally he would have more spine compared to the monsters he fights back home. But an angry Irish woman that looked like… his partner, frightened and caught the boy off guard. Trish and Marry listened to the young man's story. How he and his friends were heading to a place called Atlas. Bringing a relic from another place called Mistral for safe keeping. Before arriving, they found themselves in a strange snow encrusted city. While exploring this strange city, they were attacked by something… slimy. Word couldn't even describe it, but it was like a mountain of decaying translucence flesh grew multiple mouths, eyes, and tentacles. They tried to fight it but after nearly being eaten a few times they fled. He and a few girls he was traveling with became separated. A girl name Yang left to go find another girl name Blake, while her sister went out looking for her partner Weiss. Leaving him with another boy named Lie Ren. He wanted to find her Girlfriend Nora, but Jaune wasn't found of the idea of being left behind. So he went with him. After what felt like forever, they found themselves in what looked like a library. It was filled to the brim with books that he has never seen before. Written in a language that was complete gibberish to him. That was till he found a small yellow book. It was in a language he never seen before, however it seemed that it was at least written by human hands. He doesn't remember exactly what happened after but the moment he opened that strange book he blacked out. He then woke up finding a bunch of sexy dressed women had his Boxers pulled down just low enough to expose some of his pubic hair. He panicked, fell back, and Trish already knew what happened next.

Course when he finishes Trish didn't believe a single word Jaune had said. Never in her life had she ever heard the words, Atlas, Remnant, Mistral, or Faunas. Jaune maybe able to present hard evidence but she couldn't even wrap the idea that there was another world with human life on it. Marry however was completely giddy about the idea. It was like those Science fiction novels that she struggles to read. He then asked where he was to which Trish explained how he was in New York, Manhattan to be exact. Never hearing of this town, Trish and an over enthusiastic Marry explained to him everything. How they live on a planet called earth, in the country known as America, and recent history of how there was no such thing as Grimm, Faunas, or Dust. That the Great War just came to an end, and a serial killer and former Pimp; Albert Townley was about to make Jaune his seventh Victim when Trish stepped in. She managed to drown the bastard in a tidal wave of shit, but unfortunately Jaune's leg was busted in the escape. He will need the assistance of a cane for him to walk without a sharp pain. Jaune's response was as expected, denial. He couldn't believe that he was on some foreign planet called Earth. During a time period that basic medical procedures to fix him was down to a simple peg leg. As he continued to deny the idea, Marry thought the best way to prove that they weren't lying was to show him a globe that she kept in her room. She quickly left the room, leaving only Trish and Jaune in the room. Good, since Trish had a few things she wanted to clarify with Jaune in private.

"Jaune, can I ask. Why are you looking at me like I'm some pin up?" Trish asked as she gets up to close the door.

"Hmm, what do mean?" Jaune asked as he held his head with both hands in despair.

"You look at me like I'm a broken whimpering pup who lost it's mum. I just want to know why." Trish states as she leans back against the door.

"Wha! No I don't look at you like… I'm not SAD!" Jaune spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"Don't get snippy. I literally work in a whore house. I serve so many people that I might as well stitch a pair of eyes to my bust." Trish snapped back before calming herself down. "(Sigh) Look, point is I've seen how you look at me. Most guys can't even take their eyes off me because of my charms. You however, look like I reminded you of someone, not just anyone. Someone special to yah. So do mind either stopping this whole, tears from the past nonsense, or just tell me who exactly do I remind you of?"

Jaune remained quiet for a few more moments. He didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he wanted to shout at Trish for snapping at him. However, she was right, he felt like a crying child. So, with a heavy sigh, he told her about Pyrrha Nikos.

"…(Sigh)…Her name, was Pyrrha Nikos. She is… was my partner." Jaune said with a tone of sadness.

"Partner? You mean from that school you claim to attend that teaches kids to fight monsters?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Beacon. At first, I didn't even know who she was, but everyone else did. She was Mistral champion four times running. A celebrity. Yet I didn't care at the time, I treated her like friend. We became partners and from then on we became good friends." Jaune explains as he showed a few photos on his scroll. Trish looked down in amazement at the realistic photo of the woman in it. Even more surprising how similar she looks to her. Though her hair isn't that red, nor her eyes… and she has a better bust size then her. As she continued staring at the photo Jaune continued to remains.

"Well, I became good friends with her. She… well she had deeper feelings for me." Jaune states before breaking out into a small chuckle. "Heh, I was stupid at the time. Or maybe I was eying my now friend Weiss Schnee. Either way I failed to notice how she truly felt about me."

Jaune went quiet as his thoughts turned to the night that Beacon fell. Students and civilians alike were running. Grimm and White Fang operatives were attacking. And their she was. Standing there in all her glory as she fought hard to save everyone.

"This woman… Cinder Falls. She went to stop her, I tried to follow. It was there that she revealed her feelings. All with just a simple kiss." Jaune said as he felt his lips. He can still feel it on his lips, her sweat texture of those lips pressed against his. "…She… died that night. Went in alone and she killed her. I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

After saying that last line, the painful memories begin to roll back. Tears begins to stream from his right eye as he remains that night. As he looked on into the corner of the room, something broke his concentration. Looking to his side he can feel the hand of Trish on his should. During his reminiscing of his partner Pyrrha, she had walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. A small act of kindness, and understanding for what it was like to lose someone dear to them. She was just about to wrap her arms around him in silent comfort when suddenly Marry bursts the door open.

"JESUS LORD MOSSES! WHAT THE FECK MARRY!" Trish screamed out as she and Jaune fell back in horror.

"Sorry Trish, but it's Terry. He's calling for yah." Marry said as she struggles to carry a globe, maps, decaying textbooks, and even a doughboy helmet.

"Can't it wait… and your paying for that door Marry." Trish said in slight anger.

"Sorry but it can't. He hasn't heard anything from Albert, mortgage is due in three days, and he is trying to find a new band downstairs." Marry explains as she drops the junk in hand haphazardly.

"(Sigh) Fine, just don't leave your junk here." Marry begrudgingly said as walks to door.

After leaving Jaune struggles to get up. As he does, a sudden thought came into his head. Looking over at Marry, he asked. "Um, Marry. Who's Terry?"

The view then pulls downstairs. Where a few men from Harlem was onstage. They were pitching jazz songs to a man in a rotting directors chair. He wasn't particular handsome. Small rounded, with a failing blonde combover. He was wearing an open white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His cheap black dress pants were held up by a pair suspender that were two sizes too short. As he berates the musicians onstage, Trish walks over to him.

"What the feck do you need from me Terry?" Marry asked.

"Please not now Marry. It's been a long day, all I've been doing is listening to these washed up hazbins from Harlem. Suppose to play this Saturday night, make enough money to pay for this dump. What I got instead however, is a bunch of talentless schmucks who can't charm a pecker out of a worm hole!" The man known as Terry said as he tossed down his hat in rage.

"Talentless!? Sir, I've been playing Cello long before you were born!" The far-right man with the cello shouted back.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to get the gals to come in!" Terry shouts back before pulling out a cigarette. "They don't care much for big band. They want some good-looking fella on stage who could charm their patties off with just a whistle."

"Well, I think the song is great." A familiar voice calls out. Terry and Trish looked behind them to see Jaune walking over, with a prop cane as a crutch.

"Who the hell are… (Sigh) on second thought, whatever. Kid, the hell you know about music?" Terry asked as he lights a match.

"Well, not a lot. But I think you guys are good. That last song reminds me of something my dad would sing to my mom." Jaune states nervously as Terry stared him down from his director's chair.

"Huh, that so." Terry said as he turns around and takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey, the kid thinks our song is good. Why not help us out? Our lead singer died of TB a few years back." The man with the clarinet asked.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I can crack glass faster with my voice then my hands." Jaune said nervously.

"Tsk, told yah. Kids like you don't have any taste in music now adays." Terry retorts before taking another drag. "Maybe you should pretend to be a mute. Girls will only love you for your body then that hoarse voice, yah got there."

That comment for some reason cut deep. Feeling challenged, Jaune then spoke up. "Fine, you want me to sing. Then I'll sing."

Terry wasn't impressed by Jaune's statement. He simply waved him off as Jaune walked out towards the stage. "Alright guys, let start from the top."

"We're ready when you are." The cello man states as he held his hand to the strings.

"Alright, I have warned you guys. I'm not as good as my dad." Jaune said as he stumbles to turn on the microphone.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you father has the voice of a banshee." Terry said rhetorically as he takes another drag.

Jaune opened his mouth to retort. But kept it shut. A better way was to make him eat those words. So with a loud sigh he held the microphone close and toke a deep breath. It's been a while since Jaune had sing. He was a much better dancer, but seeing he could only limp. The best thing is to sing. He looked behind him at the band. He gave a nod and the music started. Jaune turned back to the stage and took one last breath.

At first Terry thought he was going to listen to a young idiot toss his lung out. As the song continues however, the music begins to entice him. It was like nothing that he has ever heard before. He begins to listen more and more. It was nothing he had ever heard before. New song, fresh face, and a talented voice, meant only one thing. New business. Once the song had ended, there was a brief moment of silence before he stands up and clap. As he does, more applause can be heard from up above. It seems that girls upstairs had heard him and came down to cheer for more.

"Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle. You may be more than a cripple with a pretty face." Terry remarks as he walks over.

"Um, thanks." Jaune said awkwardly as he massages his throat with a complex look on his face.

"Ah, modest too. Good, can't have this fame go to your head." Terry remarks as he pats Jaune on the shoulder before walking over to the side. As he rummages through the junk, he called back to Jaune. "Say, kid. What was your name again?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune Replied.

"Jaune eh? Sounds foreign. Good, girls love things that are exotic." Terry remarks as he pulls out a

strange bulky device. He struggles a bit to pull it out, but Trish walked over and helped him.

"Ugh, right oh." Terry grunted as he and Trish puts down a bulky machine near Jaune. "Listen, kid. By chance you want to make it big in Big Apple? Stick with me, I may be washed up, an alcoholic, deserted by three lousy ex-wives, losing more and more of my hair, and I'm as old as saint Nick. But do I know show business, like the back of my hand. I can make you a big shot in this town, what do you say?"

Terry held out his hand and spat in it before reaching towards Jaune. Jaune looked down at his hand in discussed. He considered the idea, but didn't want to shake this man's hand. After a few hesitant moments Jaune spoke up.

"Um, sure. But only if these guys get the gig." Jaune said as he points to the band.

"(Sigh) Fine the band stays." Terry remarks while rolling his eyes.

The band actually surprise that this kid who didn't even knew them wanted them to play with him. It was honestly a breath of fresh air. As Jaune hesitantly shook Terry's hand, he suddenly remembers something. As he went to get a disk, the man with the clarinet walked over to Jaune.

"Hey, thanks for the hand. Not many people tend to be so kind." The clarinet player thanked.

"Really, how come?" Jaune asked, causing him to stare at Jaune with a confused stare of bewilderment.

"Well, cause I'm a negro. In America." The man states as he pointed to himself. "We, aren't exactly excepted here more tolerated if anything; and that's in the north. Down south it's a hell of a lot worse."

Jaune was confused by that statement, till he realized what he was talking about. It felt something like the Faunas movements back home. So, with a sympathetic smile Jaune simply said. "Well, my mom always told me to never judge a person on looks, rather by character."

He then held out his other hand. "So, what's your name if I may ask?"

The man looked down at Jaune's hand before shaking it. "Lector James's Small the third. Pleaser to make your acquaintance Jaune Arc."

"Like wise Mr. Small." Jaune said with a friendly smile.

"Aw, Small and Arc. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." Trish cuts in with a smile.

"Heh, yeah. Course I'm sure you know how it goes." Lector said with a chuckle.

As he finishes laughing, Terry finally came back from behind the curtains with a Vinyl record. As he begins to set it up, he spoke up. "Alright kid, mind singing that tune one more time? Got to send a record to a friend."

"Um, sure." Jaune said as he moved towards the center stage. He clears his throat before turning around.

"Ready to start Mr. Small?" Jaune asked.

"Ready, and please call me Lector." Lecter said with a smile.

Jaune gives a nod before turning around. As he gets himself ready, he wonders. How did he become a good singer? He use to sing like a dying whale, now he sounds like a canary. As the music begins, he remembers something, a strange symbol he saw down in the sewers. It was hazy to see, but it felt; awe-inspiring. Maybe that's why. Course the though a magic symbol could give him the ability to sing sounds ridicules. Crazy really. His thoughts soon moved away from the symbol, and he decided to focus on the here and now.

**"Feeling Good" By Michael Bublé Or the slowed down version of it.**

** Recommend the on posted by Edited Audious**

As he begins, the view pulls back. Pulling through the walls of the Yankee Mellady. As it gets farther and farther away, it becomes apparent that someone. Or more accurately, something graffitied the entire burlesque club. Every window and door had the same mark. Yet it pales in comparison to the huge mark covered the entire theater. It was in yellow, and looked exactly like the mark seen in the sewers. Strangely despite it being a busy day and the streets were packed, nobody seems to notice it.

**Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me…  
And I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling good**

As the song continued, the screen went blank. Only thing that remained was the yellow symbol. Glowing brightly, ever on with it's horrible and maddening nature, of _Sa Majesté En Jaune._

**Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

**Dragonfly out in the sun**

**You Know what I mean,**

**Don't you know?**

**Butterflies all havin' fun**

**You know what I mean**

**Sleep in peace when day is done**

**That's what I mean**

**And this old world**

**Is a new world**

**And a bold world**

**For me**

**For me**

**Stars when you shine**

**You know how I feel**

**Scent of the pine**

**You know how I feel**

**Oh freedom is mine**

**And I know how I feel**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new life**

**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling good**

**I feel so good**

**I feel so good**

**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. **

**Phew what a night. By the time this story comes out it should be past Midnight, new Years Eve 2020. So to celebrate the begin of the Neon twenties I figure I release CH4 while downing presumable my third or fourth glass of champain, and listening to Michael Bublé. Regardless, hopefully this will tide everyone over till presumable march or at the latest, April when I focus my full attention on this story. Now then I'll answer all questions that I may or may not have answered before. Oh and shout out the FEV Grim for making Mari.**

**From FEV Grim: Heh yeah. Reminds me of that Pokémon fan comic that introduce the female protagonist of sword and shield. (I believe the first words were "What ya starin at ya wee posh Cunt? We gonna have a fookin pokemon fight or wot?") Yep, funny thing I actually saw Nessy when I was out on the lake. (Well more like someone painted it on the side of the boat to give the allusion of it. But hey, least I got the photos too back my claims.) No problem.**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**From Pherix2003: Thanks, was going to end on that same melody played throughout the previous chapter till I finally found what I was looking for.**

**As they say. When in the Highlands. Though this does bring up the question on how does Trish rank in this list of favorites you have.**

**Hmm, interesting. I was aiming for Bram Strokers work rather then F. W. Murnau. Oh well, least I bled dry the vampire references.**

**Oh, he may be dead. But still has some character development. He even made an appearance in this chapter. There is a story going on in the background and at times it ain't exactly clear but it's there. Also, he is still alive… to an extent. I would suggest digging deeper into "Sa majesté en jaune."**

**Eh, if I did the moon cliché every time it will become more of a cliché. Still fair points there.**

**Trust me, there are cultist among those you least suspect. Even the RWBY cast has cultist in there midst and they don't even know it. Even those who I refer to is don't even know they are part of a cult. (To be honest. It's all quite confusing. Sometimes I don't even know who is going to live or die by the end of the story.)**

**Thanks, hopefully this chapter is what you need to kick off the new year.**

**Eh, I made a few edits to fit the rules. Don't worry, not much has changed. Just the presentation. The character is the same as usual. **

**Thanks for writing Pherix2003**

**From Carre: 1. It's alright. Take your time and Happy New years.**

**2A. Alright, take your time. I got till spring.**

**2B. Slave labor? No, Elderly slave Labor? Wait I got it, they hired fat people making them believe they were hired for modeling before butchering them and feeding them to a bunch of slug monsters who slave away at the labor? (Am I close in any of these pitches, or I just sound ridicules?)**

**3\. Ok thanks and I guess. **

***Clapping twice **

**Lights out!**

**4\. Oh, the faith does nothing for the Cthulu Mythos. It's just that the witch happened to be an elephant. There's a reason why they are terrified of mice.**

**5\. One son, married a Chinese girl from Hong Kong and had two grandsons. One goes and join the communist party while the other joins the Nationalist party. (Have a little Chinese civil war going on.)**

**6\. Thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Carre.**

**Alright, with that done, Trish Clover may be the most interesting character I've written. Not because of this chapter, but because of what will happen. So think of her as wine, gets better with every chapter. Now with that done, I just want to thank those who waited and raise a glass before saying, Happy 2020 folks. Let the good times roll once again.**

**This Is Wombag1786 Signing off… actually before that I want to ask everyone here one last question… Tell me, have you seen the Yellow Sign?**


	5. The Vaquera

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu.**

**AN: Special thanks to Project Ray: for Spanish translation. (Please support his story's "Remnant only needs one Snake" and "Operation: Darkest Night.")**

**CommanderCheat82: For Australian dialogue and region environment. (Please support his story "RvB: The beacon Chronicles.")**

**Please note Spanish isn't my first langue but Project Ray gave it his approval. Sorry if their were any mistakes in translation.**

**In the Great Sandy Desert of Australia, south of Fitzroy Crossing in Kimberley Region. April 30th 1921. Late at night**

**3rd POV**

The view pulls down on a lone Australian Six driving silently through the night. The full moon was slowly descending, the view shines down on the driver. She was beginning to show her age, A few wrinkles on her tan skin, strips of grey in her long blonde braided hair, and harden blue eyes of someone who has seen all forms of good an evil. Her clothes were a little un-lady like, but then again. She didn't give a dam for clothes in youth. So why start now? She wore a simple white dress shirt that button up half way. Over it was a tan leather vest that was left unbuttoned. This all neatly tucked into her Khaki pants. That in turn tucked into tan Cowboy boots. Around her neck was an old blue bandanna from her outlaw days. Perched on her head was a white Stetson with a snake leather wrapped around the base. As she drives, she couldn't help but look back in the rear-view window. Sitting in the back was a young man with ebony hair, and a pair of round glasses slowly falling off. He was wearing a red and gold trimming academic attire with a pair grey knickerbocker. On his right side of his sweater vest was a University of Sydney crest.

As he silently snores, the folder in his hands slowly begin to fall. It wasn't till the car bumped on a rock did it finally fell onto the ground. As it did photos begin to fall out onto the ground. One Photo was of the women riding in her younger days. In it, she was holding a Lemat revolver over a corpse of a Texas ranger. The woman then Monologued in Spanish.

"_Me llamo Fausta Bell. Puede que hoy no parezca mucho; pero una vez fui una de las mujeres más temidas del suroeste. Para contar esta historia, supongo que debería dar un pequeño contexto a mi ascenso y caída_."

_(My name is Fausta Bell. It may not seem like much today; but once I was one of the most feared women in the southwest. To tell this story, I suppose I should give a little context to my rise and fall.) _As she narrates, the view shifts over to a photo of a young man in a confederate uniform.

_"Mi padre, Travis Bell fue un cabo en el 23º Voluntarios de Alabama durante la guerra de agresión del norte. Luchó en la batalla con mi tío, Maxwell Webber en Chickasaw Bayou, Port Gibson, Champion's Hill, Big Black River Bridge y Vicksburg. Cuando terminó la guerra, él y algunos otros soldados se convirtieron en parte de la pandilla de los Texas Raiders que lucha contra el gobierno yanqui. Un día, en 1872, después de que la mayoría de su pandilla fuera asesinada a las afueras de Amarillo, se encontraron con la pandilla Perro loco. Múltiples delincuentes de México que estaban siendo cazados por su propio gobierno. Fue durante una escaramuza que mis padres se conocieron."_

_(My father Travis Bell was a corporal in the 23rd Alabama Volunteers during the War of Northern Aggression. He fought in battle with my uncle, Maxwell Webber at Chickasaw Bayou, Port Gibson, Champion's Hill, Big Black River Bridge, and Vicksburg. When the war ended, he and a few other soldiers became part of the Texas Raiders gang fighting the Yankee government. One day in 1872, after most of his gang was killed outside of Amarillo, they encountered the Mad Dog gang. Multiple criminals from Mexico who were being hunted by their own government. It was during a skirmish that my parents met.__) _The view then moved to the side to show two photo's. One containing the Texas Raiders and the other the _pandilla de perros locos_. In both photo's, all but one from each was scribbled. Covering their faces. The two that were still showing was Fausta Bell's parents.

_"Al principio, los dos se odiaban. Pa, se reía cuando recordaba haberla llamado engrasadora sucia. Y mamá se echó a reír al recordar las veces que lo llamó un niño blanco endogámico con una pequeña polla. Nunca supe exactamente cómo no se mataron entre sí ... ni siquiera me concibieron en primer lugar ... Independientemente, los dos grupos tuvieron fricciones que terminaron en tiroteos o breves alianzas incómodas. Después de un tiempo, las dos pandillas fueron capturadas, asesinadas o huyeron cuando ambos gobiernos tomaron medidas enérgicas contra los forajidos. Eso acaba de dejar a mi padre, mi madre, mi tío, y finalmente a mí, una pequeña familia de forajidos. Dos años después de conocerse, nací en una pequeña cabaña en el desierto de Utah el 5 de mayo de 1874. Pa diría que estaba contento de haber perdido la guerra, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no me habría aceptado. Es triste decir que ya no soy la niña de sus ojos. No por mucho tiempo."_

(_At first, the two hated each other. Pa, he would laugh when he remembered calling her a dirty greaser. And Mom laughed as she remembered the times, she called him an inbred white boy with a little dick. I never knew exactly how they didn't kill each other ... or even conceive me in the first place ... Regardless, the two groups had frictions that ended in shootouts or brief awkward alliances. After a time, the two gangs were either captured, killed, or fled when both governments cracked down on the outlaws. That just left my father, my mother, my uncle, and finally me later on, a small family of outlaws. Two years after they met, I was born in a small cabin in the Utah desert on May 5, 1874. Pa would say he was happy that he lost the war, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have me. It is sad to say that I am no longer the apple of his eye. Not for much longer_.) The view then shifts downwards towards a few photos of them. First were separate wanted posters, followed by couples posing for a portrait, then of them with their recently born child.

"_Crecí con una educación mínima, o incluso con el conocimiento de cómo actuar cerca de las personas. De hecho, aprendí a disparar mucho antes de que pudiera leer y escribir. La mayoría de las niñas de mi edad habrían estado jugando con muñecas o aprendiendo a coser parches en sus colchas. Sin embargo, no yo, mis padres me enseñaron a pelear y robar. Cuando tenía cinco años, podía dispararle a la pulga desde la parte posterior de una perra. Para cuando tenía once años, estaba cubriendo a mis padres y tío desde el final de un rifle Sharps. El último regalo que me dieron antes de que mis padres atacaran un convoy yanqui que salía de California con una enorme suma de oro. Lamentablemente, este atraco puso a los Pinkertons en nuestro camino poco después. Perdimos mucho de nuestro botín en Austin ... ahí fue cuando las cosas realmente fueron cuesta abajo_."

_(I grew up with a minimal education, or even with the knowledge of how to act close to people. In fact, I learned how to shoot long before I could read and write. Most girls my age would have been playing with dolls or learning to sew patches on their quilts. However, not me, my parents taught me how to fight and steal. When I was five years old, I could shoot the flea from the back of a bitch. By the time I was eleven, I was covering my parents and uncle from the end of a Sharps rifle. The last gift they gave me before my parents attacked a Yankee convoy leaving California with a huge sum of gold. Sadly, that __heist put the Pinkertons on our trail soon after. We lost a lot of our loot in Austin ... that's when things really went downhill.) _The view then shifts over to a news article from the mid 1890's. In it, it details how a convoy was attacked and looted by the Bell Family. Twenty dead and forty injured. Next to the news article was the Pinkertons National Detective Agency business card.

_"Esa fue la última vez que vi al tío Maxwell. No sabía lo que pasó hasta hace poco. Pa recibió un disparo en el brazo durante nuestra fuga sobre las Montañas Rocosas, Bullet implantado en su brazo. Demasiado profundo para recuperarlo y demasiado doloroso para moverse. Entonces, recurrió a la bebida para ayudar con el dolor, y si no estaba disponible, estaría fumando opio que le dio un hombre local de China. Poco a poco, el hombre que conocí como mi padre lentamente comenzó a desaparecer y se convirtió en un borracho degenerado. Traté de convencer a mi madre para que lo detuviera, pero ella misma no podía ver que el hombre que una vez amó se convirtió en un monstruo. Luego comenzó a golpearla, junto conmigo. Gritando que nada era justo en sus divagaciones borrachas o inconsistentes. Se volvió demasiado para mí, así que le pedí a mi madre por última vez que renunciara, y como la última vez que se negó. Entonces, empaqué mis cosas, mis armas y una foto de mejores tiempos antes de escabullirme por la noche. Tenía 21 años en ese momento. Y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre."_

_(That was the last time I saw Uncle Maxwell. Didn't know what happened till recently. Pa was shot in the arm during our escape over the Rockies, Bullet implanted itself in his arm. Too deep to retrieve, and too painful to move. So, he turned to drinking to help with the pain, and if it wasn't available, he would be smoking opium that he get from a local china man. Slowly, the man who I knew as my father slowly begin to disappear and he became a degenerate drunk. I tried to convince my mother to stop him, but she herself couldn't see that the man she once loved has changed into a monster. He then began to hit her, along with me. Crying out that nothing was fair in his drunk or incoherent ramblings. It became too much for me, so asked my mother one last time to leave him, and like the last time she refused. So, I packed my things, my guns, and a photo of better times before slipping away in the night. I was 21 at the time. And the last time I ever saw my mother.) _The view then shifts past the sleeping hand to show two news articles. It detailed the arrest of Travis Bell and how he killed his wife just before his arrest. The news article next to it detailed his hanging in 1900. In the photo you can notice Fausta in disguise as she watched. However, at the center was a boat ticket to Sydney Australia from San Diego.

_"Un mes después de que me fui, fui arrestado camino a México. En una pequeña ciudad costera, un individuo rico fue asesinado a tiros. Aparentemente, lo hice a pesar de haber llegado a la ciudad el mismo día. Luego me condenaron a muerte y me enviaron a la Penitenciaría Estatal de Louisiana, donde rompería rocas de 1895 a 1898. El primer mes de mi tercer año, me transfirieron a una prisión en California para hacer un swing. En el camino a través de los territorios de Nuevo México, el automóvil que nos tenía a mí y a otros fue detenido por un extraño y algunas armas alquiladas. Aparentemente vinieron por mí. Después del inesperado rescate, el hombre me llevó a su maestro. La mujer cuyo esposo supuestamente maté. Parece que ella me había liberado con la intención de cazar a las personas que realmente lo hicieron como una forma de venganza de la viuda. Al ver que iba a morir, pensé por qué no. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Entonces, pasé la mayor parte de un año deambulando por el suroeste con extraños que también fueron perjudicados. Así es como me convertí en parte de la banda Black Bark. Después de un año de aventuras, una ola de crímenes y trabajo independiente ocasional, la pandilla y yo matamos al bastardo antes de seguir nuestro propio camino. Desapareciendo en el desierto. Durante casi dos décadas después de que volví a mis viejos caminos con la ley persiguiéndome por todo el oeste. No fue hasta 1914 que se dieron por vencidos. No podía mostrar mi rostro en las grandes ciudades, pero en los pueblos pequeños, podría ser cualquiera. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió en 1917. México invadió el suroeste, la lucha se volvió brutal cuando el ejército del Tío Sam fue empujado hacia el norte, dejándonos bajo la ocupación mexicana."_

_(A month after leaving I was arrested on my way to Mexico. In a small costal town, some wealthy individual was shot dead. Apparently, I did it despite just arriving in town the same day. I was then sentence to death, and sent to __Louisiana State Penitentiary where I would break rocks 1895 till __1898\. The first month of my third year, I was moved to a prison in California to swing. On the way through the New Mexico territories, the wagon that had me and a few others was stopped by a stranger and a few hired guns. Apparently, they wanted me. After the unexpected rescue, the man brought me to his mistress. The woman who husband I supposedly killed. Seems she had me freed with the intention of me hunting down the people who actually did it as a form of Venganza de viudas. Seeing I was on the way to swing for something I didn't do, I figure why not. I ain't got anything better to do. So, I spent the better part of a year roaming the south west with strangers who also been wronged. That's how I became a part of the Black bark gang. __After a year of adventures, crime spree's, and the occasional freelance job, the gang and I killed the bastard before headed our own way. Disappearing into the wilderness. For nearly two decades after I fell back on my old ways with the law chasing me around the west. It wasn't until 1914 that they gave up. I couldn't show my face in major cities but in small towns, I could be anyone. However, that all changed in 1917. Mexico invaded the southwest, fighting became brutal as Uncle Sam's army was pushed far north, leaving us under Mexican occupation.)_ The view pulls under the seat to show multiple photo's spread out. First showed Fausta mugshot, the next was a wealthy individual with his man servant, best friend, and wife. Then there was the picture of her in a gang. On her right was a fellow Mexican with a black Stetson with playing cards sticking out of it. To the far right was a native with half his face covered by a human skull that has been painted in tribal markings. To the left was a female china girl that was playing with a knife by tossing it up and down, finally to the farthest left was a British carpet bagger standing properly. Above it was a wanted poster for Fausta dating 1910. After a bump in the road, this sends a new article detailing that the southwest was under occupation by Mexican forces.

_"Me dejaron bastante bien solo porque me parecía a cualquier otro nativo. Sin embargo, aquellos que no parecían mexicanos fueron sometidos a un trato brutal. Vi a cuatro soldados borrachos colgando a un niño por las tripas simplemente mirándolos de la manera incorrecta. Lo que hicieron algunos de estos soldados en su tiempo de inactividad fue indescriptible, y la peor parte fue cómo fueron tan públicos al respecto. Nunca fui fanático de ningún tipo de gobierno. Incluso los que lucharon contra el viejo tío Sam. Entonces, haciendo lo que mi padre habría hecho, agarré mi arma y maté a una docena antes de huir al desierto."_

_(I was mostly left well enough alone, due to the fact I looked like any other native. However, those who didn't look Mexican were subjugated to brutal treatment. I watched four drunk soldiers hanging a boy by his guts for simply looking at them the wrong way. What some of these soldiers did in their downtime was unspeakable, and the worst part was how they were so public about it. Never was a fan of any kind of government. Even the ones that fought old Uncle Sam. So doing what my father would have done, I grabbed my gun and killed a dozen before fleeing out into the desert.) _The view then shifted to the other seat to show a news paper by _El Universal_, when translated it details how seventeen soldiers and two officers were gunned down by an unknown rebel in the occupied states.

_"Parece que no fui el único idiota que tomó las armas contra las fuerzas mexicanas. Gente de todo el suroeste luchó contra las fuerzas de ocupación. Sin embargo, lo único que estos pequeños grupos tenían en común era que seguían una leyenda viva. La Sra. Annie Oakley misma. Parece que durante la invasión su esposo fue solo otra víctima del ataque sorpresa. Y estaba buscando una buena venganza de viuda a la antigua. Me uní a su causa rebelde, aunque no fue exactamente una cálida bienvenida porque parecía una mulata hispana. Sin embargo, Annie nunca me vio como el enemigo. Más bien éramos amigos. Trabajé estrechamente con ella cuando se trataba de embolsar enemigos. Ayudé a la resistencia traduciendo algunos documentos también. Pronto, el grupo me odiaba menos, incluso me hice amigo de algunos. Lamentablemente, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin."_

_(Seems I wasn't the only idiota who took up arms against the Mexican forces. People from all around the south west fought the occupying forces. However the one thing these small groups had in common, was that they followed a living legend. Ms. Annie Oakley herself. Seems that during the invasion her husband was just another casualty of the surprise attack. And she was looking for some good old fashion Venganza de viudas. I joined her rebel cause, though it wasn't exactly a warm welcome due to how I looked like a Hispanic Mulatto. However, Annie never saw me as the enemy. Rather, we were friends. I worked closely with her when it came to pouching enemies. Helped the resistance by translating a few documents as well. Soon, I was less hated by the group, even becoming friends with a few. Sadly, all good things come to an end.) The car goes over another bump, pushing a few photo's. One a sighned card of Phoebe Ann Moses, under her stage name of 'Annie Oakley.'_ Next to it was a photo of a grave outside of Tombstone Arizona that had engraved words 'Francis E. Buttler Age 71 January 30 1847- March 4 1917'. Under those two was a photo of multiple men and women all cheering after their latest victory over their oppressors. At the center was Annie and Fausta hugging each other as they held their lever actions in hand.

_"La primera semana de abril siempre vivirá en la infamia. El ejército envió una fuerza masiva para poner fin a esta rebelión. Nos fortificamos en Fort Mormon Nevada. Con la esperanza de mudarse al norte a San Francisco, necesitaban quitar la espina en la que se había convertido Annie Oakley antes de poder hacerlo. Nos rodearon y nos dieron un ultimátum. Ríndete o muere. Por supuesto, a David se le dio la misma opción en 1836 y, como la última vez, elegimos defender nuestro Álamo. Cinco días de intensos combates finalmente llegaron a su fin cuando el fuerte fue invadido ... Vi a Phoebe morir en una lluvia de disparos. Justo cuando ella murió, la caballería finalmente llegó. El ejército de los Estados Unidos rechazó las fuerzas mexicanas. Lentamente empujándolos a la Ciudad de México en unos pocos meses. Descubrieron la nota de Zimmerman y rápidamente corrieron a Europa en busca de venganza. (Suspiro) Juro que no hay nada más poderoso que la venganza. Nunca me uní a la recientemente nombrada Oakley Sharp Shooter Brigade. De hecho, me estaba recuperando en el hospital de una inyección intestinal. Una maldita cosa casi me arranca las tripas. El gobierno me habría arrastrado por mis crímenes, pero parece que el querido y viejo tío Sam me perdonó. No por lo que hice, sino porque no querían el escándalo de arrestar a uno de los francotiradores del fuerte mormón. Suerte la mía."_

_(The first week of April always live in infame. The Army sent a massive force to end this rebellion. We held out in Fort Mormon Nevada. Hoping to move north to San Francisco, they needed to remove the thorn that Annie Oakley had become. They surrounded us and gave us an ultimatum. Surrender, or die. Course they gave the same choice to David crocket back in 1836, and like last time, we choose to defend our Alamo. Five days of harsh fighting, eventually came to an end with the fort being overrun… I watched __Phoebe die in a hail of gun fire. Just as she died, the cavalry finally arrived. The American army pushed the Mexican forces back. Slowly pushing them to Mexico city in a few months. They discovered the Zimmerman note and quickly raced on over to Europe for revenge. (Sigh) I swear there is nothing more powerful then revenge. I never joined the newly named Oakley Sharp Shooter Brigade. In fact I was recovering in the hospital from a gut shot. Damn thing nearly tore my guts out. The government would have dragged me away for my crimes, but it seems dear old uncle Sam forgave me. Not because what I've done, but because they didn't want the scandal of arresting one of the sharpshooters from the Mormon fort. Lucky me.) _The view them moves down to show two photo's of Mormon Fort Nevada. The First was before, the second was after the siege. The bodies of both rebel, American, and Mexican troops were laying about on the ground. Below it was a photo of the Francis E. Buttler grave, however it was expanded to show the grave next to reads 'Annie Oakley Buttler Age 58 April 5th 1918'. As the bumps slowly begin to become more frequent a poster for the Oakley SS Brigade flew forward covering the photos. In it, it advertised for women to join while painting Annie Oakley as a martyr.

_"Con la ley que ya no me persigue, era libre de disfrutar la vida. Gasté el dinero que reuní después de años de robo y construí un rancho en las afueras de El Paso, Texas. Viví una vida solitaria pero pacífica. Eso fue hasta el mes pasado. Recibí un telegrama de mi tío. Parece que estaba en su testamento. Dirigiéndome a Australia, descubrí dónde pasó sus años crepusculares. Parece que él también se casó. Tenía cinco hijos para arrancar también. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió recientemente. Sufrió un derrame cerebral. Cuando se recuperó, se despertó con una extrañeza y fascinación. Era como si fuera un niño otra vez. El periódico local lo llamó Mad Man Max. Condujo en un círculo llorando durante horas. Predicando lo hermoso que era un día o encerrándose en una biblioteca pública y comía cada libro. Junto con eso, habló en un idioma que precede al sumerio con facilidad. Teniendo en cuenta que mi tío nunca aprendió a hablar inglés y que no podía contar hasta diez sin la ayuda de sus dedos, me resultó difícil de creer. También lo hicieron su esposa e hijos, todos menos uno de los cuales lo dejaron. Su más viejo Hamish Webber. Estuvo con su padre hasta hace unos dos meses, cuando tuvo otro derrame cerebral. Esta vez se despertó gritando sobre monstruos, arañas. Y las sombras fuera del tiempo. Antes de su muerte, le había escrito algo a su primogénito. No es una nota de palabras finales, sino de coordenadas para algún lugar del Gran Desierto de Arena. Gastó cada centavo de su beca en la Universidad de Syndny, desenterrando este extraño lugar del que tío Max habló en sus últimos días. Recientemente, el equipo descubrió piedras con extraños escritos y dibujos. Esto fue suficiente para que él saliera al desierto con él. Solo espero que pueda cerrar algo sobre su viejo."_

_(With the law no longer chasing me I was free to enjoy life. I spent the money I gathered from years of robbing and built myself a ranch outside of El Paso Texas. Their I lived a solitary life. That was until, last month. I received a telegram from my uncle. Seems he had passed and I was in his will. Heading to Australia I found where he spent his twilight years. Seems he too got married. Had five kids to boot as well. However recently something strange happened. He suffered a stroke. While recovering he awoken with a strangeness and fascination in everything. It was like he was a child again. The local paper dubbed him, Mad Man Max. He would drive in a circle crying out for hours. Preaching how lovely a day it was or, lock himself in a public library and ate every single book. Along with that he spoke in a language that predates Sumerian with ease. Considering my uncle never learn to speak English and couldn't count pas ten without the aid of his fingers I found it all to hard to believe. So did his wife and children who all but one left him. His oldest Hamish Webber. He stood by his father till he about two months ago, when he had another stroke. This time he awoke screaming about monsters, spiders. And the shadows out of time. Before his death, he had written something to his first born. Not a note of final words but of coordinates to someplace out in the Great Sandy Desert. He spent every cent from his scholarship to the University of Sydney, into excavating this bizarre place Uncle Max talked about in his final days. Recently, the team has uncovered stones with strange writings and drawings. This was enough to get me to come out with him into the desert. I just hope he can get some closure on his old man.) _As she finishes her monologue, the view pulls out to reveal a newspaper describing multiple mis-adventures of Mad Man Max. The last of those photo's was his obituary, next to it was a photo of his oldest son who looked a lot like the kid sleeping in the back of the car. In the news article, he proclaims. "I will clear my father's good name. even if it kills me." On the top was hand written coordinates reading 22° 3′ 14″ S, 125° 0′ 39″ E.

The view pulls up upon the driver, she takes a moment to look up at the full moon. It was massive out here in the Australian outback. Without the lights from cities or towns, she can see the night sky more clearly. It was beautiful, to a sense. After a few minutes the car begins to rattle as she drives over rocks, fauna, and a rabbit. All this rattling caused the passenger in the back to spring up from his nap.

"Uhp?! Ugh… are we there yet?" Hamish act as he wiped the sand from his eyes and readjust his glasses.

"Nearly there, I recon." Fausta remarked in English. The two remained quiet for over an hour of the journey. It was strange, to say the least. Up until last week, the two had no idea of each other's existence. They only met up during the wake, and suffice to say it was equally strange for Fausta's young cousin. As they slowly moved through the desert, a sudden pop shook the car, and smoke seeped out from the hood into their faces.

"Ugh, _Estúpido artilugio de metal_!" Fausta cursed as smoke begin pouring in from the hood.

"Car trouble?" Hamish asked as he fan the smoke from his face.

"(Sigh) Yeah it seems so." Fausta remarked as she slowed down the car. Once it came to a complete stop, Fausta got out of the car and looked under the hood. Under the rental car, smoke spat out. As Fausta waved it out of her face, she remarked. "_Dios maldiga esta cosa al infierno_, why couldn't we travel by hoarse?"

"Because they would die long before we reach our location." Hamish remarked as retrieved his school satchel. "Sides, camels would have been more effective way of travel."

He then pulls out a copper bullet flashlight, pencil, and a map. After calculating the stars, he made an educated guess where they were. As he slowly calculates, Fausta pulls out a cigarette. As she strikes up the match, she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She figures it was coyotes or whatever stocks the Great Sandy Desert of east Australia. However, it didn't feel like any nocturnal creature before. If anything, it felt like it had a sense of malice. As she takes a drag from her cigarette, she couldn't shake this feeling. As she was just about to exhale, she feels something on her shoulder. Flinching she quickly turning to see it was just her cousin.

"Didn't you catch anything I said Ms. Bell?" Hamish asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um, no. _Tenía mi cabeza en las nubes._" Fausta remarked.

"What?" Hamish asked with a confused look. Before Fausta could repeat herself in English Hamish simply shrugs it off. "Tsk, doesn't matter. Anyways it seems we are lucky. The exhibition site is just over that hill."

He then points to the hill north of them. It wasn't that far. He then continued, "It's logical that one of the workers know how to repair a car. (Sigh) Shame that I had to wear my Oxfords."

Fausta rolled her eyes at his statement of shoe choices. She takes another drag before giving a gesture for him to lead the way. He then heads towards the hill, with Fausta retrieving something wrapped in a native blanket before following him. As they moved up the hill, Fausta still can't shake that feeling of being watched. It made her slightly unnerved, to calm herself she begins taking longer drags. By the time they were halfway up the hill she her cigarette was a stub. She discarded it haphazardly by tossing it to the side.

The view pulls on the discarded cigarette, as it bounced off the ground, it begin to pick up speed as it rolled down the hill. Eventually it comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill. As the view slowly focus on the cigarette. After a few moments the smoke slowly begin to fade… till a wispy wind like sound can be heard. Suddenly something invisible pushed the cigarette down into the desert. The last bit of smoke slowly ascended from underneath the foot to show that what ever is standing on it, wasn't one the strange creatures that move through the Australian desert. Rather something ancient, that hasn't been seen on this planet surface in nearly seven hundred and fifty million years ago. The last thing we see is the sickening foot of the creature slowly becoming visible. It can be best described as an inky, misty, tumor infested bird like leg with a single eye looking up the screen.

Over with the two, they had made it up the hill to see a small campsite below. It was dark, no lights not even a campfire. This cause the two to shiver in Dred. Despite the unsettling view, the two ventured down into the campsite. As they got closer, it soon became apparent why it was quiet. The place looked like it was ransacked. Everything has been tossed around. Trash littered the sandy floor, and personal things looked half eaten. What frightened the two was the discovery of massive blood splatters inside a tent.

It looked like something ripped the workers to shreds. The sight was to much for Hamish. He was a student of mathematics and Astronomy, not a soldier during the great war. He couldn't look for long before vomiting. Fausta had witness the worst of mankind, but never had she seen a man ripped to shreds with only a few limbs and blood splats remains. This looked like the attack by a rabid animal than anything else. But what animal can get the drop on five men without waking the rest to their screams?

"Ugh, please close the tent. For god sakes please close it." Hamish said as he wiped the viol from his lips. Not wanting to look at the massacre herself, Fausta closed the tent flap.

As it does, she notices how it caught on a lamp. Needing a light source of her own she picks it up and struck a match. With the light of lamp, she couldn't help but notice something up on the hillside. It looked like the background was shimmering, like a mirage. She squints her eyes to try and get a better look. As her old eye's adjust to the strange mirage Hamish broke her concentration.

"Ms. Bell, Ms. Bell! Come over here!" Hamish called out. Fausta looks behind her, seeing Hamish's light was near the base of the hill. She quickly turns around at the mirage. Whatever it was, it's gone now. With a sigh she turns and walked towards her cousin with a powerful wispy howl of the wind being heard far away.

After a minute she came over to a small tunnel, she had to kneel down to get in. As she painfully crawled through, she can notice how the cave started to get, bluer. It was strange, the rocks were glowing a cold blue color. After crawling what feels like an hour she finally crawled out into a massive hallway. It was a massive cathedral like structure, with polygon style floor, and a massive arch that made her feel like an ant inside a shack. The place felt otherworldly, along with an unsettling sense of unease. As she looks around, she begins to wonder if the thing that killed the men outside wasn't an animal. Rather something that should have been left buried.

**Play "The Dreamlands: H.P Lovecraft Orchestral Horror Music" By Graham, Plowman for extra effect.**

"My god. Ms. Bell… do you know what this means?" Hamish asked with a tone of excitement.

"_Nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí._" Fausta Bell remarked as she walked over to a down rock.

"Exactly… I think. This place alone proves my father's innocence. His wild speculations. His reputation." Hamish said with excitement. He then begins to chuckle madly with glee. "Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, not only that, but this could be the biggest discover of the century. And underground civilization. An Atlantis of the sand… Is that a gun?"

While expressing his joy of the discover, he failed to notice Fausta unwrapping the blanket to reveal a 1873 Winchester rifle. As she gives it a quick cock, Hamish notices the weapon in hand. Faust then said. "Si, it is. And as I said in Spanish, we shouldn't be here."

"Come now, of course we were meant to be here. Without my father, your uncle we would have never found this place." Hamish remarked with a wide grin.

"No, think about it. Your father's madness. The deaths and mutilation of the workers. And now this, a city buried under the sands. _Incluso un hombre ciego puede ver que esta es una mala idea._ We should leave now and come back with an armed escort." Fausta remarked, to Hamish's disappointment.

"Not a chance in hell. If we leave, the sands may over sweep this place back under the sands. Or some other scholar might make claims to this discovery before we could even muster a force. Sides, since when did an armed bushranger lose their nerve in the face of adventure." Hamish said in a mocking tone as he walked down the hall.

"_Proscrita_." Fausta remarked to herself as she rolled her eyes. "And I don't think this 44. will help."

She followed Hamish as he wandered down the halls of this strange and almost alien like ruins. A few sectors looked to be blocked off by rubble and decay. In one case, the entire floor had fallen into the what can look like a bottomless pit. As they walked through the massive cavern Fausta kept feeling like she was being watched. Or that something was following her. The wind begin to get louder as they descended ever deeper into the massive ruins of this alien city. Eventually they came to a dead end in some sort of Spiral tower. At the top was a massive galaxy background. As Hamish looked around excitedly at what they found, Fausta couldn't help but go another cigarette to calm herself. As she tries to strike up her match she leans against the wall, accidently pushing a button. Suddenly the floor begins to rise with parts of the wall pushing out. A few nearly crushed the two as they moved about. Eventually, the floor stopped just below the roof and the center forming a round table like circle. With a closer look at it, Hamish soon recognize a few of the stars on the ceiling.

"No, that can't be correct. That would mean… remarkable." He mused to himself.

"What is?" Fausta asked as she carefully made sure to not step on anything.

"See this, that's the milky way galaxy." Hamish said as he points to the right side of the circle. He then points to the center of the ceiling where a massive white star like shape was set. He then remarked "Yet by this projection it seems that this calculation was taken lightyears from Earth."

"So what does that mean?" Fausta asked, still at a loss by what her Cousin was bantering on about. Hamish didn't answer right away, rather he walked over to the circular table in the center of the room. He then placed his fingers on it and gave a small nudge. With minimal effort the table spin and the ceiling begin to change. Realizing what he had stumble upon, Hamish gives a gleeful chuckle.

"Heh, it's a calendar Ms. Bell. A Bloody Aztec calendar. Heh and it's last date is at the beginning of the Cretaceous period." He then begins to push the wheel causing the ceiling to shift.

Fausta watches in astonishment and horror. With every twist Hamish made to the wheel, new stars appeared to replace a few that disappeared. Eventually, a white void begins to incircle the ceiling. Fausta watches as the circle got closer and closer to the center. She had no idea what this all means, but she shudders when she sees a planet with a cracked moon disappearing under the white void. As the void slowly creeps to the Milky way, the clicking comes to a stop.

"So, it seems they had their own doomsday clock. Fascinating." Hamish said as he pulls out a pencil and notepad. "Brilliant, just brilliant."

Fausta on the other hand did not want to know what her cousin was talking about. As he scribbles down what he is seeing, she notices that there was an open passage surrounding them, not as big as the one she and Hamish took but big enough that you could fit a southern plantation manner with space to fit another. So, with curiosity getting the better of her, she wanders in with only the light from her lamp to luminate her way. She walked through the halls of this strange land before finally coming upon something strange. It was a row of massive glass like wall. They were small, but very thick in diameter. Each one neatly organized in rows with something stuck in the center of each one. She walked over to each one of the glasses to see what looked like red wires taking the shape of different things. One looked like a deformed horse with wings. Another was of a potted plant with wings. Then there was one that looked like a man with wings… wait a minute. She walked back over to that last one. She looked closely, for a moment before realizing something. These weren't wires… they were veins.

As the shock sent her stumbling back before knocking over one of the glasses. Before she could react the entire shelf of glass begins to fall over like dominos. Each one knocking over another. As it does so the glass shattered upon hitting the ground. With each loud crash the objects inside poured out in a sort of soggy grey liquid leaking out. Within seconds, Fausta was knee high in liquid that had a number of dissected creatures floating about. Greatly disturbed Fausta was just about to flee when she notices on last glass wall was standing. At the center of it was a child with platinum blond hair. Her face detailed that of horror. Her clothes was once a formal dress that detailed a snowy backdrop, now torn to a sunder. A thin blade was in her left hand… that was just above her head in a neatly organized manner. Seeing her in a state like that broke Fausta. What ever done this to her… what ever abomination that would dissect these creatures. Well, she would never want to end up like that.

So, she decided to smash this last glass wall. She aims at it with her lever action and fires. The first-round scratches it. Enraged she begins to empty her rifle into it. One shot after another the round slowly stopped bouncing and actually begin to pierce the glass, with the last shot, the glass begins to crack rapidly.

After a few moments, the glass broke and the girls slowly floated out and to her feet. Her arm just floating above her. Feeling somewhat better about freeing this stranger's corpse, Fausta leans down to close the poor girls' eyes. She kneels down and was just about to close them when the girl blinked.

_"¡JESÚS MADRE MIERDA CRISTO!_" Fausta screams as she falls onto her back. The girl soon takes a deep breath, like she had just drowned and was just resurrected. She begins to mutter something in a strange language.

"H''s nog, jaune c' need l' bug, jaune! oh Monty, ahagl h' ah. Ahf' ahagl. Get naIIII ya! hafh, somebody ahlloigehye. Y' need assistance! yang yog mgr'luh mgep ymg'. Oh r'luhhor ruby f' got h'. Ruby? Ruby!" After speaking these words, she hurled up a white murky substance from her body after a few moments she blinked a few times before looking around. "Wha… where am I"

As she struggles to stand in a dazed and confused state, she suddenly felt shock of pain. Falling back to her knees she goes to grab her left arm only to feel nothing. Looking down at it her eye's widen in horror to see that her arm was floating in the water. Her arm, despite missing the rest of it didn't blead. Not at first. As she stares her brain couldn't registered that her arm was missing till the color returned. A sudden burst of blood spurts out like pump. The numbness begins to slowly loose it's effect and the young girl begins to feel the pain of missing a limb. Over with Fausta she just watched as this girl who had no idea what's going on slowly bleeding to death. Seeing that she remembers that there was a medical kit back in the car. If she can get her there, she may be able to survive. She finally managed to stand up before walking over to this strange girl, all while she removed her blue bandanna. The girl finally notices her, with a sunken look she said nothing. Fausta didn't say anything at first, rather she just tied her Bandana over the wound to stop the bleeding. She then ripped the girls sleeve off to make an elbow sling.

"Shh, _Todo estará bien, pequeña_." Fausta said trying to comfort her.

"… What in Monty's name did you say?" The girl quipped in a snobbish tone. "Wait, can you even speak common language?"

"… English. I can speak it, but it's as common as a girl who's flatter the barren plane." Fausta said with an irritated tone as she tightens the bandana.

"Ugh, point taken." The girl said in a grunt of pain. Fausta then helped the young girl to her feet. She tried to walk on her own but ends up stumbling till Fausta helped her up. She then looked down to see her arm floating in the murky water. She then remarks with a sadden smirk. "Heh, guess I know how Yang feels."

She then reaches down to retrieve the blade from her hand before motioning Fausta to continue out towards the door. As they leave, the camera focuses on the girl's hand. It continues to float before the wispy noise of the wind came over. Suddenly the hand was pushed under the water. Back over with the two, Fausta had finally managed to get the girl out of the room. However, she continued to nearly douse off. Knowing she needed to stay awake, Fausta begins to talk to her.

"_Ey, despierta._ Now isn't the time to sleep." Fausta said before giving a light slap on the cheek.

"Ugh, I know… but the sudden blood loss… makes it very hard to stay conscious." The girl remarks.

"Well, why don't you tell me your name, _Niña extraña_." Fausta suggested as she spots Hamish scribbling something on the wall.

The girl remains quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Weiss… Weiss Schnee… former Heir to the SDC."

"Alright, Ms. Schnee. Just hold on for a bit longer. Count from 100 down or something. Just keep talking to yourself." Fausta said as she leans her on the stone circle.

"Sure, like that doesn't make one sound derange." Weiss mutters as she begins to count down silently to herself while Fausta strolled over to her cousin.

While Fausta was helping Schnee, Hamish has been studying the text upon the walls with great enthusiasm. As he happily writes down everything, he fails to notice his cousin walking over. Fausta called out his name. When he didn't respond she said his name again. Realizing he was in his own world she tapped him on the shoulder. This time it did got a response.

"¡_Prima_! Didn't you hear me?" Fausta asked loudly as Hamish blinks a few times.

"Hmm, sorry what?" Hamish asked slightly irritated at Fausta for interrupting his study.

"We need to leave. I found a survivor and she is badly injured. If we don't leave now then she can die." Fausta explained, this didn't get the response she expected.

"Leave? Why so soon?" Hamish asked.

"Because she will die, _Prima!_" Fausta points out with anger in her tone. "Think about your father. My uncle. What would he think of you if you left someone to die?"

"Tsk like your father did in Texas you fucking stupid Criollo?" Hamish said as he walked past her. As he did he begins to chuckle crazy before turning around. "Don't you understand Ms. Bell! This place is more important than some child?"

"_Dios maldito primo!_ She's bleeding out over there. Listen to yourself you damn fool!" Fausta shouted only for Hamish to turn around and shout back.

"For once you will listen to me! This discovery alone, invalidates everything. Our History, our Biology, none of it means anything anymore! She doesn't matter, we don't matter, mankind doesn't MATTER!" Hamish screams in anger and derange insanity.

As he huffs in anger, the loud wind hissing sound can be heard from the hallway that Fausta and Weiss emerged from. The sound got slightly louder as something moved into the room with them. Looking down, the three notice something invisible enters. Only way they can see it is by the white liquid dripping from its ankle. After a few moments, a smoke begins to appear from nowhere. Reveling it's horrifying form to the three. It's demented form can only be described as a flying smoking tumor like creature. It had multiple sets of eye's, teeth, and tendrils. Despite it floating midair, it left behind a small foot print from the feet that would drag along the ground. It blinked a few times before letting out a loud wispy like scream that caused the three to cover their ears. The shockwave from the monsters pitched voice send the three to the ground in agony. Hamish glasses begin to crack as he screams out in agony. After finishing it's howl, the creature ran towards Weiss with great speed.

Quickly reacting despite her drowsiness, Weiss quickly rolled out of the way just as the monster smash down on the stone table. Fausta got recovers shortly after and points her rifle to fire upon the creature. However, she failed to remember that she was empty. She then begins to reload her Winchester while Weiss evades the monster. Even with the adrenalin kicking in, the monster was much faster than Weiss. It continues to swing at her, always coming close to hitting her. Acting quickly Weiss gives herself some room before getting into a defensive stand. She was naturally left-handed, but she has practice with her right. Giving herself a second she lunges forward and perfectly impaled the creature… to no avail.

When she lunged, the creature turns to smoke and the blade passes through it. She then felt a tendril wrap around her waist before she could react, the creature lifted her up and begin to squeeze the life out of her. Struggling to breath the creature pulls her close to one of it's many jagged jaws. Putting up some resistance she pierced her blade into it's eye. However that too turn to smoke. It seemed that nothing Weiss could do, would stop the creator from swallowing her. Just as her head was in its teeth, a series of gunshots can be heard. Fausta had fired off multiple rounds into the monster. Reacting to the bullets, the creature turns to smoke. However, with its smoke form, Weiss was freed from its grasp and fell to the ground with a thud.

"We need to leave! Get going!" Fausta shouted out as she fired off a few more rounds.

Weiss didn't respond verbally but gave a small nod. She begins to run towards Fausta as the creature tried to grab her. As this happened Hamish was in shock by what he was witnessing. This monster was both physical and gas at the same time. It defied simple laws of genetics, and was even more gruesome to look at. He didn't even feel the soft hands of the young girl Fausta saved till he was jerked aside. Weiss grabbed him and pulled him down a hallway with Fausta following behind them once she expelled all her ammo on the creature. The three bolted through the darkened hallways of this strange labyrinth, with the creature refusing to give up its prey. As they ran, they soon took a wrong turn, finding themselves at the edge of a collapse hallway. The floor had fallen in, and they could see nothing but darkness bellow.

"¡_Mierda_!" Fausta said as she turns around. The creature was catching up to them, and there is nowhere to go now.

"Oh, bloody hell. We're doom. Simply doomed. God help us all." Hamish remarked as he held his hands on his head in fear. As he begins to silently weep in fear, Weiss noticed that there was solid flooring on the other side of the pit. Problem is she couldn't jump it. But why would she.

"Fausta… please don't leave me or my weapon behind." Weiss said as she walked to the edge of the pit.

Fausta gave a strange look at Weiss, but before she could ask Weiss raised her Rapier before stabbing the ground. A gunshot like sound can be heard as the blade pierce the ground. Suddenly, a white circle with a snowflakes crest appeared over the hole. They begin to freeze making the perfect bridge for the three to get across. However, Weiss must have used all her strength in doing it, because after a moment preforming this miracle, she finally fell unconscious. Words could not explain the shock Fausta had. However, she was brought back to the present by the loud shriek of the monster. She quickly grabbed Weiss before retrieving her sword.

"What are you doing! Leave her!" Hamish shouts as makes it halfway across the bridge.

"Not now _Bastarda tonta_!" Fausta grunted as she carried Weiss and her sword across the bridge.

As she just makes it across, the monsters creature followed behind. It floated above the bridge, however it still made it crack from its weight. The two didn't stay long to see it fall, by the time the creature had crossed they were long gone. As they ran through the hallways, they soon come across the same passageway they entered through. They got on their knees and begin to crawl through the caverns, halfway through the monster caught up with them. It turned into a gas form and followed after the three. Hamish managed to crawl out first, Fausta pushes Weiss out before pulling herself. Unfortunately, the creature grabbed her by her leg. She was being dragged back into the ruins. Hamish quickly ran over to her and grabbed ahold of his cousin as she struggles to fight off the monster. As she struggles, she tries to grab anything to assist her. Her hand falls on Weiss Rapier. Without thinking she stabs the creature with it. Course that didn't do anything… well, not until she pulled the trigger.

A sudden burst of electricity shot out of the thin sword. The creature lets go as it slithers away in agony. As it does, it whacks the supports of that held up the shaft. This caused the cave to collapse in on itself. Fausta with the help of Hamish managed to pull herself out before the cave could crush her. The two fell to the ground as the smoke and dust shoot out from the cave. The two struggled to their feet as they cough from the dust that hit their faces. As they waved off the smoke Hamish looked up at the night sky. As he readjusts his glasses, he soon realized something. He couldn't believe it, but after studying that map his young mind couldn't even begin to grasp at it. He begins to cry, whimper, before finally screaming in horror at the truth. Fausta tried to get him to calm down, but nothing can help the poor boy now. He knows too much, and his mind snapped with no hope of his sanity returning.

**One Week later inside a small motel in Goulburn, early evening.**

Things… have been slow since their return from the desert. Whatever Hamish had seen in the stars was too much for his young mind to comprehend. He was sent to Melbourne Kew Asylum, where he most likely spends the rest of his days in a padded cell. When pressed about what had happened by the press, Fausta left almost everything out and that there are some things best left buried and undisturbed. As the days dragged on, the press finally gave up to cover the overpopulation problem the Emu's has caused to Australian farmers. Which was fine, for Fausta. She had more concerning problems. She had just got back to her motel, where Weiss was staying. She entered the room to see the young girl was working on something with stacks of books surrounding her. Ever since the three returned from the desert, Weiss has been quiet. The doctor nearly vomited when they saw Weiss's body. It was covered in so many surgical scars he wondered what human could inflict such cruelty on anyone. By the end of the medical evaluation it seems that Weiss was missing almost all her nerves, a kidney, pieces of her liver. A bit of different tissue samples, and a chunk of her lung. Despite that she didn't seem to be any mortal danger.

After medical evaluation, Fausta went with her to buy some new clothes. Weiss's old clothes were tarnished by whatever captured and experimented on her. Fausta Bought her a few clothing outfits for her to wear. She however wanted to wear the most expensive clothes. When Fausta explained that she just can't spend a small fortune on pants, Weiss tried to use plastic cards as currency. Suffice to say she was not so gun hoe to learn that her money was no good. After hours and nearly a day of bartering, they finally managed to get her a leg length blue skirt with white stockings with a pair of white high heels. She had a white blouse on with a dark blue over coat that was currently hanging on the back of her chair. She was disassembling her blade on the table. It was difficult to do with only one arm, but she managed to dismantle the revolver portion of the blade. It was strange to say the least, a revolver that's also a European sword. As Fausta takes a seat across from her, Weiss didn't remark or look up to see her. She was focused on her work of fixing her weapon. After a few moments Fausta broke the Ice.

"¿_Estás siempre tan callado? ¿O solo cuando no estás actuando como una perra snob?_" (Are you always so quiet? Or just when you're not acting like a snob bitch?) Fausta asked.

Weiss look up from her weapon with a glair, she then responds in near perfect spanish. "_Tampoco, pero refiérete a mí como una perra y te haré comer esas palabras._" (Neither, but refer to me as a bitch and I'll make you eat those words.)

"Ah, so you learn to speak Spanish." Fausta remarked an impressed tone.

"Not quiet, but just enough to somewhat understand." Weiss remarked as continued with her work. "It's difficult to do proper research and studio without a computer mainframe, CCTS, or intern-dust guides on speaking a language that I learned just three days back. But at least public libraries are still a thing."

"… I don't even know what half them words mean." Faust remarked having no idea what a Computer is.

"Not my point, it's been all to bizarre for me. Especially being locked away in stasis for Monty knows how long." Weiss then puts down the cylinder before putting her finger to her right eye. "I can still feel my Cornea and Iris thawing out."

Weiss can see that she lost Fausta, so she gives a small sigh before explaining. "I was frozen in time. For a really long time."

"No, I get that. Just not how a child, like yourself understands multiple parts of a human eye." Fausta remarks. "Hell, when I was your age, I did more shooting then reading."

"Hmm, you remind me of a certain dolt… Monty almighty, where was she?" Wiess said before looking down shaking a bit.

Seeing that Fausta puts her hand on Weiss to calm her down. After a few moments, Fausta removed her hand before saying. "Why not tell me your story. Cause I don't exactly have an idea how you managed to form that snowflake of yours."

"My semblance?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, whatever you call it." Fausta remarked.

"Well, what would you refer to the invisible force protecting your body from physical harm?" Weiss remarked in a snob tone.

"Magic, cause no one has that thing. Cept maybe you." Fausta remarked.

"… Wait, so you don't have Aura?" Weiss asked with a surprise look.

"Nope." Fausta replied.

"Dust?" Weiss asked with concern in her voice.

"Only in old houses." Fausta Remarked.

"Phones?" Weiss asked with worry.

"Yes, we have them." Fausta answered. Weiss then lets out a small sigh of relief before Fausta continued. "Though, I'm doubtful the downstairs counter will allow you to use it if you use that plastic cash."

"Yeah… wait, downstairs? Don't you have one on you?" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face.

"How am I going to carry one, let alone call without a telephone line?" Fausta remarked.

It then dawned upon Weiss that she was referring to that relic they call a phone downstairs. Now knowing the full extent, she leans down on her hand in despair at what she will have to live through. "Oh dear Monty… this is hell. I've died and gone to a luddite populated world."

"Lud-dite?" Fausta remarked with a raised brow.

"(Sigh) Doesn't matter… Still, since you're here do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Weiss asked.

"_Por supuesto_, I don't have anything better to do." Fausta remarked.

From their Weiss inquired everything she could not find in the books she borrowed from the Library. She learned of the Great War. The martyr of Mormon fort. Why Fausta was so far from home. And how the hell she ended up in a ruin buried somewhere out in the desert. Course with all of Weiss's questions answered to her satisfaction, Fausta had a few more to ask herself. Weiss explained Dust, Aura, her family company, trials to enter Beacon, adventures at Beacon, and after Beacon. When asked how Weiss found herself on earth it was a vague and strange answer, all the while being absolutely horrifying. She and her friends were heading to her home Atlas when suddenly she heard what can be described as flutes. It was a disturbing sound that rattles her. When it got too loud, she had to cover her ears to try and block it out. When it went silent, she found herself in a ruin city with her friends. Nobody had any ideas on how they got there but before anyone could answer, they were attacked by an… abomination that no words could come close to describe her disgust for it.

They were split up after realizing fighting was futile and ran to cover. Weiss found herself in the lower caverns of the city, there she found a strange machine. She accidently touched it and a strange portal opens. On the other side was lush vegetation, warmth that felt tropical. Suddenly a strange giant like being came forth. It had immense rugose cones ten feet high, and with head and other organs attached to foot-thick, distensible limbs spreading from the apexes. It spoke by the clicking and scraping its huge paws or claws like hands that was attached to the end of two of their four limbs, and walked by the expansion and contraction of a viscous layer attached to its vast ten-foot bases. Weiss then tried to run but before she could even get far, the thing wrapped its claws around her. The last thing she saw before being pulled was Ruby. Trying to reach for her.

She screamed out before everything went dark. She can't exactly explain what happened, but if she could describe it. It was like being in a coma. Unable to see anything, but she picked up on a few sounds but unable to understand. Worst was when that thing played with her body. She couldn't feel pain… but it was disconcerting when it poked at her organs. After what felt like an eternity, she heard a new sound. Gunshots. The rest, Fausta was there.

That is where Weiss's story ended. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. By the scars on her torso it seems that whatever that creature did to her was solely experimental. Something that sent shivers down Fausta's spine whenever she thinks back to the library. Feeling slightly sorry, Fausta explains that a boat was going to leave for San Francisco in a month. She was free to come along if she wishes. Weiss said she will think about it. Giving a respectful nod Fausta left to go find a bar. Weiss on the other hand, decided to get some fresh air. She walked over to the window and opened it. She then gazed up towards the starry night sky. She watches as a shooting star passes by, the stars shimmer. As she watches, music soon begins to play as the scene focuses on one star that will never be seen again.

**Play, "The ballad of Jesse James" by north country gentlemen lyrics**

**I was just a boy when they tied me to that tree ****  
****They hung my daddy's brother, left him swinging over me ****  
****I went off to get my vengance underneath a flag of red ****  
****And that angel on my shoulder she ain't spoke to me since then. **

**Well I tried my hand at working, but working's not for me ****  
****So I left my wife and children in the state of misery ****  
****I went off to make my living for my daughter and my son ****  
****And I found an occupation at the wrong end of a gun. ****Lying here looking up at the cracks in the roof ****  
****Well I thought you were my friend but I guess I was a fool. ****  
****There's no pain only blood and the smoke from your gun ****  
****And I ain't on the run anymore. ****I joined a band of brothers, and those brothers took my name ****  
****We were feared across the country as the gang of Jesse James. ****  
****Some folks call me a hero but those folks don't know me well ****  
****There's no place for me in heaven, there's no peace for me in hell. ****Lying here looking up at the cracks in the roof ****  
****Well I thought you were my friend but I guess I was a fool. ****  
****There's no pain only blood and the smoke from your gun ****  
****And I ain't on the run anymore. ****I thought you were my brother, but now its come to this ****  
****You'll be off to get your silver just like Judas with no kiss ****  
****And that angel on my shoulder on my shoulder looked me deeply in the eye ****  
****As she turned to face the doorway, I could hear that angel cry. ****Lying here looking up at the cracks in the roof ****  
****Well I thought you were my friend but I guess I was a fool. ****  
****With my Colt 44 lying cold on the floor ****  
****Well I ain't on the run anymore.**

**Narrator POV**

**… Inside an abandoned theater.**

**The view pulls on a somewhat empty stage. A small flickering light shines down on a man in a soviet gasmask. He was currently hanging upside down by his feet. As he hangs their, he tries to get himself free from a straightjacket. Clearly failing he begins to mumble to himself.**

**"Ugh… son of a… How in the hell does that magic owl do this?" The man mumbles before realizing that readers are watching him.**

**"Oh, why hello there. Didn't expect you to be dropping by, heh… crap!" Before he could finish chuckling to himself, the man slips from the pole and falls face first onto the ground. After a few moments, he picks himself up. "Ugh, I'm ok… ish."**

**He then stands up and looks towards the camera. "Right hello everybody. Wombag1786 here. So, if you're wondering what this whole thing is, well. I love to add myself to any story I'm in. Not as a character, but more like a director. Someone who walk out on the stage and give a special announcement after or before the story begins. Sometimes I get meta and do a little comedic skit. Like trying to preform Houdini's straight jacket escape. Clearly failing at the moment. Anyways, before I start, I wish to say, that I haven't caught the coronavirus. I wish all those who are reading this hasn't caught the virus or have a love one who has either. If you have or know someone who has you have my thoughts and prayers. I also want to say that there is a poll for a new story. If you wish to vote on it, it's posted on my main page. (If you want information on the stories, go to CH60 of Rose Over A Shallow Grave. A story that I recently finished.) Right with that done. I think I'll get onto reading your questions and comments."**

**He then tries to reach for the list of comments but couldn't do to his restraints. With a small sigh he whispers aloud. "(Sigh)… a little help?"**

**As he said that, Weiss hand reaches out from the shadow and grabs the paper before handing it to him. "Aw, thanks Weiss."**

**Wombag then goes on to read the reviews and questions. **

**From FEV Grim: OY! Your Irish not Scottish. Have some standards… you wee posh cunt. Thanks, hopefully she lives long enough for the second world war. Or until things goes sideways. But that's a story for another day. Heh, still laughing at that chapter's introduction. Maybe, maybe not. Depends on choices these characters make.**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

**From Pherix2003: Thanks, it felt right to kick off the new year.**

**Thanks again. (I defiantly came a long way since my first story. But I feel there could be room for improvement. Hence why I request people to criticize. It helps improve my writing along with the story.)**

**Alright, noted. Thanks, but I'll always try to get these stories done as quick. It's a habit but lately I have stride to correct myself first hand. Still, if it helps the matter I have been working on future chapters in my free time. Some are completed and been reviewed by friends.**

**Ch1. Is exactly 11,074 words long, Ch2. 16,123 words long. Ch. 3 is 20,111 words long, Ch4 is 14,785 words long. And this chapter is exactly 12799 words long. So, it's a challenge at times to keep the chapters in a neat average. **

**Ah, well that was a translated song. (The Festival by Hp. Lovecraft Historical society.) Everything else I mostly made up. There is very little information about him and how to join the cult. So if it feels light or not Lovecrafty enough I do apologies. (What I do know, is that unless you read the book, you can't see the sign. Hence why followers ask if you can see the yellow sign. A sort of code word for "are you a member of the cult.") But for the monster, that was a Byakhee something that appears in Lovecrafts monsters.**

**Ah, I see. Eh, she's more or less a ditz character. Someone who will be in the background for the most part. With the occasional front row. Still, your criticism has been noted. Oh, she's not a fan submitted OC. …Wait, are you talking about Marry Portor or Mila. Mila isn't a charter I own.**

**Oh, that last part I can answer. From what I learn about the Yellow King. His followers who see the yellow sign go crazy upon seeing it. However, those with an artistic mind won't be driven mad. Not at first. Their art improves if anything. So struggling artist will be able to draw masterpieces, play writers that have writers block, can write award winning novels in hours, tone deaf musicians can sing like an angle. Did you find it strange that Jaune mentioned he was a bad singer? But when he got on stage he could sing like a professional. He has seen the Yellow Symbol, and one day it's going to drive him eversible mad. But till that day he will become more and more talented in his arts. Like a cancer, question is when will I kill him. Today, tomorrow, maybe while he's sleeping, making love. Spending his grey days on the porch. It's going to happen it's only a question of when. **

**Eh, somewhere. I also have CCR Green River up my sleeve as well.**

**Wait, there was a movie called the Yellow Sign? Huh… neat.**

**Thanks for writing Pherix2003.**

**From gold crown dragon: *Shrugs. I don't know. Will do.**

**Thanks for writing gold crown dragon.**

**From Guest 1-6-14: Well, I never expected that. I feel like I should call you something to separate you from the rest of Guest. Garry? GuyGar? Tseu? Nah think I'll just say Garry. Right-O onto your comment. (Related to this story.)**

**Yep, I still love doing my references. Hell, every story I ever write has my iconic hat in them. (Did you find it here?) Sorry for the late reply, but I'm still working on another story. However, that one is almost done as well.**

**Thanks for writing Guest 1-6-14.**

**"Alright, with that done, I'm going to request the audience stay healthy and keep practicing social distancing. It's been a pain for some. (Me included.) But I rather like to continue some of these conversations over this fascinating story. So, with that said, please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below. This is Wombag sighni…" Before Wombag could finish, Weiss hits him lightly on the head. Then again and again.**

**"Um, Weiss. What are you doing?" Wombag asked as Weiss's hand keeps on going up and down. In a Moment of irritation Wombag grabs her wrist under his armpit. Giving it a tug, he expected her to be pulled into the limelight. Instead the entire arm comes out, with a very bloody stump on the end. Surprising Wombag as he slowly picks himself up.**

**"What in the… oh crap-baskets." Wombag mutters as he looks off screen. After a few moments a loud stomping noise can be heard followed by what can be described as a tall, grey skin tight creature with multiple limbs, and appendages. Its teeth disfigured in multiple rows, were still jagged and blood stained. As blood begins to pour out of its mouth it lets out a ghastly scream that sounds like a mixture of clicking a gurgling growl. It was enough to send Wombag to the ground before sprinting off in fear, while the creature gave chase. Knocking over the camera and ending the chapter.**

**End credit POV:**

The view pulls closely on vast emptiness of space. As the view pulls to the side revealing the multiple sets of stars, the view then turns onto a planet with a shattered moon orbiting it. Remnant. Home to 1.8 million humans and Faunas. Recently, the world had suffered through civil and domestic attacks, but started the road to recovery. Shame that its too little too late. As it slowly spins around a shadow quickly fell upon it with the sounds of flutes playing. Flutes that did not give off the pleasant earthly sounds, rather it was Alien in origin and had an unnerving effect upon those who heard its alien like rhythm. As the flutes begin to get louder and more daunting, the planet soon found itself floating in an endless void of white before slowly fading. The world that had such potential faded from this plane of being. Like a dream that has ended. After a few moments, Remnant had faded forever more. So, with it was the hopes, dreams, ambitions of its people. All those who have lived and died on it disappeared… with the exception of a few.

With the planet gone, it seemed that there were easily a dozen specks that now floated in the blank void of eternity. The view pulls closer in to reveal that three of those specks was objects of great power. A staff, sword, and crown. Gifts from sibling god like entities. The other seven were a group of people that have been for the most part on opposing sides of a convolute war now made irrelevant. The most notable among the strange cast of friends and enemies was a pale and near demonic looking women, and a young boy with ever shifting eye. All ten floated in the void, with their eyes wide. Not in shock, but horror upon what they heard and witness. After a few moments the child spoke up.

"W-What… happened?" The child asked as his mind tried to correlate what has happened.


	6. The Sailor

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu **

**Please take the translations with a grain of salt, Swedish, Chinese, and R'lyehian are not my first languages.**

**AN: Special thanks to guest reader, Carre. A good friend who has been reading my stories for a while now. He helped write Olof and has been a real pleasure to read his reviews these past few years. (Also gave me a pile of thumbs… which I'm honestly to scared to ask where he gets them from.) Oh, and there is an Important AN at the bottom. Please read. Enjoy.**

**In the Philippian sea north of Guam, January 4rth, 1923. 10 P.M**

The scene opens on the middle of open ocean during the heart of a violent storm. No land can be seen for miles, yet a medium size tugboat dare braves the storm. It was a simple fishing boat, pushed by a motor with a sail in case of problems. Bottom deck for living with some storage. However, it was still small and in these waters the ocean could just as easily capsize the vessel. The view pulls along the side to reveal the name of the vessel as SS. Norrsken, before pulling inside the bridge. As the rain and thunderous lighting came down hard, it was difficult to see two figures struggling to pull the net back over. After a few moments the line snaps and the net goes over, but not before slashing one across the right cheek. In pain, the other quickly grabbed the other and head for the bridge. After struggling to open the door, the two entered revealing themselves.

One was an old man in his late fifties while the other a half Asian and Caucasian kid in his late teens. The old man wore a grey knitted sweater under an open greenish rubber jacket. He had overalls in the same color as his jacket with the pants tucked into his boots. Adorn on his head was a blue knitted hat from his late wife. He was bolding underneath, with grey hair only appearing on the sides of his head. His soaked beard came down to his chin. He had a scratch on his left blue greenish eye from a fishing incident in his youth. As for the younger man, he had ginger scraggly hair, and piercing blue eyes. The wire holding a fishing net just cut him deep across the bridge of his nose. Which will leave a permanent scar over his face. His clothes were similar to the old man with the exception he didn't had a hat. As the boy cried out in pain, the old man sat him down as he applied a few stitches to the bridge of his nose.

While doing so, the view turns to a cork board with a map and a few photo's hanging on it. The view focuses on the photo of the elderly man, when he was just a child, with the view fully focus he soon begins to narrate.

"_Jag heter Olof Larsson. Innan någon av er funderar på att säga det, tänk inte ens på att kalla mig gammal. Mitt liv har varit ett intressant liv och om du kan stå och vänta och lyssna ska jag berätta det_."

(My name is Olof Larsson. Before any of you think about saying it, don't even think of calling me old. My life has been an interesting one and if you can stand to wait and listen, I'll tell it.) The old man otherwise known as Olof remarks as the view shifts to a photo of Larsson's parents.

"_Jag är född och uppvuxen i Hudiksvall Sverige 28 februari 1863. När jag föddes lämnade min mor min far till en svensk aristokrat. Det gick inte att ta hand om mig. Jag växte upp av mina morföräldrar medan min far skulle besöka mig en gång i månaden. Hans jobb fiske utanför stranden och det var ett krävande jobb. Jag har inget hat för heller. Det är olycka att hålla sig mot._"

(I was born and raised in Hudiksvall Sweden February 28th 1863.When I was born, my mother left my father for a Swedish aristocrat. Unable to take care of me I was raised by my grandparents while my father would come visit me once every month. His job fishing off the shore and it was a demanding job. I don't hold any hatred for either. It's bad luck to hold a grudge.) Olof remarks as the view shifts to a young Olof fishing with his father, next to it was another photo next a news clipping. The photo was of Olof with his grandparents and the news clipping was of his mother mearing a decedent of Swedish Nobility.

"_Mina morföräldrar var för det mesta fast men rättvist med mig. Min fars linje var fiskare sedan Rollos regn, och jag var död på att bli en. Farfar lärde mig handeln medan mormor lärde mig att förbereda det jag fick i familjerecepten. Tillsammans med det berättade hon för mig alla de skandinaviska folklorierna, heh även nu kan jag recitera berättelser om andar som Tomte, Näcken och mytiska varelser som Älvor, Kraken och troll. När jag tänker tillbaka tror jag att hon försökte göra mig försiktig på det öppna vattnet. Definitivt gjort mig vidskeplig._"

(My grandparents for the most part, were firm but fair with me. My father's line were Fishermen since the reign of Rollo, and I was dead set on becoming one. Grandfather taught me the trade while grandma taught me how to prepare what I caught in family recipes. Along with that she told me all the Scandinavian folklore's, heh even now I can recite the tales of Spirits like Tomte, Näcken, and mythical beings like Älvor, Kraken, and trolls. Thinking back, I think she was trying to make me cautious on the open water. Definitely made me superstitious.) The view then shifts to a photo of a young Olof standing next to his grandfather, each holding the catch of the day. Next to that was a torn paper from a story book. It had a hand drawn photo of Jormungandr the world serpent.

"_Atlas, jag blev en ålder där jag åkte ut till havet. Jag gick först med en fiskepersonal ombord på Gamla Valkyrie som ägs av Kapten Buster sommaren 1882. Jag tillbringade den bättre delen av min ungdom fiske utanför kusten med enstaka stopp i det moderna Polen och före detta ryska imperiet. Men när tiden gick börjar fiskeverksamheten sakta ner till en krypning. Detta skulle senare kallas säsongen för Drunknade maskar, så jag sa mitt farväl till Gamla Valkyrie och hennes besättning 1895. Med ingen erfarenhet av landjobb, fann jag mig ett jobb ombord på ett handelsfartyg som är på väg till västindierna. Eftersom det var första gången min familj lämnar det skandinaviska vattnet på fyra generationer, bestämde jag mig för att besöka min far eller åtminstone där han sattes till vila. Där träffade jag den märkliga killen som jag senare fick reda på att jag var min halvsöster_."

(Atlas, I came of age where I went out to sea. I first joined a fishing crew aboard the Gamla Valkyrie owned by _Kapten Buster_ in the summer of 1882. I spent the better part of my youth fishing off the coast with the occasional stop in modern day Poland and former Russian Empire. However as time went on, the fishing business begin to slow down to a crawl. This would be later known as the season of _Drunknade maskar_, So I said my farewell to Gamla Valkyrie and her crew in 1895. With no experience with land jobs, I found myself a job aboard a trade vessel bound for the west indies. Seeing that this will be the first time my family have left the Scandinavian waters in four generations, I decided to visit my father or at least where he was put to rest. There I met this peculiar lass who I found out later to be my half-sister.) The view shifts down to three photo's and a news clipping. The first was a photo of him standing beside a boat with four older sailors. In it, he seems happy. Next to it was the news clipping detailing a sudden lack of fish, causing loss in jobs and a wide spread food shortage along costal towns in the Baltic Sea. Besides it is a photo of an older Olof waving goodbye to the crew of the Gamla Valkyrie. The final one was of a brunet that have the same eye's as Olof.

"_Hennes namn var Adela Barnekow, en härlig mamma till tre och nyligen en änka om mina brev från henne ska tro. Hon växte upp i ett lyxigt liv men ändå lyckades hon förbli vänlig hjärta om hon var lite trubbig. Hennes ... vår mor dog tyvärr efter att hon födde henne och hon visste aldrig om sin mors första äktenskap förrän mycket senare. Hon visste inte ens att jag fanns förrän vi träffades på kyrkogården. Vi tillbringade de närmaste dagarna på att binda och prata om våra liv innan jag åkte. Det var både ett konstigt och uppfyllande ögonblick som ifrågasatte sina egna perspektiv. När jag åkte, hade jag en känsla av hem att se fram emot när jag återvänder. Om jag någonsin kommer tillbaka. Det har gått år sedan jag var i inhemska vatten i mitt hemland_."

(Her name was Adela Barnekow, a lovely mother of three and recently a widow if my letters from her are to be believed. She grew up in a life of luxury yet she managed to remain kind heart if a bit blunt. Her… our mother unfortunately passed away after giving birth to her and she never knew about her mother's first marriage till much later. She didn't even know I existed till we met in the graveyard. We spent the next few days bonding and talking about our lives before I left. It was both a strange and fulfilling moment that put's one's own perspectives into question. When I left, I had a sense of home to look forward to when I return. If I ever return. It's been years since I've been in native waters of my homeland.) The view pulls over to a few photo's of the Barnekow family, which included Olof's sister, her German husband, and their three kids. Two boys and one girl. As well as their long since gone lavish mansion in Greifswald Germany. The only photo that didn't had them was of Olof waving goodbye to his sister from the deck of the ship.

"_Det var ... svårt att lämna mitt hem för främmande länder. Jag har aldrig känt mig sjösjuka i hela mitt liv men när vi lämnade Göteborgs hamn kastade jag upp i timmar. Denna sjukdom följde mig överallt tills vi officiellt hade lämnat Nordsjön och färdade längs kanten av Biscayabukten, men även när jag inte kräkade upp tarmarna kände jag ett hål i mitt hjärta. Det var inte förrän vi anlände till Kapstaden försvann denna känsla. När jag gick in på African Soil för första gången var det som att resa till en helt ny värld. Det varma vädret, det lokala och djuret skrämde och upphetsade mig. Heh, jag skrattar fortfarande efter min reaktion på att se en pingvin för första gången._"

(It was… difficult leaving my home for foreign lands. I never felt sea sick in my entire life but the moment we left the port of Gothenburg I vomited for hours on end. This sickness followed me everywhere till we had official left the North Sea and was traveling along the edge of the Bay of Biscay, but even when I wasn't vomiting up my guts, I felt a hole in my heart. It wasn't till we arrive in Cape town did this feeling disappeared. When I stepped onto African Soil for the first time, it was like traveling to a whole new world. The warm weather, the local's, and animal both frightened and excited me. Heh, I still chuckle at my reaction to seeing a penguin for the first time.) The view then pulls down to show a news article of Olof, being chased by a hoard of south African penguins. Next to it was a photo of him looking amazement at the culture. Pin to the wall was a few trinkets he picked up in South Africa and West India.

"_Med denna korta upplevelse av exotisk kultur växte jag en oförsvaglig törst efter äventyr. Reser världen från 1895-1905. Jag har träffat många nyfikna människor i min tid, lärt mig flera språk och lärt mig deras outlandiska och ibland skrämmande berättelser om monströst varelse och den djärva hjälten som finns i legenden. Allt kom framåt 1901 när jag återvände till Hong Kong för min femte gång. Jag träffade den här lokala kvinnan med namnet Hui Hudie. Ägaren till en tebutik nära Victoria Harbour. Vid den tiden hade vi ett flörtförhållande ... då växte det till den punkten att vi aktivt letade efter varandra. Den här gången ... det var annorlunda. Hon var tre månader gravid ... med tvillingar_."

(With this brief experience of exotic culture, I grew an unquenchable thirst for adventure. Traveling the world from 1895-1905. I've met many curious people in my time, learned multiple languages and learned their outlandish and sometime terrifying tales of monstrous being's and the bold hero's who resides in legend. This all came to ahead in 1901 when I returned to Hong Kong for my fifth time. See, I met this local woman by the name of Hui Hudie. The owner of a tea shop Near Victoria Harbor. At the time we had a flirting relationship… then it grew to the point that we actively search for each other. This time… it was different. She, was three months pregnant… with twins.) The view pulls up to show photo's of Olof in various locations around the world. Transporting lumber to Australia, arriving in japan to receive steel, picking up crates of sugar from Brazil. At the center of the photo's was one of Olof's wife. She was in her mid-thirties, black hair, and blue eye's that dazzled in her red Qipao.

"_Jag ... ja, visste inte exakt hur det hände. Men då visste jag redan vad jag inte skulle göra. Jag har hört berättelser om barn som växer upp faderlösa, och de östliga kulturerna var inte exakt idén för föräldralösa barn eller utlänningar. Så med hjälp av några av de pengar jag hade sparat köpte jag en båt och kallade den SS. Norrsken. Fiske var i mitt blod, och det var det enda sättet jag vet hur jag stöttar min nya familj. Vi gifte oss en månad senare med ett traditionellt kinesiskt bröllop. Heh, för att vara ärlig har jag inte varit lika nervös som när jag lämnade hemmet_."

(I… well, didn't exactly knew how that happened. But by then I already knew what not to do. I've heard stories of children growing up fatherless, and the eastern cultures weren't exactly the idea place for orphans or children of foreigners. So, using some of the money I had saved I bought a boat and named it the SS. Norrsken. Fishing was in my blood, and it was the only way I know how to support my new family. We were married a month later with a traditional Chinese wedding. Heh, to be honest, I haven't been as nervous as the time I left home.) The view goes to the other side of the cork board, the boat papers hanged right next to a photo of him in a Tang Suit with Hui in a matching Qun Kwa.

"_Fem månader senare föddes våra två pojkar. Vi heter Biming och Cheng Larsson, traditionella namn som förhoppningsvis återuppbyggar bron mellan Huis familj. De godkände aldrig vår fackförening eller våra barn. De var traditionella genom och igenom. Jag blev mindre föraktad och mer tolererad när tiden gick. Till och med jag och Huis barn genomgick samma sak. Tyvärr, denna hårda behandling, lämnade dem splittrade som bara växte när tiden gick. Biming harselade sina morföräldrar och hans ursprungliga förfädernas kultur, medan Cheng inte hade någon ilska mot dem och helt enkelt fokuserade på sin egen sak. Detta orsakar i sin tur de två i varandras hals. Nyligen hände Biming omkring några människor som jag önskar att han inte skulle associera med_."

(Five months later, our two boys were born. We named Biming and Cheng Larsson, traditional names that hopefully rebuild the bridge between Hui's family. They never did approve of our union or children. They were traditionalist through and through. I became less despised and more tolerated as time went on. Even me and Hui's kids went through the same thing. Sadly, this harsh treatment, left them divided that only grew as time went on. Biming resented his grandparents and his native lands ancestral culture, while Cheng held no anger towards them and simply focused on his own thing. This in turn cause the two being at each other's throat. Recently, Biming was hanging around a few people that I wish he wouldn't associate with.) Below that was the photo of the two boy's. They had their mother's eyes but Cheng had Olof's orange hair. Below it was a confiscated CPC propaganda that Olof had taken from Biming.

"_(Sigh) Jag vet ärligt talat inte vad jag ska göra med honom. Ända sedan min fru gick för två år sedan har han gått från ungdomar till att tillbringa mer tid i en fängelse. Cheng har emellertid intresserat mig för mitt jobb och berättelser om mina äventyr till sjöss. Jag ville göra samma sak som han bad i flera år att jag skulle ta honom ut till havet. Från och med förra månaden bröt jag äntligen och gick med på det. Med avsaknaden av fiskeplatser i närheten, bestämde jag mig för att åka till denna plats av Guam. Jag hörde berättelser om magnifika fiskar av otrolig storlek simma runt i den delen av havet. Kanske till och med släcka hans törst efter äventyr, minst för en liten stund_"

(Sigh) I honestly don't know what to do with him. Ever since my wife's passing two years ago he's gone from juvenile acts to spending more time in a jail cell. Cheng however, he's taken an interest in my job and tales of my adventures at sea. Wanting to do the same he requested for years that I take him out to sea. As of last month, I finally broke down and agreed. With the lack of fishing spots nearby, I decided to head to this spot out by Guam. I heard tales of magnificent fish of incredible size swim around in that part of the ocean. Maybe even quench his thirst for adventure, least for a little while.) As Olof's narration comes to an end, the view focus on a photo of him and his sons on the SS. Norrsken. It then slowly pulls out to reveal Olof removing his hat as he places away the medical pack

"_Nín yīnggāi gèngjiā xi__ǎ__ox__ī__n; x__ǔ__du__ō__ r__é__n b__è__i s__ō__ngs__ǎ__n de di__à__nxi__à__n l__ā__ d__à__o xi__à__mi__à__n_." (You should be more careful; many people are pulled below by loose wires.) Olof spoke in mandarin as he places the medical pack back on the wall.

"Ugh, Wǒ huì jì zhù zhè yīdiǎn… (Sigh) Èliè de tiānqì wú chù bùzài. Bàofēngyǔ wú chù chūxiàn shì yīgè bù hǎo de xìnhào ma?" (Ugh, I'll keep that in mind… (Sigh) Nasty weather came out of nowhere. Is it a bad sign for a storm to appear from nowhere?) Cheng asked as he tried not to touch the gauze that wrapped around his nose.

"Shì de, jīntiān zǎoshang wǒ kàn dàole hóngsè de rì chū. Yīnggāi fāchū jǐnggào, dàn wǒ shénme dōu méi tīng dào." (Aye, early this morning I saw the red sunrise. Should have taken warning, but I didn't hear anything about storms coming in.) Olof remarks cursing the one time he did not listen to the world.

The storm in question had came from out of nowhere. It started with clear sun shower, then clouds came roaring in with the speed of the wind. Once the clouds came in the rain begin to hit harder and the waves begin to get larger. Lightning had begun to strike just moments ago but it was fierce. Nature was turning for the worse. As Olof look on, to the sea his tired eyes begin to fail him. So, he leans down and pulls out a few tea bags. He walks over to the counter were a tea kettle was held down on the stove. He begins to make himself some black tea when his eye's noticed something at the far end of the ship. Outside, was a man. Covered in a rotting rain jacket and fisherman's hat. It was standing there in the storm, looking back at him. Olof quickly rubs his eyes to which when he opens them the figure was no longer there.

"Vad i..." (What the…) Before Olof could finish his sentence in his native tongue, the ship begins to scrape against something sending him to the ground with a large thud. Things begin to fly around as the side of the hull was being scrapped by something large. Once done, Olof slowly got to his feet only to look outside and see something that made his eyes widen in horror. Outside the window in the distance was an island, with multiple jagged rock pointing outwards and up out of the water. No sign of light house, and the only way he could see them was from the occasional light of lightening.

"Åh, skit." (Oh, shit.) Olof mutters before racing to the wheel. He struggles to regain control of the vessel as it seems hell bent on crashing into the rocky shores of this strange island.

"Zhuā zhù dōngxī zhèng!" (Hold onto something Cheng!) Olof screams to his son as he pull the wheel port way's. The wind was against them but thankfully the new gas powered engine gave the push to avoid the sharp edges albeit barely. For the next few moments, he struggled to prevent the SS. Norrsken from crashing into the sharpened rocks.

As he barely avoids the rocks he managed to push the SS. Norrsken, he noticed a wide enough passage way that would take the ship to an inland cove of sorts. to it's limits, getting it to safety in a small cove. Though that did little as the cove was lined with multiple ships spanning the ages. A graveyard of ships, ranging from ancient Chinese Junk's to British Frigate's. From civilian to military boat. The newest boat among this grave yard he can see is a massive German Schlachtkreuzer, nearly cut in half and hanging from an arch overlooking the cove.

"_Tiān n__ǎ__. F__ù__q__ī__n… w__ǒ__men z__à__i n__ǎ__?"_ (My god. Father… where are we?) Cheng asked in shock by what he's seeing.

"Wǒ... Wǒ bù zhīdào." (I... I have no idea.) Olof said with astonishment.

He had traveled this way a million times. Not once has he ever seen this island or heard any land mass of that size in this region. As he looks around, he see's a way for the SS. Norrsken to escape the cove without running the risk of crashing into the jagged rocks. What looks like the remains of a transport vessel was blocking a small pathway. It would be tight but as long as he takes it slow, he could fit his ship through the narrow passage. Question was how to remove the massive ship? As he looks around he noticed a figure in the distance on top of the cliff sides, it looked like the one on his ship moments ago. As Olof stares up at this figure, Lightning strike's and the figure disappears. Leaving a sense of unease. As he looks up, his attention was too focused on the missing figure he nearly missed his son calling out to him.

"_Fùqīn, fùqīn, fùqīn_!" (Father, Father, FATHER!) Cheng shouted until Olof took notice.

"_Hmm? Bàoqiàn, y__ǐ__w__é__i w__ǒ__ k__à__n d__à__ole shénme_." (Hmm? Sorry, thought I saw something.) Olof apologies as he turns to his son.

"_Hěn h__ǎ__o, d__à__nsh__ì__ w__ǒ__men g__ā__i z__ě__nme b__à__n_?" (It's fine, but what will we do?) Cheng asked, causing Olof to pause for a moment. As he thinks, a sudden bolt of lighting aluminates the sky. Looking up he can see the massive Schlachtkreuzer hanging above. Seeing it dangle above gave the old sailor an idea. Back in his time traveling the world. He helped a few German sailors carry their artillery their war ships. Perhaps the guns were still operational. How hard is it to operate a cannon?

"_W__ǒ__ xi__ǎ__ng w__ǒ__ y__ǒ__u g__è__ zh__ǔ__y__ì__. D__à__i z__à__i zh__è__l__ǐ__, w__ǒ__ y__à__o q__ù__ k__à__n k__à__n_." (I think I have an idea. Stay here, I'm going to take a look around.) Olof said to his son who nods.

Olof was about to walk out when his eyes fixate on a 5-inch folding knife on the floor. It must have fallen off the counter. As he stares down the thought of that stranger begins to cause his skin to crawl. So, quickly leaning down he picks up knife and pockets it, for insurance. He grabs the lamp hanging on the side of the wall and exited the bridge into the storm.

**Play Devil's Reef: H.P Lovecraft Orchestral Horror music by Graham Plowman – Composer for dramatic effects.**

It wasn't hard to get to solid land, with all these old boats connected to one another, it was simply moving with the tide. Though each ship had it's own history, their own story laid bare by the bones of their inhabitants. One ship had the barnacle covered bones of pirates, who looked like they died fighting each other for a chest filled with sand. Another, was of two couples holding on to each to the end. Then their was one Skelton in the brig of a small luxury boat. On the floor was words of apologies towards someone name Depp. It may not matter to some, but Olof made sure to watch where he stepped. Each body has it's own spirit, and it is not wise to disturbed the dead, especially in such a curse place like this.

After carefully maneuvering through the corpse ships of old, he came to the last ship closes to land…Problem was dry land, isn't exactly what he would call it. The Beach head was more of a marshland, mud as thick as glue lined the ground. Olof using a broken piece of pipe stuck it into the mixture of wet sand, mud, and whatever had died in it and found it difficult to remove. Worst yet, the mud produced a foul odor that would sicken the crustiest of sailors. Seeing he can't walk on the beach nor does he wish to, he decides to look around for an alternate route. As he looks around, he spots for what he thought for a moment was stairs. It wasn't till he looked closer did he realized that indeed there were stairs. Hand chiseled and steep, with only a rope railing hammered into the wall. This was curious, but as convent as it was unsettling. If anything, the sight of a crude man-made structure made him wonder if he was truly alone on this island.

He made his way towards the stair case. After thirty minutes of jumping from ship to ship, he made it to the stairs. They were hand cut and yet rather crude they seem to be in such a perfect condition, that it makes one question if it wasn't made by machine. Olof then made his steep climb up the mountain, the ground wet with mud causing him to take is slow unless he slips and falls to water or mud like sand far below. After an hour of climbing he found a little rest spot in a small cave on the side of the mountain.

_"(Huff, Huff) Ett universellt faktum (Huff, Huff) om varje kultur ... (Huff, Huff) __trappor, är jävla värst! (Huff, Huff)._" (Huff, Huff) One universal fact (Huff, Huff) about every culture… (Huff, Huff) stairs, are the fuckin worst! (Huff, Huff). Olof groans as he tries to catch his breath. As he does his eyes turn towards the cave. There was something strange about it, as he looked into the blackness of the cave, he failed to see the hand of something grotesque and smiley reach around the corner of the cave.

Olof then noticed something on the wall, paintings and drawings on the wall. He moves towards it, unaware he avoided being snatched by the scaly arm. He holds the lantern up and inspects the almost prehistoric drawings. It depicts two, man shaped giants leave a planet, crashing into the moon on their way out. They floated till they arrived on another planet. There they seemed to be fighting a fish creatures the size of whales, killing it before tossing its severed head bellow the ocean. It then went on to show them constructing a device in a strangely unsettling city in Antarctica. That device was activated and man appeared before them. The paintings ended with man spreading around the world, with smaller fish like men bellow them. With angry scowls on their face and multiple sets of crude weapons.

"_Hur konstigt_." (How, strange.) Olof comments as he scratches his beard. He heard about many relgions in his travel. Only one he can think of that came close to this was the Babylonian fish god, Dagon. But there has been no mentions of two giants of purple and gold killing him. Or that that they created humanity.

As he looks over the paintings, another draft of air blows through the cave, caring in an unearthly stench. It was of dead sea animals mixed in the mud and tar of long since dead whales. The smell was almost unbearable to Olof, so much so that when he turns around, he found the source of the smell. Lightning strikes in the distance, but the glow from it aluminate the background. Revealing a figure standing outside the cave, peering in with wide sickly green eyes. The figure disappears into the darkness once more. Slightly unwind and curious Olof walks forward with his lantern held up high for illumination. He walked to the entrance of the cave, looking out into the darkness, he see's nothing. No one was there, the man had disappeared. Confused, he turns around as a lightning strikes right before him was the man. Though it wasn't a man from the way the illumination.

It's putrid skin was nearly amphibious. Almost fish like as well. Its eyes were so wide that they never blinked. The lips were outstretched revealing jagged teeth stained with flesh. And possible more frightening was when is shrieked, the side of it's necks were gills. The terrifying shriek sent Olof to the ground, dropping the lantern as the creature moved towards him in its stitched up fisherman's clothes. Fearing for his life and shocked by the horrific creature before him, Olof begins to crawl back as the creature moved towards him. As it gets closer and closer, Olof continues moving back to his right hand goes over the cliff. He nearly went with it but caught himself. As he looks down, a slimy frog fish like hand grabs ahold of his collar and lifts him up with terrifyingly amazing strength. He was held over the ledge of the cliff, as he dangles the wind picks up, knocking the cotton hat off his head.

The creature lets out a sound that was a mixture of a frog croaking and a fish smacking it's lips with the howl of a shrieking banshee. Olof watches in horror as the fish man like creature raises it's other hand to reveal it's sharpened claws was ready to strike. In a moment of desperation, Olof reaches into his pocket and pulled out his knife, stabbing the creature in the eye. It lets out the same strange shriek as it tosses Olof aside the cave, nearly dislocating his right arm. He grunts in pain as he slowly stands up. He watches as the creature slowly and painfully removes the knife from its eye. Once it succeeded, discarding the knife over the cliff, it turns to Olof with anger in its eyes.

With that, Olof quick grabbed his downed lamp and ran into the blacken cave. He ran and ran without looking back in fear of seeing that horrific creature following behind him. As he stumbles through the darkness, he finally had to stop to catch his breath. He couldn't see the creature much less what was in front of him. As fear of lighting a match begin to subside, the curiosity of his surroundings begin to get the better of him. He strikes the match, and to his horror he was greeted by the face of human remains. He lets out a faint yelp in fear before dropping the match. After another few moments he strikes the match again lighting up the room this time he can see things much clearer. With his shacking hands he lights the lantern Illuminating the room. There before him looked like a sacrificial room. Skelton's covered in multiple barnacles, seaweed, bits of coral, and a few still had clumps of putrid flesh still clinging to their bones. They were hanging from water logged wood with their hands bound in soaked rope. The poor bastards must have been gutted where they hanged.

"_Min gud ... den här platsen, även Helheims rike kunde inte jämföra sig med denna förbannelse_." (My god… this place, even the Realm of Hel-Heim could not compare to this curse place.) Olof remarks in shock at the sight of the bodies. While looking over the bodies of unfortunate souls who were presumed executed, he hears the sound of something blubbering in the distance.

Fearing that that abomination was around the corner, he dimmed the lights and slowly crept towards the sounds. He soon came to an entrance of an open mouthed cave. Bellow was a stone table with more of those fish like creatures. Only difference being that they no longer look human. There naked bodies were covered in scales, they faces were a mixture of a frog and trout bearing thin but sharp teeth. Their wide eyes never blinking as they stood around a table chanting in a language that Olof has never heard of. As they chant, Olof can see a figure at the center of the table.

**"Nafl'fhtagn gnaiih Dagon, nafl'fhtagn fhalma Hydra, llll c' l' uln ymg' l' lllln'gha bthnkor ot ymg' mghrii gof'nnn. Vulgtmah ymg' ah lloigazath l' ehyee r'luhhor ahf' ymg' mgepah'n'ghanah! Nafl'fhtagn gnaiih Dagon, nafl'fhtagn fhalma Hydra, llll c' l' uln ymg' l' lllln'gha bthnkor ot ymg' mghrii gof'nnn. Vulgtmah ymg' ah lloigazath l' ehyee r'luhhor ahf' ymg' mgepah'n'ghanah! Nafl'fhtagn gnaiih Dagon, nafl'fhtagn fhalma Hydra, llll c' l' uln ymg' l' lllln'gha bthnkor ot ymg' mghrii gof'nnn. Vulgtmah ymg' ah lloigazath l' ehyee r'luhhor ahf' ymg' mgepah'n'ghanah! Nafl'fhtagn gnaiih Dagon, nafl'fhtagn fhalma Hydra, llll c' l' uln ymg' l' lllln'gha bthnkor ot ymg' mghrii gof'nnn. Vulgtmah ymg' ah lloigazath l' ehyee r'luhhor ahf' ymg' mgepah'n'ghanah! Nafl'fhtagn gnaiih Dagon, nafl'fhtagn fhalma Hydra, llll c' l' uln ymg' l' lllln'gha bthnkor ot ymg' mghrii gof'nnn. Vulgtmah ymg' ah lloigazath l' ehyee r'luhhor ahf' ymg' mgepah'n'ghanah!"**

As they continue to chant, Olof gets a good look at the table To his surprise was a young boy, close to his son's age. Of Asian descent with long black hair. A streak of what looks like reddish pink on the right side of his head. He was tied down by rope made from seaweed. His clothes were ripped off the poor boy and scattered about. As Olof watches the group of seven chant, the one from before came before them.

"A shuggoth, ahagl ah shuggoth l' c' vulgtmoth shugnah!" The creature shouted as it approaches it's uglier brothers.

"Ah fahf mgleth!?" One of the Fishmen asked. The clothed fishmen presented Olof's hat. Tossing it on the ground in front of them.

"H' ph'nglui mgepah ya bthnknahorr ahhai h' mgepmggoka ya nwnglui! h' ph'nglui mgepbug epagll, ng ahagl ah ehyeahog ph'nglui gn'thorr ot ahna!" the creature explains as it points to it's missing eye.

The Fish men all give a remark before one walks forward. It then spoke, "C' ahor nafl mgah'ehye ahair'luh l' ah llll mgepmgah mere shuggoth. yog bug ng h' mgah'n'ghft. F' ahor't ah l' mgepmgah'ehye epgoka fahf ulnagr lw'nafh'drn!"

The Fish men nod and separated from the table. Some waddled to the cliff side before jumping into the treacherous waters. Other walked off into the cave's holding crude torches made of wreckages from sunken ships. It glows a low greenish tint as they moved down the caves. Once gone, Olof crept a little closer. They were indeed gone, leaving the naked young man on the table. Olof was about to head the way he came when his eyes spot something odd. The young man, he was moving.

Olof's conscious couldn't allow him to leave without trying to save the kid. His conscious wouldn't allow it. Plus, it's bad karma to leave a stranger to their fate without trying to help. Giving a faint sigh, he slowly made his way down the cliff side, making sure not to fall. After careful maneuvering down, he let's go and lands with a silent thud. His knees ached from crouching but he dared not stand up in case one of those fish like abominations returns. He reached the kid as he slept. His body was covered in scratch marks and bruises.

"_Min gud ... vad har de gjort med din, stackars pojke_?" (My god... what have they done to you, poor boy?) Olof said before looking around for something to use to cut the poor boy free. As he looks around, he noticed a satchel bag made from different ship masts. Something was poking out of it. Thinking it would be useful, he walked over to find an arrangement of strange stuff. Two were strangely shaped green knifes. As he picks one up, it extends in his hand into a gun

"_Vad i hela världen_" (What in the world?) Olof comments as he tries to figure out how to operate this strange weapon. After a few moments of operating it, he finally figured out how the damn thing works. He grabs the bag and flung it over his shoulder. Using the strange gun, knife, thing. He begins to cut the seaweed rope. As he begins on the second one, the kid begins to stir.

"Hmm… where… where am I?" The kid said in English as he looks up. His eye' turn to Olof as he cuts the second seaweed like rope and movie to the third one. It was then that he notices, his surroundings and the position he's in. "Hey! Where am I… and what happened to my cloth…"

Before he could finish Olof places his hand over his mouth. His English was fine, but comes off with an accent. "Shhh, listen lad. I have no idea how you got here, much less what island this is, but know that the thing that had you tied are still roaming about."

The kid gave a strange look before the sound of something sloshing can be heard. The two looked to the right to see a low green light luminating from the cave. Olof quickly sshhed the kid before hiding behind a stalagmite. The kid looked confused but noticed that his right leg and arm bond's were undone. Not wanting to give away that he was untied, he quickly wrapped the seaweed ropes around his arm and slid his leg under the other. He squinted his eyes to hide the fact that he was awake.

After a few moments, one of the fishmen returned looking around before walking to the kid. The kid tried his best to hide the fact that he was awake, but the sight of the grotesque monster shocked him. To much that his eye's widened in horror.

"Y-You… I saw you. You pulled me under!" Ren said as a faint hint of fear broke through his calm tone. His faint tone was then changed to that of anger upon realization. "Where's Nora! Hey! Where's Nora you Baste…!"

Before he could finish, the creature impales the side of the table with it's claws, nicking the poor kid's face. It lets out a horrific shriek before talking to the kid. "Ymg' zhro aimgr'luhh, ngnah Y' f' ephaizhro llll ymg'…"

It then noticed something, on the seaweed like vines. There was a cut in them. Not enough to break free from, but was dangerously close. It then comes to the realization that the bag was missing, It then quickly swings down it's claws with lethal intention. Acting quickly, he rolls down onto the ground, right at the feet the fishman tries to break free, while the kid was avoiding be stepped on. Olof watched from behind the stalagmite, seeing the kid in danger he fumbled with the device to try and get it into gun mode. After a few moments, he successfully reverts the weapon to pistol mode. To his shock, they weren't pistols that he ever handled before. The moment he pulled the trigger, multiple rounds fired out. Unprepared for an automatic, the first two rounds hit the back of the fish man before going up the wall and hitting one of the few stalactites. The bullets seemed to bruise the monster but the rocks, it cracked them to the point that they fell from the ceiling. The kid using what little strength he had managed to break free of the one binging his right leg and rolling to safety as the stalactite broke the one restraining his only arm.

"_Huh, en automatisk pistol pistol. Vilken nästa döds monstrositet vi hittar nästa_?" (Huh, an automatic submachine gun pistol. What next monstrosity of death we invent next?) Olof remarks before spotting the kid picking himself up.

He raced over before helping the kid up. "Where in the world did you get such a thing?"

The Kid covering his exposed genitals explains with a shrug. "Made it from scrap."

Before Olof could remark on it, there was a sudden flipping noise coming from the same hallway that fishman came from, realizing the danger Olof motions for them to run. The kid thought about staying to fight, but from the sound of it, there were multiple sets of feet. Too many to fight on his own. So with an agreeing nod, the two ran into another cave just as the creatures appeared.

They ran further into the darkness, with the only thing to light their way was the lamp that Olof was carrying. It wasn't long till they hear the shrieks and whales of those Fishmen. They sound angry. As they ran, Olof couldn't help smell the scent of the ocean ahead. Along with that was the pattering of rain on metal. They must be close to a ship that was etched into the land. In the distance he could see it, a ship like door, leading out into open sky. Embolden by this he didn't noticed that the sounds of the fishman's feet was closing in to their horrible stench assaulted his nose.

"Run! Their right behind us!" the kid shouted as he begins to pass Olof.

Olof, for a split second looks behind him, only to see the cave was crammed full of them. More then what he had seen just moments ago. They were run up the cave, climbing on it's wall's and ceilings. And each and every single one of them were more horrifying to look at then the last. Horrified by the sight of these monstrosities of fish, frog, and man, Olof begin to push the bounds of his feeble old age would allow. As he ran, he accidently slipped on wet rock and takes a tumble. The fall gave him a cut just above the eye brow, bruised his leg, and caused his lamp to smash. Extinguishing the light. The mixture of hearing and the smell of those aquatic nightmares forced the old man to get up once more and limp desperately towards the door, where the kid was waiting. As he was closing in on the door, so were the fishmen. Knowing he couldn't make it, Olof makes one last push for survival by jumping through the door.

As he launches himself through, one aquatic devil nearly slashed the back of his neck. He landed with a hard thud as the kid pushed the door closed. Their was tearing and sounds of scratches at the rusty door, but it did little to nothing to get them inside. Olof and the kid once sure they were safe takes a moment to catch their breath.

"Monty (Huff, Huff) almighty, (Huff, Huff) what (Huff, Huff) are (Huff, Huff) those… (Huff, Huff) things?" The kid asked in a huff of exhaustion.

"No (Huff, Huff) fucking (Huff, Huff) idea." Olof remarks as he struggles to stand. After a few moments of catching their breath Olof reaches out his hand to the kid. "Larsson, Olof Vikingen Larsson, and you are?"

"… Ren, Lie Ren." The kid known as Ren remarks as he shakes Olof's hand.

"Well, Ren. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but I doubt this is the time or place for such pleasantries." Olof remarks as he undid his straps and begin to remove his sweater.

"Yeah… um, what are you doing?" Ren asked as Olof removed his sweater to reveal a dirty tank top.

"Well, if we are to go any further. I'd think it would be much better if I don't have to look at your _röv och bollar_." Olof explains as he tosses Ren the oversize sweater.

Ren had no idea what Olof was remarking till he remembered that he was buck naked. He puts on the sweater, which just barley covers his genitals. As he does, Olof takes a look outside into the storm. He can see his ship, far below. As he gets his barring it soon dawns upon him that he made it to the Schlachtkreuzer.

"Hey, let me know if you see any cannons that might be operable. If we want to get out of here, we need to clear a path!" Olof said as he points to the transport vessel blocking the exit through a small crack.

Ren gives a nod, before the two slowly went about the ship. It wouldn't be too hard to find a cannon, question of if one operates, that's another. As they went about, they failed to notice something huge moving about below the surface of the water down by the cove. After five minutes of searching, they came to a room, that had a ledge overhanging the cove. There at the very edge was an old anti-aircraft cannon that still works. It was loaded, with just enough to do the job three times. As he set's it up Ren looked around the ship, noticing the crew had become a part of the ship, as he stares into the eye holes of one skeleton. It was unsettling to look at yet he couldn't turn away. As he continues to stare, the blacken holes suddenly light up with yellow. Before Ren could even react, one of those fishmen monster burst out from behind the wall. Tackling Ren to the floor.

"Ren!" Olof shouted as he quickly pulls the pistol from the pouch and takes aim.

Before he could get a shot off, the fishman moved towards him. Tackling Olof against the old gun causing it to fire by accident while sending the gun to the edge of the ship. The misfired round hits the transport vessel, but didn't do the effect that they were hoping for, rather the vibrations from the shot caused the ship to become unstable.

"Llll ya kinik's nwnglui!" The creature states as it opens up it's fangs to bite off Olof's head.

As Olof struggles, Ren quickly rebound and grabbed his gun, before it went off the ships edge. He fires off a shot just before the creature could bite Olof's head off. Unlike the last time, he aimed for the inside part of the mouth, which wasn't protected like the outsides. The round caused the creature to let got of Olof as it stumbles toward the edge. The last words that left it's mouth was something of a prayer.

"N'gha… l' nog ymg' …shuggothh. Ahornah …dagon's, lloigazath… l' ah ymg'" The creature said before falling over. As it fell, the creatures foot caught on the control, causing the AA cannon to fire off another round, that hit's it's target. But had the unintentional effect of causing the ship to break under the vibrations.

Within moments, years of rust had finally begun to undo the ship. The hull begun to crack like ice and the wind started to push the old ship into the bay, with Olof and Ren still on board. The ship tilted to the side and nearly sent the two over. Ren grabbed onto the railing, while Olof held onto AA gun. As they held on tight, trying to figure out a way off the ship a sudden snap caught both of them off guards. As the AA cannon goes over the edge, it would have taken Olof with him if it wasn't for a small rusted hole in the floor that he grabbed onto at the last second.

"Oh sweat merciful shit, Help me up!" Olof shouted as he dangles over the side.

"Hold on, I'll come over!" Ren shouts as he slowly makes his way down.

Olof holds on to dear life as Ren slowly made his way down. He was just about to reach out when hole cracked, causing Olof to fall. Ren watches as he falls towards the ships screaming with wide eye's of shock. Ren, without thinking, dives after him. He caught up to him as the two fell. Ren retrieved his other weapon from the bag, and held on tight to Olof. They were about to crash into a British 17th century warship when Ren used the knife functions of his weapons to redirect their fall. Making the plummet to their demise into a painful skip across the water.

The pain of being slapped across the water stunned Olof, as well as surviving the fall. He was honestly sure he wouldn't survive. As he laid their beneath the surface, something catches his eye's. He couldn't see bellow him at first, but after a flash of lighting his eyes go wide in horror. Multiple schools of fishmen were swimming, towards him. So many that he couldn't count them all. But that wasn't the terrifying part. Something was swimming behind them, moving them aside as it approaches and it's much bigger then the boat he fell from. Worst yet, even without the illumination of lightening, the yellowish red eye's glowed in the dark. He lets out a silent scream before he felt a hand grabbing his tank top. He was pulled up by Ren who was already on the SS. Norrsken.

"_Fùqīn, zhège nánhái shì shéi, fāshēngle shénme shì, tā wèishéme méiy__ǒ__u k__ù__zi_?" (Father, who is this boy, what happened, why doesn't he have pants?!) Cheng asked as Ren helped board.

Olof didn't answer rather he ran to the bridge of the ship and activated the engines. As he does, the first of the fishmen jump aboard the ship. It was the same one that Olof had stabbed in the eye, only this time it had tossed away the clothes it was wearing. Upon seeing this creature, Cheng lets out a shriek in fright at the sight of it. It let's out a haunting scream, before Ren fired at it. Unlike the others, this one didn't had the luxury of toughen fish scales. After blasting it to pieces, two more jumped onto the ship, with more coming up by the minute.

"_Jiānchí, shāo děng! W__ǒ__men y__à__o l__í__k__ā__i zh__è__l__ǐ_!" (Hold on! We're getting out of here!) Olof shouted to his son before remarking in English. "Kid, keep them of my boat and away from my son!"

"Understood!" Ren shouted as he fires off a few rounds at the fish men that dived onto the ship.

The boat begins to make it's way towards the narrow crack, he no longer had time take this carefully. As he drove, Ren fought hard with the limited ammunition he had. Once expended he was forced to fight up and close, least he didn't had to fight alone. Cheng had grabbed a harpoon and managed to kill one that was creeping up behind Ren. The two fought, but their seemed to be no ending of these aquatic devils. It wasn't till something burst from the water that stopped the attackers in their place. A shadow of a figure appeared over the ship, and it scared away the fish men.

The figure in question had the body of a female. Multiple sets of fins and gills. Tentacles risen from it waist, and in the flash of lighting, the whole horrifying body was revealed to the two. Their eyes could not believe what they are witnessing. A monster the size of sky scrapers, of mountains, of the ocean itself. The horror that it brough snapped poor Ren's mind. Seeing that creature causes him to stumble back in panic while Cheng was frozen in fear. It lets out a horrific aquatic like scream as it then tries to crush them with its hands. This scream caused not only the glass window to crack but for poor Ren to fall over and hold his head, letting out his own scream as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. With his consciousness failing him.

By the time the goddess fish demon had swiped down, the SS. Norrsken had just barely made it inside the small crevices. Olof struggles to prevent the ship from being torn in this narrow passageway, all while being quick enough to avoid the swipes of the island's mistress. There were a few close calls, and the SS. Norrsken obtained a few more dents and scratches, but they succeed in their escape. The monstrous being lets out a long and loud shriek in anger and thrashed about the grave yard, and tearing away at the land. From a distance, all it looked like for Cheng and Olof was the god forsaken island, was sinking back down to the depths it came from.

Good, for Olof the experiences on the island couldn't even come close to the legends that his grandmother had taught him. As the island disappears into the distance, the storm cloud begins to lose it's strength, and the view of the SS. Norrsken begins to grow darker, you can hear Olof thinking to himself as the view darkens. "Gud, vad jag just sett här i dag ... ingen borde någonsin ha sett skräcken från dessa fiskmonster, dessa ... Deep-Ones." (God, what i just had witnessed here today... nobody should ever have seen the horror of these fish monsters, these... Deep-Ones.)

**The next day, bellow deck of the SS. Norrsken**

The view opens in the guest cabin bellow the SS. Norrsken. The rain had stopped and the Storm seemed to have passed; and with the way the wind was blowing they will arrive in Guam in a few hours. Yet despite their successful escape from the wretched creature and that massive fish like… abomination, it did not come without loss. This Lie Ren character, his poor mind couldn't handle the traumatic events that had happened. Whatever those… things, did to him, and the sight of the colossal creature, left the poor boy in a deep coma like sleep. Olof and Cheng brought him below deck and removed the soaked sweater before putting him under the covers of the guest bed.

As he slept Olof went through his personal things to try and figure out where did this boy came from. This ended up with him having more questions than answers. Question of where to bring him left Olof, wondering where exact did this kid originate from. From the bag filled with his belongings he didn't find much. There was the strange leaf green compactable automatic pistols with large blades attached to the front. A strange glass device that managed to work after leaving it out to dry. And then there was basic travelers' things like a map, toothbrush, and even a comb with traces of his and ginger hair in it. Then his wallet containing a number of colored plastic cards and a photo id. Lie Ren. Citizen of Mistral and student of Beacon. This with the pocket map, showed land masses that Olof never heard about. Vale, Vacuo on the Sanus continent, Mistral on the Anima Continent, and Atlas on the Solitas Content. Strange lands that are big enough that someone would have stumbled upon it by accident long ago. As he overlook's the map trying to find its location on earth, Cheng walks in.

"_Fùqīn huì h__ǎ__o ma_?" (Will he be ok, father?) Cheng asked as he walks over to the desk to inspect the strange weapon.

"_Zhè hái y__ǒ__ud__à__i gu__ā__nch__á__. (Sigh) Zuì zāogāo de shì, w__ǒ__ b__ù__ zh__ī__d__à__o g__ā__i r__ú__h__é__ du__ì__d__à__i zh__è__ge k__ě__li__á__n de xi__ǎ__ohu__ǒ__zi. J__ù__ w__ǒ__ su__ǒ__ zh__ī__, t__ā__ m__é__iy__ǒ__u ji__ā__ k__ě__ gu__ī_." (That is yet to be seen. (Sigh) What's worst, I don't know what to do with this poor lad. As far as I can find he doesn't have a home to go back to.) Olof said with a sigh as he plays around with the strange glass device. He has been at it for hours; seems it was a mixture between a wireless phone and camera. As well as having a utility like device but beyond that it confounds him. After trying to figure out what this 'Aura meter' he gives up and puts the device down on the table with a tired sigh. As he does, Cheng puts down the weapon and after a brief moment of silence he speaks up.

"… _W__ǒ__ zh__ī__d__à__ole, w__ǒ__ z__à__i yu__ǎ__n chù fāxiànle guānd__ǎ__o. W__ǒ__men ji__ā__ng h__ě__n ku__à__i d__à__od__á__; quèdìng nín yào jiāng chuán tíngkào zài h__ǎ__iw__ā__n zh__ō__ng._" (…I see, well I spotted Guam in the distance. We will arrive momentarily; figure you want to dock the ship into the bay.) Cheng explains getting a nod from his father.

"_W__ǒ__ d__ǒ__ngle…_" (I see...) Olof then stands up and turns to his son with tired eyes he remarks. "_H__ǎ__o ba... G__ě__i w__ǒ__ y__ī__di__ǎ__n sh__í__ji__ā__n_." (Alright, just… give me a moment.)

Cheng gives a nod before leaving his father alone in the room with the strange kid. Once gone Olof turns to him, watching as he slowly breathes. After a few moments Olof speaks in English. "Hopefully we can get you home, Mr. Lie."

With that said, Olof leaves the room. The view remains on the door before turning around to Ren. It then slowly moves towards him with and upward angle. The view focuses on Rens comatose like eyes, getting closer and closer. Once the view is centered on Ren's eyes with none of the backdrop, his eye opens wide.

The view pulls back showing that Ren was no longer in the bed of the SS. Norrsken. Rather he was in the crevices of a mountain in what looks like the early hours of the morning. The cold wind begins to pick up, indicating where he can leave. Wondering where he is and why is he somewhere cold without clothes, he stumbles forward as he wraps his arms around himself to keep warm.

**Play Klemmis "A conversation with Death."**

Eventually he comes to the exit of the narrow passage to which his eyes go wide in horror as the song starts. He was on the top of a mountain, overlooking a massive land mass that he has never seen before. It wasn't normal, as the view turns around revealing the moon, was sinking into a black abyss of a hole on the western part of the land, and the sun rising from it. In the sky were monstrous creatures flying about and formations of cities and forest. As he looks on in aw, a spider leg the size of a rifle begins to creep forward, just as the last line of the first verse ends.

**Ooh, death  
Ooh, death  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year?**

**Well what is this  
That I can't see  
With icy hands getting hold of me  
Well, I am Death  
None can excell  
I open the door to Heaven and Hell**

**Ooh, death  
Ooh, oh death**

**Too late, too late  
To all farewell  
My soul is doomed so heed me well  
As long as God  
In Heaven dwell  
Your soul, your soul shall scream in Hell**

**Oh, death**

**Ooh, death  
Ooh, oh death**

**Hello everybody. Womab1786 here.**

**So, this chapter is an important milestone, anyone want to guess why? The answer is, this is the second to last introduction chapter. (Yay!) So with that I think I will reveal something huge. Right after answering your question and comments.**

**From goldcrowndragon: Oh, you have no idea. Hopefully you have been paying attention closely.**

**Thanks for writing goldcrowndragon.**

**From FEV Grim: Perhaps, but does leave the question on why are they still alive?**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

**From Pherix2003: Heh, and neither should you.**

**Ah, sorry about that. I had them translated by Google (Which wasn't a good idea, but I'm limited with my options.) and had them approved by someone who speaks Spanish as a first language. (he gave me the ok, but if you have any recommendations on improving it I'm all ears since I'll be doing rewrites of the previous chapters.)**

**Yeah, felt the same way, which is why the main character here is shorter.**

**Who funny enough is named Max. Oh, that isn't Irem. This is a parady of Lovecraft's "Shadow out of time" and the monster in question is called "Flying polyp" a strange creature with multiple abilities and is difficult at time's to describe.**

**Eh, thought it be funny that she for once gets a tan. Most of her nerves as well. Like that one doctor who episode. Involving the Boneless. Well to answer or calm your annoyance, think of it like this. The great race of Yith are collectors. And have you ever known a collector to leave behind something that belongs to the object?**

**Yep, hopefully nobody is curious enough to dig where nobody should ever dig.**

**Heh, it's charming… and somewhat calming in this strange sequence of advents.**

**Oh, are you sure about that? (Read the AN bellow for the big reveal.)**

**Thanks for writing Pherix2003.**

**From Black Cross0: Yep.**

**Only one way to find out. Wait and see.**

**Good, can't wait to kill them off. Heh kidding, or am I? (*Que the evil laughter.)**

**Eh, it's a matter of opinion. Personally, I think Ren here got the short end of the stick.**

**Thanks for writing Black Cross0**

**From Combine117: Heh, trust me there is a way to end the reign, but it a cost that some may say is too high to pay.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Carre: 1. No problem.**

**2 A. Huh, neat.**

**2 B. Nope, but it does make for one hell of a beating stick.**

**3 A. A Byakhee. Basically a space hoarse/bug/bird thing.**

**3 B. Heh, funny considering what I have plan for Jaune. (prepare for a ship war my friend.)**

**3 C. Maybe, maybe not. You are invited to theorize (If you read the important AN bellow.)**

**4\. … Buddy, I already seen the Yellow sign and bathed in the black lakes of Carcosa.**

**5\. Actually, that was the song choice. Dreamland is this chapter's gimmick… as well as the deep ones.**

**6\. Oh this story was based off another one of Lovecrafts books. The shadow out of time.**

**7\. Can't say that I read it. The great race of Yith. Yep.**

**8\. Yes, but slowly.**

**9\. Thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Carre.**

**So with that said and done, lets get to the big surpire. Has anyone noticed something off? Like, there is something strange about these past six chapters? It's almost like there is something left behind in each one that are loosely connected together. (Ch1. The star like sky. Ch2 The hieroglyphs on the wall. Ch3-Ch4. The frozen city. Ch 5. The Intergalactic clock. And now Ch 6. The cave paintings, depicting a machine that makes or brings humans) With all that said, I think I'll tell you what I'm getting at. You see, even though there is monsters, horror, and staples of Lovecraft RWBY Noir is first and foremost a mystery story. And the best mystery stories are the ones that you the reader can solve. These stories are giving hints on who brought the seven kids to remnant, it is also the reason why Raven, Qrow, Ozpin, Salem, Cinder, and the rest of the relics and Maidens are still kicking despite Azathoth dream had come to an end for all of Remnant. But how? **

**Well it's going to be awhile before chapter seven. In the next chapter, all your questions will be answered. So take the time to go back and re-read the previous chapters, cause they answer the six question, of Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How.**

**Form an answer in your own hand and share it. I look forward to hearing your own theory's about the who, what, when, where, why, and how RWBY and JNR are on Remnant. **

**To which I say, thanks for reading. Please leave your theory down bellow in a comment or question. Fav and Fol the story.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	7. The Detective

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu.**

**Important AN: Hey before this story continues. Please note that that this chapter will reveal what really happened. So please, for the sake of the story, come up with a theory on why or how they got here. This will be your last chance. Alright, onto the story.**

**December 31st 1919.**

**San Francisco,**** Late in the night.**

Late in the night, the view slowly pulls down on the city by the bay. People were out celebrating the end of the war or buying any and all spirits they can get their hands on before the 18th amendment was put into effect. The view pulls down on the financial district, a small bar by the name of "The Old Ship Saloon." had customers coming in and out with hands full of spirits. The shock of how the new amendment ratified or the fact that the war was over caused a sharp increase in spirits. So much that more people simple came into the bar to grab a bottle before heading home. All except one. A single patron sat at the bar, listening to a calming melody, Dream a little dream of me. He bought himself an expensive bottle of scotch but instead of heading home to his apartment he stayed behind to drink in peace.

He was a noticeable fellow. Wore a tan trench coat over a grey vest jacket, dirty sweat stained collared shirt with a loose black tie around his neck. His raven black hair was a mess with it looking like a mixture of bad pomade and bed head. As he pushes his hair back, his arm reveals a strange birthmark on them. If one looks closely you can see a pattern that look like chain links. The view shifts over to expose the man's face. He was Caucasian in his late twenties, with a five o'clock shadow growing slightly out of control. Along the right side of his face was a few scars that a Mexican hand grenade. As he sips from his drink, he was looking down at a photo with sad eyes. In it was a younger version of him before the war. Next to him was a few of his friends. Friends he will never see again.

As he sits there, the pain in his dull blue eyes was beginning to show. So he pulls out his scrap book and inserted the photo back in place. Instead of placing it back into his coat inner pocket, he left it on the bar before taking a long sip from his glass. As he does, the view focuses on scrap book as the cold winter wind push the book open to a page. There it stops at a photo of him as a child next to man who looked a lot like him and a woman who had the same eyes. There, the man begins to narrate his past.

_"My name is Thomas Asher Colt. Jr. But please call me Tommy, if I must be referred to as someone I much less prefer to be called after my father. After what he has done. But I suppose for one to discuss the tragedy that is my life, and how it led to me to this town so far from home. I have to talk about him." _The man known as Tommy said in a sleep deprived tone. As he monologues the view focus on a photo of him as a kid. On his right was his mother and the left were his father. He looks somewhat like Tommy with the exception of a fully grown mutton chops.

_"I was born August twelfth, 1892. My mother, a Polish immigrant by the name of Danielle Eichelberger married my father Thomas Hoxton Colt Sr. A private eye from Boston who moved to a sleepy town in Essex county, apparently, he found work at the Blackwood Detective Agency in Arkham. From what I've been told, the two met on the road. My father was horrible burned, and looked like he was mugged." _Tommy narrates as the wind pushes the pages over to reveal a cut-out article and photo. The article details a small isolated town near Kingsport MA burned to the ground with everyone inside. The photo was of Tommy's father walking down the road with a bike. Noticeably his arms were burned by what looked like chain markings.

_"After nursing him back to health, the two tried to go their own ways. But always ran into one another. Eventually, the two were married at the Temple Israel in Boston 1891. A year later I was born and we were one big happy fucking family. Tsk, right." _Tommy remarked in a cynical tone as the wind pushes the pages over to reveal a wedding photo. And the photo of him as a baby next to it.

_"Dad was always distant. Like a man who skipped out on his tab distant. Mom well… she was lovely for the most part. A bit strict when it came to my religion practice but overall was pleasant person that can calm a drunk Irishman. My childhood otherwise was fairly normal. Well fairly isn't exactly the words I put it. Dad would bring his work home with him. Can't say for certain I had any idea what the hell he was working on. He would lock himself in his study for days on end, trying to figure a case out_." As Tommy narrates, the wind pushes the pages over revealing a newspaper clipping of his father solving a murder case. He stands somewhat proudly with his son next to a board with multiple photos, news clippings, and evidence attached to it with string connecting.

_"The few times I peeked through the cracks in our house would fascinate my young mind, and mold me into this sorry state of a man I am today. Photo's, reports, and even personal notes hang on the wall. Connected by red twine that brought them all together. Like a trail map, he could stare at it for hours before realizing where the person of interest was heading. If there is one positive thing I can say about my father, its that he gave me his eye and mind for this sort of thing."_ Tommy narrates as the pages were pushed to the side revealing a new article on basic detective work, written by Tommy's father. In bold it claimed that he was a modern-day Sherlock.

_"This of course came to ahead in the mid-summer of 1903. I was out playing ball with friends when we heard the sirens of the firefighters. Interested, we all followed… till we came to my house on the outskirts of the Merchant District of town. I watched as that old two-story building went up in smoke. With my parents still inside." _The pages were once more pushed to the side to show another news article. This time of the incident on the corner of W. Church St and Boundary St in the Merchant district. Next to the news article was the obituary from the same paper. In it was Tommy's parents.

_"Police report indicated it was a gas leak gone wrong. But, I managed to slip out of their custodies during the night I snuck off to see what really happened… sure enough they were right. It was a gas leak… started in my father's study. On I could see in the ashen shape of the wall that it looked like my father had tossed something on the ground. By the looks of it, a lamp. So, my father committed arson… and lost not only his own life and his beloved wife. But the respect of his son."_ The wind push the scrap book pages over to a photo of the fourteen year old orphan being hugged by an aunt. In it, one can see that the kid was visible angry. Next to the photo was of the corpse outlines. Danielle and Thomas Colt Sr. Died next together.

_"After that day, I was moved to relatives living on the west coast. Gave up wanting to be a detective then and there. After graduating from MHS in 1907 I didn't have any real plans for the future, so I joined a few classmates of mine in basic training. A few went on to become high ranking induvial and few others joined different branches of the military. Me, I was stationed with the 15th National Guard division in Los Angeles. Training was somewhat brutal but so was living in San Francisco." _The pages were once again turned, this time by Tommy's hand. The page now revealed had two photos above and below. The top one of his friends graduating MHS and the bottom one was taken during the first day of basic training.

_"Then, the Mexican army invades in a sneak attack of 1917. We were effectively called to retake San Diego. Course they were waiting for us. It was a bloody massacre that ended with the army being pushed so far back that they took Los Angeles. Me, I was hit by a hand grenade and awoke in a P.O.W camp outside of Mexico City."_ He removed his hand to pour another shot of scotch for himself. As he does the pages flipped over to show a news article that Mexico was invading the southwest. Next to that news article was another detailing the humiliating defeat at San Diego. How this led to the capture of Las Angels.

_"Conditions were shitty, we were starving half of the time. Occasionally the guard would kill one of us should we prove to rowdy. After months of rotting a buddy of mine had enough and dug a way out. He got me and a few others to help, to which we manage to escape… only for the Mexican army to be waiting for us on the other side."_ The pages flipped once more, this time revealing a single news article of a P.O.W camp being liberating months after their escape attempt.

_"We were brought out into the desert to be executed. They lined us up in front of a hole and the commander would shoot us. One by one, all while my friend was forced to watch. When it came to my turn, my friend, somehow found the courage and the strength to break free from his restrainment and jump in front of me as the commander gun went off. He died, and I was thought to have perished. Bastards didn't even bother to check. Guess they wanted to leave as soon as possible." _The pages flipped over to reveal a photo and news clipping. The photos were of small mass graves. Each one filled with a few dozen men each. Every single one was executed by firing squad. Next to the photo, the news article detailed the hanging of war criminals and how it was solely Germanys fault for getting Mexico involved.

_"After leaving our corpses to rot in the hole, I waited a few minutes before crawling out from underneath my dead friend. Knowing that they will kill me, I walked back north. Let me tell you. A week in the desert is its own special kind of hell. I won't bore you with the details but by the time the American army found me a week later, I was suffering from heat stroke, malnourishment, and hallucinating out my ass. I was sent to a hospital back in the states where I stayed for the rest of the war. The experience destroyed one of my kidneys, had to have it removed and that was enough to get me discharged with a purple heart."_ The pages once more turned with the gust of wind. On the page was a photo of him in the hospital. Malnourished and sunburned horrible. Next to it was a purple heart that he received.

_"Since my injury prevented me from doing much, I had to bite the bullet. If I were a dame, I sooner put myself out for prostitution. I had no real skills, except one. The day I was released from the hospital I joined a branch of the Blackwood Detective Agency. I don't know if they hired me out of pity that no one wanted a soldier who can't lift a crate of pillows. Or it was because of my fathers… reputation. Either way, I'm paid four fifty a month plus what the client pays extra to look for runaway brides or cheating husbands. Occasionally, I get a case that required me to use my fist over my words."_ The pages once more turned over to reveal a news article of the Blackwood Detective Agency's first branch on the west coast. In the article photo was Tommy standing in front of his office door.

_"Despite making enough for decent living, I hated this line of work. First chance I get, I'll quit this job. Well, that was the plan. See a few months back a friend came back from the war. He and I were going to open a trading business with the Japanese when the war ended. Well, he was captured by the Imperial German Sea Raider in the Pacific. He too managed to escape the ship with lots of materials… but yet he experienced something that drove him mad. He kept on raving about an island from the depths. And the monstrous being that swims beneath it."_ The pages then flipped over, stopping on a photo of the two. Next to the photo was a crudely hand drawn picture of a giant fish like creature holding an obelisk.

_"Whatever he saw, it crippled him mentally. Poor man begin taking Morphine to the point that I had to support him. As sad as it was for a lawman to hold up a junkie, it only got sadder. A few days back, while I was out shopping, my friend couldn't take it anymore. Tossed himself from our apartment window." _The pages were once more blown to the very end. There two crime scene photos were next to an obituary article. The first photo was of a broken window, the next one was of the body on ground. The Obituary detailed how he took his life. And the suicide note he left behind confounds experts on this 'Dagon' figure.

Tommy then closed the scrapbook before putting it back in his jacket. He then takes another shot before finishing his monologue. Unaware of two people approaching him from behind. _"With him went my dreams of leaving the detective business. And another friend who I had to burry. Just got back from his wake and now spending the last of my monthly salary on expensive booze. Heh, happy fucking new year Colt."_

"Excuse me, but are we addressing Detective Thomas Colt Jr?" A voice asked from behind Colt. He didn't answer immediately, rather he poured himself another shot before throwing it back.

"Tommy, I prefer Tommy." Tommy remarked without turning around.

"Ah, so we've been told." The figure said.

"Yes brother, I believe he holds spite towards his own father. Hence the name change." Another voice spoke. Despite the change in tone it sounds creepily similar to the first voice. "To be fair though if he truly wanted to run away from his past, he could have instead spent the money down at city hall for an official name change rather than buy a bottle of overpriced whisky."

"Indeed brother." The other voice remarked.

As the two continued talking, curiosity got the better of Tommy. So, he turned around to see who was trying to get his attention. There before him was two men of Caucasian and Asian descent. Twins if he had to guess. Both wore tailored made navy blue pinstriped three-piece suits with matching bowler hats, umbrellas in hand, and crooked spectacles that barley covered their eyes. However, upon closer inspection it seems that there are one or two differences. One had a bright yellow bow tie while the other had a purple silk tie. On the right lapels was a gold pin with an animal horns on it. One had a Stag's horn while the other had rams' horns. The final difference was their eye color. One has a light grey borderline silver eyes while the other had dark blue borderline purple. As the two continue to talk Tommy was about to interrupt them when they turn the table and spoke to him.

"We do apologies for keeping you." They both said at the same time. Then the one in the bow tie walked to the side and sat on Tommy's right while the other sat on his left.

"My name is Thgil." The man in the bow tie introduce himself.

"And my name is Kard." The one in the tie introduce himself.

"We are the Owt siblings." They then conclude at the same time.

"I see… so what can I do for you two?" Tommy asked as he poured himself another shot of scotch.

"Straight to the point. Oh how I miss that." Kard remarked. Before Tommy could pick up on what he was talking about Thgil spoke up.

"We would like to hire your services for the night." Thgil explains.

"Yes, see we donated a huge sum of finances to the construction of Legion of Honor Museum on the outer part of Richmond. And though the money has been well spent it seems a few things have gone missing, as well as reports of break ins." Kard explains as he rubs his fingers together.

"Yes, a tragedy in its own right considering what this museum was dedicated too." Thgil said in a sad tone.

"So, you want me to do something that the police can do… for free?" Tommy asked getting use to the rattle of these two strange brothers.

"We would but what kind of scandal would that bring to this fair city. Some devious ruffian stealing from a museum dedicated to those who died in the war?" Kard said with a tsk.

"Not to sound like an old miser's worried about there investment, we believe this matter should be handled quietly and quickly." Thgil answered. "Best for everyone."

Tommy looked at the two of them. He honestly didn't know what to say. On one hand there is something clearly wrong with them. On the other, they were too upfront. Deciding to pry he pulls out a cigarette and a match. After a few strikes he got himself a light. He lit his cigarette before taking a drag. After exhaling he eyed the two up. They were patient, he'll give them that. Not even battering an eye as he exhaled the smoke.

"… Alright, what exactly do need me to do?" Tommy asked before taking another drag.

"Just to do some snooping in the Legion of honor." Thgil replies.

"It's still under construction but the individual who caused this dilemma reportedly stocks the halls at night. So please do practice caution. We have yet to inform the security guards of your employment." Kard replies with a devious smirk.

"(Cough) I'm sorry but you two want me to break into an unfinish museum. Snoop around to find out who has been skimming off the top. All while remaining undetected?" Tommy asked with bewilderment.

The two brothers look at each other before replying at the same time. "Yes."

"… Ugh, look. For that kind of job I expect at least three times my salary. Along with an additional fee for this late fee. That isn't even covering the fact that you have to sign a mountain of paperwork for me to even atem…" Before Tommy could finish the two reach into their Blazer and pulled out a thick stack of cash. About two thousand in total.

"I reckon that a job like this would be worth five hundred minimal. But since timing is of the essence me and my brother will pay you four times as much and you can skip the paperwork." Kard explains.

"Again, all we want you to do is… how do our fellow contributors call it. Ah 'unexpected' inspection of premises." Thgil said as he gets up from his seat with his brother following him. The two then turn back to Tommy. Thgil then remarked. "Do practice safety Detective Colt. Some of the night guards have gone missing, or have been on edge since the incident last week."

"(Sigh) Truly a tragedy. Even broke a priceless vase on display from our home country." Kard remark causing his brother to start a conversation on the importance of history over human life.

With them gone Colt had no idea what to do next. Most of the time, he was asked just to prove if someone was sleeping with another. Or if an athlete is throwing the match. The worst was that case where a kleptomaniac was a commie sympathizer and tried to blow up the factory he worked at. Still, the cash should help him. Rent has been difficult since his friends return. This should get him back on his feet and his landlord off his ass. So, he takes one last shot of Scotch, payed his tab. And left to do his job. Unaware of what he will truly uncover.

**Close to midnight. Two hours after being hired.**

Tommy had arrived the museum. Already he was hating the job. After bribing the receptionist at San Francisco Chronicle, he found a news article about the incident the Owt brothers were yawning about. It seems that a security guard was found in a catatonic like state. Evidence showed that he was pursued from the basement where a few oil paintings were stored. No evidence showed what was chasing him but it ended violently. With the guard being cut up. Though by the looks of it, it was self-inflicted. A few hours later he passed but not before screaming in absolute horror. The event was chalked up to booze being the culprit and the case was dropped. Yet guards are now more than reluctant to work here. Especial around this time. As he walked up to the door, he found the gates were locked. Rolling his eyes, he knells down and begin to pick it. Just as he finishes there was a loud burst of thunder followed by sudden heavy rain.

"… (Sigh) Really?" Tommy remarked as he looked up at the rain.

The rain begins to fall harder, as Tommy made his way up the hill to the deserted Museum. It was designed to emulate Roman architecture with a massive court yard to enter. Stone tablets were laid on the ground with a diamond hole at the center. However, it was unfinished, under the coble stone was the basement interior and the only thing that was preventing water from dripping down into the bottom floor were haphazard planks left around for the workers to cross. He walked over to the entrance and considered pulling out a flashlight, but in case a guard was on the scene he chooses against it.

He begins to wander the halls of the unfinish building. As he walks along, he couldn't help but notice how unguarded the artifacts were. Tapestries, paintings, urns, and idles laid out in the open. This was strange seeing that for a museum there was no guards posted. As he walks along, the empty hallway he hears the pittering of something. He quickly turns around to see nobody. Before hearing the sound of something behind him. It didn't sound human. Almost like a dog which was strange. He had checked the out skirts from afar. No dog kennel and there wasn't a shelter anywhere around. So with curiosity getting the better of him he reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a flashlight. Turing it on he could see nothing, with the exception of something quite queer. On the ground was a trail of Rose buds. He reaches down and picks one up to inspect it.

"What in the hell?" Tommy remarks before hearing more pittering behind him. Turning around he notices a new trail of roses on the ground. A few have yet to fall to the ground. He points his light at the end of the hall where he can see the trail leads down a pair of stairs. Figuring this might be the trouble maker he follows the trail of Rose petals. Unaware of something lurking behind.

Downstairs, was a… disturbing sight. Lining the walls were various oil paintings with casings of strange artifacts below them. The line of roses leads to what looks like an oil painting covered by a tarp. Taking a gulp, he reaches into his pocket and pulls a 38. Smith & Wesson Model of 1905, before continuing on. He cocks the hammer back as he walks slowly to it. He couldn't see it but from a side angle, a shadow like hand was slowly reaches out from the shadows. Just barely missing Tommy as he approached the covered portrait. He noticed bellow that the Rose petals ended at the portrait. He looks around making sure there were no more petals. Curious about why this painting was covered he removes the sheet.

Under it was an oil painting that left the man tilting his head in confusion. It depicted a silver haired man in green. And a woman whose entire skin was grey with black veins showing. In the background it looks like a street was dissolving into a white void. Closing in on them. Curios he looks down at the Frame. Bellow where the name of the portrait, author, and the year of completion. Reading aloud what it says, his mind wonders what it means. '_All, is forgiven, in the end. By Sarah Hawkins 1899'_

Tommy had no idea who these two were, but he did remembered that name. Ms. Hawkins. She was the daughter of Murdock Du Pont, as well as a famous artist from Providence. Her paintings were said to depict the future and, in some cases, actually do in a the most vague notion. She however died last year in a fire set by her husband. In storage they found a few of her paintings that were slightly un-finished. Maybe the Owt Siblings got their hands on them. Though who ever these two were suppose to be, clearly weren't done yet. He then turns around to see a red cloud rushing towards him. He was knocked to the ground but not before seeing a child at the center. With a horrified look.

"W-What in the world!?" Tommy asked in shock before realizing he was covered in Rose petals. He was about to take a stand when a queasy feeling hits him. He had to sit for a few moments. But by then he realized something.

He wasn't in the same room. Rather he was in a different part of the art gallery. Looking to the side, he can see the line of roses leading out the door. He then stands up before turning around. There before him was a painting that was strange it was a dark empty hallway, but surrounding looked like broken glass. Like something broke out of the painting. He takes a step back to look at the name only to hear glass shattering underneath his feet. Looking down there were multiple sets of glass.

"What in the…" Before Tommy could finish, he hears the footsteps of someone. Along with a light from a guard's torch.

"W-Who's t-there?" A voice called out from around the corner.

Acting quickly, Tommy hides behind a table with plywood leaning against it. He stayed still and turned off his light. After a few moments, a guard walks in. He shines his light around looking for the origin of the sound. Instead he spots the broken glass and rose petals on the ground.

"A-Alright, who's there!" The guard pulls out a Colt Model 1903.

He begins to walk towards the table where Tommy was hiding behind. As he got closer and closer. Tommy begins to hold his breath. He was covered in traces of petals. With the gun in hand he could be pinned as an art thief. Not sure what to do, he stayed there for a few moments when a loud crash can be heard from another room. The guard turns around and heads towards the sound. Leaving Tommy in his hiding spot. After a moment Tommy peeps out of his hiding spot.

"… Well, that was close." Tommy remarks to himself as he steps out.

He then took a quick moment to shake off any rose petals left on his person. He then returned to the painting. Curious wanting to know what the painting was about. Reading the title below was peculiar to the begrudging detective. Another piece by Sarah Hawkins though there was something off about the name of it. '_The two visitors, of worlds and planes. By Sarah Hawkins 1916'_

He looks back at the painting. It was just an empty hallway with vague paintings hanging from the side. No one was there. No figures, or creatures were present. The paintings in the background were too vague to make out, other then what supposedly looked like people in backgrounds. As he looked closer, he thought for a moment seeing something in the dark. A fade of skin pink in the distance with traces of red. He takes a step back when the figure got bigger, and bigger with every second. The pink and red blur got so big that it became a figure. A young girl to be exactly. A face that he saw just moments ago. A child's face of fear. Just as she reached the frame did, she ran out of the painting, like it was a door hallway. The girl knocked him over as she ran on. Not bothering to stop as she ran through the hall.

"What in the? Hey, you Stop!" Tommy shouted out as he ran after her. Not realizing something was following behind him.

He follows after the girl footsteps through the blacken and unfinished hallway. She was always ahead of him, turning the corner when he was getting close. After jumping over a crate filled with artifacts, he found himself in a huge room. Walls were haphazardly put up but unfinished. Leaving a huge nearly empty room. With a huge diamond hole in ceiling, allowing heavy rain to fall onto the ground at the center of the room. Though there were scaffolding holding up the floor above.

He takes a few moments to look around this strange room. Confusing how despite the room being nearly empty, it seems the girl had managed to run away. It took him a moment to pick up her trail. She ran through the puddle on the ground, leaving behind a trail of wet foot prints that looked big enough to be the same size as the girl. So he followed them to the end of the other end of the room, passing by a few display cases. There another oil painting hangs on the wall, this one being much bigger than the others. Bellow it is a display case filled with strange Native Indian knifes of old. They were made of stone, bone, and wood. With strange carvings and symbols in them.

Tommy recognize these knifes. The Naumkeag natives of southern Salem Mas used these knifes for spiritual travels. He saw similar one's in the Miskatonic university Museum. As he looks down the reflection by the lighting caught his attention. He looks up to see another photo by Sarah Hawkins. In it, there was the young girl, running down a cave like hallway. In hand was one of the knifes and in the other a beautiful and enchanting gold lamp that glowed blue. Surrounding her were these horrible looking monsters. They were as thin as scarecrows. Tall with longer arms that drag on the ground. And had glowing red eyes in skull faces. The painting tittle _'Surrounded, by Apathy's by Sarah Hawkins 1909' _left Tommy disturbed. Just looking at the painting made him feel… made him feel so tired. He takes a step back only to hear a voice behind him.

"H-Hold still! O-Or I'll shoot!" A voice from behind calls out. The light pointing at him made him realized that he was caught. He does as the night guard ordered. Once his hands were in the air, the night guard then orders him again. "R-Right, n-now turn around, slowly!" The night guard order.

Tommy does so, there before him was the night guard. Holding his torch in one hand and a gun in the other. He was trembling in fright but held his weapon slightly steady at Tommy. As the two stared at one another Tommy replies simply. "I'm not a thief, if you're wondering."

"Y-Yeah well doesn't matter. This is private property. A-and I'm already having a bad night as it is." The Night guard replies with shaky hands as he approaches Tommy.

Tommy can see that this job was affecting him. He was sweating profusely, eyes were exhausted, and by the way he was moving clearly jumping out his own shadow. As he got closer Tommy figured he might as well try and get out of this.

"Look, kick me off the grounds, but at least help me find my kid first." Tommy lied as the guard begins to pat him down. Finding his revolver before placing it into his back belt. "She is leaving these rose petals around. Think it's some game to trick her old man."

"U-Uh h-huh. A-And why would a father be carrying a peace?" The guard stutters as he takes a step back.

"Because this is America." Tommy remarks sarcastically. The guard didn't like that and was about to grab Tommy when something stopped him. He looked up at the painting on the wall and something snapped. He continues to stare as his eye's go wide in horror. As the guard moves back Tommy seemed to notice his odd behavior. "Hey… are you ok son?"

The guard didn't respond rather he continued to walk back till he stepped into the rain shower dropping from the diamond hole. Before Tommy could ask, the guard lets out a panicked scream before firing blindly. Tommy dives to the ground as the bullets flew. The guard fired off the remaining rounds before tossing his gun and sprinting down the hall. All while screaming madly into the darkness.

"… Ok, the hell was that?" Tommy remarks in confusion as he stands up.

He then looks back at the painting, to which causes his eyes to go wide. The painting had change. The girl was now missing and in its place was a horrible looking monstrosity. It was small, almost five foot ten. The grey mummy like skin was tightly wrapped around its limbs. It's arms however crooked were much longer then the body. It seems to hold it up in a constricted stance. The head however was equally horrifying. Its head was semi ape and canine shape. With crocked and jagged stained teeth hanging from its hideously wide mouth. The flesh covered the rest of it's face, but there were deep slits in them, exposing unnerving yellow eyes underneath. The sight of this hideous beast caused Tommy to take a step back. He averted his eyes down so he won't have to look at it. However, he spots another anomaly with the painting. What was once the name of the piece had changed. Now reading in a language he has never seen before.

"H' shambles ep nilgh'ri ahf' h' mgr'luh. XXXXXXXXXX01" Tommy reads bellow.

"… A-Am, I going crazy?" Tommy asked himself as he walks away from the paint. As he does, a loud scream can be heard from down the hallway.

It can be described as a mixture of pain and fear at their purest form. Recognizing it as the guard, Tommy quickly race towards the sound. Exiting the room. Failing to notice the painting he was just staring at had reverted to a think inky like substance. Moments later something pushes out of it.

Back over with Tommy, he had round the corner of the hallway and was racing to find this scream. As he does, he came to a T-section where the hallway ends. One leads to the stairs back up while the other leads to the end of the hall near another painting. One depicting another version of that creature. On the ground in front of it was the guard who was on the ground. He was crawling away from something. As he frantically crawls away, he turns around to see Tommy to which he calls out.

Tommy was about to run over to him when something odd happened. His arms. Pacifically the part of his arms that his birth mark wrap around, itched and burned. His arms begins to itch and burn something awful, like he was being branded. He ignored this at first, but the closer he got the worse it seems to get. He was just halfway down the hall when he had to stop. The feeling of his arms was intolerable. It was like they were on fire. He had to stop and roll up his sleeves to see what was going on with his arms. As he itch and scratch away something caused him to stop. Something was over the guard. He couldn't see it at first. What he originally saw was the guard levitating as he was crying out to someone. His limbs were suddenly snapped back. In the wrong directions. He was then violently tossed about like a rag doll. As he was tossed about, Tommy's gun came flying over nearly hitting him in the face. As he screams, Tommy simply had enough and ran to him, ignoring the pain. Though he wished had headed its warning.

At first, he saw nothing. But with each step he can see a greyish mist before finally confronting the creature that was devilishly breaking the poor man. He recognized the creature from the portrait in the hall. The mere sight of it caused Tommy to stubbles back as it broke the man from limb to screaming limb. Once done it then drags the man towards the portrait where it crawls back in. Dragging the poor security guard in with it. Tommy could do nothing, the sight of such a hideous being nearly made the veteran faint in fright.

He continues to stare on before the creature suddenly returns from it's portrait. It looks around before turning back to Tommy before making an unearthly growl before shuffling towards him. With each step it got closer to him, the more his birthmark burns. This managed to snap him from his fear induced paralysis before racing down the hall. He quickly snags his gun and ran towards the stares. But was cut off when another one of those things came around the corner.

Tommy lets out a shriek of horror as he turns around. The creature turned to him and shambled towards him. With one of its ghastly limbs held out. Tommy was now cornered between two of these abominations. Acting quick he points his weapon at the one that blocks his escape. He fired a total of four times. Each round going through the creature, but not in the traditional sense. They went through it like a rock through mist. With every shot it fails to do anything but injure it. He was effectively blocked off till he noticed something. A side door leading into a janitor's office.

He quickly grabs the handle and twist it only to find out it was locked. Backing up he fires off the remaining shots to destroy the door. Which successful busted the lock. He then burst into the Janitors room before the creatures could nab him. Inside was a cramped room there was nothing of uses, just filled with cleaning supplies. Still to prevent these creatures from barging in, he spots a row of lockers by the side of the door. He pulls down one then another on top for security. As he struggles to get the third one down, two hands emerge from the barricade. Like a stick through water it reaches out to try and nab him. He just barely avoided them.

As he steps back, he can see with utter horror that they were now pushing themselves in. Not caring about the door or the barricade. It was like nothing physical can touch them. He looks around for another escape but there seems to lack one. That is when he noticed above him was a ventilation shaft that was big enough for him to fit in. He quickly climbed the shelf and made his way to the vent, where he proceeded to bash away at it. While he was doing so, the creatures were nearly through the door. After a few tries he managed to finally bust it open, but in doing so caused the shelf to break off from the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Tommy remarks as he quickly jumps from the shelf.

Grabbing ahold of the opening with both hands as he pulls himself in, just before the creatures could grab him. Once inside he begins to crawl as fast as he could, just before the monster's limbs move through the ceiling and ventilation. He crawls till he found an outing into the stairs he was originally running too. Not caring about personal safety, he pulls himself out head first and lands on the ground hard. Knocking the air out of his lungs.

"(Cough, cough.) Ugh (Cough, cough.) what in the world was that?" Tommy asked himself as he lays there in pain. Eventually he picks himself up. And got a good look at the filth that smeared his clothes. Just as he takes a break, his arms once again begin to itch and an arm comes bursting out of the wall.

"OH JESUS FUCK!" Tommy screams as he falls backwards against the wall.

The creature once again begins to move through the wall. This time with more speed and anger in its growls. One pulled itself through the wall while the other through the ground. Acting quickly Tommy ran up the stairs. He was done with this. He came he saw. And he'll report what he saw to the Owt Siblings, even if they don't believe him. He sprinted up the stairs as the two creatures followed after him. He made a hard left with the creatures just on his heels. He then turns another, into the courtyard finding himself outside.

The rain was coming down heavily, and puddles had begun to form. As he was halfway across the courtyard Tommy takes one look back. He can see the creatures were unaffected by the rain water, rather it went right through them. They were gaining on him and quickly turns back to the entrance. In that split moment the empty entrance to the museum had a that child in red, now running straight into him. Once again, he was picked up by a red mist before finally letting go. He was, sadly, let go a few feet off the ground. He lets out a scream as he plummets back down to the ground crashing into the plywood that broke underneath him. He comes crumbling down and hits the side of the scaffolding before crashing into a display case filled with Chinese amulets. He laid there in pain for a few moments before rolling off onto the floor.

"Ugh, (Cough, cough) note to self… (Cough, cough) raise… my price, with those brothers." Tommy remarks sarcastically to himself as he laid there in pain. As he looks up at the ceiling with water dripping down through the hole. Moments later the creatures looked through the hole, giving a few growls before dropping down.

Despite the pain Tommy felt he could managed to roll to the side and scoot away just as the two creatures dropped down. They then proceed to shamble towards him. No need to run now. They had corner their pray. And unlike last time. There was no vent to escape through. Tommy managed to get to his feet and limped away from them. But he knew the futility. He was cornered. As the creatures moved in, they start to push him close the painting. He was inches away when a hand pushes through the oil painting.

It swipes down at him, grabbing ahold of his shoulder with a crushing strength. Tommy screamed in pain as he was being pulled towards the painting. As he struggles, in an act of desperation he looks around for anything to save him. That's when he spots the knifes, in particular, the one from the painting that use to be here before replaced with the portrait of these abominations. Without thinking he smashes the case and retrieved the knife.

He stabs the creature with the native knife; however, it simply passes through the arm and stabs right into the painting. This did something, cause the moment he slashes away there was a loud scream as he fell through the hand. Like the objects. He begins to crawl away and watches in astonishing horror as the creature's pale skin becomes inky dark. They begin to be sucked back into the painting like a whirlpool. They struggled as one by one they disappeared back into the painting.

Once gone the painting remained in a liquid form. For a moment, Tommy half mad and on the verge of exhaustion was tempted to run away with the last bit of strength he had left. But then a hand came through. It wasn't like the monsters, but rather human. After a few moments a young girl managed to pull herself free from the liquid like it was thick mud. He almost instantly recognized her. She was the kid who has been carrying him around like a doll. Now that she was on the ground, he could get a better look at her.

She was pale Caucasian with a strange rose red tipped ebony hair, though that wasn't as strange as her clothes. A white blouse and black corset with a black skirt with red trimmings. On the back was a strange metallic rectangle that was also red with pieces of silver and black. She had thigh high blackish grey stockings and ankle high boots. But most noticeable of all was the red hooded cape around her neck. As she looks around with a frightful look, he can see that her eyes were a shade of pure silver.

Before either one could even react. Six of those creatures' hands reaches out and grab the girl. She screamed as they begin to drag her into the painting. He had seen what happened to the night guard, and he would rather not see that ever again. Sides, despite how she dropped him, she was just a kid. So acting quickly Tommy ran over just as the kid was being pulled back in. He grabbed ahold of her arm and put a foot on the wall. To which he pulled her. Despite the number of these creatures, they weren't as strong as they used to be. It was a miracle they could snap that guard's arm with that kind of strength. But the numbers caused some difficulty.

As they puled some hands begin to shift to get a better grip. This resulted in the tearing of the poor girls' clothes, cape, and hair. But the worst was when one hand reaches over the girl's face, finding her right eye and pressing its sharp finger through it. Tommy watches in horror as the girl screams in agony as blood came gushing out.

The creature will tear her apart. Piece by bloody piece unless they let go. So acting quickly Tommy used the native dagger on the painting once again. All while screaming out for them to let go. "HIT THE FUCKING ROADS YOU UGLY SON OF BITCHES!"

As he stabs at the painting, the thing slowly begins to become solid and the hand were forced to release the girl. The two fall to the ground, and a green ethereal glow blinded Tommy for a few moments. The lights then died out and the painting was now of the three monstrous creatures. In one's hand was a bloody silver eye. Bellow the painting title changed as well. Reading, '_The one who got away, from the Shamblers. By Sarah Hawkins 1920'_

"Ugh, fuckin art." Tommy said as he leans up. For some reason he felt at peace. His arms no longer burn or itch like they did when those… things were around. He had no idea why they itch or burn in the first place, but he had more pressing issues to deal with.

The kid must have fallen unconscious from the pain. She was bleeding heavily, and if not stop she will bleed out. So, acting quickly he takes off his trench coat before ripping off his right sleeve off. He wrapped it around her eye to staunch the bleeding till she can receive proper aid. And then put her into his trench coat before picking her up. He then proceeded to leave the room with a limp in his step, but as he walked towards the entrance, he couldn't help but notice something else on her person. A strange lamp made of gold, with a light blue center glowing semi-brightly. The view then focus on it before the scene cuts to darkness.

**The next day, outside Blackwood Detective agency office on Folsom St in the Soma District. **

It was a new decade. The past few years of war was behind everyone. Its 1920. And how is Colt spending the day? Watching a child who was sleeping soundly on his office couch with her red cape being used as a blanket. The scene had opened outside his office on Folsom St. Looking in the third-floor window readers can see Tommy had just stepped out to get himself a cup of coffee from a nearby store. As he left, the view pulls in through his window to show the internals of his office. The office space wasn't much. He had basic set up for an office.

A desk, file cabinet, photos of family friends and case files, a bookshelf with a few books on the latest scientific fields, occult, medical, and linguistics as well as a few vinyl's, and a neglected potted fern in the corner. On the right side of the room was a cork board, filled with notes from previous cases. Beneath the cork board was a couch that he had placed inside so he could spend the night without returning to his apartment in the Western Addition District. However, since the early hours of the morning it has been occupied by the mystery young dame from the museum. As she slept soundly with her cape covering her, she begins to murmured to herself before rolling over. That's when she revealed that covering her right eye was a bloodstained gauze eye patch. The creature didn't just destroy her right eye. It pulled it by the optic nerve. Poor thing will never see anything past the left side of her nose without turning her head again.

As she slept silently, time passed by quickly and soon Tommy walks back in the door with a few things. A cup of coffee and a paper bag of bagels he got from the nearby bakery. Along with a few papers with multiple addresses. He had made a few calls to a few small arms company's and government officials. He wanted to figure out where this 'Crescent Rose' that currently occupied his desk was built, or who this 'Ruby Rose' character played into the events at the Museum. He got nowhere with either one. The weapon, a bolt action riffle that had three modes. Got no answer, either because it was a holiday or that they didn't even know what the hell he was talking. Seriously, a sniper war scythe? Who had the brains to come up with that?

As for the child's identity or history, she showed up nowhere in any government paperwork, no passport forms, medical history, or even a birth certificate. Yet she had an ID card that looked to professional to be fake. Her ID states she is a citizen of Vale. Strange considering Oregon, West Virginia, and South Dakota were states not countries. Still, least the information on her person wasn't all mysterious. Got her full name, a birthdate, and a photo of four individuals in it.

All of them wearing matching outfits. School uniform if he had to guess. Even stranger was their appearance. One girl's hair was so white it could be mistaken for snow. Another a girl with a black bow had these yellow cat like eyes, and a very busty young blond had bizarrely purple eyes. That seem physically impossible for a person to have such radiant eye color. This left more questions than answers. However, for him to get these answers, he will have to simply wait for her to wake up. He had just hung up his trench coat when he heard a faint groan from Ruby. It seems she was waking up; he'd honestly thought it would be a few days but her wound seemed to heal surprisingly quick.

'Ms. Ruby Rose. A strange girl for a strange new year.' Tommy thought as he takes a sip from his coffee. As he leans against his desk, Ruby slowly opened her eye. She looked around hazily before leaning up. As she looks around, she spots Tommy.

"Morning sunshine." Tommy said as the girl stared at him with a confused stare. As her hazy eye tried to process what happened. They suddenly widen in shock from the realization of something.

"Yang!" The girl screamed as she gets up only to trip over her own cape. Crashing hard to the ground. She tried to stand of course, but the pain of missing an eye begins to settle in. Keeping her to the ground. As she lays there, Tommy walks over to her looking down at her.

"(*Long slurping noise.)… So, Ms. Rose. Mind telling me what in the name of sanity were you doing Legion of Honor Museum last night?" Tommy asked as after taking a long sip from his mug. Ruby then pulls herself up and gets in a defensive stance.

"How do you know my name?" Ruby asked as she gets up with hands held in a karate stance.

"Wallet." Tommy replied as he pulled out hers from his back pocket before tossing it on the desk.

"Ohhhh…" Was Ruby's answer as she realized that if this man wanted to hurt her, he would have done so. Then again, she was missing an eye and was in some office. She walked over to the window. Outside, the afternoon sun begins to slowly set over a bay. And rain had begun to pour down slightly harder. As she stares out a question formed in her head.

"Where… Where am I?" Ruby asked as she had no recognition of the town.

"San Francisco California." Tommy replies as pulls out a cigarette. As he lights a match while Ruby looks at him with a perplex stare.

"Cal-ifornia? Is that part of Atlas?" Ruby asked.

"America, the western side of the country." Tommy replies as he takes a drag from his cigarette. Ruby raised a brow trying to figure out what he was talking about. After exhaling the smoke, he then turned to her. "Ms. Rose. Can I call you that?"

"Um, Ruby's fine." Ruby said as she walks back and collects her cape from the ground.

"Well, Ruby. I am Detective Thomas Colt Jr. Friends call me Tommy." Tommy said as he points to the Certificate on the wall. "You have been recently a part of an incident at the Legion of Honor Museum late last night. Do you recall anything from last night?"

As he said that, Ruby fitted her cape back on. Mentioning last night brought back some memories. Most of them were, hazy… thankfully. The few memories she could remember clearly sent shivers down her spine. The sound those… monsters made. Suddenly she realized she was missing something. A lamp. As she looks around, Tommy brought her attention back to him by reaching behind his desk and retrieving a lamp.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tommy remarked as he puts the lamp on the desk with a quiet thud. "Since I have yet to get ahold of my employer, I'll go on a limb and guess this very shiny piece of tin is yours. However, I want answers and I'm guessing you want this back. So I propose an ultimatum. Tell me everything, all of it. Or I'll give the authorities a call to tell them about your questionable lamp here."

Ruby looked at Tommy with a little dismay. She was hesitant with her words, like she was hiding something. After a few moments of silence, she didn't know what to say before finding both the words and the courage to answered him. But before she could, her stomach begins to growl. Interrupting her before she could even begin. Blushing slightly, she held her stomach. Tommy on the other hand simply rolled his eyes before pulling a bagel from the bag. Handing it over to Ruby.

"Look, kid. I'm not asking for your life story. Just for you to clarify what exactly happened last night." Tommy said in a calm tone as Ruby snatched the bagel and quickly sat back down on the couch and begin to eat the freshly made bagel. After stuffing herself for a few moments she then replied.

"Whhell, thunny thing is." Ruby said with a mouthful. "(Gulp) I kind have to tell you my life story to explain why I have the relic of Knowledge."

"Relic of Knowledge?" Tommy asked with a brow raised. Ruby realizing, she let that slipped quickly covered her mouth.

"Um… well, (Sigh) Look, you wouldn't believe me even if I tell the truth." Ruby said as she looked down in shame for opening her mouth.

Tommy gave her an unimpressed glair. After a few moments of silence Tommy walks over to her and knelt down to her level. With a serious tone. "Kid, yesterday I was drowning my sorrow after a funeral when two creepy twins hired me to investigate their museum. What I thought was a simple job ended with me being chased around the place by a goddamn monsters that came out of the paintings. So please. Humor me or else I will let the authorities know about this 'Relic of Knowledge'."

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle. She knew that there was no way out, so with a sigh she spilled it all. How she was a student from Beacon, excepted two years earlier. Her team, confusingly named, RWBY. Was one of Beacon's most… interesting groups. When the school fell during the WF assault, she lost a lot of friends. She heads out with a few other friends to Mistral to find out why a woman name Cinder burned down her school in the first place. It was there she reunited with their dead professor Ozpin along with the rest of her team. After the battle at Haven Academy, they decided to bring the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas for safe keeping from a woman by the name of Salem. On the way something strange happened, there was a bright light and they found themselves in a strange city. As they tried to figure out where they are, they were attacked by a monster. Not the one from the museum. It could only be described as a mess of tentacles, flesh, and teeth. This thing, caused the seven to scatter. With the group split up, she and her sister went off to look for the rest while Jaune stayed with Ren. As they looked around, she heard Weiss screaming. By the time they arrived, she disappeared. Then they found Blake reciting something in the corner. When they approached, she pulled what Ruby describes as, 'possessed witch trance.'

When asked what she mean she shuddered with a few examples. '360 head spin, back arced in painful positions, and vomiting blood with blank eyes.' After chasing the two out, they were soon assaulted by men in robes. As they fought against them, it seemed that they could never hurt them. Eventually, they managed to overcome Yang. Dragging her off while they pushed Ruby over into a hole. Before she could follow, they covered the hole, trapping her in an underground hallway. Trying to find her way out, she found herself shortly in what looked like an art gallery. For the life of her she could not remember what happened next. But whatever she saw frightened her. Causing her to run with that, monster chasing her. As she ran, she accidently ran into Tommy and well. He already knows the rest. Probably more than her.

With that came the end, and to be honest. Tommy wasn't impressed. He takes one last drag before extinguishing his cigarette in the ash tray. He then looked over to Ruby before pinching the bridge of his nose. In a serious tone he remarks, "So let me get this straight. You are from the kingdom Vale. A place that doesn't exist anywhere on earth. You were excepted to a school where they train kids to fight monsters. Not the type that you described in the later part of the story. After it was burned down in a civil terrorist group of humans with animal features, you and your friends went on a magical quest to prevent a witch named Salem from summoning two god like entities. Did I miss anything else?"

"Um, the part about earth. What is earth?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"… God, where in the hell did you come up with bullshit like this?" Tommy said as he was considering calling Agnews Insane Asylum down in San Jose.

"What? I'm telling the truth. If you don't believe me then ask Jinn." Ruby explained.

"Jinn?" Tommy asked with a brow raised.

"The spirit in the Relic of Knowledge." Ruby said as she points to the lamp on Tommy's Desk.

"Uh huh. And I have a talking burning bush in my backyard. Kid, I will give you one more chance before I have you booked for trespassing." Tommy said in a furious tone.

"I am telling the truth; I can prove it!" Ruby said in a terrified tone. Ever since her dad put Yang and her through the scare straight program, she had nightmares of going to jail.

With a brow raised. Tommy moved to his swivel chair and with his arms crossed he decided to humor her. "Alright, bring her out. I have a few questions for this Jinn.

Giving a reluctant nod, Ruby gets off the couch and grabbed the lamp. She inspected it, making sure that it was the same one from Haven Academy. With a small sigh, she whispers the name aloud. "Jinn!"

First, nothing happens. Tommy simply stared at her with an unconvinced glair. He was about to snatch the dumb lamp out her hand when he noticed something. The rain, it stopped. Suspicious he walked over to the window. To his honest shock, the rain didn't just stop. It was frozen in place. Outside, the people were also frozen, some in mid step. It was like time had stop with the exception of him and Ruby. Then something strange happened. The lamp begins to glow and blue smoke begin to seep from its lid. Shortly a massive blue woman appeared from the smoke.

"Do you have a question for me young one?" The women asked before noticing the cramp room. She then noticed Tommy staring at her in shock. It took her a moment before realizing something. "Oh, so we are here again. Heh how interesting."

"Wha… what are you?" Tommy asked as he reels back from the shock of seeing a literal genie in a bottle.

"I told you. Jinn is the spirit that dwells inside the lamp of knowledge." Ruby replies as she gets off the couch. "She can answer three questions once every hundred years."

"Hmm, so true, but only what has happened in past or present. I cannot answer a question pertaining to the future." Jinn replies before grabbing Tommy's cheek. Giving him a seductive pinch. "Though I don't need to know your future handsome."

"Alright, alright." Tommy said annoyed as he tried to remove Jinn's fingers from his cheek. After a few attempts he was released. As he rubbed his cheek he continued on. "You're from another world, great and to think this job can't get any stranger."

"See told you. Now, Jinn where is my…" Before Ruby could finish Jinn closed her trap with her fingers while silently shhhhing her.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Aw, what did I told you about using me without a question in mind? Now, only this mortal can ask, without interference." Jinn said before turning to Tommy. "So what will it be handsome? Any question no matter how big or small I can answer. Just know that I can't answer the question should it be about the future."

Tommy was honestly stunned. Any question as long as it doesn't involve the future. It was somewhat overwhelming. So he took a moment to think. Any question. As he pounders back and forth a thought accrued. He then turned to Ruby. "Before I ask, I want to make sure. If I ask, will she be able to prove that what she said is true?

Ruby was about to answer but was shhhed by Jinn at every turn. Rolling her eyes she eventually gives a nod to which Jinn just simply smirked at. So, with that answer, Tommy turned to Jinn and asked. "Jinn, please can you show me everything that Ms. Rose here had told me. The whole history of events that had led to this moment."

"Hmm, oh I certainly can, handsome." Jinn said before snapping her fingers. Almost immediately the entire world disappeared in a blanket of white void. From there, Tommy and Ruby watched the events of Remnant unfold before their eyes. From the two gods, to the great war. Ruby's first day to the fall of Beacon. The journey to Mistral, to the ride to Atlas. That is where things begin to get strange.

On the way to Atlas, someone had activated a portal in the nameless city in the mountains south of the Transantarctic Mountains. A city not built by human hands, yet remains in the bleakest part of Antarctica. There he witnessed the kids scattering as a horrific monster chased them. He and Ruby watch as Yang was rendered unconscious before being dragged by robed strangers. Weiss screaming as she was helplessly pulled through a portal by huge crab like claw. Blake being possessed by an ancient witch. Jaune as he was pulled away by hunchbacks in gold, laughing and wailing madly with a yellow book in hand. Ren, being pulled underwater by slimy subhuman monsters. Nora, being pushed into a sarcophagus that couldn't be open from the inside. Then Ruby, all alone. She was backed into a corner before coming across an oil painting gallery. These oil paintings were from different times, different places, all with Sarah Hawkins signature. In each one showed the fates of each of her friends.

Yang tied down and being sacrificed to a slug like monster as robed figures watch on. '_The forgotten horror, the forgotten life, By Sarah Hawkins 1924'_

Nora crying in agony as the left side of her face was melting painfully off in a dark and ancient pyramid. _'The old pharaohs curse, By Sarah Hawkins 1922'_

Blake's tongue being stolen by the Arkham witch, and massive worms fought climbing down her throat._ 'The tongue-less black cat, by Sarah Hawkins 1924'_

Jaune, a lifeless human puppet with strings being pulled by a yellow cloaked figure. _'The knight in the court of Hastur, by Sarah Hawkins 1923'_

Weiss, being experimented on by a horrific creature, all while still conscious as they removed her army slowly. _'The great scientific irony, by Sarah Hawkins 1921'_

Ren, huddled on the ground with a look of mad fear in him as webbed and clawed hands reach for him. '_A poor unfortunate soul, a poor unfortunate woe, by Sarah Hawkins 1923'_

Then Ruby stood still with her eyes wide in absolute horror. The final oil painting was of her. Kneeling with wide eyes of horror and tears running down her face. In one hand was Earth, slowly being crushed under her filthy fingers. In the other, a simple handgun. Pointed directly at her right temple, and a huge burst of red on the left temple. Below was only two words, two words that name this godless portrait of terror. '_The Choice, by Sarah Hawkins 1919'_

Horrified she walked backwards, clutching her head in pain as an unknown chant begins to silence her. As she stumbles back in agony, she walked back into a painting that looked like the same painting seen in the Museum; the one depicting the monster. It then came to life and dragged her inside. She was pulled through and dragged down a hallway. She managed to get away but, in her horror, ended up fading in and out of reality at the Legion of Honor Museum. The rest that happen as they say, was history. Tommy helped save her, but the monster plucked one of her eyes before disappearing. The view ends leaving one question, how did she get here in the first place.

The landscape returned back to the room. Jinn now hovering as she looks down at the two. Tommy had to take a moment to process what he saw. A world, with a broken moon. Two actual gods. And where certain people having animal traits are part of the norm. In hindsight, seeing all this made him question how humanity will deal with the knowledge that they weren't alone in the universe… probably terrible.

"Ah, wasn't that nostalgic." Jinn remarks before noticing Ruby. The look of horror on her face as she rocked back and forth on the ground. "Well… maybe for me."

"So, everything Ruby said was true… Jesus." Tommy remarks as he falls back on the couch. Jinn then shrinks down to normal height and lay's down beside him in a suggestive manner.

"Oh, cutie. Don't feel so bad. Not many people remain sane to the end." Jinn said as she reaches up and scratches beneath his chin in a romantic jester. Slightly annoyed Tommy moves her hand only for her to float by and settle behind him. Pushing her breast against the back of his head she plaid around with his hair.

"Is, she always this… flirtatious?" Tommy asked in slightly annoyed at the genie. Course Ruby was still twitching back in forth with the mad look of fear on her face.

"Oh, not with many handsome. Men who seek the truth with their own skills, how you humans say. Gets me going." Jinn hushes to him in a seductive tone as her hand reaches down to his belt. Annoyed and feeling uncomfortable. Tommy stopped her before standing up.

"As much as the idea may be intoxicating for some, I am not some gigolo. Besides, there a kid here." Tommy said with annoyance at the spirit's advances. She however persisted by grabbing ahold of his other arm and swirling around with him. Almost like dancing.

"Oh, and I have ability to stop time. Sides I think the kid is out of it." Jinn remarks before taking a small love bite on the tip of his ear. By then Ruby had broken out of her trance.

"Hmm, wait what's going on?" Ruby asked as she breaks out of her trance. Realizing her fun time was ruined, Jinn drops Tommy like a bake potato.

"(sigh) Maybe next time." Jinn groans. She then proceeds back to her lamp before Ruby quickly grabs ahold of her.

"Wait, you showed us what happened but what about my friends, my sister?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the third question has already been asked. No point in asking now young one" Jinn replies before looking up at Tommy who was just getting off the ground. "Though to be fair, I couldn't tell you even if you had the third question."

Ruby tilts her head in confusion before Tommy remarks. "So, they will be here? Just not now."

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a tease." Jinn mutters aloud as she bites her hand in a sense of ecstasy. "I can not answer it, but why should I since you already know the answer already."

"T-The answer?" Ruby stutters with a confused look on her face.

"Hmm, ask me again next time, till then listen to the hunk here. He seems to know how things work." Jinn replies as she looks back at Tommy. With a flirtatious wink she then remarks. "To the point of temptation."

Tommy then averted his eyes as Jinn gave a seductive pose before disappearing back into the lamp. After a few moments after she disappeared, the two can hear the rain coming down once again. The two were left standing there in shock before Tommy broke the silence. "… Interesting woman, you got in your back-pocket Ms. Rose."

Ruby gave a strange look. Having no idea what exactly transpired when she was having flashbacks of a monster. Tommy on the other hand was busy on something. He walked over to his desk and begins writing something on different pieces of paper. Eventually he finished what he was writing, to which he proceeded to retrieve red yarn, pins, and files. Once retrieved he walked over to the cork board and proceeded to remove the previous case files and stuff them in the folders. Once clear Ruby watched as he places the posters up.

"The genie. In her vision of your little hallway of horror, were paintings by Sarah Hawking's. Each one had a year written on the side." Tommy remarks as he place up the notes.

"Who?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"Doesn't' matter, she's dead and buried for a long time now. However local legend has it that, her paintings were suppose portraits into the future. Utter-nonsense, but considering what the genie showed their may be a connection." Tommy replies as he pins the paper to the cork board. "Regardless, point is each one of those horrible portraits had a date. Years, and if the folk lore about Ms. Hawking's portraits are to be believe then I might be able to find them."

"Really?" Ruby asked as she gives a perplex look. Tommy then backs away, revealing the board now. On it, was seven names. All of them her friends with the one in the center being hers. Bellow each name was different dates and descriptions. "How… is this going to help you find them?"

"Yesterday, when we met. Do you know what was the date?" Tommy asked as he pulls out a cigarette. Ruby shook her head and gives a shrug. To which Tommy then replies. "December 31st 1919, around midnight. Today, is January 1st 1920. If my theory is correct that will mean either one or two things. These dates will imply when they are found. Or when they surface. And once that happens, we can track them all down."

"Really that will be incre… wait, we?" Ruby asked upon hearing Tommy's words.

"Yes we." Tommy said in a firm tone. "You need to eat and since we don't have monsters running around… normally. Your skill set will be put to better use helping me investigate. Think of it as paying rent for a temporary home."

Ruby was about to object but the man had a point. A world without Grimm sounded awesome… until she realized there is no Huntsman… which was less awesome. Then there was the fact that she had no idea about the landscape, laws, or even how to find a job. So, this was her only option for now. Bright side, least she can get one of those cool badges Sun and Neptune carried around.

"Alright, guess being a detective will be cool." Ruby said with an unsure tone.

What would her life look like as a detective? A Chibi bubble then appeared before her as she imaged herself as one. What came to mind was a chibi version of herself in a lose fitting tie and trench coat with a fedora and smoke in her mouth. As the imaginary chibi smokes the cigarette like a tough gal, the words above her in chibi format say's 'Super-duper P.I Ruby extraordinaire.'

Loving the idea that she was one of those tough guys from the old shows her dad would watch, the image popped and in an excited tone she asked. "Actually, being a detective sounds awesome, when do I get my badge?"

"Um… what?" Tommy said in a confused look. "You don't get a badge right away. You have to meet certain requirements first."

Tommy then pulls out a piece of paper with a strange insignia at the side. It was a black leafless tree, it started from the roots to the branches, and at the center of it was an Eye. As Tommy filled out the paperwork he continued on.

"See, for you to become a Private Eye, you most either have A. experience in law enforcement." Tommy explains before Ruby suddenly interrupts him.

"Oh, I definitely have that. I stopped this criminal name Roman Torchwick a few times." Ruby explains.

"Uh huh, did you managed to stop any crime or work with any law enforcement agencies. Particularly on this planet." Tommy remarks. To which Ruby close her eye in embarrassment before scratching the back of her head. "Yeah figure as much. As I was saying, A. experience in law enforcement. B. Military training… (Excited Gasp!) With proof of service. ("Awwww") or C. Having a sponsor. Someone volunteering to be shadowed. Like an apprentice program."

After stating that, Tommy push forth the paperwork and hands her a pen. "Just sign under here and for the next five years you will be under my wing. Then, you can have a badge."

Ruby lets out a small sigh. Those badges Sun and Neptune had were so cool. Guess if this detour to earth takes a lot longer than planned, she might as well earn a badge to one up theirs. Ruby then signs here name on the dotted line before sliding it back to Tommy. He then stamped it before inserting it into an envelope.

"Right, so does this mean I'm now a junior detective of Amer-ica?" Ruby asked with twinkles in her eye.

"Um, no." Tommy replies with a curious look. "Also, junior detective? Sounds made up. But you will be acting as a shadow for the next five years. Maybe less if you prove yourself to be talented."

"Ohh." Ruby replies feeling slightly sheepish.

"But regardless the moment the paperwork is filed, away you will be an official member of the Blackwood's detective agency." Tommy reassured her.

"Oh, so when will that be?" Ruby said with excitement as another chibi bubble appears. This one with her holding a P.I badge with the Blackwood detective agency symbol on it.

"About a week… if we're lucky." Tommy replies, causing that thought bubble to pop. Seeing the confusion on her face, Tommy then explains. "It's a holiday, and the main headquarters is in Boston."

"Oh… how far is Boston?" Ruby asked.

"On the other side of the country, which is twenty-eight thousand miles east." Tommy answered.

"Oh… why not dustmail it?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Dustmail. Where you can send mail through the internet." Ruby explains.

"The hell is an internet?" Tommy asked.

"… You don't have internet… do you have tv?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, no idea what's TV or stand for." Tommy replies.

"… Video games?" Ruby asked with puppy eyes.

"Who would want to watch someone play a game at the movies?" Tommy asked with a perplex look on his face. However there was a glimmer of hope in her eye after hearing that line.

"Wait, you guys have movies?" Ruby asked with excitement

"Yeah, Hollywood just finished translating this German film. The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. Supposedly pretty good." Tommy remarks before Ruby grabbed him by the collars with excitement I her eye.

"OOOOhhh, can we go see it?! It's been forever since I seen a movie." Ruby said with excitement.

Tommy begins to question how someone as old as her can have such a childish personality. But then he thinks back to last night. Everything that has happened to him, it's probably for the best that he finds something to keep his mind off it. Maybe that's what Ms. Rose was trying to do under that childish persona.

"(Sigh) Alright… but first we need to get you a change of clothes." Tommy remarks as he points to hers.

"Clothes?" Ruby asked as she looks down at hers. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nobody dresses like a battle harden Red riding hood." Tommy pointed out.

Ruby gave a strange look before realizing that she was tactically equipped for fighting Grimm. Maybe the clothes would get an odd stare. So, with an embarrassed 'Oh' Tommy gives a nod before he grabs his trench coat. He then remarks as he gets ready to leave. "There's a clothing magazine out in the hall. You can read it to get an idea what the styles are. Till then I'll go out and get you some basic clothes for you to walk around in till we can shop for something more your style."

"Alright, oh please don't buy any of those lady stilts. Still can't walk in those things." Ruby said just before Tommy left.

"No heels, got it, anything else?" Tommy asked with his head sticking out of the door.

"Um, can you have it in red? Oh or jet black. No wait red and black. Oh and I prefer a skirt but I'm ok with pants. As for a jacket can you pick a small one, something that my hood can fit ove…" Before Ruby could finish Tommy cuts her off.

"Kid, I'm just getting you something basic. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping for what ever suits your fancy. But unless your list cover things that you won't find comfortable, we won't have time to go to the movies." Tommy stated flatly.

"Oh… well no heels. And maybe something better then this." Ruby states as she points to her the bandage that covers her eye.

"Alright, then. Guess I'll be hitting the road, jack. Don't make a mess while I'm away." Tommy said before leaving.

Ruby gave a curious look, wondering if that was a saying or something. She decided to take a look at that magazine he mentioned. Outside was a little lounge room, with different magazines. It took her a bit but she found it. Taking a quick peak inside she was a little disappointed by the clothes inside. They were a little to lady like for her taste. However one thing that caught her attention was a magazine with a beautiful revolver and a strange looking handgun with what looked like a broomstick handle on the front.

"Shooting time's magazine. Weapon of the future, handgun or revolver?" Ruby read aloud.

She gave a shrug and grabbed both magazines before returning back inside. She was about to read through it when she reaches down for her Scroll. Before she did a thought hit her. What would she use to charge her scroll once the power had drained? These things are solar powered with a lighting dust battery. But even then, she could attract the wrong attention with her music. With a sigh she was about to start reading the magazine when her eye caught something else. One of those vintage vinyl players, or at least to her.

It took her a moment before it dawns upon her. If he had one then surely, he must have records around. She takes a look around before noticing some in a book case. She walked over taking a look at them. They didn't had much in the way of songs that she would like. In fact, they sound like something that her grandmother would listen to. As she went through them, she came across something that caught her eye.

A vinyl with the cover of a blind man on the front. On the back were a few songs but one that caught her eye was the same phrase that Tommy used. 'Hit the road jack.' Figuring it must be his favorit song since he said it like a catchphrase, she pulled the record from the cover before placing it in the player. After a few attempts she got somewhere with it.

**Play Nightcore version of "Hit the Road Jack" ****by U-N-D-E-R-D-O-G-S**

A loud trumpet with a series of piano keys begin to play. After a few moments, Ruby begins to nod along to it. She then murmured to herself "Hmm, not bad." before walking back to couch before reading the magazine. All while the song continued. As the song continues the scene goes dark before finally their was darkness and the song.

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more. What you say?**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.**

**Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.**

**I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more**

**What you say?**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more**

**Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.  
Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
You ain't got no money you just ain't no good.**

**Well, I guess if you say so  
I'd have to pack my things and go**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more**

**What you say?**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more  
What you say?  
Hit the road  
And don't you come back no more  
Don't you come back no more  
Don't you come back  
No more**

**Hello everybody. Wombag1786 here. Wow, how exciting. So RWBY and JNR were brought to Antarctica where they all were pulled apart and sent to different parts of the globe at different time periods. (That's going to get confusing. Specially since that would put her a year older than her sister.) Ruby happens to lose an eye. Though the biggest thing, is that Ruby may have seen events that will forever change the cosmos as we know it… that or I'm being a dick to her. Either one is a possibility. Anyways I'm excited to know that y'all were theorizing and if you were paying close attention to this story.**

**Now, this isn't the ending. I'm going to answer your questions and comments, before getting to something important.**

**From Black cross0: Well, you were close. She did loose an eye… and her mind. Though she found it again. But what I have in mind for her is a much, much, much worse fate… a choice. I won't go into any details but know that when I revealed the choice to a friend, they lost it.**

**Heh, well I just gave vague images of the future. Along with a hint on who brought them here. I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy the story. (Time to put those detective skills to use.)**

**Hey, if you know anyone willing give them my card. (Or any oil painters looking for their next work.)**

**Thanks for writing Black cross0**

**From FEV Grim: Yep, can you guess the choice?**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**From gold crown dragon: That or accidently hit a Cthulhu.**

**Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

**From Carre: 1. No problems**

**2\. Yeah, computer just got an update with a translator… I can see the mistakes. Bright side I can now read the Spanish fanfictions.**

**3\. Well technically it is at the bottom of the ocean. Before being sent up to form a ritual. Carrying with it the ship grave yard at the bottom of the Mariana trench.**

**4\. Hopefully your theory was close my friend. If not it's ok, I'm curious to know. **

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From Combine117: Technically their privates hide in their body, like a lizard. But yeah, it's out there. Makes you question who would want to fuck with those monsters. (*Just as Wombag said that Obed Marsh walked out behind the stage, before awkwardly walking back.)**

**Oh he's in a coma… but that ain't no dream. In the Cthulhu mythos there's a plane of reality known as Dreamland… which can only be access by two ways. By dreaming (… I know, irony is a bitch) or through a magic stair case somewhere in Siberia… which is guarded by a man-eating spider god. **

**I digress, point is, he's stuck in dreamland. And being in a coma means that he can't wake up. Which sucks since one night on earth can be decades in there. (You can't die of old age, so Ren will be mentally older than everyone by the time he wakes up… years later.)**

**Which I consider to be the worst fate out of the seven. (Second being Yang's permanent memory loss.)**

**… (*looks over at straw berries that were sent to Wombag. After looking down at them he pushes them a little far away before moving his seat.)**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Pherix2003: Fair enough.**

**Agreed, I once read a book written by a fisherwoman who specialized in catching sword fish off the coast of the cape. In her book the number thirteen is missing Replaced with "The number before fourteen." Because 13 is a bad luck number.**

**Well, Dagon is a questionable deity. Nobody knows if Father Dagon is a title given to deep ones who grow up, or the name of a minor god.**

**Heh, friendly? Questionable will be the best guess for anyone. Seeing that they took over an entire town. And the human sacrifice is a bit much. I think they are begrudging at best, hostile at worst.**

**Father Dagon and Mother H***a.**

**Heh, let's just day that despite the name saying so, it ain't no Dreamland.**

**Yeah, chapter was short mostly due to how lengthy the previous one was.**

**And the cat is out of the bag. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for writing Pherix2003. **

**Well with that done I hope you all enjoy the chapter. This is the final chapter of the introduction arc. In two weeks, the next chapter will begin (Already have the next five chapters done, just want to have a buffer system so I can take vacation days. With that said I want to write the next chapter before uploading the next one… that and also I need to improve my grade, so expect a slow story for those who are use to the one week chapter.) So do stick around. Also, if anyone is an artist, mind taking a request? It's for a few future chapter.**

**Right, so please Fav, and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question bellow.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off. **

**Later that evening**

The scene opens up on the Blackwood's detective agency office building again. The rain had stop, and the moon had appeared full outside in the clear sky. On the window overlooking the streets below, Ruby now dressed in a simple light red dress, was leaning out the window. She had just gotten back from the movies with Tommy. Despite it being in black and white and no sound the movie was still entertaining. Tommy had to sell off an apartment so he gave Ruby the keys to his office to spend the night. She made her way back and couldn't help but notice the moon high up in the sky. Truly, she was on another world. Looking up into the night sky to see the moon intact, in all its grandeur and beauty was truly breathtaking. As she stares up in astonishment, the view pulls back to a far away building top, before revealing that someone was watching her through binoculars.

"Well, it seems we were both wrong my dear brother." A familiar voice said as the view pulls back to revealing the one watching is Thgil Owt.

"Really, who was it?" Kard asked as he played solitaire on a nearby table.

"It seems Ms. Rose is the one who first arrived." Thgil explains.

"Oh, is that right?" Kard asked as he gets up and walks over to his brother.

"Yes, but if it's any consolation, she did loose the eye." Thgil stated as he hands the brother the binoculars. Kard took them and looked on at Ruby.

"So it seems." Kard remarks as he lowers his binoculars. He then turned to his brother who had pulled out an American silver dollar before flipping it to him. Kard catches it before pocketing it. "Suppose half is fair. Now, what about the others?"

"Hmm, that's a fair question. Jinn did reveal to them and we could look into their minds to find out when and where." Thgil states as he scratches the bottom of his chin.

"True, but where's the fun in that brother." Kard remarks. After a few moments a small smirk on Kard face appears before speaking. "… forty American dollars state Ms. Xiao Long will be appearing next."

"Oh brother, isn't high stake gambling bellow us?" Thgil asked with a sigh.

"Make it seventy then." Kard remarked with a smirk as he produced a single fifty-dollar bill.

"… Heh, make it sixty on Ms. Valkyrie." Thgil said with a smirk as he raised a hand. The two shook hands on the deal before Thgil takes out his watch.

"Hmm, oh dear. Seems we might be a tad bit late for the opera in Vienna." Thgil said as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh please brother. We built a machine to transport our creations from Remnant, I think we can make it there in five minutes." Kard remarks as he rolled his eyes.

"True, but still I'd grown fond of pretending to be human. Rather amusing on how frail they can be." Thgil said with a small smile.

"Heh, or how much fun is it to walk among them without knowing what we do brother." Kard remarks with a chuckle. The two then laughed for a few moments before Thgil stopped.

"Heh, heh. Well as fun as it is to pretend to be human. We do must be going." Thgil said before walking off.

"Oh, alright. Only because I love that Mazart's work." Kard remarks as he follows after his brother.

The view pulls back a bit to reveal their shadows. With each step the two brothers took the more and more their shadows looked less human. After their fifth step they shed their frail human forms and fully transformed into majestic dragons of gold and dark purple. They took to the sky, flying high above the sky till they looked like a shooting star in the sky.


	8. Amidst the Ancient Tree's Ch1

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu**

**Narrator POV **

**Southwest Vermont, somewhere in the Green Mountains; August 23 1865.**

In the late of the night, the full moon shines clearly over a mountain's lake in the southwestern part of Vermont. There on the banks of the small lake were five men in union uniforms. Nearly all sat alone upon the shore, while the fifth one stood knee deep in the water chanting something. As he chants one of the four whispered to the others.

"You recon Joseph is right? I mean I'm scared what will happen when they catch us, but this just seems wrong." One man said.

"Personally, I think he lost it. Being drafted is one thing, but I ain't going to die for them niggers or that giant hick in charge." Another Union soldier remarks.

"Yeah, still though. We are risking a lot by staying here for the night. If we really want to avoid dying on some swampy battlefield, we need to get across the border. Can't convict Canadians for war desertion, now will they?" The third member states as he tries to light his pipe.

As he finally manages to get the match to light, a strong wind blew the light out. Cursing under his breath he noticed that a strange eerie glow was coming from the lake. The men looked out at the lake; to their shock and horror, they see a green otherworld glow was being projected from the lake. As the light grew brighter and brighter, Josephs chant got louder and darker.

"L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye! L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye! _L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye!_ _L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye_! **L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye!** **L' vulgtmah gla'aki. Ahornah ymg' nafl'fhtagn ehye ahog. C' mgah'ehye ahnyth ymg' l' ymg' ahornah ehye ahog ah na'ah'ehye**!" Joseph chants louder and louder. As he does so a massive figure slowly emerges from the lake. Its body was so massive that it's shadow eclipses the union deserters in the dead of night. Along with its sizes the creature body was twisting and turning with every moment it moved around out of the surface of the water. After a few moments it lets out a loud scream that can't be distinguished from a howling beast or a wailing newborn. As they stared up in horror at the ancient creature, Joseph turns to his friends with a mad smile plaster on his face.

"Gentlemen, tonight we are men, on the morrow we are immortals." Joseph said before breaking out in a maddening laugh. As he laughs madly tentacles arise from the ice-cold waters, wrapping around him as he was lifted into the air. His loud laughter was silence when suddenly he was impaled into a sharp metallic spine.

Back over with the five, they were paralyzed in horror from what they have seen. A creature beyond comprehension of their mind has risen from the lake. As it impaled their leader the youngest of the five found his courage… or maddening fright has finally taken over. He quickly fled the scene of horror, while the worming tentacles reached forward, grabbing his fellow comrades. As he ran screaming and wailing in maddening horror the creature tried to wrap around his legs. However, he just managed to get beyond the tree lines, just far enough away to be out of the reach of that thing. That monster in the lake. His friends weren't so lucky. Few stood still in fear induced paralysis. One other tried to fight back, but the musket ball proved to be slightly irritating if anything. The final person quickly ran after the youngest, however he was too slow to reach the edge of the woods and was quickly pulled back into the lake.

The youngest one did not stop till he was found the next morning by 35th Maine Volunteer Infantry regiment. As they were heading down, the boy came barreling down from the mountain's side. He screamed and rambled about how a monster lived in a lake just south of their position. They subdued the young lad and went out to find the deserters to bring them to Washington for disciplinary action. However, when the Union soldiers reached the lake, they found nothing but ash, sand, and blood.

** Three score's and a day later, at the bottom of the mountain; August 24th 1924**

**3rd POV**

Half a century later a small logging town formed at the base of the mountain. The scene pulls on a lone bus drives up the winding road towards the small logging town. Not many people take this ancient early road, most don't even know about the town of Maryville. Originally set up as a place for Civil war veterans to find peace, it transformed into a prosperous lumbering town. However hard times had come down upon the sleepy town. With a new mill set up in the next town over, not many people were willing to do business with the town. Especially with that dangerous winding road that lead to the town. However, the three in the bus heading for Maryville were not tourists or business executives, in fact they only came to the middle of nowhere because of a certain individual. The said, one individual was born and raised in Maryville at the turn of the century. He was in handcuffs with a fresh black eye setting in over his right eye. Currently he was being escorted by two familiar figures from San Francisco Blackwood's Detective Agency.

"Oh come on. I got nothing to do with her, honest." The young gangster complains as he points to the young adult in the front.

"Yeah well shut it." Tommy said as he pulls out a cigarette. "Took me nearly four years to find anything on a missing dame and I got nothing. Then a month ago you came sniffing around the San Francisco Bay, asking for a Xiao Long. Last I'd check, the Mob doesn't do business with Chinks unless it's heroine."

"And like I said before I have nothing to do with it." The young mobster said in frustration. "All I'm looking for is a Mr. or Mrs. Xiao Long. Not some kid Rose." The young mobster complains.

"Well like I also said, that there is Ms. Rose, she has an older sister whose last name is Xiao Long. And the way you describe her sound exactly like her. So, unless you spill what you know I'm bringing you in." Tommy said as he lights the cigarette, after taking a drag he then continued. "You currently have a bounty for two hundred on your head, Marty Ricci. Didn't your Mother ever told you that sleeping with the sheriff's daughter will get you into trouble?"

"Heh, well it isn't my fault that she had a smoking ass and a strict pa. Besides even if I know something I ain't talking." Marty remarks. "Also, since when did sisters have different last names?"

As he asked that the bus comes to a hard stop, causing him to hit his head against the rail. As he flinches in pain the woman gets up and walks over to him, allowing the readers to get a better look at her. She had a unique trench coat. It looked hand made with a hood attached to it. Under that trench coat was a black flappers dress that reached down to the top of her knees. Along with that she had black stockings that reached up her legs, all neatly tucked into multiple buckle knee high black boots. Across her waist was two belts with pouches reaching around the side. On the side was a silver logo of a Rose on fire. The final touches of her outfit were a huge white summer hat that covered her right eyepatch. Without the hat her black and red hair was cut in the latest flapper fashion, Boyish Bob.

"She's my half-sister." She remarks in a mixture of irritation and anticipation. She quickly grabs Marty and drags him off the bus with ease.

Tommy followed shortly. He had to take a moment to admire who he was working with. Ruby has come a long way since New Year's morning. He took her under his wing and had taught her the trade of being a private eye. She helped solved a few cases, the hardest case she had to solve was when a women husband faked his death and pinned it on his wife. Nothing as strange as the night in the museum happened thankfully. Along with that she has proven to be a crack shot with rifles, took him a few years to teach her to use a pistol properly, but she did fine. However recently she has been feeling down, probably being home sick. That's when a Chicago mobster came looking around. First, he heard whispers about this at local speakeasies; then people started to complain about being shake downed for info. Eventually the two managed to catch him off guard and snagged him. After interrogating him for a good few weeks, he refused to say jack. So, they went with a different tactic, they brought him to his home town. He was wanted for selling cigarettes, bathtub gin, and sleeping with the sheriff's daughter to boot. Figure being sent back home would terrify him, but he had to give the young mobster credit. He wasn't that easily convinced. They brought him into town but surprisingly there were only a few people walking around.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Um I don't know. I telegrammed ahead. Should have been a few law enforcers waiting for your arrival." Tommy remarks as he looked around the street.

"Ah, heh, heh. I don't know if I should be laughing that you wasted your time or insulted that nobody cares for my rep no-more." Marty mused as he was pushed along.

The three continued on down the main road. As they do so Tommy noticed a strange commotion coming from a mill. A large group of people had gathered around, all mumbling loudly. Seeing what's going on the three walked over to the outer part of the group. As they got there, a chubby old man walked out onto stage, next to him was the towns sheriff.

"Hello everybody. As you all know my name is Lavinia Strong, CO of the Strong Lumber Company. As you also know a week ago my daughter, Lanai Strong was kidnapped by a few unsavory people. They threatened to kill her unless they receive ten thousand in cash... I-I... complied with their demands." The man now known as Mr. Strong had to stop. His face had changed from business stoic to grief and worry. He couldn't bear to go on, so the sheriff stepped in.

"Mr. Strong had agreed to the kidnapper's terms and had turned over the cash. Yet these mobsters seem to have been completely unhinged and started a shootout that resulted in two deputies and a sheriff dead. Along with that, they stole the ransom money. Seeing I can't start a man hunt with the few deputies left, I am asking all who have experience in tracking or bounty hunting to help in the capture of the Phil Jamison gang." The sheriff states as he holds up a freshly made wanted poster.

"Now Mr. Strong promises a reward of five hundred for anyone who brings Lanai home, along with a twenty-five-dollar interest upfront per day. I promise an additional five thousand for whoever brings in Phil Jamison, Bobby and Bill McGuire, and John Percy in alive, along with the ransom." The sheriff said causing everyone to mutter loudly. They were quickly silenced when Mr. Strong came back on stage with tears in his eyes.

"White or Negro, man or woman. I honestly don't give a shit. Whoever brings her home safe I will thank you. Anyone who 'handles' that little rat face pip-squeak Phil, I'll consider it a person favor that I will thank in anyway." Mr. Strong said before being pushed aside by the sheriff.

"Ignore that last part citizens, we want Phil alive. Only if you find yourself unable to bring him in alive can you kill him." The sheriff said as he nods to his deputies to drag Mr. Strong away as he screams for Phil's death. Once gone the Sheriff addressed the citizens again. "Those who wish to participate in this man hunt, please meet me at the outskirts of town by the old Mill in a few hours. Thank you all."

The crowd then slowly dispersed allowing the three to make their way to the sheriff who was now handing out wanted posters.

"Sheriff. Anderson?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, Sheriff Miles. Anderson had died during the shootout." The sheriff said.

"Oh, well sorry to hear that." Ruby said remorsefully.

"Ah, he had a good run. Now what can I do for you people." Sheriff Miles asked.

"Well originally it was to turn him in, but me and my partner may as well help with manhunt." Tommy explains as he pushes forward Marty.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Marty Briscoe. You should consider yourself lucky that Anderson isn't alive or else this conversation would include a proper beating." Sheriff Miles remarks.

"Hello Mike. Is it true about Phil?" Marty asked with a serious tone.

"Aye it's true. If I remember correctly didn't, he and his gang bullied you when you were kids?" Sheriff Miles asked.

"And teenage, actually I was his personal punching bag till I packed up and left." Marty remarks.

"Well, if you want separate cells then I can have that arranged." Sheriff Miles remarks.

"Nah, what I want is to see those fuckers bleed." Marty said as he reaches inside his tweed coat and pulls out a fat money clip.

"What's this?" Sheriff Miles asked.

"Bail. I want to join the man hunt for the Jamison gang." Marty remarks.

"Heh, yeah right. Why should I allow that? For all I know the moment you are cut loose you'll go running." Sheriff Miles states with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Actually, bringing him along isn't the worst idea." Tommy remarks.

"How so?" Sheriff Miles asked with a brow raised.

"Like you said, he was bullied by his friends when he was young. So it seems more likely he will hunt down the Jamison Gang." Tommy answers before Ruby pulls out her riffle in compact formed. "That and if he does run, he won't get far."

"You sure about that? Don't recon that doohickey can hit anything." Sheriff Miles asked as he inspect the strange device.

Feeling a little cocky, Ruby aims her rifle towards the woods, taking a deep breath she aims at a Billboard with advertisement for a new reservoir being built deep in the mountains, a few yards away. She held her breath before firing off a round that hits the O, in a billboard that reads 'Reservoir'. The bullet pierced through the tin, the tree's behind it, and nearly took the head off a greedy Racoon who was picking for scraps in the trash. Ruby then compacted her rifle, while Marty and Sheriff Miles look onward in shock at both the power and range of the rifle. They then looked at the little girls who managed to withstand that power.

"… Um, little lady… where in gods holy name did you get that?" Sheriff Miles asked as Ruby tucked Crescent Rose behind her back.

"Texas." Ruby said sweetly, to help cover the truth up.

"… Ok then." Sheriff Miles remarks, before turning to Marty. "I don't know who I should pity more. Jamison when you catch up to him, or you when you tried to cross the line."

He leaves with a pat on Marty shoulder, he didn't look him in his eyes. He already knew Marty was shivering in his boots at the idea what this girl can do if he tried to run. Tommy then gives Marty a little shove towards Ruby.

"Well, Ruby. You know the drill." Tommy remarks with a shit eating grin.

"Get supplies and ask a lot of questions." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Atta girl." Tommy remarks as he pulls out four dollars and fifty cents. "Take this and buy a few camping goods. Oh, and take Marty with you, he should know what we need for the night."

"Ok, come on Marty." Ruby said before grabbing him by his ear before dragging him across the road with a terrified look plastered on his face. "Why don't you tell me more about my sister. The one I haven't seen in four, very, long, years."

That last line sent a shiver down his Marty's back as he was dragged across town by this terrifying monster. As he was dragged of screen, Tommy takes out a cigarette and lights it. As he takes a drag from his cigarette, he looks up at the mountain side, something was off about it. Made his birthmarks itch all over again. Something that he hasn't felt since Christmas. He wondered if it was this 'Aura' that the kid has shown to do. As he walks away, the screen pulls up toward the sky. The screen then pulls down, showing that the setting was now in the woods somewhere in the mountain side. As the wind blew through the silent mountain woods, a single twig snaps before a man falls to the ground.

His cheap three-piece suit was torn, cover in dirt, and covered in blood. The skin of his face was pulled back and his eyes wide in absolute horror. He has been running all night, from the cops, and something equally horrible. That's when he hears another twig snapping. Slowly turning around, with cold sweat running down his brow, he see's nothing. That was when he noticed a shadow stepping out of the tree lines. Recognizing it he quickly ran deeper into the woods, screaming about ghosts and cursed lakes. As he was blinded by the tree's branches that bashed his face, he failed to notice the cliff side. Failing to grab anything the poor man feel, screaming all the way down. His body crashed into a poorly cut stump, impaling him on multiple splinters the screen pulls up towards the cliffside, a figure looks down from the cliff. It didn't walk out into the light, rather it remained behind in the tree lines. Only thing that can be identified of the figure, was a tattered Union soldiers' uniform.

The scene slowly goes dark. After a few moments, a comic book falls into view of the reader. On it was Ruby, holding a flashlight with a horrified yet curious look on her face. As her eyes everted to the corner, a figure covered by shadows hold a civil war era pistol pointing at her. Above were the words of this chapter arc with a small character bubbles to the side of main protagonist.

**RWBY NOIR**

**ADMIST THE ANCIENT TREE'S**

**STARING:**

**Ruby Rose: The Silver eye Detective**

**Thomas Colt: The Private Investigator**

**Marty "Runt" ****Ricci****: The Street Punk**

**Guest staring:**

**Marie Eva Winchester: Cultist Bounty Hunter**

**Hello everybody Wombag here, So this is it. The first story arc of the season. I'm so excited, as I guess all of you as well. I know this is a short chapter, but that's because this was suppose, to be part of chapter seven. But it felt a little to long to add an additional 3K word, and I wanted to add that whole Gods among us thing. In any case this preview will be added to the end of each chapter arc. Now with that said, I'll be answering your questions and comments.**

**From FEV Grim: Nope, though last I check mice don't hate scientist. Then again that's a pretty bad analogy what we are in this universe.**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

**From Black cross0: Best analogy I can think of, we are mice in a lab to them. (And even that' pretty crude analogy.) **

**Heh, heh Ruby? Trust me the choice, will shatter anyone invested in this story. You can hold that to me.**

**Um, somewhat. For the most part, the relationships will change with the story. I mean Yang and Marty is a possibility, but I have something very interesting planed with Jaune. Course there is the fact that they will have children of their own. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Um, yes-ish. She will get a new wooden arm, and over time as technology evolves, she will get her hands… hand, on some tec to make a new robotic limb.**

**Really? I thought it was because he saw the yellow sign. And well, let's just say terminal cancer sounds preferable right now. (You'll see what I mean in the next arc.)**

** Yep, which raises a few questions that I'll answer once I cross that bridge. Thanks, you do have the opportunity to insert your own character. (Details on how to make them is in chapter three at the bottom.) Still, do keep in mind, this is the Cthulhu mythos… ain't no such thing as a happy end.**

**Oh trust me, her role will be important. Especially in the next appearance. (It will be awhile but let's just say she saves someone famous.)**

**Sadly no, I am in college at the moment and no I don't own an HBO account.**

**Thanks for writing Black cross0**

**From Imperial Stormtrooper: Huh, didn't know you read this story I.S, well let's just say I wanted the names to be on the nose. Also, Hikari and Yami has been taken by fanfic writer Hikari and Yami.**

**Thanks for writing Imperial Stormtrooper**

**From Combine117: Heh, yeah. Surprisingly you are the first one to comment on that.**

**Heh, yeah. So does that mean if we clone Klien seven times Weiss will face the threat of being poison by an apple?**

**True… wait, I thought it was Nora. * One Quick look later; Nope, your right.**

**Better then a chapter, you get a comic book.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**Well with that all done, I hope this little trip through the green mountains of Vermont as well. See you all in two weeks, Every Tuesday. Till December. Please support the story by Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below as well.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	9. Amidst the Ancient Tree's Ch2

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu**

**3rd POV **

**In Vermont, outside of Maryville at the base of the green mountain**

**An hour later**

Tommy waited by the nature trail. There a few groups of hunters, towns folks, and amateur bounty hunter started forming their own groups. As they bickered and talk about what they will do with their portion of the reward money. Tommy could only chuckle inwards at these armatures. Clearly, they haven't taken into the consideration that proper sleep and food is just as important as bullets and clothes. …Then again, who is he to talk about sleep. He hasn't had a proper night's rest since he was kid. As he takes a drag from his cigarette, he couldn't help but feel discomfort whenever he looked up at the mountain his birthmarks would itch uncontrollably. Just like that night he met Ruby, whenever that… thing, would try and sneak up on him, it would itch like it was warning. He wondered if that monster was going to creep up on him again, after all this time. As he takes another drag, he felt a presence behind him. Slowly reaching for his 38. Special he stopped when he felt a blade pressed against his neck.

"Well, well, well. I'd be a dead man out of their coffin. What are you doing so far east, Tommy Jr.?" A feminine and seductive tone asked as the stranger pressed the blade against his neck.

"Transferring a skip, heard about the missing kid. Figure I could use the change, for gas money." Tommy remarks as he exhales the smoke. "Though I must ask if you are here. Who's guarding the gates to Hades? Ms. Winchester?"

He gives a small grin before the knife was pulled away from his neck. The stranger grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Before him was a woman nearly his height. She was a Caucasian in her late thirties. Her Auburn hair in a semi-neat traditional finger waves style. Her attire had an old olive military jacket opened up to reveal her white blouse underneath. It neatly tucked into a pair of grey riding breeches, that was held up by a khaki colored belt. Those too were tucked into ankle high brown hunting boots.

"Hmm, still cocky as ever Tommy boy." The woman known as Ms. Winchester said as she slid the blade into its sheath at the back of the pants. "Though I'd think for a big time Blackwood P.I like yourself would have a better selection of clientele?"

"So, say's the Pinkerton's most effective and brutal agent. But then again you ain't getting any younger, that explains why you are taking jobs any rookie who doesn't mind the hike can solve." Tommy remarks as he takes a final drag from his cigarette.

Before Ms. Winchester could say anything, she noticed a familiar young girl coming up with a kid she has never seen before. Ruby had just finished getting supplies in town with Marty. He still hasn't told her anything about Yang. As punishment he had carry majority of the camping gear back. When the two finally made it back Ruby was stunned to see her here. After a few moments she dropped the bag of can goods before racing over to Ms. Winchester.

"Ms. Winchester!" Ruby said as she jumped into Ms. Winchester arms.

"Uff, why hello there little Ruby. How long since we last saw each other? A year, maybe two?" Ms. Winchester said as she struggled to hold her balance and hug Ruby back.

"Two and half. Saint Patrick day riots in Reno. Last time we met we were fighting a hoard of drunks. Remember?" Ruby remarks as she pulls away from Ms. Winchester.

"Heh, right. I also vaguely remember telling you that you don't have to be so formal. Call me Marie." Ms. Winchester said with a smile before turning to the young kid who had nearly collapsed under the weight of supplies. He dumped it all out on the ground before huffing towards a nearby tree.

"… And who are you?" Ms. Winchester said as she watched the stranger pull a cigarette from his back pocket.

"Hmm, nobody worth either of our time." Marty remarks as he lights a match.

"Uh huh. Sure." Ms. Winchester said before grabbing a knife and tossing at Marty. It impaled itself into the tree Marty was leaning on, along with cutting the match and cigarette in half. "Well, since you are not one for first impressions let me introduce myself. I am Marie Eve Winchester, heir to the Winchester firearms and active Pinkerton detective agent. So I ask again, who are you?"

Marty looks down at the cigarette. He was trembling in rage and in fear. Because that lady nearly killed him with a knife, and that was his last cigarette. So, with a heavy sigh he then replied. "(Sigh) Marty, Marty Ricci."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now when do we leave?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"I'm sorry, we?" Tommy asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, I'm coming with." Ms. Winchester said with a smile.

"Yeah, there is no way in hell that's happening." Marty remarks.

"Agree, it be a cold day in hell before I let you tag along." Tommy states as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, you're not too sore about the china town incident. Are you now Tommy boy?" Ms. Winchester said with a grin as she pinches Tommy's cheek.

"Yes, yes I am, Marie. I lost a molar and was nearly cut into pieces by the Triad because of you." Tommy said as he wacked Winchesters hand from his cheek. "I still have the scars on my back."

"Oh how sad you can't work without a shirt no more. Truly the world is doom, if the great P.I Thomas Colt Jr. Can't take off his shirt." Ms. Winchester said in a sarcastic. This irked Tommy slightly; he was about to mouth her off when Ruby stepped in.

"Hey, before you two go into your cat and dog act. Can't we take a moment to solve this peacefully?" Ruby said as she got in the middle of the two.

"Hmm, I suppose little Ruby has a point." Ms. Winchester remark feeling slightly childish for instituting this. Then an idea came into her mind. With a small grin she pulls out a silver dollar. "How about this, heads, I'll hit the road as you so often put it. Tails you let me tag along without any complaint."

"A coin flip? Really?" Tommy asked with a brow raised.

"What? I though P.I's are good at reading people and guessing the odds." Ms. Winchester said as she rolled the coin through her hand.

Tommy looked down at the coin as she rolled it over her knuckles. With a small sigh he said. "(Sigh) Fine, but I call tails."

"Very well, heads I stay and tails I leave." Ms. Winchester said before flipping the coin.

**An hour later.**

On the trail up the Green mountain has proven to be relatively easy so far. Since Marty spent his youth in these woods, he knew a trail that would cut the time up the mountain in half. As they were walking up the mountain, Ruby looked back. She can see Tommy grumbling as Ms. Winchester passes by with a cocky grin on her face. Seemed that Tommy picked poorly. As they slowly made their way up the mountain Marty decided to talk with Tommy, since he isn't armed with a rifle that can take him down from miles away.

"So… where you two meet?" Marty asked.

"Who? Ms. Winchester? 1918. I was in the hospital, coming out of surgery when she was assisting the Red Cross at the San Francisco hospital. Was annoying as the first time I met her, and still is." Tommy remarks as he takes a drag from his newest cigarette.

"Huh, neat. But actually, I was talking about the kid." Marty remarks as he points to Ruby.

"Oh, well. She's bit of an enigma." Tommy remarks. "But of course, I figured her out long time ago. If you are interested in knowing her then I suggest you spill the beans on her half-sister."

"To which I say again, I know nothing." Marty said as he shrugged. "Say, can I have a smoke? Winchester destroyed my last one."

Tommy rolled his eyes before he shakes his head. As Marty pleads for a cigarette, the view pulls back on Ruby. She is currently reading a pamphlet she got in towns history society. It was located next to the store that she and Marty went too, but was close for repair. Though the old lady out front was handing out free pamphlets giving an abridge version of the local place. Seeing she left behind her newish issue of weird tales this was all she had for the road. Things have been slightly slower for Ruby. No video games, tv isn't invented yet and Radio was starting to become a thing. Didn't help that the thing was the size of a cabinet and still sounds like it's getting bad reception. Still she had to admit, catching criminals has proven to be just as fun as any video game. Plus, there was the part about enjoying nature without worrying about being attacked by Grimm. However, what weighted on her mind was how she will ever return to Remnant, at times she would have nightmares that she will never see Remnant again. Though that means Salem will never gain control of the relics of knowledge. Maybe she can ask Jinn next time if it will be possible to return home. As her thoughts drifted to how her dad must have handled the news of her disappearance, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"Hmm, oh. Just on the history about this place." Ruby explains.

"Oh, what's interesting about this part of the boonies?" Ms. Winchester ask as she looked over at the small town far below.

"Well, it seems that there is a natural lake at the top of the mountain. Scientist suspected that it was made by a meteorite that crashed here long ago, right around the time Dinosaurs went extinct." Ruby explains as she points to the pamphlet.

"Huh, really? I've heard about this lake. Suppose to be haunted with the ghost of Union deserters. OOOOHHHH." Ms. Winchester said in an attempt to scare Ruby a bit.

"Yeah, I've read about that as well. Legend has it that multiple people go missing over the centuries near that lake. One famous rumor is of the ghostly deserted Union soldiers that haunts the lake. Legend goes that when they stop by the lake on their way up to Canada, they were afflicted by nightmares nearly daily. One day a monster appears out of the lake, and dragged all but one into the lake. He was found the next day by a regiment coming down from Maine. They brough him to Washington to be tried to which he was found guilty of desertion. Surprisingly he happily admitted to without taking any sort of deal. In return he was dishonorably discharged and sentenced to five years behind bars. After his release he fled west, never to return." Ruby reread line to line that last part from the pamphlet.

"Hmm, and do you think that's true? I mean it's no coincidence that people go missing. Just something that happens in places like this. But at the frequency that urban legends begin to spring up? Hmm, seems like there is something on the mountains. Question is what?" Ms. Winchester remarked.

"Huh, I've actually never heard you talk about urban legends before." Ruby states with a raised brow.

Ms. Winchester gave a simple cheeky grin before saying, "Well, I don't believe in them. Though I have heard rumor that Mr. Strong sent a survey team up here to check the lake for 'Precious metals.' Didn't want to run the risk of a law suit that the new reservoir contains poisonous chemicals. Probably explains why his daughter was kidnapped. Those hooligans must have heard Precious metals, and jumped at the thought that it was gold or something. Probably explains why they haven't heard from the surveyors in some time."

"Huh, maybe. I do hope they are alright." Ruby comments as she puts away the pamphlet.

"Eh, they probably were scared away by a bear. Maybe an ugly deer. Heard that is common down south east of us I think near Arkham." Ms. Winchester remarked.

"Arkham? Never heard of that town." Ruby said with a brow raised.

"Oh, it's a small town with the only thing of note is one of them Ivy League schools. Miskatonic I believe. And the " Ms. Winchester states as she notices a butterfly flying by. "Sides, I thought o'l Tommy boy would have talked about. After all he was born and raised in that small town."

"No, he doesn't talk about it much. Whenever I ask about his childhood, he would simply tell me that it was poor subject and I drop it." Ruby answered as she thought back to all the times she asked.

"Ah, well I wouldn't be surprise. From what I can did up, he lost his family in a fire that his father started. Or at least that's what he claims." Ms. Winchester remarked.

Ruby was slightly stunned. Hearing that slowly made a lot of sense why he preferred Tommy to Thomas. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something off in the distance. It was faint, but she swore she see's the reflection of lens in the bushes. Realizing it was a scope Ruby quickly raced forward and tackled both Tommy and Marty to the ground. As they slowly fall to ground, a rifle shot went of as a bullet rips through the tall grass nearly clipping Marty and Tommy. Hearing the gun shot Ms. Winchester pulled out a colt 1903 and fired off two rounds towards the tree's.

"Pinkerton police! Drop it and come out with your hands up!" Ms. Winchester shouts as she slowly made her way to the group.

Everybody held their breath. They were in the open. There was no cover. And no eyes on the shooter. As the moments passes slowly for the four, Ms. Winchester was about to fire off another round when a voice came out of the woods.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot! We thought you were a deer!" A voice called out in a soft Boston accent.

Ms. Winchester kept her gun trained on the wood lines as two people walked out with rifles in hand. They looked like a father and son going hunting. As the three realized that they weren't the gangsters Marty and Tommy pushed Ruby off them as they wiped off the dirt.

"I'm sorry about that. We just came down from the mountain with no luck and then well, we just saw something and thought you were a deer. Thankfully I missed huh." The man said as he slings the rifle over his back while his young son hid behind him.

"No, you would have hit us. Just that Ruby spotted your rifle first." Tommy said as he wipes the dirt from his coat.

"I would recommend not using a scope on bright days. The lens will reflect the light if you hold it right." Ruby said with a smile.

"Hmm, maybe I will. But if I may ask, why is the Pinkerton's up here?" The man asked as he adjust his flannel Ushanka hat.

"I'm not a Pinkerton. She is, but not the rest of us." Tommy explains.

"Yes, I'm afraid Little Rose and Mr. Colt are P.I's from the Blackwood detective agency." Ms. Winchester finished before saying, "As for why well there was an incident in town. A Kidnapping gone wrong and now there are Bounty hunters and locals climbing this mountain looking for the kidnappers."

"Oh, dear. That sounds horrible. I hope that this can be resolved quickly." The man said.

"Speaking of locals, you don't look like or sound like one." Marty remarked.

"Ah, well that is because we aren't." The man said before realizing he forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Alistair Lawson. This is my son, George."

"…H-Hi." George said nervously.

"Aw, it's a pleasure to meet you George. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she leaned down to Georges level. This brought a faint smile to Georges face but he still remained behind his fathers legs. As Ruby tried to coax the kid out, the rest talked with Mr. Lawson.

"We came up from Boston for the season, what we thought would have been a good season ended up being sad waste of time for me and my son. Along with a few others." Alistair explained.

"Few others?" Colt remarked.

"Yes, these two from Lawrence. Brian Hall, and his kid Author. They went deeper into the woods in hopes of finding something interesting. Mr. Hall should be easy to spot. Has this big white cowboy hat that he wears whenever he goes hunting. Least from what I was told. His son is also the same age like mine." Alistair explains as he sways his hand over his son's head. He then continued on. "Then of course there was this group of Artist who were heading up to lake."

"Artist?" Marty remarked. "By chance they were from Harvard? Remember that every year they would head up into the woods to paint."

"Why yes, scrappy bunch of college students. Though when we met, they were a bit jumpy as we are now." Alistair remarked as he scratched his chin before muttering. "Must be have them dreams."

"Dreams?" Ruby questions as she joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, the deeper we entered these woods. The worst these dreams got for us. I can't remember them well, but Georgie does. Makes me think that I should stop bringing him out to these hills." Alistair comments.

"Huh, that so." Ms. Winchester remarked as she looked down at Georgie. "People have been having nightmares on this mountain for a long time. Specially near that lake."

"Really now, guess that explains the lack of game… still, we should get on our way. It's been a few nights since we have gotten any sleep." Alistair remarked.

"Yes, I think it's for the best." Tommy remarked before taking a final drag from his cigarette.

Alistair gives a nod, before motioning his son to follow. He did so nervously but stopped by Ruby to whisper something. "Drowning… all my dreams were about me drowning."

"Oh, I see. I guess fear of water is common. You shou…" Before Ruby could finish Georgie interrupted her.

"No, it's just. I'm on the beach… tied or standing there. Then the lake starts to glow. I blink and I'm being dragged under, by some horrible feeling slime wrapped around my leg. It feels… alive." Georgie explains as his eyes slowly goes wide in horror. He started to hyperventilate in terror as every detail of the dreams slowly crept back into his mind. Before the horror could manifest itself, he felt a feeling of warmth on his shoulder. He looks down to see Ruby had placed her hand on his shoulder. She gives an understanding smile that helped calmed him down. Before Ruby or Georgie could say anything, Alistair called back.

"Georgie! Come on. Let the police do their business!" Alistair called back.

Georgie looked over at his father before looking back to Ruby. She gave a pleasant heart warmth smile before giving a motion with her head for him to go. He nods before racing down to catch up with his dad. Ruby then turned back to her group before they left to head deeper into the woods.

**Thirty minutes later**

The hike through the wood continued uninterrupted. Nothing but the sound of silence can be heard in the deepest part of these woods. The Lawson's weren't kidding about the lack of animals. They have yet to see or hear any animals in these woods. No birds, no squirrels, hell no insects either. To be honest it left the group feeling uneasy. As they moved further in, Marty looked up into the tree's. He spots an old blue ribbon floating high above. With a smirk on his face he suddenly came to a stopped.

"Hey, mind if we take a break? Natures calling." Marty remarked.

"Nah, I think we can take a break once we get up on that ridge." Ms. Winchester remarked as she points up to the cliff side.

"Oh, come on! I'd piss myself before we arrive!" Marty complained.

"Eh, I think we can take a break." Ruby remarks with a huff of exhaustion.

Ms. Winchester looked over at Ruby before looking over at Colt. He was huffing from exhaustion while Marty barely managed to stand cross legged. Even her legs feel like they were going to give. So with a small sigh, she relented.

"Fine, just be quick about it." Ms. Winchester said as she found a down tree to sit on.

Marty nods before quickly moving into the woods. He walked a bit of a distance before turning around. Once he was sure he was out of sight, a small smile formed on his face before he walked to a tree with a hole in it. He looked around for a few moments, making sure that nobody was watching. Once done he reached inside and moved his hand around for a bit. After a second he found what he was looking for. When he was a kid, he hid his stash, in case he ever got pinched and needed to flee. It just so happens that this little tree held a few things. He pulls out a wad of cash, a pack of cigarettes and matches, and a colt 1908 vest pocket.

He unloaded the gun, checking it for any malfunction from the last time he was here. It seemed dusty but otherwise it was in good condition. So, he reached in and pulled out a few more six round magazine clips before stuffing them in his shirt pocket. With a small smile forming on his bruised lips he was just about to return when he heard a scream. Looking up he didn't even see anything except for a massive thud. Looking over, his eyes went wide. A body just hit a nearby tree stump. His organs were pushed through his shattered ribcage, he was gurgling blood from his lips, one branch went through the back of his skull. It missed the brain but managed to pop out his right eye socket. Taking the entire eye with it.

Marty couldn't help but let out a panicked scream as he fell back. The body still twitched as he gurgled out something incoherent as he struggled to even reach out to Marty. However, the gurgling stopped and the hand falls limp, Marty couldn't do anything but breath heavily at the sight of the corpse. It soon became to much for the young Gangster. He turned to the side before vomiting. As he does the three came running.

"What's going on?" Ms. Winchester asked as she held her colt 1903 in hand.

"Marty are you alright?" Ruby asked as she ran over to him.

"Um, I don't think he needs the help." Tommy remarked as he spots the body.

The three were horrified by what they see. Seeing the blood dripping down his cheap three-piece suit, the poor lad face showed signs of cuts, bruises and lack of sleep. Looking up, it became apparent that he must have run off the side of the cliff. As they stood there in silence a question begins to form in the three investigators head. Who the hell is this mysterious John Doe.

"… That's Billy McGuire. One of the members of Phil Jamison crew. Was an idiot but not the guy who would have jumped." Marty remarked as he slowly got up.

"Seems he didn't jump. By the cuts on his face, I have to guess he didn't see where he was running and took the express way down." Tommy comments as he points out the scars. Feeling slightly bad for the kid he offered Marty a cigarette. Taking one he was about to reach into his pocket for match when Ruby got up and walked over to the body. She then closes Billy's eye, before looting through his corpse.

"Aw, come on. I'm not one to say this, but ain't coppers supposed to show respect for a body? Hell, he hasn't even been dead for five minutes." Marty complains as he dropped his match.

"I'm looking for clues. Not grave robbing." Ruby said as she rolled her while she continued to search the body. She didn't find anything. No gun, no wallet, not even trash. However she felt something in his right front pocket. Reaching in she pulled out a small round object, it looked like a gold nugget.

"What is that, gold?" Ms. Winchester asked as she looked down at it.

"No, it's a brass button." Ruby said as she held it up.

The group gathered around to look at it closely. It was corroding, slowly turning green from the exposer. However the markings on it were easy to identify. It was in the shape of an American eagle with a shield on it. At the center was a capital I.

"Huh, a Union Infantry button. Wonder why that's in our deceased friends' pocket." Ms. Winchester pointed out.

"Maybe he found Joseph's body." Ruby remarks.

"Phs, the ghost story about union soldiers. Please. That's just a local legend cooked up by the towns dying tourism district. If it was real someone would have found them." Marty remarks.

Tommy remained silent as he looked up at the cliffside. For some reason. When ever he looked up into the tree line, his birth marks no lingered itch but burned in pain. He then remarked with a grim tone as the view pulls in on the tree line. "Or perhaps they didn't want to be found. Least not until now."

**Hours later, into the night**

The view pulls back revealing the time skip. The four covered the body with its own blazer before continuing the hike upwards. They continued to hike until they could hike no more. With the waning gibbous moon slowly rising into the night sky, the four decided to camp out for the night. Needing someone to stay up on watch they pulled sticks. Ruby, was the shortest one and ended up on first watch. She was fine with this. After what she had scene, sleep sounds a little overrated. As she waited, she slowly begins to fall asleep. Something caught her attention. Her three traveling companions. They were mumbling something in their sleep. Taking a moment to listen in closely she found that it was incoherent but also daunting.

Thomas closed eyes were twitching as he mumbled rotting tree's and a winding path. Ms. Winchester was sweating in a panic. She mumbled that there was a cabin. That someone walked out, someone who skin was cracking with green. Finally, there was Marty. He was gasping, breathing deeply for air. It was like he was drowning. Worried about loosing her only chance to see her sister again. Ruby quickly begin to shake Marty awake. After a few shakes Marty woke up screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I CAN'T BREATHE IT'S GOT ME!" Marty screams as he crawled out of his bed and over Ruby.

As he scurried about like a bat out of hell, Ruby tried to calm him down. "Woah, easy there Marty. It's just a dream. You are going to be ok."

Marty looked around. He still had that terrified look on his face. Almost like he just spent a moment in the inner circle of hell. After a few moments he finally managed to calm down a bit. His hand begins to shake and he got up and walked over to Tommy. Ruby didn't know what he was doing by she notices him sliding a cigarette out from his sleeve onto the ground before acting like he pulled it. He then walked away and sat on a rock. With shaking hands, he struggles to light the dam thing. Seeing this as an opportunity to find out what was that about. Ruby walked over and lit a match for him. Marty seemed to notice the light in Ruby's hand. He was hesitant but eventually aloud Ruby to light the cigarette. He takes a long drag before exhaling. As he slowly calmed down Ruby spoke in a calm tone.

"Marty… what in Monty's name was that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothin, just a bad dream." Marty said as he takes another drag.

"No, the dream about monsters under my bed when I was a kid was a bad dream. What you had can be described as a complete mental breakdown. So I ask you again. What was that?" Ruby asked in a more series tone as she plucked the cigarette from Marty. He gave a grunt of frustration as Ruby kept the cig from him. He wanted to grab that cigarette back. But she's the reason why he has a black eye in the first place. Maybe he is related to 'Metal Arm' after all. With a heavy sigh he complied.

"(Sigh)… I was drowning. I tried swimming to the top but I just couldn't. Looking back down I saw something was wrapped around my legs. At first, I thought it was a cinder block, but it wasn't rope. It was flesh. Like a squid arm crept there was this… horrible eye, attached at the end. It brought me down into this strange, underwater ruins. Before I could do anything, it tossed me aside like gutter trash. I found myself in a mess of seaweed, where I was once more wrapped up. As I struggled to get out, I notice that it wasn't just any patch of water weeds. It was a hidden mass grave. Multiple bodies caught on it. All of them were as lifeless as they should be… then they came to life. Crawling towards me before laying their… filthy hands all over me. It was horrifying. But then that… t-thing that dragged me down swam over. Just the size alone was horrible, but when I got a better look… I think I lost it then and there and only woke up when that… thing, stuck me with something." Marty said before beginning to hyperventilate. As he does, Ruby quickly gave him back his cigarette and he begin to calm down.

Ruby was disturbed by this premonition like dream. It was something seen in those old horror movies her sister would make her watch. Though it made her wonder if everyone else is suffering from the same thing as Marty. However, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging sound. It was a gun shot and Ruby quickly reacted by tackling Marty to the ground. She pulled out crescent Rose and looked around as the gun fire continued. After a few moments it became apparent that it was going off deeper in the woods. She expected the two to be awake now if not stirred by Marty's screams. But they were dead locked. Ruby was about to try and get them up when she hears a loud scream followed by more gunshots. Realizing someone was endanger she made a split choice.

"Marty! Get Ms. Winchester and Mr. Colt up. I'm going to see what's going on!" Ruby shouted as she quickly grabs a flashlight from her bag and ran deep into the woods before Marty could even protest.

Ruby races into the woods with the flashlight point towards the area where the gun shots and screams were heard. As she ran there was one last scream before everything became silent. As she ran, she didn't see where she was running and tripped over a root. The flashlight broke and Ruby was now left in the dark. She cursed to herself as she stands up and wipes the dust and dirt off her knees. As she does it suddenly dawns upon her that she has no idea where she is. Ruby quickly looked around; she was utterly lost; couldn't even tell which way she came from. Much less where the gunshots originated. As she looked around, she hears a sudden snap of twigs. Quickly turning around, she expected to see someone. However, there wasn't anyone. Her heart begins to beat a little faster as another snap can be heard behind her. She turned around this time pulling out Crescent Rose in sniper mode.

"Alright, Who's there!" Ruby shouts out into the darkness. She couldn't tell what was in front of her, let alone what was. However, if she could, she would have seen the figure moving behind her. As her breathing got heavier in fright the figure sluggishly aims an 1855 carbine pistol. Ruby suddenly stops dead in her tracks, as her eyes went wide to the slow cocking noise.

**Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here**

**… Is this the end for detective Ruby? Will she live to see another sunrise, find her sister? Find out next time? On RWBY Noir! (Oct 13th around midnight.)**

**… Phs heh, always wanted to do something like that. Anyways quite an interesting chapter won't you say? Can anyone here the cogs spinning in your heads? What is on this mountain? Causing the nightmares and strange deaths? With each chapter you will be getting more and more hints about what happens behind the vale. But this is just chapter two. We still have a few more to go. Now onto the comments and questions.**

**From Blackcross0: Heh trust me. Things are going to get confusing. Yang appeared in New Orleans at age 19 in 1924. And Ruby at age 17 has been on earth since 1920. (Meaning Ruby will be either twenty-one and Yang nineteen twenty. Only birthday I know is Ruby's.)**

**… Um, spoilers. Heh, heh… why would Ms. Xiao Long be a criminal, she's an honest business women who was slandered by a few screws loses, heh, heh, heh… *While saying that, it becomes apparent that there's a laser beam on Wombags head. In the far end of the theater, on the balcony, a well dress man with yang's symbol pinned to his collar points a rifle at Wombag's head with a laser beam to mark the spot. After a few nervous chuckle the laser disappears.**

**Well, sort of. Dreamland is fickle place. One day in the real world is a decade in dreamland. And unfortunately, Ren can't grow old. We will see bit's and pieces but for now Ren's comatose … for now.**

**Well, Yang was discovered in New Orleans in 1924 Blake in Scotland the same year. Weiss in Australia in 1921, Nora 1922 in Egypt, Ren and Jaune in 1923. So everyone grew up differently. Weiss should be twenty-one or twenty-two. Blake the same age gap as Yang nineteen to twenty zone. Nora would be twenty or twenty-one, Ren and Jaune should be twenty years old. And that is my best guest since I don't know birthdays. As for what they have been doing well, Wiess is back state wise. Ren, still in a coma, Nora in France body guarding, Jaune slowly rising in fame within New York, Yang still under protection, Blake in London. That's all I can say about them, and yes. I think two will briefly meet up in 1925. Which will be interesting to say the least.**

**Well your patience have been rewarded.**

**Toss some feelers out, still waiting for the result.**

**Thanks for writing Blackcross0. **

**From FEV Grim: Yes, college is coming down hard so it's swim or drown. Yeah… kind of hard to imagine Ruby being older then Yang.**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**From Dasgun: -.- - ..- / -.- -. - .- / - - .-. ... . / -.-. - -.. . / .- - .-. -.- .-. ... / .- ... . -. / -.- - ..- / ... .- ...- . / ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. / ... . -. - . -. -.-. . ... .-.-.- / .. / -.. .. -. .-. . ... ... -..- / .- ... .- - .-. ... / -.- - ..- .-. / - ... - ..- -. ... - ... / - -. / - ... . / ... - - .-. -.- .-.-.- Also, are you trying to write RI or IR. (If first are you referring to Rhode Island?)**

**Thanks for writing Dasgun **

**From Pherix2003: Oh, just by one chapter by my count. Which is fine. **

**Well, I'm glad that you like Tommy. He's defiantly one of the most interesting character. Strange and possibly mystical scars, a cynical outlook on his job, and a conection to Lovecraft's Dagon.**

**To an extent. Makes me wonder how Ruby will take the news that Remnant no longer exist. And what are the two brothers up to? (Though I'm surprise you didn't make a crack at Jinn's affection for Tommy.)**

**Sorry about the state of your mind. I hope the short chapter helped.**

**Thanks for writing Pherix2003**

**Well with that done I hope you all enjoy the first chapter (In my opinion.) Of Amidst the Ancient Tree's. Please tell me your thoughts and theories if you have any on what's going on. If not that's fine, we got a few more chapters before the big reveal. With that please Fav and Fol, leave a comment or question down below.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	10. Amidst the Ancient Tree's Ch3

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu.**

**In the green Mountains after midnight**

**Tommy POV**

I was walking through the woods. Tree's that were once green had turn to yellow and sickly. No woodland creature made a noise. Not even annoying insects flew by me. Rather the walk was just eerily quiet. As I walked through the sickly green forest, I couldn't help but notice a secret trail. Without the lush vegetation from the forest, it was quite easy to spot. For some reason, the road just called to me. So I walked down it, with every step down the unused road I noticed how sicker the greens have become. They become wilted and frail the further I go down the road. Eventually, I came to what looks like a lake. Bellow the surface, something glowed in a spectral of beautiful blue and yellow lights. Course, beautiful wasn't exactly the right words. More hypnotic. As I start to walk towards it my thoughts were broken at the sounds of screams, coming from down the lake side. I could see a camp on the other side, people were running and screaming as they were being pulled into the lake. As I tried to run but they suddenly went silent. All except for a snapping of a twig behind me. I quickly turn around, only to feel a sharp pain through my stomach by a darken figure. Looking down in agony I suddenly heard the words of Marty as blood oozed from my chest.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

**3rd POV**

Tommy's eyes suddenly open as cold sweat dropped from his sides. By his side was Marty, shaking him awake It took a moment for Tommy to gain his senses before realizing that Marty was trying to tell him something.

"What?" Tommy asked as he wiped the rheum from his eyes.

"Ruby you shmuck! Someone is shooting in the woods; she ran to check it ou-**Bang!**" Before Marty could even finish, a loud blast can be heard nearby. Wide eye in horror, Tommy quickly got to his feet just as Ms. Winchester wakes up in a cold sweat.

"Huh, what was that?" She said as she grabs her pistol.

"Ruby's in trouble!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed his flashlight. Acting quickly Ms. Winchester grabs her own before following after Tommy into the woods with Marty reluctant to follow.

"You know when there's gun fire you want to stay away… fellows?" Marty called out to them. They were too far to care. He stood around for a few moments before giving a small sigh. "(Sigh)… God damn it."

He then ran after them. He could have left but a few things kept him with this group. One of them is having the chance to put a bullet between Phil's eyes was worth the jail time. Specially since he can make it look like self-defense. The three quickly ran into the woods, following the light till they found on the ground a cracked light. Tommy quickly picks it up and shouts out with fear in the back of his tone.

"RUBY!" Tommy shouted as he looks around in desperation. The two looked at him with mix feelings before a voice came from behind.

"Get Down!" a voice called out from behind a rock. The three looked at each other in confusion. Before walking behind the rock to see Ruby with a shocked look on her face.

"… Ruby, why are you behind a rock?" Ms. Winchester asked with a brow raised.

"Someone was shooting at me. They could still be out there." Ruby remarked.

The three looked around. There was nothing, not even bugs to add to the forest ambience. After a few moments Marty spoke up. "Yeah… I don't think so. Ain't no advantage point to get off a shot."

"I wouldn't count your chickens just yet. Take a look at this." Ms. Winchester said as she shines a light on the footprints. They look fresh, and it seemed that they ran as shortly after. Closer inspection the they noticed a piece of cloth on a nearby branch. Seems it was snagged when the perpetrator ran. Marty grabbing it the group gathered around.

It was blue cotton, Part of the collar. On the side in fading stitches was the words "Prop U.S." Part of the P at the end was missing and bits of an A next to the U.S was showing. Either way it was clear that it was part of a union soldiers uninform. Strangely, the inside of it had traces of a strange green mold. As they inspect it a little closer, Tommy notices a piece missing was the brass button.

"Huh, maybe Phil did find Joshua's corpse." Marty remarked.

"Or it could have been Joshua himself." Ms. Winchester remarks before giving a sarcastic ghostly. "OOOOOOHHHHHH."

"Not funny. Story use to give me nightmares when I was a kid." Marty remarks as he shivers.

"I don't think we should take the possibility off the table." Tommy states as he shines the light on the ground.

"Oh, why's that? There something you holding back Tommy boy?" Ms. Winchester said with some interest.

"Bullet casing. I can't find the bullet casing. So unless these hoodlums tried to bushwhack Ruby with a flintlock I wouldn't take the possibility yet." Tommy remarks as he stands up. He didn't really believe in ghosts or ghouls. But after the incident that led Ruby to him, he kept the possibility open.

The two looked at each other. The idea that Tommy is suggesting was ludicrous. Before either one could speak Ruby interrupted them. "Actually… that is possible."

"Huh?" Ms. Winchester and Marty said at the same time.

"This was the thing that almost hit me." Ruby said as she hands over the bullet. Upon closer inspection it was a Minié ball. This points more towards the idea that it was the civil war ghost. As far fetch and crazy as it sounds. The four remained silent for a full minute. Taking in the shock of the idea. After that minute, Ms. Winchester spoke up.

"… Well, this has been an evening, and quiet frankly it will be one hell of a morning if we don't get some sleep." Ms. Winchester said before motioning the three to head back to camp.

"Yeah… I think I'll take the night shift." Marty said as he followed her back to camp.

"Heh, how kind. But no, I think I'll take the shift. Young men need their sleep." Ms. Winchester remarked.

"No, no. I insist. I'll take first watch." Marty shot back.

The two then continued to argue, while Ruby and Tommy followed behind. Regardless who was going to take watch, there was a feeling of discomfort and suspicion among the four. They felt that every tree had eyes, all watching them as they make their way back to camp.

**The Next day**

The sun had risen early the next day, with it the four had a simple meal before continuing up the mountain. They were all sleep deprived with the exception of Ruby. Nightmares had plagued the three since last night, to add insult to injury they hadn't packed any coffee for the road. They grumbled a bit as they walked up the mountain. By this time tomorrow they should be able to reach the peak. While walking Colt slowed down to talk to Ruby in private.

"Hey Ruby… what really happened last night?" Tommy asked before pulling out cantina.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she looks for any sign of wild life.

"When we found you. You claim to nearly be shot by your attacker. Which means you could have done that little flower trick of yours and chased after him. So why didn't you, unless that didn't happened." Tommy explains.

"Oh… well I might have lied when I said he missed." Ruby remarked as she rubs the pack of her head painfully. "But, it was because they wouldn't believe me if I told them I was shot in the back of the head."

This causes Tommy to spit out the water as he turned to her. He then hissed loudly in an irritated tone so the others couldn't hear him. "What! You were shot."

"Um yeah, but my semblance can deflect these bullets easily." Ruby said as she makes a mussel. In irritation Tommy tugs her cheek.

"That doesn't really fill me with confidence. Specially when you could have been hurt." Tommy said in a gruff before letting Ruby go. "(Sigh) Well, tell me exactly what happened last night."

"Ow… well, like I said. I was shot in the back of the head. However, after the shot I recovered and quickly sweep the leg of my attacker." Ruby remarks as she makes whiplash sound at the end.

"Ok, did you get a good look at your attacker?" Tommy asked.

"Um no not really." Ruby said as she twiddle her fingers. "It was super dark but I did get a good look at his clothes. They looked like old civil war uniforms. The um blue ones, the confetti's? Except they looked like they have been sewn back together."

"Union. Union soldiers wear blue… regardless. What happened after?" Tommy remarked.

"Aw well, after sweeping the leg the guy bashed me across the face with his pistol before running into the dark. I would have chased after him but you guys were running and well. If I chased after him, I would have exposed my Semblance" Ruby explains, before saying in an impression of Tommy's voice. "And you said not to unless it was an emergency."

"(Sigh) Yeah, I did say that." Tommy said as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Regardless, next time wait for backup. Really rather not see you hurt."

"Awww, thank dad." Ruby said jokingly but in a sincere tone.

"… Please, don't. Last thing I want to be is a father." Tommy said as he reaches for his cigarette.

Before he could even light it, Ms. Winchester calls from up ahead. "Ruby, Tommy Boy! Get over here! We found something."

The two look at one another before quickly racing down the road. They had caught up with Ms. Winchester and Marty as they looked down at the side of the trail road. It seems that there was disturbed foliage, along with a trail of blood. While it's possible that it was an animal, closer inspection revealed it to be human foot prints in the dirt.

"Could it be the guy who shot at Ruby?" Tommy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ms. Winchester remarked as she pulls out her colt 1903 pistol.

Ruby pulls out Crescent rose while Tommy pulled out his snub nose pistol. Tommy not wanting to fight without a weapon, or show he's armed found a decent size stick to use as a club. The four then slowly walked down the path, following the blood trail. After a few moments they came upon what had left the trail. A John Doe in the bushes. He had on a yellow plaid shirt, blue jean overalls, and a huge gaping wound on the side. His corpse was probably a few hours old by the look of the skin. Maggots and flies would have been on the body if there were around.

"My god." Marty remarked.

"Sheash, don't think this guy attacked you Ruby. By the looks of the trail he was coming down the mountain, not up it." Ms. Winchester remarked.

"Yeah, question still remains. Who is this John Doe?" Tommy asked aloud.

Ruby then pushed the man over before searching his pockets. While doing so Marty remarks. "Do cops have any respect for the dead?"

That response got Ms. Winchester, Ruby, and Tommy to give the exact same deadpan stare. After a few moments, Ruby returns to searching the corpse. She found a few things, paint brushes, pencils, and a black book. No Wallet or anything to ID the poor man. Looking inside the book, it turned out to be a sketch book. Though the owners name wasn't inside, it did had written on the front, 'Property of Harvard's Art Class.'

"Huh, Marty. Didn't you say that a few Harvard kids come up here to paint?" Ruby asked as she flips through the book, looking at the sketches inside.

"Yeah… wait, are you saying that someone killed an artist?" Marty asked.

"Well it seems likely the Phil gang. Poor boy was stabbed in the side by a rather big knife." Ms. Winchester remarks as she examines the body.

"They could be using them as hostages. (Sigh) and just when things can't get anymore difficult." Tommy remarks as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Just as he said that Ruby lets out a loud gasp and nearly drops the book.

The three looked over at Ruby as she was nearly trembling with the book in hand. In it was sketch of a young woman with long flowing hair and in strange attire. There were a few more smaller ones, some of them showed her right arm was metallic, others without an arm. However, the final one really caught the attention of the group. In it, she was kneeling before a crystal on the banks of a river with a soulless look on her face. The word etched above her filled poor Ruby with dread.

"Who, am I?"

Feeling slightly bad, Tommy removed the book from Ruby who was crying a few tears. It's been years and seeing these sketches must have crushed Ruby's soul. While she silently cried with Ms. Winchester trying to comfort her, Tommy begin flipping through the sketches. With each page he turns he found that they were more horrifying then the last. Sketches of stones, shadowy figures, and landscapes that don't exist anywhere nearby. However as he got to the end he found the most haunting of the sketches. In it was a sketch of a long winding road, similar to the one he had a dream about. Another was of a house in the woods with a darken figure emerging. The final was a of glowing rock, with a darken and horrifying creature looking down upon it.

"I think it's best that we move on." Tommy said as he closes the book before pocketing it.

"Yeah. For once I agree Tom." Ms. Winchester said in a serious tone as she hugged Ruby.

Marty was giving a silent nod. It's been a month since he'd seen Yang, but that looked exactly like her. The way Ruby was crying certainly hit his conscious, but he didn't say anything. This could be a ploy to get him to spill his guts out. Course if it was then this was to elaborate, even for cops. After leaving the body, the four continued on the trail. Silently walking along with slightly disturbed looks on their faces. As they continued on they soon come to a stream where they decided to take a break. While sitting, Tommy decided to speak up.

"… So, did anyone had any nightmares last night? The same ones that were also found in here?" Tommy asked the rest of the group.

"Um… define nightmares?" Marty asked not wanting to open up.

"He had a nightmare about drowning in a lake filled with the dead." Ruby said with a deadpan tone.

"Ruby! I told you that in confidence!" Marty shouted. As the two argued and got into a childish fight, Ms. Winchester commented on her strange dreams.

"Well Tommy Boy, if you want to know my dreams don't involve you. However there was this one where you were in the corn…" Before Ms. Winchester could finish Tommy interrupted her.

"I mean related to last night." Tommy said in an irritated tone.

"(Sigh) Alright, my dream wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows." Ms. Winchester remarked as she leans back recall the dream from before. "I was on the outer banks of a lake. It wasn't a normal lake either. It was glowing Blue and Yellow and I thought I saw an entire city at the bottom."

"What like Atlantis of the lake?" Tommy asked as he pulls out a smoke. Slightly annoyed Ms. Winchester grabbed his cigarette and tossed it aside.

"No, but that's not the point." Ms. Winchester states.

"Alright. Well what is?" Tommy asked.

"Well, while looking down I heard the sound of a door creaking. Quickly turning around I notice this cabin hidden behind some tree's. It was the afternoon or something because the four people that walked on out were hard to see." Ms. Winchester continues as she pulls out her cantina and takes a quick swig before continuing with her story. "Anyways, while my mind told me to run my mussels refuse to run. The lead figure walked towards me. Couldn't see his face but his clothes, were a union soldiers' uniform. With the exception that it was torn to hell. The figure then spoke some words about joining them to bask in an eternal glory or some hogwash like thing."

"I see. And what did you say?" Tommy asked somewhat interested in the story.

"Didn't say anything. Rather I got to look at his face. Defiantly not a pleasant thing." Ms. Winchester remarks with a shudder.

"What did they look like?" Tommy asked with a brow raised.

Ms. Winchester remained quiet for a few moments before speaking. "His face barley had any skin, what little skin and mussel showing had cracks. Some kind of moss grew out of his eyes, mouth, and cracks. Suffice to say it was quiet graphic, even after the air dropping into Luxemburg with my squad."

"Heard it was bad, you were the sole survivor of Helios squad, right?" Tommy said as he vaguely remembered a news article about the first successful paratrooper raid that pushed the German line back.

"Yeah… that is something I much prefer to forget. Anyways that's when the dream ends and well, we then went on the wild goose chase." Ms. Winchester concluded.

"Hmm, you and every other Doughboy." Tommy hummed. The two then enter a silent agreement to end the conversation then and there. After a few moments of watching Marty and Ruby fighting, which Ruby won by placing Marty into a headlock, the four continued on there journey up the mountain.

It was two hours later when they came upon a clearing with a cliff overhead. Ruby deciding to have a drink before climbing up pulls out her cantina. As she takes a quick swig, a gunshot goes off with the bullet putting a hole through her cantina. Another few shot's went off and the four quickly retreat back behind the tree's.

"You won't take me! You hear me you freaks! YOU (**Bang!**) WON'T (**Bang!**) TAKE (**Bang!**) ME!" A voice calls out with multiple shots from a 303. Savage.

"Who the hell is attacking us!" Ms. Winchester asked as a round clips the tree she was hiding behind.

"That's John Percy, the fuckers got us pin." Marty yells as another round goes off.

"Not for long." Ruby said as she pulls out Crescent Rose. "Get to the cliff side. I'll cover you."

Before anyone could interject Ruby begins to open fire, acting quickly Marty and Tommy made a break for it while Ms. Winchester pulls out her colt and fired as soon as Ruby was reloading her riffle. Back over with Tommy and Marty, they had made it to the cliffside just as Percy had fired back. Noticing the two he was about to fire when a round from Ruby hits his arm causing him to drop his Savage 99.

"Ahh! Shit, shit, shit!" Percy said as he made a bolt for the woods.

Not wanting to let the man get away, Tommy quickly snatches the gun and made sure that there was a round in the chamber before running after. Marty close behind, the two spot the man running for the tree line. Taking a deep breath, Tommy takes careful aim before taking a deep breath. Just as Percy was about to make it, Tommy exhales and fires. The bullet was sent straight through the kidnapper's leg send him flying to the ground.

"(Impressed whistle.) Damn, you missed his head." Marty whistles.

"I was aiming for the leg." Tommy remarks as he discards the used rifle.

"Well, let me tell yah. Percy may not be the leader but he definitely had more brains. Son of a bitch could trick an angle into giving up its halo." Marty remarks as he walks towards the criminal with Tommy.

Over with Percy the poor kidnapper was still trying to flee. Bullet missed an artery but he isn't going to run for some time. As he crawls away, he can hear the footsteps get closer. With wide eyes he quickly turn around and points a M1917 colt revolver at the two.

"STAY BACK YOU ABOMINATIONS!" Percy shouts as he waved the revolver around.

"Put it down Johnathan. You are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and murder. Drop the gun and I might just forget the part where you try to bushwhack us." Tommy said as he points his snub nose at his head.

"BUSHWHACK! You son's of bitches gave no warning shots when you attacked us last night!" Percy shouted as he struggled to stand. Clearly delirious from the amount of dirt and tears his clothes had sustained prior to this event, Tommy didn't want to run any risk.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from this alive. Drop the gun, or I will shoot." Tommy commanded as he cocks the hammer.

Feeling threatened, Percy was about to turn and shoot when a bullet ranged out. Ruby who had just made it up the hill saw the gun in kidnappers' hand. So, with a carful aim, she fired off a shot that hit the kidnappers hand, knocking the gun out of it and putting a hole the size of an American silver dolor straight through him.

He screams in pain and was quickly jumped by Tommy and Marty. As they wrestled with the injured gangster, Ruby and Ms. Winchester quickly ran over to help aid in his capture. During the midst of the scuffle, Percy manage to grab the gun but was struggling to aim it at the two men who were on top of him.

"Just give it up Johnathan!" Tommy said as he struggles to get him to drop it.

"No, I'll die before you freaks take me away. You might have gotten Phil and that bitch, but you won't take me!" Percy yelled as he realized something. He quickly turn the gun on himself, and before anyone could do anything, a 45 ACP ripped through his head. The man killed himself. Splattering his brains all over Tommy and Marty.

"Ugh, god I think I got a bit in my mouth!" Marty shouted as he quickly got off the corpse and wiped tried to wipe the bits and pieces that splattered around his mouth.

"God, what was wrong with him?" Ms. Winchester asked in horror at the sight she had witness.

"Jail isn't that bad, isn't that a bit dramatic?" Ruby asked with an equally horrified look on her face.

"I think he wasn't in his right mind." Tommy remarks as he pulls out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face before passing it to Marty. "He mentioned about being attacked last night, as well as something nabbing Phil and Lanai in the night."

"Probably scared and sleep deprived." Ms. Winchester remarks as she looks at his feet. He was missing a shoe and by the blood clots on his socks, it's clear that he was running all night. "Question is, what makes a man run all night out of fear?"

"Doubt it's ghost. Like I said, Percy was the brains of the group and a skeptic as well." Marty said as he spits a piece of hair wrapped brain out of his mouth.

The four honestly couldn't give a reasonable answer to why he did it. However it seems that there is now one less kidnapper to deal with at least. Yet that thought didn't put anyone to ease. If anything, it worried the rest about what is at the heart of this mountain.

**Hours later**

After the incident with John, the gang continued on. Making their way up the mountain till the night sky took over. The three volunteered to take first watch while Ruby was more then happy to go to sleep. As they fought each other to stay up, Ruby simply laid out her bedroll and fell asleep then and there. As she slept, her dreams started off normally. The first she was with her sister, reunited after all this time. Then one of her meeting a Chibi version of herself, then another where she kissed the baker boy from down the street. Admittedly he somewhat reminds her of Jaune… she has been having that last one for a while now. Then her fourth dream came.

She found herself in an underwater cave of some kind. Looking up, she notices the stars in the sky were actually part of the cave. As she stared up she suddenly feel the rising of water reaching up to her waist. She takes a deep breath before her head was fully submerged beneath the water. Once underwater a prism formed around her, like a glass cage. The cage soon sank deeper till she could see through the murky water an entire city. It didn't look human, or friendly. There was a foreboding setting about it that made her shudder. As she stared at the city, she had failed to notice the supposed rocks behind her moving.

As she stares at the city, she senses a presence and slowly look behind her. Her eyes goes wide and she open her mouth just to let out a few precious air bubbles that she quickly scrambled to stuff back into her mouth. The creature before her was massive, shadow of a creature. It slithered and swam around her with eyes on the end of tendrils the size of a car constantly eyeing her. Eventually it came to a stop before speaking to her in a language she had not heard of. It's gravely and dark tone sent shivers down Ruby's spine as she tried to correlate the monster's speech.

"**Y' ymg' kadishtu gn'th'bthnk. Ymg' ephaipay llll ahf' ymg' half sister mgep hup mgepmggokaog ya**!" The creature roared before opening its mouth revealing rows of millions of razer sharp teeth. It was like looking into the mouth of a slug. It then lowers its jaws and swallowed the crystal with Ruby still inside. The tiny teeth were like needles in a sack doll. Slowly tearing away at the crystal till finally it allowed to chew the person inside. Before that happened. Causing Ruby to wake screaming in a cold sweat.

That scream was silenced when a loud explosion happened in the far distance. This woke the rest of the group who were sleeping. Up on the mountain side, smoke begin to surface as the sound echoed across the green mountains. After a few seconds, a light begins to glow with the early morning light. It was faint from where they were now, but it was a hypnotic color of blue and yellow.

**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

**Well… that's fucked up. Two dream sequences and a suicide. What do these dreams mean, do they predict the future? (If so please don't start a shipping war. It's to early in the story to beg me for ships. I have something plan that nobody will see coming. *Que evil laugh and flash lightning.) Tune in next time for the continuation. For now, I'll be answering your comment and questions.**

**From Black cross0: I'm interested in knowing. **

**Heh, I did not realize that. Have to ask FEV. Grim on that one.**

**Maybe, maybe not. Something tell me she will go for a short haircut. The Boyishbob, Eton Crop, the Shingle, and Finger wave are a few styles that were popular and short.**

**Looking to be two hundred by my count. That's why I'm going to split the story into two parts. Help keep things organized and also give me some breathing room.**

**Heh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for writing Black cross0**

**From Dasgun: … Again, is that Morse code for something? All I got out of that is an I**

**Thanks for writing Dasgun**

**From FEV Grim: Thanks. Here's hopping the next arc will just be as exciting.**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**Alright, So due to midterms I figure I release this chapter early. We are a few chapters to the mountain summit. Does anyone know what is causing these nightmares? Please submit your theory down below. Along with that Fav and Fol the story, leave a comment or question down below as well.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	11. Amidst the Ancient Tree's Ch4

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu**

**Just an hour after sunrise… which is where last left off.**

**3RD POV**

As the morning sun rises on the third day, the four were racing up the mountain to see what was that explosion. The smoke was still visible however the light that came with it disappeared with the morning sun. Exhausted from the multiple nightmares, the three were exhausted. Ruby however seemed more energetic then usual. As she runs up the mountain, she failed to notice a group of people who were heading down the mountain. Just as she sprang from the bushes, she was greeted by an armed group of exhausted towns folks.

"Hold it!" Cried one man armed with a scatter gun, that was an inch from Ruby's face. Before Ruby could say anything, the three had catches up to Ruby and already had their weapons drawn.

"Drop it!" Colt said as he points his 38. At the man.

"It's the stalkers, shoot them Ned!" A woman shouted.

"Now hold on Dorothy, I've seen them two at the meeting. Doubt they be stalking us." The man with the scatter gun said as he held the barrel up. "You are the other search party right?"

"Yeah, Tommy Colt of the San Francisco Blackwood's detective agency. The young women you had a gun pointed at is my protégé, Ruby Rose." Tommy answered as he lowered his snub nose.

"San Francisco? Ain't you a little far from home?" The man asked.

"Not far enough it seems." Tommy quipped. The two went silent for a moment before Ms. Winchester speaks up.

"Ned was it? I'm Marie Winchester. Pinkerton Detective, mind explaining Dorothy's comment on stalkers?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"Benedict Podwin actually, but most people call me Ned. What Ms. Anders was referring to was an incident that has been accruing since for the last few days we've been up here." The man known as Ned said as he rubs the top of his balding head. "See, we catch a ride up here in hopes of catching the Jamison gang. What we thought would be easy money turned into two nights of sleep deprived hell. Along with a run of night terrors we always felt like someone was watching us. It got so bad that Kelly here shot his big toe off."

He then paused to point to a wide man with a bushy beard. He was using his rifle for support as a few drops of blood fall out of his shoe. Clearly in pain, Tommy offers the man a cigarette which he kindly excepted.

"Anyways, as bad as that sounds it turns out we were stalked. Ms. Anders spotted someone watching us. Though I'm not entirely sure if it was a man. Certainly, didn't drop when we were shooting it up to hell." Ned explains before pausing to yawn. "(Yawn) Could have been our imagination. Either way we are heading back to town. Don't recon I'll be up these parts if I have to stay the night."

The rest of the group all mumbled in agreement. It was clear from the sunken eyes they were moments from collapsing in exhaustion. So, Marty somewhat curious how the other group managed to beat them up here asked. "What do you mean you catch a ride? Last time I was here there wasn't any roads."

"Ah, well you see Mr. Strong hired a few diggers and surveyors to build a reservoir on a lake not to far from here. They cut a path to get cars up here quicker and well, one-man Jimmy Miller, was late so we managed to catch a ride with him. Ran into another surveyor on the way, man named James Stanton. Boy was pale as a ghost and was annoyed by our presence." Ned explains as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Strangely he wore a thick coat despite the heat… anyways, he and Jimmy also head up to the camp sight and we got to work looking for the criminal gang."

"I see, and what about the explosion?" Ruby asked joining in the conversation.

"Aw, well, I did see a crate of dynamite in Mr. Stanton's truck. My guess they are removing some kind of rock." Ned explains before letting out another yawn. "(Yawn) Say, is that the last question? I honestly want to be halfway down the mountain before night fall."

"Yeah that's about it. Just do us a small favor, since your heading our way. There are two bodies left behind, mind taking them down or at the very least burying them?" Tommy requested.

"Oh, well sure. Who are they?" Ned asked with a little shock in his tone.

"A John Doe painter, and John Percy." Tommy said, to which Ned gives a nod. The group then let the secondary hunting group pass before they continued on the road.

They soon found themselves in the deepest part of the woods just near the top. Streams of fresh water run down the mountain, yet the tree's, bushes, and dirt looked drained of all life. The leaves were a sickly yellow, the bark was burnt black, and twigs were seeping a foul-smelling sap that reeked of death and decay. There was no sign of animals of any kind, even the wind was silent for the most part. Suffice to say it left an unnerving feeling for everyone present. Even more so for Tommy, it was like walking through his own dream. A sense of Déjà vu as he walked along the road. Eventually they came to a road with a set of car tracks. Realizing it was the road the other group was talking about, they were just about to follow it when Tommy noticed something.

"Hold on a second." Tommy remarks as walks to the side. He kneels down, looking at a bush. After a few moments of intensely staring at the bush Ms. Winchester comments.

"Tommy boy, if your hoping for the bush to catch fire. I think it would be much easier for you to do it instead of god." Ms. Winchester joked.

Ignoring her he pushed the brush away, revealing a mostly unused trail, with fresh footprints, one pair walking off the trail had a few drops of blood left behind. Scratch his chin he turned to the three. "That… is slightly disturbing."

"What is?" Ruby asked.

"I… I had a dream about this. Walking down a road similar to this." Tommy remarks as he pulls out a cigarette, as he lights the fag stick he takes a long drag before remarking. "I think we should check this out."

"And get side tracked? Now ain't the time to separate." Ms. Winchester remarks.

"Yeah, my sister had me watch these horror movi… I mean read these horror stories. If you ever want to survive them don't ever split up." Ruby said in Ms. Winchesters agreement.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." Marty states. Course he too thought it was a terrible idea, it's just that it will be easier to escape from one detective rather than three.

"Well, it seems we are at a stalemate." Tommy remarks before taking another drag. "Supposed we could argue or we could break the stalemate."

"Oh and how are we?" Ms. Winchester asked with a brow raised.

Tommy replied by pulling out a single American silver dollar gaining some interest of Ms. Winchester. She then crossed her arms before remarking, "You honestly can't be serious."

"Hey, we allowed you to tag along by a coin flip. What's the chances of it going your way?" Tommy said with a smug look.

Feeling challenge, Ms. Winchester reluctantly states, "Tails."

**Half an hour later, on the lone trail.**

Tommy, was having mixed feelings as he traveled down the road. He was disturbed that the dream of traveling down the road was happening exactly now in the present. However the low grumblings of Ms. Winchester did made the detour more manageable. After winning the coin flip, the four soon had an argument on who's going with who. So they picked sticks, Now Ms. Winchester and Tommy are heading down the road while Marty is being escorted by Ruby up the mountain on the dirt road. Despite this being a minor win in his book, the similarities between his dream and the road he was walking on was disturbingly similar. As they walked along the road, Ms. Winchester spoke up.

"You sure it's a good idea to have Marty go with Ruby?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"Yeah I'm sure she will do fine, why? Worried that Marty will try to run or steal her gun?" Tommy remarks.

"Nah, I've hold that interesting riffle of hers. To be honest I have no idea how she manages to carry let alone use it without flying back." Ms. Winchester remarks as she thinks back to the Reno Incident. "What I'm really worried about is if they managed to find Phil Jamison, then what's to stop him from killing the guy?"

Tommy opens his mouth to retort, but his words soon fall silent. He silently curses to himself before continuing down the road. At this point he prayed to god that they find the kidnappers before Ruby and Marty, otherwise they will bring Phil back in a body bag. They continued down the road till they come across a clearing. It was a huge lake that had a clear leveled land that stretched from the dead trees to the waters shore. The water itself was deep and murky with a glimmer of aquatic weeds growing at a slow and unhealthy pace. However, something noticeable was a camp not far from the two detectives. Getting a closer look, the two head there with their weapons drawn at the ready. As they approached, they soon realized they weren't the first to visit the camp unexpectedly.

The campsite was made up of six tents and a firepit. Two large tents, two double tents and the other two meant for single occupiers. Looking inside the smaller tents revealed multiple clothes and personal belongings scattered about. Inside the first biggest tent, it looks like this is where they did their cooking. Pots, pans, and kitchen utensils were spread about. Tracks in the dirt and rotting grass shows that someone was attacked. Probably the John Doe who was injured by the amount of blood on the ground. However the weapon that injured him wasn't anywhere in the tent. The second big tent proved to be more terrifying then the last one. There was no bodies, blood, or even weapons. Rather it was an art studio that was ransacked. Canvases, papers, and assorted colored oils were spewed about with the same foot prints as the one in the kitchen. Looking at the paintings, that was a horror story onto itself.

A few of oil paintings depicted scenes from the forest. An owl on a branch when the sun had just set. A deer, that was watching over its fawn. Even a lovely view of the sun rising over the lake. But then the oil paints that were recently drawn begin to show scenes of great disturbance. A windy road through the rotting forest. A ghoulish figure emerging from a cabin in the woods, a figure watching as an unknow object with a disturbing outline emerges from the lakes water. Then the final oil painting which really sent a shiver down there shoulders. It was of Ruby's sister. It was from her from the waist up in a cave of sorts. She was naked but seemed to cover herself as she held a gemstone in a praying position. Her eyes were half closed and her hair was a mess. At her side was a ghostly version of her screaming as a massive monster was behind her. Consuming or devouring the ghostly sister. On the back the painter had named this piece. "The Stolen Beauty"

"What, the hell happened here?" Tommy remarked as he stares at the paintings.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there was a fight." Ms. Winchester remarks sarcastically.

"No, I mean. (Sigh) It's obvious there was a fight. But looking at this I think we are looking at an artist campsite. Maybe the one Marty mentioned." Tommy explains as he points to the art studio tent before pointing to the kitchen tent. "They were up here for a few days. Drawing whatever came to mind. Then something attacked them in the night. Injuring one, while the rest were taken. Question besides the strange oddity's they painted, is where they took them?"

Ms. Winchester gives an "Oh" before looking at the scene. She noticed a scuffle around the place. Clear signs it's been ransacked as well. However she noticed tracks and drag marks in the dirt which leads further down the lake. Seems that they were taken but to where? She motioned Tommy to follow while pointing to the tracks. Seeing it in the dirt, the two head down the road, with weapons at the ready.

It didn't take long to find the Harvard artist… or what was left of them. Not thirty minutes down the beach head, they found the Artist. To their horror they found the artist tied to five different poles with three empty ones left. Each one had a look of horror and agony on their face. With tear stains on their cheeks. Implanted in their chests were metallic spikes. This wasn't a normal thing Kidnappers would do. This was an execution.

"Mother of god." Tommy remarks as he turns aside and tries not to hurl.

"What in the fresh hell happened here?" Ms. Winchester comments as she turns away from the ghastly sight.

As Tommy and Ms. Winchester tried to keep their stomach contents from spewing, Ms. Winchester noticed something in the woods. A log cabins. Not just any log cabin, one that she had dreamed about. With a strange sense of curiosity, she walks towards it with Tommy following behind. Inside the cabin they were greeted by the stench of death.

A Deer carcass hangs at the back of the room. Blood has long since stopped spewing from it. It's internal organs laid haphazardly from it's body and the ground. It seemed that it was chewed on by human mouths despite the fact that it was cooked. Strangely neither maggot or flies were seen. After getting use to the smell of rotting flesh, the two enter the cabin. Though their guns never left their hands and they moved with extreme caution.

The cabin itself was vacant of basic things. There was a table with a rusting cap and ball rifle on it. Pegs holding union soldier caps. Clay pots and weaved baskets with rotting vegetables inside. And a few ancient trinkets of jewelry and lockets left aside. That's what they could find. No bed, window or even sleeping bag. However, Tommy did notice something under the table. Must have fallen off the table or something. He picked up the small book, feeling the long aged leather under his thumbs before opening it. To his surprise, the first page was statement of ownership.

"Property of Joseph Turner. Union Army 100TH NY Volunteer Infantry Regiment." Tommy read out loud before flipping through the pages. As he skims through the diary Ms. Winchester notices it.

"What you got their Tommy Boy?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"By the look of it, a personal diary of Joseph Turner." Tommy remarks as he flips through the pages.

"The missing Union deserter?" Ms. Winchester asked.

"Yep." Tommy replies as he got to the last page. Unlike the last dozen pages this one seems less crooked and more in-depth then the rest. Taking the time to read it out loud, a few things these past few days start to become clear.

_August 23rd, 1865_

_"At last, this shall be my final entry. Me and my fellow friends had fled the barracks and headed north to Canadian land. Make a new life there. However on our journey through the green mountains I have discovered a secret that I could not tell my compatriots. Least not until tonight. See, something lives in the lake we have been camping at. It exists and at the same time does not exist in the lake. It revealed to me in a series of bizarre dreams, that it rules a city beyond the stars. It crashed down on this earth when terrifying lizards roamed the land. With the crash came it's own imprisonment within lakes around the world. Though I don't know which lakes it refers to, this one we are camping in front of is one of them. It soon made an offer that I shall take along with my fellow compatriots. In turn for finding the accursed stone that keeps it imprisoned, we will be granted ever lasting life upon the day of it's release. I excepted its bargain and I shall summon it forth with the chant it instructed through my dreams. Once completed, those who are close shall also be invited to the lake. Through queer and daunting dreams that the old one sends forth. Seeing this shall be my last day, I will stop here upon the last page of my journal. Goodbye my fellow humans, for tonight I shall ascend into the stars and bask in its eternal gratitude of my god. The true god, the master of life and death itself. It shall make me and my friends immortal. Oh great Gla'aki. May your will be done."_

There were no more words after. The Journal ends, and the two were left with a sense of dread. If this journal is anything to believe, then something is causing these dreams. It was located in the lake. Question is, what happens when it collects it's stone? That was a question neither one wants to answer. They were about to leave when Ms. Winchester noticed something. A loose floor board that looked like a trap door. Deciding she motions for Tommy to keep watch. He gives a nod and aims his snub nose revolver at the door as Ms. Winchester slowly makes her way to the trap door.

She quickly flipped it open, only for nothing but a ladder to be seen. This at least gave them a sigh of relief. The two then entered the secret basement, with the little light they had from their flashlights, they see six stone caskets. Three of the six were closed while the others were wide open. Tommy deciding to look inside one of the open ones found a strange metallic spike in it. It was similar in nature to a narwhal's horn. Except despite the metallic spike being sturdy it was completely hollow. Inside he can see some kind of pinkish residue clinging inside the spike. As he inspects the strange metallic spike he couldn't help but notice traces of greenish mold at the bottom. He scrapped some off and felt the texture. It felt similar to the green mold found on the torn uniform they found yesterday night. While he was inspecting the metal pike, Ms. Winchester decided to see what's inside the close coffins. She then pushes the coffin open. Inside was a body.

The corpse was grey from the lack of flowing blood, the skin was cracking revealing the mussel and tendons. Along with it, there seems to be some kind of green fungus growing in there as well. The man's clothes was that of a union soldier uniform. Albeit in decay and constant repaired. As she inspects the corpse, her ears begin to twitch and she looked over to the side, the other coffin was open revealing another body. Wondering how that coffin opened by itself, she took one step towards it before feeling a cold dead grip on her wrist. Quickly spinning around her shock was met with a frighten yelp. The hand had gripped her wrist and the eyes. My god, they were open with a greenish hue.

Tommy hearing Ms. Winchesters yelp quickly turn around to see a body had grabbed Ms. Winchesters wrist and shirt collar. Acting quickly, he pulls his snub nose and points it at her attacker. Just before he fires, a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist and neck. The gun goes off, missing the target while the attacker lifted Tommy off his feet.

"What Uck, the hell?" Tommy struggled to say as he was being choked by a nose less pale man. The man then brings Tommy closer to reveal that half of his face was missing and a moldy green fungus was growing on tendons.

"Ahornah gla'aki ephaiah syha'h!" The rotting corpse of a man said before raising Tommy back up into a strangle position.

Back over with Ms. Winchester, the thing was trying to pull her into the coffin with it. So acting quickly she managed to pull out her 1903 colt and fired a few rounds at the man's head. Each bullet putting a .32 ACP round through it's head. This did nothing to undo it's death like grip. The man then turned to her, showing that the wound had no effect on it. Even with bits of its brain falling out.

"Jesus, Marry and Joseph." Ms. Winchester remarks in utter shock as the creature lets go of her wrist and collar before wrapping it's cold rotting hands around her neck.

It then lifted her up off the ground strangling her. As she choked, she quickly reach behind her and grabbed a knife. To which she begins to stab the creature multiple times to no avail. As she does the creature ignored it before tossing her into an empty coffin. Before she could get up, the other monster tossed Tommy right on top of her. Tommy tried to quickly pull himself out, but the corpses had grabbed the coffin lid and closed it. Crushing his left hand fingers before retracting and then sealing it shut. Trapping the two in the coffin.

**Elsewhere at the same time.**

The scene pulls up on a hill. After a few moments Ruby and Marty sticks there head out from over it. Ruby using her rifle stares down the hill at a log cabin in the woods. While they were walking down the path, Marty tried to start up a conversation with her a few times. However, she ignored him for the most part. When asked why she was giving him the cold shoulder she simply remarked. "Tell me where my sister is, then I'll be nice." Course Marty refuse to know nothing of this Yang. After awhile, they noticed smoke coming from the distance and decided to investigate. They crept over a hill and looking down, there was a log cabin in a small valley. As Ruby looked through the scope, Marty was somewhat curious.

"Say, by chance I can look through that scope?" Marty asked, to which Ruby rolled her eyes. Then an ideas came to mind and she turns to him with a smirk.

"Yeah sure." Ruby remarks as she hands him the rifle. Surprisingly. Marty was somewhat caught off guard. He was thinking she would have told him no, very least a fuck off. Still, he was given Crescent Rose and to his surprise the rifle wasn't as heavy as it looked.

He looked through the scope seeing the cabin windows was boarded up. Smoke was coming from the chimney, and the surrounding trees looked like it was shot up to hell. As he looked around he then asked Ruby out of curiosity. "So… why give me the gun? I ain't stupid to try and use it but if I were. This seemed like a dumb idea."

"Oh, because there's no ammo in it." Ruby explains as she hold a red ammo box.

"Oh." Was Marty's response. "Well, I can still use it as a club. Pretty sure it's bulky enough to use it like that."

"True, but it would be a better idea to use it in scythe mode." Ruby remarks as she pushes a button on the side. Causing it to go into scythe mode. The sudden change in weight sent Marty to the ground, crushing his fingers. As he cried silently in pain, Ruby picks up her beloved Crescent Rose and do a quick flip before having set to stationary. As she slipped it onto her back, she then asked in an intimidating tone. "Still, if you think it's a good idea to attack me with my own gun. Your more then welcome to try. It's been awhile since someone knocked me to the ground."

"Awww, tsk. Point taken." Marty grumbled as he messages his sore fingers.

Ruby give a cheeky smile before turning to the cabin. Seeing that there was nothing more to do, she then heads to the cabin. Before she could, Marty grabbed her by her shoulder. "Woah, where do you think your going?"

"Oh, just to ask them for a cup of sugar." Ruby remarks sarcastically as she swats Marty's hand off. "(Sigh) Look, only way for us to know who's inside is to go up and ask them. No point in waiting till they leave."

"Yeah I get that but for a gumshoe you haven't really noticed the bullet holes in the trees have yah." Marty remarks.

"Oh I did. By the looks of it, they uses a Remington model 8, 320. ACP Savage Model 1907, and by the looks of spread in pellets, a side by side double barrel." Ruby said as she pointed to the multiple bullet holes in the tree lines. Course this left Marty's mouth open in shock on how she could identify the weapons just from the bullet holes.

"… How, do you know?" Marty asked still reeling from this young girls intelligence on ballistics.

"Please, I've been a weapons nut since kindergarten. I can identify the model of fire arm from the sound it makes alone." Ruby remarks as she heads down to cabin, leaving the poor mobster in shock. Slightly annoyed she turned to mobster and remarked. "Well are you coming or do I have to get the cuffs?"

Marty quickly ran forward. He was honestly contemplating the pro's and con's of running from her. And after her terrifying revelation of her knowledge on firearms, rotting in a jail cell doesn't sound so bad. They slowly made their way up to cabin. Half the door was blasted off. Window glass were on the rotting grass. And cabin had enough holes that insects of various sizes can fit through. As they got closer, Marty couldn't help but noticed something moving inside. It wasn't till he heard the sound of a double barrel click did he realized.

"Get down!" Marty shouted as he tackles Ruby to the ground. A sudden buckshot blast sent a huge chunk of the door flying off.

"You won't get me! I survived the night and I'll survive till tomorrow morning you bastards!" A voice came out from inside the cabin as another blast went off on top of the two. As the unknown figure was reloading Marty got off of Ruby and the two ran behind cover.

"Is that Phil?" Ruby asked as she pulls Crescent Rose off her back.

"No, sounds like Bobby McGuire." Marty comments as a random blast went through the rooftop.

"Fuck you son's of bitches! Until my brother and Percy gets back, you be sorry!" The man now known as Bobby shouted as a fourth blast comes from inside the house.

"So, how do we take him down? Wait until he's out of ammo?" Marty asked.

"No, go in and tackle him." Ruby remarks as she loads a clip into her riffle.

"… Are you nuts? You do it." Marty interjected as another blast came from the cabin.

"Look, I can distract him long enough for you to get inside." Ruby said as she grabs a rock from off the ground.

"Tsk sure you can. Why shouldn't I believe you shoot me in the back?" Marty argues.

"Because I need you alive if I want to find my sister." Ruby pointed out. "Just go, I got your back."

Marty thought about what she said. It's true, she needs him alive. That sketch of her must have shook the young women to her core. Probably explains why she's been agitated lately as well. So with a sigh, he turned to the cabin and asked. "Alright, give me a signal to go."

Ruby gives a nod before tossing the stone at the cabin. Suddenly two shots ranged out, opening a hole for Ruby to spot the man inside. She then shouted, "Now!" Before opening fire on the kidnapper. Her shots were intended to wound or at least keep the man inside focused on her. As she fired, Marty quickly ran to the cabin and broke down the door with ease. Inside he spots Bobby reloading his double barrel. Acting quickly he divided behind an overturn table just before Bobby got a shot off. He then aims at the table only for Ruby to Blast the gun out of his hand. As he cursed about his luck Marty quickly got out of cover with a table leg in hand. Before the kidnapper could do anything, he was smacked across the face with a piece of oak. This sent him to the ground with teeth flying from his lips. He hits the ground hard, knocking himself out. Marty feeling confident tosses the table leg aside and kneeled over to catch his breath. As he does he noticed the rooms interior. It seemed that the Kidnaper had turn this place upside down using everything that wasn't nailed down as a makeshift fortification.

As he looks around, he notices a suit case in the corner. Deciding to take a closer look inside, he moved to it before opening it. Inside was stacked with twenty's, summing up to exactly ten thousand in cash. Marty with a greedy smirk grabbed a single money stack. By the thickness of the bills he had to guess this was about twice as much as he used to pay bail. As he tucks the money into his inner jacket pocket, Ruby comes running in.

"What you got there?" Ruby asked as she spots Marty. He just closed the case and stood up with it in hand.

"The money, seems Bobby here was guarding the cash." Marty explains as he hands the cash off to Ruby. She eyed him with a suspicious glair before looking inside the case. By the looks of it, seems like all the money was inside. She lets out a small sigh before closing the case and turning to the unconscious kidnapper.

"So, what do we do with him?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, till he wakes up I guess." Marty remarks as he flips up a down chair.

Ruby honestly couldn't think of anything better to do. So she put the case down and handcuffed Bobby to the fireplace kettle. Not wanting to make the mistake with Percy, she patted him down making sure he had no other weapons. Other then a pocket knife the man was now complete defenseless. Surprisingly he had a lot of shells on him. The two waited for an hour, with nothing to talk about the time moved at a slow pace. As the sun starts to go down, Bobby begins to wake up.

"Wha, where the hell am…" Before he could even say anything he suddenly remembers and quickly stands up only for him to be yanked back to the ground by the handcuffs. As he groans in pain Ruby made her presence well known.

"Good afternoon Mr. McGuire. I hope you are calm enough to answer a few questions." Ruby said as she pulls out her cantina before offering it to Bobby. Despite his heavy thirst he slaps the bottle out of her hand.

"Go to hell bitch. When my brother and Percy comes back you'd be in trouble!" Bobby snaps only for a table leg to hit his leg. Causing him to scream in pain.

"Might want to watch your words. Bob." Marty states as he walks by. "She may be a private copper, but last I check I'm not."

"Ugh, you fucking Pipsqueak. Back here after that beating in what? 08? 14? No wait, February 1916. Phil crushed your nuts for selling cigs on our truth. Heh, man did you scream like a little bitch. Heh." Bobby remarks with a chuckle. Irritated Marty was about to swing when Ruby grabbed the table leg. She shook her hand before reaching into her belt and retrieving a bulky looking device. It took Marty a few moments before realizing what it was. With a smirk he grabbed it from Ruby and stuck the metal ends into Bobby's groin. Within an instant a surge of electricity hits him causing the mobster to shit himself as he squeals in pain. After a few moments Marty stops before walking away.

"Ugh… what… in the… hell, was that?" Bobby said as he struggles to say anything.

"Little thing called a Taser. Basically, a pocked size powered cattle prod. I know cause this young lady used it on me." Marty replies before noticing the stench. "Ugh, did… did Bobby McGuire shit himself?"

"Unfortunate side effect, when a surge of electricity hits you. You might loose complete controls of your bodily fluids." Ruby said as she covered his nose. To which she turned to Bobby and retrieve her cantina. "Unlike you Mr. McGuire. Marty didn't crap himself when I tase him. So unless you want to go another round of this we can go at this till the battery dies. And I have spares."

She then pulled out a few batteries. While they don't have much in the way of power, she simply had to dose him in water to add more effect. This terrified Bobby and he agreed to their terms. With a nervous chuckle he remarks. "A-All, right… W-What do you want to know?"

"Good choice. Now, where is Phil Jamison and Lanai Strong?" Ruby asked.

"… Taken. Last night, they were taken." Bobby said as he held his head down.

"By whom?" Ruby asked.

"Ghost's. That ghost story about the union soldiers, well it ain't a story. I saw them, their pale skin, glowing green eyes, and horrible smiles." Bobby states as he begins to hyperventilate in fear. The two looked at one another before looking back at him. After a few moments Ruby spoke up.

"These… ghost. They took Phil Jamison and Lanai Strong where?" Ruby asked with a concerned tone.

"… North. I watch them drag the two to the Reservoir campsite… you're not honestly thinking about going after them? I put a buckshot through one's chest and it didn't even bother to fall down!" Bobby wailed as sweat begin to fall from his head. Getting his answer Ruby stands up before grabbing the suit case of money. She motions for Marty to follow as well. Realizing that they were leaving he calls out. "Hey! You can't leave me like this!"

"The Key is in your back pocket. Either stay here or head back to town. I guaranty you won't get far in these woods." Ruby said before she and Marty leaves.

The two head north, deciding to not take the path and remain in the woodlands for cover. It will take them a while but at least they won't be spotted so easily. As they head north, Marty had a few questions to ask Ruby.

"Sure it was a good idea to leave him behind? Especially with that scatter gun?" Tommy asked.

"I removed the firing pins and jammed the barrels with rocks." Ruby answered as she moved a tree branch out of the way. "He won't be able to use that shotgun for anything less than a club."

"Aw… shouldn't we told him Percy and his brother is dead?" Marty asked as he avoids being whacked by a tree branch. "I mean I hate the bastard, but it seemed… wrong not to tell him."

"(Sigh) Yeah it kinda does, but if we told him he might not be willing to tell us what happened. Though I'm not sure about this whole ghost story." Ruby answered honestly.

"Tsk, Yeah. Seems a bit far fetch. Kinda wonder what we are going to find at this Reservoir." Marty remarks as the two continue on through the woods.

Ruby had to agree. Why would 'Ghost' take a kidnapper and the hostage. Why stalk the woods. Why do any of this? There had to be an explanation and the only place that has answers is this reservoir. The two silently begin to climb up a small hill overlooking the camp. Bellow they can see a few workers pulling something out of a hole near a lake. A few wood cabins, a gate by the road. As Ruby looks through the lenses of Crescent Rose she nearly missed something in the setting sun's light. Tommy, and Ms. Winchester. They were being dragged by a group of workers to a cabin, bound and gagged.

**Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

**So it seem that they made it to the top of the mountain. What happened to the artist, why are the reservoir workers helping those... thing? And what exactly are these abominations to begin with? Please do guess. Next chapter will be the last one. Now onto the comments and questions.**

**From FEV Grim: As they say in France. Allons-y!**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim**

**From Black cross0: Nope. She's in Chicago. I think. Maybe. The Timeline is confusing on purpose.**

**Sadly not. First seven arcs are solo adventures. Afterword's… depends.**

**Evil books? Probably. They are everywhere. Books on RWBY? No. Maybe one or two on Remnant, but not on the team. Heh, trust me I fully intend to twist the knife. Very deep.**

**Oh… well that's somewhat hard to say. I mean Dagon was connected in chapter seven Arc three will make a connection with the color out of space. You got to keep an eye out and read in between the details.**

**Thanks for writing Black cross0**

**From Combine117: Oh, since when did it ever do?**

**Trust me, next chapter will answer your questions on the end.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**Well, what will happen? Will Ruby and Marty save Winchester and Tommy? Or will it be too late? Find out next time, on RWBY Noir. Find out, next time. Please Fav, and Fol. Leave a comment or question down bellow.**

**This is Wombag1786 signing off**


	12. Amidst the Ancient Tree's Ch5

**Important AU: Last chance to give or come up with an educated guess.**

**I don't own RWBY or Call of Cthulu**

**In an unknown location, In an unknown time, somewhere in the Green Mountains.**

The view opens up on Tommy as he was sleeping. As he sleeps a dreamless dream a hand crept towards his face. After hovering over him for a few moments it quickly slapped him across the face.

"Hey, Tommy Boy Now's not the time for sleeping." Maria silently hisses as she slaps him across the face for a second time. This time it got a reaction out of him.

"Ugh, wha-the?" Tommy remarks as he puts his hand on his head. Before the sudden shock of pain can be felt in his left hand. His fingers were purple, bloated, and sore. Thankfully not broken but he won't be able to use it for a bit. Worst yet, his hands were bound in rope so tight that they were chafing into his hands.

"Where the hell are, we?" Tommy asked as he looked around with his eyes slowly adjusting. It looked like a cabin of sorts, in it were a few figures.

"Daddy's Reservoir." A feminine voice replies from the corner. Looking over, she was a blond with beautiful features. However, days had gone by without basic hygiene care. She then crawled towards the two revealing her face in a clearer light. "What I don't understand. Is why are daddy's workers helping those… Walking dead men?"

It took a moment for Tommy to realize who this girl is. He then asked, "Lanai Strong?"

"Yeah, and who are you two?" The girl now known as Lanai asked.

"Tommy Colt. Blackwood Private investigator." Tommy said introducing himself to her

"Marie Winchester. Pinkerton Detective." Ms. Winchester said introducing herself.

"We were hired by your father to find you after the shoot out." Tommy said picking up where he last left off.

"Well, for a bunch of gumshoes. You did a terrible job of find me." Lanai remarks in a snobbish and irritated tone. "So now that you found me, how are you going to help me?"

She held up her bound hands to illustrate her point. She was definitely her father's daughter; still despite her tone she was right, being kidnapped wasn't part of the plan. Speaking of which, who were there captors?

"Well, before we come up with a plan. Who exactly are these 'dead men walking?'" Ms. Winchester asked as she checked her boots for any spare knifes.

"They are dead. Yet they still walk." A voice said in a panic tone. Looking over, it was a young man in a three-piece suit. If the two had to guess, he is Phil Jamison. By the way he was rocking back and forth. He was losing it. "I shot him. Not once, twice, heh not even three. Four times. Four times through the chest and they still walked with their guts out on the ground."

He then went silent as he gets in the fetal position while crying silently for his mother. Looking over at the other two another were in a similar state of shock. A man in a white yet dirty cowboy hat and a young kid crying silently. Both were wearing hunting clothes, so if they had to guess these were the Halls Alistar Lawson told them. Seems they were nabbed as well. The man noticed the two were staring and asked a hesitant question.

"Did you see a group of artists? We were snagged by their camp and I haven't seen them since." The man, Brian Hall asked.

"Yeah… they didn't make it." Ms. Winchester said with slight irritation in her tone. They removed every last knife or anything that could be used to cut these binds from her. "Found them tied to a pole with a pike sticking out of it."

"My god… they said that they brought them before their god." Brian said before realizing something.

"Now we're next." He said before breaking out into fits of tears and mad laughter as his son cries even louder. The two detectives looked at one another with a confused looks on their faces. The same question went through their heads. What did they mean 'Brought them before their god'?

"Well, why didn't you try and escape?" Ms. Winchester asked as she tried to squirm through her ropes.

"I wouldn't try that Ms. Winchester." A voice from above states. The two look up to see a shadowy figure looking down. They couldn't see his face much less the clothes he was wearing. However, the eyes were glowing a hue of green and the cracks in face emitted this same color as well. "My god wishes are at hand, though he requests the service of more I will end your lives without a second thought should you prove yourself… to be more trouble than your worth."

"Oh, and who the hell are you?" Tommy asked trying to get a good look at the speaker.

"A servant who will fulfill my masters wishes. The question is, will you join us in eternity among the stars? Or will you be destroyed?" Figure said as he pulls out an 1855 carbine pistol while pointing it at Tommy. The two stared off at one another before the figure lets out a chuckle. "Heh, won't be long now. So you might want to save what little strength you have left. For you will need it in a few hours, my master will arise and those who serve him faithfully will be rewarded."

The figure then leaves climbing over the wooden shack beams with ease. Leaving the group wondering what will happen next. The four that were there begin to panic and cry as the end approaches. Ms. Winchester was trying to come up with a way to get everyone out alive. Tommy, he noticed a slit in the wall. He looked through it to see the sun setting. As he watches it set over the hills, he thought to himself.

'Ruby, I hope you're doing a whole lot better than me. Cause I could use your help right about now.' Tommy thought as the sun disappeared behind the hills.

**A few hours later. After dark, back on the hill.**

The view changes to outside the cabin. In the small construction zone, nobody was seen. From all appearances it seemed that it was abandoned entirely. It wasn't till two familiar characters sneaked forward from behind a pile of dirt. Once by a few boxes the shortest figure grabs a lamp and strikes up a match. Revealing it to be Ruby. She held her the lamp up high as she motions for Marty to follow. They waited till they had the cover of dark so they could sneak in and free Tommy and Ms. Winchester. However, upon entering the exuviation site, they didn't run into anyone. Not even the guards where there. Which didn't exactly help Ruby or Marty's nerve. It felt like they were walking into a trap. As they move through the abandon camp, they came upon the building they saw the workers move Ms. Winchester and Tommy too.

Ruby taking the lead, slowly opens the door before entering. Inside she found nobody. It was a storage room for shovels and pick axes. However, something of noteworthy was a few sticks of dynamite left out haphazardly, to which she grabbed some in case she ever needed a fast exit or something. As she moves into the backroom, she found something familiar. A blue and grey striped tie on the ground. It was Tommy's, something Ruby got for him. As she picked it up, she noticed scratching in the wood. It was a message, made with a rusty nail.

"By the lake, hurry. -T.C" Ruby read aloud silently.

Realizing he was in trouble Ruby was about to exit when she heard Marty speaking to someone outside.

"Hey, stay back or would you rather end messy for you?" Marty remarks loudly.

Realizing something was up Ruby quickly ran out the door with the lamp in hand. There she see's a worker trying to grab Marty who was fending him off with a 2 by 4. Not wanting to draw to much attention she pulled out a small snub nose handgun from the inside of her coat. She prefers to use her beloved Crescent Rose. But in times like this, she needs to keep things a little quieter when it comes to a 50. Cal. So she built a new hand gun as a backup.

It was a strange double action revolver. The shortened barrel fired rounds from the bottom cylinder rather the top. It held five rounds in the chamber, using the 45. ACP rather than traditional 32 or 38. The metal was dyed red with a silver base. The handle made of ivory with a Rose vine wrapping design with her burning Rose emblem in the center. She named it, Silver Thorn. 45. Or S.T 45. for short.

"Hands up." Ruby said as she cocks the hammer back. "Don't think for a second I won't shoot."

Course when she said that part, she was meaning to shoot him in the leg. In all honesty she would shake like a leaf in the wind if she even thought about killing the man. Oddly he paid no attention to Ruby's threat. Rather, he turned to Ruby and walked towards her.

"I'm warning you!" Ruby states as she drops the lamp to hold the S.T 45. with both hands. He didn't regard her, so with shaking hands she points her pistol at his foot and fired off a round. The bullet missed and hit the man right in his kneecap, sending him to the ground.

"Told you to stop." Ruby remarks as she cocks the hammer once again.

However to her shock, the man stands back up and proceeds to walk over to her. She then shoots him again, this time hitting her original target. Yet he still walked towards her with malice intent. Fearing for her life she fired off the last three rounds at the man. Each one punching through, and yet this didn't do anything other than slowed him down a bit.

"What, in the world?" Ruby gasped in shock as the man was about to swing at her. However, Marty quickly intervened by breaking the 2 by 4 over his head.

With the board snapped in half, the man simply staggered before turning to Marty. He wrapped his hands around Marty's neck and proceeded to strangle him with a cold death grip. Marty tried everything to break free from this silent brute. Yet he would budge. Marty soon begins to feel his eyes budge as he struggled to breath. That's when another five shots could be heard. Ruby had reloaded slowly from the shock, and fired off all five rounds into the back of the man's head. Yet he would not die, even with the bullets lodged in the back of his brain.

He tosses Marty aside, against a pile of mining equipment. Ruby quickly reloaded her S.T 45. before firing another five rounds. Each round hitting the stranger dead on, yet he did not die. In fact, the only thing he did was cover his face as he walked towards her. With the last shot, Ruby quickly tries to reload only for man to attempt to grab her. She quickly counters by grabbing his arms and the two proceed to try and push the other over. This was a stalemate, even with Ruby's aura helping her. Deciding to try something her sister would do, she lifted her back right foot and delivered a powerful kick to the crotch.

It did nothing, confused she did this a few more times. The last one was infused with Aura, and resulted in what can be described as 'crushed grapes' for the attacker. Yet he still didn't fall, not even show any signs of pain. As Ruby tries to think of something to get out of this, a whistle can be heard catching both of their attention. Marty returned, with a shovel. He then delivered a powerful swing that sent the attackers head flying into the hole.

"Monty almighty!" Ruby screamed as the body falls to the ground.

"Jesus… either this is one sturdy shovel… or he had one loose head." Marty remarked as he messages his sore throat.

"Ugh, Yeah. Still did you really had to kill him?" Ruby asked.

"I was trying to knock him out. Honest." Marty answers.

"Well congratulations. He ain't gonna wake up." Ruby stated sarcastically to which Marty simply rolled his eyes. Ruby then retrieves the lamp before walking over to the body. Strangely, no blood was leaking. Even with the recently decapitated of his head, not a single drop of blood leaked out. This caught Marty's attention as well.

"How in the hell did this guy didn't went down with the first shot?" Marty asked as he finishes messaging his throat.

Ruby had that same question and kneels to inspect the body. She poked the body a few time to make sure it wouldn't move or anything. Once she was satisfied she pulled a small knife and cuts the shirt open. What the two see underneath the shirt, scared them. Right where the heart should be was a massive hole. Revealing decaying like flesh covered with patches of green mold.

"What in the actual hell?" Marty remarks as he failed not to hurl at the sight.

"I… words can't even, how… why… when?" Ruby herself couldn't even describe what she is seeing. Well, maybe one word. "…Since when did Vermont had Zombies?"

"(Cough, Cough, ugh.) I'm sorry, a what?" Marty asked.

"A zombie, it's um a monster from this mov… novel I once read. Mid-dawn of the undead." Ruby lied; it wasn't a book a movie. Still, it was enough to catch Marty's attention.

"Alright, well how the hell do you kill a… zombie?" Marty asked.

"Um, well it's usually the head shot. But seeing that I put a few in his head, I doubt this is a good reference." Ruby answered.

"Well… how does one become a… zombie?" Marty asked.

"When you get bitten…" It then dawned upon Ruby that if this person was technically a zombie, wouldn't that mean the rest were… and they have her friends. With widen eyes of horror she mutters "We need to get to the lake."

"What… why?" Before Marty could even get an answer. Ruby grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the lake while sprinting. Nearly tripping the boy along the way.

**Play: "The Whisperer in Darkness" by H.P Lovecraft Orchestra Horror music.**

As they ran, voices from the distance begin to get louder and louder. It sounded like a mesh of English and an unknown language that Marty never heard of. Ruby however, heard it before. She has no idea what the language was called but it brought back horrifying memories of the Museum.

**The throdog lake h' ah wgah'nagl. If ymg' ahnythor ph' nog h', ph'nglui ah'ehye lloig**

**cahf ahogog slug covered llll sharp spines mgep mg remorse**

Voices in her head, with the Shambler following closely behind. She quickly shook the memories from her head as they made it to the tree lines edge. In front were a group of people, chanting around eight poles. Six were in current use while the other two were empty.

**h' needs innocent, infects f' llll h' poison**

**ph'hai h' tentacles llll ahmgr'luh ymg' llll gn'thor**

**ng ahhai h' poison finally ymg' ch'nglui'ahog veins**

**ymg' ahor become h' uh'enah**

Right off the bat, Ruby recognize Tommy and Ms. Winchester, they were on the furthest edge of the poles. The other's she didn't recognize. However, Marty knew the dame at the center and the wailing man next to her was Phil Jamison and Lanai Strong. The kid and other man were unknown to them.

**c' choose l' h' vulgtlagln, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**c''ll ah prophets, spread aimgr'luh, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**honour h' yaah llll throdog awe, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**ng lure ahog uh'e ph'nglui h' ron, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

The group that surrounds the six were a mismatch of people. There were the workers from the camp. Along with that were a group of five unknown individuals who all had gone completely shirtless. Revealing massive holes where their hearts would be. At the center of this group was four figures dressed in raggedy civil war clothes.

**h' fhtagn ng kadishtuor ah ahf' c' nilgh'ri crave llll**

**mgiiahe h' c' uaaah victims ot rapid putrefaction**

From the little skin they showed was a horrific sight. They looked like rotting corpses, with green mold and faint glowing veins covering the little skin that was still attached. They were missing a few pieces of flesh and a few parts of themselves but it didn't matter to them. The one in front was holding a glowing yellow and blue crystal.

**c' ah mgn'gha uh'enahh, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**mgng c' ahnyth h' willingly, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**turn'ghftor n'ghaor, ot ah'lloigshogg yogfm'log, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

**ph'hai daytime c' shun mgn'ghft, ahhai gla'aki fhtagn**

As they continue to chant, the crystal glowed brighter and brighter. Along with that, it seems the water begin to bubble faster and faster as if something was emerging from the black and Icey lake waters. It has yet to appear but the two could tell. It was huge, and will be making its appearance shortly.

**ahhai gla'aki fhtagn ahagl's freedom, mgng c' ahnyth c' uh'eog vulgtmnah**

**ahhai gla'aki c' fhtagn h' mgr'luh mgn'ghftephaii, h' fantasies**

**ahhai gla'aki fhtagn, ahagl's eagerness l' kadishtu hnahh h' kadishtu**

**ahhai gla'aki c' fhtagn lloig ah na'ah'ehye, l' c' ahor mgr'luh**

"We need to save them." Ruby remarks as she pulls out Crescent Rose from off her back.

"Excuse me? But how exactly are you going to do that?" Marty asked with twitch of fear in his eyes.

"Well, by shooting their heads off." Ruby replies as she looks up into the tree's looking for a sturdy branch to use.

"It didn't exactly work with that peashooter you had so why would it work with a fucking hunting rifle?" Marty asked.

"Hunting rifles uses a 306. Caliber Hunting round. Crescent Rose uses a 50. Cal rounds." Ruby explains as she pulls a few clips from off her belt checking to make sure that each one was loaded.

"306, 50. Cal, what the difference?" Marty asked still not convinced that Ruby will be able to kill let alone hurt these… things.

"One's meant for civilians and military use. The other was used to put holes in tanks and planes." Ruby explains as she tossed him a single round from her belt. To Marty's surprise, it was a rather large round. Still, there was the question of what to do.

"Look, even if you clip a good chunk of them how exactly are you going to save the six?" Marty asked.

"I'll draw their attention away from the treetops while you sneak around and cut them loose." Ruby said as she hands him her knife, to which Marty rejected.

"Yeah, fuck that. What makes you think I put my neck on the line for those two, let alone my childhood bully?" Marty asked with a brow raised.

"Because if we don't do anything then they will die." Ruby answers.

"And?" Marty quipped as he crossed his arm.

"And if you don't, I will shoot you and let your screams be the distraction while I rescue them." Ruby replies as she cocks Crescent Rose.

The two stared each other down for a few moments before Marty relented with a loud sigh. "(Sigh) Can I at least have a gun?"

"No, now get going." Ruby said as she pushes the knife back into the young mobster's hand. He then proceeds down the beach, grumbling all the way. Once he was not looking Ruby quickly used her Semblance to get into position on a tree branch. There she will wait for the opportune moment.

Down by the lake, Tommy was trying to break free from his restrainment. They have been standing here for thirty or so minutes waiting for this supposed god. As they chant, it became apparently clear that it is bringing something to the surface. He struggles to break free but the rope was industrial and as tight as a safehouse lock. He then looked over to see if any of the others had any success on freeing themselves. To his dismay, only Ms. Winchester was trying. Phil Jamison was crying for his mother, Lanai Strong was in shock at the sight of the bubbles, Brian Hall was gagged for cursing up a storm, and is kid Author Hall was silently crying.

The chant begins to get louder and louder, and the bubbles were beginning to surface. Tommy knew something horrible was going to appear. His arms were itching like crazy and getting worse with every second. Soon a huge tendril emerges from the water. It was the size of a three-telephone pole's put together the flesh had no suckers, rather emitted a pinkish and green color. It then moved towards the Lanai. After a few moments the tip splits open revealing a massive glowing green eye. Not only did the tip open, but all along the tendril eye's begin to open on all sides.

Seeing this caused the group to stop and stare before the water burst wide and a massive figure appears from the water. It glowed with a sickly ethereal green and pink color. With the moon glowing brightly upon the monstrosity, the six victims could only compare this… abomination as a massive slug with metallic covering it's back. It lets out a loud and horrific roar, revealing it's slug like mouth. Rows and Rows of thousands if not million teeth, exposed for the six to witness. This caused different effects upon the six.

Tommy eyes went wide in fear, Ms. Winchester twisted her head trying hard not to look at this abomination. Phil and Author begin to cry louder but Phil pissed himself in utter fear. Unable to comprehend the sight of this horrific creature, Brian screams in fright. Then Lanai on the other hand, let out one loud shriek before consciousness failed her. The monster then turned to look at the man in front. It's most loyal servant holding the crystal before him. It then spoke in a gravely and dark tone. With a strange language that nobody has heard before.

"**Ymg' mgep mgepahnyth ya vulgtmnah Joseph. Y' ephaireward ymg' l' ya na'ah'ehye!**" It spoke causing the servant to smile in pure glee.

"Thank you, my lord, I've dream about this day for so many years. To hear your praise fill me with such joy." The talking corpse of a man said with much glee. He then held up the crystal before looking back at the six currently tied up. He then asked. "My lord, what shall we do with these six nonbelievers?"

"**Y' ahor mgah'n'ghft mgleth Iiahe Y' l' mgepah ymg' mgepyarog. Ng, Y' ahor uaaah air'luh l' ch'nglui'ahog ya ah'ehyeagl!**" The creature remarks as tendrils emerged from the water.

"Ah, so kind of you my lord. May your will be done." The man said to which the others all said in unison.

"May your will be done." The undead servants of this hideous creature said with great glee.

The tendrils then moved over to its body, ripping off the metallic spikes from off it's back. Once it had collected six, they turn towards their intended victims. All could nothing but watch as the creature readied itself to impale the six. As this looked like this was the end, something strange flew overhead. It was a bundle of sticks… of dynamite.

"**Oh mg nafl ephaii!**" The creature said as a loud bang can be heard, following by the dynamites going off in the air, sending those on the sand to fall to their backs while the monster itself was sent back screaming in pain as the metallic spikes fall to the water below in pieces.

Before anyone could react, more gunshots can be heard. With each shot, one of the undead monsters, heads were ripped from their bodies. This didn't kill each and every single one who got hit, but that wasn't the idea.

"**Y' ahor't ah'r'luh air'luh, h' ah'n'gha!**" The creature roared as a strange round hit it's eye, spewing fire from it. This caused the creature to flee back into the water to extinguish the flames.

"Kill her, kill her now!" The lead undead servant shouted as more gunfire can be heard.

The undead slave begins to charge towards her, chanting the words. "Kill her, Kill her, Kill her!" Over and over as they move towards Ruby's position, the four civil war servants remain behind. Chanting for the return of their god. As they do, they failed to notice another presence. Marty was moving towards the sacrificial sticks.

"Heh, broads crazier than Schmidt… Yang, I think I am starting to like your sister." Marty remarks to himself with a chuckle as he approaches Ms. Winchesters pole.

She noticed him but kept her mouth shut not wanting to give the servants any hints something was wrong. As se remain still as Marty finishes untying her, Marty then quickly made it to the other end, untying the father. A dumb choice, cause as soon as he does the man quickly sprinted forward in a fit of rage. He got a good right hook into the first one, but was grabbed by the others who proceed to stab him with cultist blades made from rusting bayonets and sharpen stones. This didn't exactly kill him but he wouldn't be moving for some time. Looking over they noticed Marty.

"Kill him." The lead cultist said as he points his blade at Marty. With that said his three cronies quickly ran towards him.

Acting quickly, Ms. Winchester tackled the closest one. Wresting the weapon out of hand. As she deals with the one, Marty was chased around by the other two. He ran around the poles avoiding the swipes from the other two dead union soldier chasing him. A few close strikes, he was cornered by Tommy's pole. He dived out of the way as the blade impales the rope. This allowed Tommy to shimmied out of his restrainment. Sadly, not fast enough to save Marty. He was eventually tackled by the two dead men and was stabbed repeatedly in the right leg. One of the dead men then crawled over and raised its blade and tried to impale him through the neck.

Before he could, the arms came flying off. Looking up a blood covered Ruby was standing before them. With a flashed smirk she then quickly swing's Crescent Rose, slicing the two in half. Before helping Marty up. He could barely stand and was bleeding heavily.

"How is he?" Tommy asked as he helped Ruby hold him up.

"Like I've been stabbed by a bunch of knifes you fucker." Marty shouted before flinching in pain.

"Probably has tetanus, maybe puncture artery." Ruby said as she noticed the heavy amount of blood coming from Marty's leg. She then pulled a bandaged from her belt and wrapped it around as a makeshift tourniquet.

As she does, Ms. Winchester was having a difficult time. She stabbed the undead servant multiple times however he just doesn't seem to die. She however, was stabbed a few times. Twice in the left leg, three times in the ribs, and one straight through her right hand. While the wounds have yet to prove fatal, she couldn't move all that much. As she curses her luck for not bringing her model 52. As the abomination ran towards her, blade held high. However, a loud crack can be heard and the creatures head went clean off. She turns around to see Ruby, holding her weird rifle of hers.

"Crack shot little rose… ugh, mind shooting them before they stab me?" Ms. Winchers replies sarcastically in pain as Tommy ran over to help keep her balance.

Before Ruby could answer, she hears the screams of a young kid. The group turns to see the sole servant standing on the beaches edge. In his hand was the ritual blade, on the verge of piercing Author Hall's neck. Noticing Ruby slowly reaching for her gun he applied a little pressure, and blood begin to leak from the kids neck.

"Move towards any of your weapons, and I'll gut the brat right here!" The undead servant spat.

"Give it up. All of those…" Tommy couldn't find the word to describe them, after trying to figure out something, Ruby and Marty remarked at the same time. "Zombies."

"Yea… whatever that means. Look, games up. We are just here for Ms. Strong and Mr. Jamison. So let the kid go or we can guarantee you won't survive." Tommy negotiated.

"My death means nothing, that is if you think mere lead will put me down!" The servant replies.

"Well, last I checked, they worked fine on your friends; I think it will work fine on you." Ruby remarks to which the servant looked her dead in the eyes. He then begins to chuckle, before breaking out into a mad fit of laughter. He continues to do so for a full minute, leaving those who heard it with an unsettling feeling of seeing a corpse laugh. When the laughter dies down, what he said next, shook Ruby to the core.

"Heh heh… it's funny. Not too long ago. Another one of my master's servants heard something similar before his demise. 'Last I check, bullets still kill. You are a special case where one won't do.' …if it wasn't for that damn nigger lover or the stupidity of those servants, then my master would have been one step closer to freedom. Ah but that is nothing, compared to what your bitch of a sister did. She took from my master what was rightfully his! So as punishment, he took from her everything dear… just like he will do to yo… **Bang**" Before he could finish a bullet ripped straight through his neck sending him staggering back. He was just as shocked as everyone else was. It wasn't Ruby who did it, rather Marty. Using his colt 1908 he was hiding. He then fired off the remaining five rounds, hitting his mark. Once out of ammo he quickly reloaded and continued to fire till finally the Deadman falls to the ground. After he hits the ground, the crystal that he was holding onto, fell from its pocket out onto the ground.

Everyone was honestly in shock. Surprise that he had a gun, nobody made a move to swipe it. Rather they watched silently as he gets up and walked towards the corpse. There he proceeded to reloaded the pistol before emptying another clip into the back of it's head. After doing so, he then notices the yellow and blue crystal. It was familiar to him. He had seen something similar hang from Yang's neck the first time he met her. So with some curiosity, he bends down to grab it. As he just grabs it, a hand reaches out and tightly grabbed his wrist. Marty lets out a scream as he and crystal were quickly being pulled into the lake. It was the undead monstrosity that Marty had shot. It was still walking, despite the bullets lodged in its head it was still walking.

"Cahf ah nafl mglw'nafh hh' ahor syha'h ah'legeth, you cannot kill me like those who have become initiate. For my loyalty has granted me and my fellow brethren something all mortals dream about… immortality!" The servant said as bits and pieces of brain falls out of the back of it's skull. As he pushed Marty back, the other servants that Ruby had earlier dispatchers were back. As if nothing had happened. Ruby tried to get a shot off, but she couldn't get a clean shot. To everybody's horror, Marty was pulled under the water.

"Marty!" Ruby screams as she ran forward. Before anyone could do anything, she dives into the water after the five.

The view shifts to Marty, as he struggles to swim back up. As the corpses drag him down, he noticed something strange. It was like a beehive of multiple surfaces. Each one a different size and with something beyond them. Bellow him, was a different story. It was unnaturally deep, almost like an ocean, yet he can see the bottom, and what laid within the multiple patches of slimy seaweed. Bodies. Hundreds of waters bloated corpses were at the bottom of the lake. Each and every single one still had their clothes clinging to their corpse. Some wore modern suits and dresses, others looked pre-colonies natives, even Celtic garbs of old. Bodies from all walks of life and culture, but what they all had in common was a metallic spike sticking out of them. As they sank further below, the corpse eyes begin to follow, before long it was like being watched by a hundred eyes. It wasn't till he noticed the bright yellow eyes bellow. Huge and ungodly. Then the shadow of a horrific being begins to present itself. A giant slug like creature. It exposes its mouth revealing it's horrific fangs. All Marty could do, is silently scream as he is pulled ever downwards towards the indescribable monstrosity.

That's when a miracle happened. As he was being dragged deeper towards the watery depths of this underwater grave yard, the head of the undead servants popped. Looking up he sees Ruby swimming towards them at a fast pace. Using Crescent Rose as a weight, she catches up with them and quickly removed the limbs with her blade. With Marty free the two begin to swim to the surface. This of course did not bold well with the master of the waters. The bodies let out a horrific underwater shriek, they then begin to rattle and move before swimming upwards towards them. Thousands of water bloated bodies making their way up towards the two, with the monstrous slug like creature close behind.

The two swam as fast as they could towards the surface, however the creature was gaining on them. There was no way of out swimming it. So in a moment of desperation, Ruby grabs ahold of Marty. Just as the teeth of the monster was just about to swallow them whole, Ruby used her semblance. Leaving behind a trail of red roses in a mist of red, tan brown, and glowing yellow and blue. The creature roared as the mist escaped out of the water, just before it.

Back on land, Tommy was held back by Ms. Winchester. There was nothing they could do, and he knew it. While Author Hall was freeing the rest of the prisoners and patching up his old man, Ms. Winchester had to convince Tommy that he will die if he dives in, that there is nothing he can do. Ruby was truly gone… till a sudden multi-colored mist burst from the water and landed on the shore. The midst disappears, revealing Marty laying on top of Ruby with the crystal still in hand.

"(Cough, Cough) What in the hell… (Cough, Cough) Just happened? (Cough, Cough)" Marty asked as he hacked up the water in his lungs.

"I saved you…" Ruby remarks as she notices Marty holding on a little too tight on her waist.

"… Would you get off me." She then pushed him aside as she noticed the stares from Ms. Winchester. Bewilderment was settled upon her. Before she could even ask, Tommy had run over to Ruby.

"Sweat merciful god. Don't ever do something dumb like that again!" Tommy remarked as he helped Ruby up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him die." Ruby remarks as she moves her head to the side to tap out the water in her ear.

"(Sigh) I know, just don't pull a stunt like that again." Tommy said. As Ruby gives an agreeing nod, Ms. Winchester intervenes.

"Speaking of which… mind cluing me in on that… mystical shit, that you just pulled off?" Ms. Winchester demanded.

Ruby eyes begin to dart as she rubs the back of her head. She has gone so far out of her way to hide this secret she never prepared herself to reveal it. With a sigh she was about to tell her Semblance when the water suddenly burst with a loud ungodly scream. The giant slug like creature had emerged with a rage in it's howl that sent Phil Jamison screaming into the woods.

"**Ahf' ahlloig cahf ahor hup mggokaog ya, ahor ph' bug hnahh ph' ymg' lloigg, ymg' insignificant azanahothh!**" The monster roared as tendrils begin to emerged right beside it, thrashing about at sand bar. One of the limbs swing down onto Ms. Winchester. Before she was crushed, Ruby used her semblance to save her in the nick of time.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to leave!" Ruby said as she pushes Ms. Winchester to the side. She then raced back to the sand line, saving those before they are crushed. As she does, Ms. Winchester couldn't help but watch in amazement.

Ruby dashed around the shore, snatching everyone before they were crushed under the multiple tentacles. She had a few close calls as she pulled the unconscious Lanai Strong to the farthest edge of the woods, she noticed multiple corpses bubbling to the surface. They all let out ear piercing shrieks as they shuffled towards them. Ruby could handle the first group of undead servants… but this amount, she neither had the energy or the bullets to put a dent into this army of the undead. Her friends also concurred on the absurd amount of undead. So they did the only logical thing and run. Run as fast as they could, while the monster roared in anger as the eight flee into the woods. It's limbs swing about thrashing everything, including the undead servants that worshiped it. As it does, it cursed Ruby and her bloodline, to the end of time with it's unholy tongue.

"**Yog-soggoth h' mgvulgtlagln, yog-soggoth h' mgvulgtlagln l' naIIIIogor epshuggog ph' mgn'ghftephai ot azathoth fhtagn!**"

Back with Ruby, she carried the injured Marty and unconscious Lanai Strong. Using her aura she wasn't slowed down. Tommy on the other hand had difficulty caring the wounded Brian Hall and Ms. Winchester. As they ran through the woods for what felt like hours, they soon came across an unconscious Phil Jamison. By the crooked nose and blood spatter on his face, it's clear that he must have ran into a tree. Seeing that they were far enough from the lake, the group decided to take a break, since they now have to carry down another person.

"(Huff, Huff) God… I've should have train more with Yang." Ruby remarks at the weight she was carrying.

"(Huff, Huff) Yeah, from what I hear she's doing them micks dirtier than anyone in the family could." Marty said as he leans against a tree. This gains the attention of Tommy and Ruby.

"What (Huff, Huff) do (Huff, Huff) you (Huff, Huff) mean, (Huff, Huff) hear? (Huff, Huff) Last (Huff, Huff) you (Huff, Huff) said (Huff, Huff) you (Huff, Huff) knew (Huff, Huff) nothing (Huff, Huff) about (Huff, Huff) a (Huff, Huff) blonde (Huff, Huff) name (Huff, Huff) Yang (Huff, Huff) Xiao (Huff, Huff) Long? (Huff, Huff)" Tommy struggles to say in between his gasp for air.

After a few moments for Marty to catch his breath, he remarks. "Well, that part about me not knowing… that was lie."

"We, know." Ruby remarks as she rolled her eye. "You didn't exactly made it hard to figure out."

"(Huff, Huff) Question is, (Huff, Huff) why spill it now?" Tommy asked after finally catching his breath.

"I saw what she did. That whole turning into rose mist… thing. That is strange. But another thing; that zombie? Whatever they were. That one mentioned my boss getting in the way. First time meeting Yang, he said he rescued her from a huge ass slug. I thought he was having another delusional episode… guess he wasn't kidding." Marty remarks as he scratches his chin before remembering something. He looked down at the glowing rock in his hand. He then remembered the stone she had. "She, had this thing. A lot smaller, the size of my palm, but the same thing. She wore it around her neck."

"Huh, something to help identify her. Where did you meet her again?" Ms. Winchester asked, joining in the conversation.

"Hammond Louisiana." Marty answered getting a gleeful expression from Ruby. "but that was four months back. She's long since left."

"Well where is she now?" Ruby asked with an excited glair.

"She's with my boss, a guy name Ja-**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**" Before Marty could finish, a metallic spike went straight through his chest missing his heart by an inch. Blood spewed out, as everyone went wide eye. Standing behind him was the four undead servants from before, each holding the metallic spikes from the monster in the lake.

"A fitting end, for a thief." The lead abomination said aloud before pressing his mouth against Marty's ear. "Ymg' ahor mgr'luh mgleth llll ep yogshugg!"

He then twists the spike before kicking him to the ground. This caused everyone to stop in pure shock. Ms. Winchester and Tommy had a brief PTSD flashback, Author fell to the ground and his mind begin to reject what he is witnessing. Ruby's was in pure shock; she was this close. This, Fucking, close… to finding her sister. Then these things, took that away. In a fit of rage, she pulls out S.T 45. And fires off a few rounds, each one hitting the stabber in the head, yet he did not go down. Rather he simply smiled as the wounds slowly healed and the bullets pushed out of his skull. With a crooked smile he pulls out his 1855 carbine pistol and fired off a shot, hitting Ruby in the chest. Her Aura of course blocked it, but definitely knocked the air out of her. Seeing this, Tommy and Ms. Winchester grabbed whatever was around them to use as clubs before charging towards the four undead servants

They battled the four, for a few moments before Ruby rejoins much to everyone's surprise. They had a few advantages, Ruby's aura and combat prowess with Crescent Rose, the weak and feeble bodies of their opponents, and they were sluggish in movement. Yet despite their feeble bodies, they seem to pull themselves back together after being broken to pieces. The metal these spikes were made from seem to penetrate Ruby's Aura with no resistance. And despite having no mussels, or one's that were still attached to their bones, they had the strength of at least six men.

As they fought things were turning against three private investigators. No matter what they did, these things didn't lose any energy or were affected by the wounds they received. Ruby and her friends on the other hand, did. Ms. Winchester received a cut across her face and had her left pinkie and ring finder broken in the scuffle. Tommy was bashed across the face, which broke his nose, bruised his eye, and gave him a mild concoction. Ruby being the biggest threat of the three was targeted, thus receiving most of her injuries.

She received a deep gash right under her right eye. A number of bruises over her eyes, and her right arm was broken in two different places. As the fight continues, Ruby was eventually grabbed by the lead servant. He had lifted her up by her neck and pushed her against a tree. She struggled to breath as the undead servant both strangled her and bashed her head against the tree. Tommy and Ms. Winchester couldn't get to her. As Ruby gasped for air, her eye darted about looking for something to help. That's when she noticed something creeping over the edge. The first rays of sunlight. What she thought would be her last sight of light slowly became a miracle.

The moment a beam of light touches it's expose skin, a few green mushrooms and mold spewed forth. They then start to spread rapidly across its wrist, hand, and lower arms. The undead monster lets go as it howlers in pain.

"The mgn'ghft. The yogfm'log mgep mgepnafl'fhtagn. C' mgepahna mgep l' ah'n'ghft!" The lead undead servant screamed as he attempts to hold back the rate of growth the green mold has on his wrist.

The four were now noticeably frighten by something. As Ruby tries to catch her breath, she notices that the mold growing on the lead undead servants wrist had severely damaged it's flesh. It was falling away from the bone, better yet not growing back. That's when an idea struck her.

"The light, (Cough, Cough) get them into the (Cough, Cough) light!" Ruby struggled to say.

"What?! Why?" Tommy asked as he grappled with one of the undead servants.

Before he could get an, the light shined down through the trees. Exposing down upon it's leg. After a few moments, green mold begins to grow to the monster's agony. It lets out a painful scream before the mold completely rots away the flesh and bone. It then falls over into the light where it squirms around in agony as the green mold covered it's face. Within a few moments, the creature was nothing more then mold and fungus covered bones and raggedy union clothes.

"Oh." Was Tommy's only response. Seeing what happens when exposed to light, Ms. Winchester quickly grabs one of the undead servants before delivering a powerful headbutt to it. This sent the head flying off into the sunlight, where it silently screams. She then toss the body before turning to the last two.

Realizing that they can no longer fight without the risk of dying, the two tried to run away, but Ruby got a shot off at the branches above. This caused a tree to fall down on top of one, trapping it underneath as the sun's rays hits it. It went the same way as the others, only leaving the lead undead servant alone. It tries to run away, but every turn it made only led to more lights. It then turned to the three, as the light begin to shine down on him. The green mold and fungus begin to take out it's leg causing him to fall to is knees, then the body begins to wither away revealing his petrified organs and arms flesh slowly fell from his arms, sloshing to the ground. As the green fungus and mold begin to creep up it's neck, it looked at the three. Seeing Ruby standing before him he points his boney finger at her. Giving one last curse before the end.

"I damn you, child of silver eyes. I damn you. I damn you, damn you to all times!" The lead cultist said as the green mold and fungus over takes his face. After it did, the lead undead servant falls to the ground, covered in fungus. It took a few moments before someone speaks up.

"… Well, that's not disturbing." Ms. Winchester said sarcastically as she catches. Her breath. Only one to respond was Marty who coughed up a mist of blood of blood. Gaining the attention of Ruby.

"Marty!" Ruby cried as she ran over to his body. She without thinking, she quickly removed the spike. Causing a huge amount of blood to spew out. The massive hole was to the right side of his chest which means that blood was now being pumped out of him. In a matter of seconds, he would be dead.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ruby said as she tried to staunch the blood flow with her trench coat. Marty begins to cough up blood, gasping for air. As Ruby struggled to keep him alive, Ms. Winchester

"Ruby… I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." Ms. Winchester said as she tried to get Ruby to stop.

"… no, I can save him." Ruby said as she then put her hand on Marty's head while struggling to put the another on his heart. As she gets herself prepared, Tommy steps in.

"Ruby… if you're doing what I think you're doing, don't." Tommy warns.

"And what let him die? Tommy, he knows where my sister is." Ruby said as she finally got her right hand into position.

"Yeah but what happens when he wakes up? The fact that he will have an edge on everyone else isn't bad enough he also works in organize crime to boot. So again, don't do…" Before Tommy could finish, Ruby interrupted him with a teary eye stare.

"Thomas! He knows where my sister is. Please… just let me do this." Ruby said as a few tears fell from her eye.

Tommy remained quiet. After a bit, he finally relented. "(Sigh) Fine… do your thing."

Ruby with a smile quickly turned back to the dying Marty and begin the process. Not exactly sure what she's doing Ms. Winchester asked Tommy. "What thing?"

"Just watch. I honestly don't know how it's done myself." Tommy replies as the two took a step back.

Ruby clears her throat, closes her eyes and begin to chant something. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As she does her chant, Marty begins to glow a bright blue color and his wound begins to heal slightly. After a few seconds Marty takes a deep gasp. His eyes moved wildly about as he begin to breath quicker and more steadily. It looks like he was going to make it. Till Marty head fell back and his breath slowed down.

**Three days later back in Maryvils**

It's been three days now. Whatever Ruby did save Marty's life. However, the injuries were still severe. The poor boy fell into a deep coma. Doctors in town couldn't help him or house him for long. So he would be transported to Franklin county in Massachusetts. The Ambulance just arrived and Ruby watches from the side. Her right arm now in a sling and a patch over the cut on her face. She watches with sadden eyes as Marty was rolled out on a stretcher to the Ambulances. Once on board, she watched as the only hope of finding her sister drove away. To be honest, despite successfully bringing back two of the four kidnappers, the money, the missing family, Mr. Strong's daughter, stopping those… things, from obtaining the crystal, and keeping her abilities a secret from all but Ms. Winchester. It still felt like a hollow victory.

"Don't worry, Baystate Franklin Medical Center will take good care of him. Marry has a few war friends who work there." Tommy remarks as he walked over. His left hand was wrapped and the bruise eye was slowly disappearing.

"Hmm, I know… (Sigh) I was so close. Marty was just about to tell me where Yang is when that jerk nearly killed him." Ruby said in frustration as she bashes the wooden column in anger.

"Aw, well doctors here predict he can possible recover in a few months." Tommy said trying to make here feel better.

"Yeah, a few months to a few decades." Ruby said in annoyance. She then walked off the balcony into the main street. She then stopped dead in her tracks before letting out a small sigh.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry. It's just, I miss her. I miss my friends, my sister, heh even my crazily little world. Well… not as crazy as this place but…" Ruby then stops dead in her apologies. Thinking back to Christmas, the incident at the lake. And the idea of no video games or a decent ramen place. She then changed her mind. "Actually, dealing with an immortal witch sound more preferable."

"Yeah, though it be confusing as hell if she turned up in my hometown." Tommy remarked.

"I thought you were from Arkham?" Ruby asked causing Tommy to raise his brow.

"I am… who told you…" Before Tommy could finish, it then dawned upon him who told her. "Marie. (Sigh) Well, regardless the trials happened in Salem but actually the witches were pulled all over the county. Mostly Ipswich, Kingsport, Andover, and Arkham. Regardless a witch name Salem is a bit on the nose. Ignoring the pun of course."

"Heh, I think Yang would have liked that." Ruby remarked with a slight chuckle. Yang's love of dumb puns brought back memories that brought her to tears. As she silently cried, Tommy couldn't help but feel bad for her. He thought hard about what to do then he remembered the letter he got a week back from the Blackwood Detective agency. Gripping his fist, he decided to do her a favor.

"(Sigh) Hey Ruby. I think I know what can cheer you up." Tommy remarked as he approached her.

"What?" Ruby asked as she wiped away a tear.

"A few days ago, the Blackwood Detective agency sent me a notice that a position had open in Arkham. I was going to decline the offer but if finding your sister means that much too you. I can send in my application as well as get Marty transferred to St. Mary's Hospital. Should he ever wake up you will be a few blocks away." Tommy explained with a begrudging tone. He did not want to step foot back in his home town. But seeing Ruby so distraught, he figures he need to face his demons at some point.

"… Really?" Ruby asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, kiddo." Tommy remarks as he takes a pulls out his cigarette and strikes up a match. Before he could take a drag he was nearly tackled by her in a tear soaked hug.

"OH THANK YOU TOMMY!" Ruby blurted out under the tears.

"Um, your welcome Ruby." Tommy remarked as he cursed his luck that he dropped his last cigar. He stood there for a few moments before it started to get awkward. After a few moments, Tommy managed to pry her off. Once off he then remarked. "So, it will take a year before we make the move, but till then let's head to town hall. There still celebrating the return of Lavinia's return and that new donation to the Maryvils museum."

Ruby gives a nod. She could go for some cake right about now. Plus, she did promise Ms. Winchester to explain everything to her. As they head towards town, the view pulls in on the ambulance that Marty was in. He laid there in the stretcher with his shirt ripped open. Right above his heart was a hole made from the metallic pike. It had healed up a bit and the blood had stopped. Yet the hole wasn't healing. The view focused on his closed eyes, after a few moments they open wide in shock and he begin to twitch. The last words he struggled to say as the view goes dark were. "All… Hail… Gla'aki."

**Play Sweet Virginia by the Rolling Stones.**

**_Wadin' through the waste stormy winter  
And there's not a friend to help you through  
Tryin' to stop the waves behind your eyeballs  
Drop your reds, drop your greens and blues_**

The view then opens up on a table with multiple black and white photos of what happened during their trek through the woods. Next to each photo was a name of each character. First two photos were at the base of the mountain. The first was Tommy's reaction to losing the coin flip. The second was of Ruby admiring a Butterfly as Marty was chased by a swarm of bee's in the background. Next to it was a news article with a picture of Ruby, reading;

**(****Miriam Battista**** staring as, Ruby Rose.)**

**_Thank you for your wine, California  
Thank you for your sweet and bitter fruits  
Yes I got the desert in my toenail  
And I hid the speed inside my shoe_**

The next set of photos was of what happened on their walk up the mountain. First photo was of Ruby smiling as Ms. Winchester played her Harmonica, while Marty and Tommy covered their ears in agony. The second was of them enjoying lunch, when a black bear stole Marty's sandwich when he wasn't looking. Next to that photo was another, with their reaction of a black bear before them. Like before another news article with Tommy's face on it, reading;

**(Joseph Wiseman staring as Tommy Colt)**

**_But come on, come on down Sweet Virginia  
Come on, honey child, beg you  
Come on, come on down, you got it in ya  
Got to scrape the shit right off your shoes_**

**_Yeah, I want you to come on, come on down Sweet Virginia_**

The view shifts down to a few more photos. First photo was of Ruby walking up merrily with the other three sluggishly following behind. If looks could kill, there annoyed and tired eyes must have already planted a few dozen daggers in her back. The photo next to it was of Ruby sadly holding her summer hat. Right in the center was a bullet hole that the shooter managed to get. Beside it was yet again another news article with a picture Marty.

**(****Rudolph Valentino**** as Marty Rico)**

**_I want you to come on, come on down Sweet Virginia  
I want you come on, honey child, I beg you  
I want you come on, honey child you got it in you  
Got to scrape that shit right off your shoes_**

The final few photo's was in an unorganized pile of newspapers and photo's. At the center of the pile was a photo of the group all sitting by the fire. On the right side was a news article of their adventure with a photo of gem stone they recovered. And to the left was of Marty being pulled into an ambulance. Beside it was a sole article with a picture of Maria attached to it.

**(Louise Brooks as Maria Winchester)**

**_But come on, come on down Sweet Virginia  
Come on, come on down, I beg  
Come on, come on down, you got it in you  
Got to scrape that shit right off your shoes_**

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

**Ohhh, so close Ms. Rose. So close. She was this close to finding her sister and it seems that Marty may be made a turn coat. Along with that comes the end of the first story arc. I hope this camp fire tale was fantastic. And the next one just as amazing. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's answer your questions and comments.**

**From Black cross0: Heh, yeah. Sad what happened to him.**

**Something like that. Funny you mention the winter soldier. Not going to spoil things but let's just say 'hands as cold as death' will mark the beginning of Ruby meeting Yang.**

**Eh probably. She did spent the past hundred years a frog on a slab. Still have her kidney somewhere.**

**Oh, I have something in mind for Blake. While it's not librarian or Miskatonic university. She will take an interesting road. If you study Psychology, you might say she took the Freud approach to her adventures. (God help us all.)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know I'm looking forward to this next arc.**

**Thanks for writing Black Cross0**

**From FEV Grim: Yep, but there are a few note-able chapters that will make us laugh. **

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim.**

**From Combine117: … Halo Grunt? I thought they died in the 2018 grunt off.**

**Regardless yeah, I know how bad it's going to get… and the worse. Is yet to come. *Que the evil laughter**

**Thanks for writing Combine117 **

**From Carre: Oh, there you are. Was wondering where you went.**

**Right, so onto your… long listed comments.**

**1\. Ah, well. They are purposely vague. Hell. Sometimes you have to look back to figure it out. Yep, ain't that a bitch for Remnant.**

**2A. Yep. Which in fairness was inspired off of Hazel Heald's "The Horror in the Mueseum." (Lovecraft didn't come up with the Shambler, but he did took notes from Heald.)**

**2B. Hmm Interesting. If you do remember the name of it, do send me the name. This story will be going on for some time.**

**3\. Yep, just watched it. Interesting 3d dynamic.**

**4\. Thank you. Hard to believe veterans were still alive. (Oldest living veteran was Albert Woolson, who died in august 1956.)**

**5\. Yep, they all have. Question is, by how much?**

**6\. Eh Yeah so do I but if I do that it will take up a few chapters. So listen in between the lines.**

**7\. Yep, keeping it a classic comic style.**

**8\. Heh, maybe. Maybe. This is just the first arc. We got six more to go through.**

**9\. It was Gla'aki. A right bastard he is.**

**20\. I'm glad to hear that. Hey did you see the Kaiserreich trailer for the Nordic Countries? (Just asking cause I uploaded the Kaiserreich story I mention previously "Thus, the Bear of the West Roamed there.)**

**11\. Thanks, Hopefully this has proven to be a fulfilling conclusion.**

**Thanks for writing Carre.**

**With that I won't take much more of your time. Thank you all for Reading RWBY Noir: Amidst the Ancient tree's. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you will enjoy the next story. Till then please support the story by Fav, Fol and leaving a review or comment bellow. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

**New York December 28th 1924**

The view opens on the busy streets of New York. It's three days from New Years. And people were interested in the new year, not because the year has been terrible. Rather the Washington Theater on Broadway has been selling tickets for half the price. This got many people wondering if this new owner new market strategy will keep the theater afloat. That or if he will live long enough to see the new Year. As they go about their lives, the view focus on the far back as a thinly size man runs through the Icey streets with a gang of tough guys chasing him. The man in question was not very noteworthy. Clearly overworked and hasn't even bother to apply basic grooming to his mustache. Notably he did hold onto a leather satchel with large papers, blueprints and important documents sticking out. As he ran through the streets with the muscle goons chasing him, he turns the corner only to find that it was a dead end. He quickly turns back only to be swatted across the face by a metal pipe. Nearly sending him to the ground, but he recovered only slightly.

"Should-ah hand over the papers Nickie." The thug with the pipe remarked as he and his cronies walked over to him

"And give that thief the satisfaction of claiming my work? No, not again or ever." The man said in an eastern Europe accent as he held onto his bag with a tight grip.

"Tsk, good. I was hoping for you to resist. Makes my job more fun." The thug said with a grin on his face.

The thug then pushes the man down into the snow as he windups up for the swing, while the man prepared himself for a trip to the hospital. As the pipe was about to clash with his head, a cane came down. Stopping the thug from beating the poor man to a pulp. The cane was a strange piece to say the least. Looked like a medieval sword sheath that was modified to look like a cane. Although, it was poorly done by the man's perspective but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The stranger in question was a young man, with a strange sense of familiarity. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a yellow tie, grey slacks, and fine leather shoes. His slick blond hair was held back by pomade. More noteworthy was the leather and metal leg brace attached to his left leg.

"Hey, what ever happened to not kicking a man while he's down?" The young lad said as he pushes the metal pipe away.

"This doesn't concern you Johnny boy." The thug said as he recognizes the young lad. "Why don't you go back to that filthy cat house of yours and play a song. Be a shame if we break that annoying voice of yours."

The boy known as Johnny rolled his eyes before commenting, "Uh huh, you know a when I was younger I had this jerk who would pick on me. The thing is, he would call me that exact nickname. Funny enough, you guys remind me of him and his cronies."

Suddenly, another thug holding a wrench went to strike the kid. Only for John grab it mid-way and head butt the brute with enough force that it sent him to the ground with blood spewing like a gauzier. On the ground, the kid used his cane to balance himself as he deliver a devastating kick to the nose with his right foot. This knocked the man out cold to which he turned to the stunned attackers.

"Shame he can't see me now. Guy was so easy to take down if you knew how to dodge." John remarked as he turned to the group as he wiped the blood from his shoes with his cane. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to leave him alone?"

Course none of the attacker decided to take either option. Rather they held up their collective mismatch of weapons and charged at the young lad. With a smirk, the boy proceeds to fight them all off with ease. Only being handicapped by his bad leg. As he fought the view turned towards the man on the ground. He was amazed as the silhouette of the young lad and the thugs were on the wall behind him. In the silhouette, the kid easily defended while also strike them with crushing blows with this cane. Eventually the thugs were spewed about, groaning in agony as the boy simply straighten his suit before walking to the man.

"Hey, are you alright?" The kid asked as he offered the man a hand up. He was hesitant but was about to take his hand when he notices the lead thug pulling a concealed revolver.

"Gun!" The man shouted as he points behind the kid.

As he does the kid quickly turn and got into a defensive stance. As the thug fires the view focuses on the bullet in slow motion. It slowly travels towards the kids chest but then the cane expanded open into a bright white shield with two golden crest at the top and a tiara shape at the bottom. The speed returned to normal as the thug fired off all six rounds only to find that they didn't even dent the shield. Acting quickly the kid pulled a sword from the top part of the shield and cut the gun in half. This stunned the lead thug who fell back.

"Hey, we didn't mean nothing by it. Heh, we were just only joking around." The thug begged as held up his hand in defense.

"Uh huh, sure you were." The kid said before bashing the thug with the pen tip of his sword. Knocking the thug out cold. He then sheathes his sword back into the top of his shield before returning it to a cane. He then turned back to the man. "Sorry about that, are you still ok?"

The man didn't pay attention to his words. He was more focus on the cane. Quickly bolting to the kid and swiping the very can as he inspected it closely. Nearly knocked the kid to the ground but managed to find his balance.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable!" The man said as he inspected the cane, activating it into shield mode. "A spring lock clock mechanism with that neither decreases or increase the weight while changing it! A simple, yet awe-inspiring designed!"

"Um, thanks." The kid remarks as he puts his hand on the wall for support. With that comment the man nearly came face to face with the kid as he blared out a few questions in excitement.

"Didyouinventthis?!Whycarrysuchabroadsword?!AndisyournameJohnathan?!" The man asked with excitement before realizing his unprofessional approach. He then straightens himself out before handing back the kids cane. "Eh hem, sorry about that. I'm an inventor of sorts and I can't help myself around designs as beautiful as this."

"It's ok. I had this friend who was obsessed with weapons design." The kid said with a chuckle as he thought back to is first days at school. He then remarked in a nostalgic tone. "She too was as energetic with questions as well. Heh. Oum almighty that was a long time ago."

"Hmm, not one for ballistics but I suppose it's a science in onto itself." The man remarked as he scratched his chin. He then remembered his papers and turned to the boy. "Do you mind if I take a closer look at your weapon at my workshop? I promise if anything I will either improve it or at least fix any previous problems."

"Um sure. By chance you can make it smaller? People are somewhat questioning why the big cane." The kid asked with a chuckle.

"Sure, I will try." The man said with an enthusiastically nod. The two then head out of the alley, making sure not to step on the unconscious goons. As they walked down the street, the man realized he never introduce himself.

"Oh, forgive me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nikola. Nikola Tesla." The man said as he held his hand. The kid turned to him and shook his hand.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." The kid revealed to be Jaune said causing Nikola to realize why he was so familiar.

"The upcoming singer?" Nikola asked as he spots a billboard with his face on it.

"Heh, yeah." Jaune said as he thought back to the amount of paparazzi would follow him. Or how he was getting multiple calls to star in ads.

'This is what Pyrrha must have felt like.' Jaune thought to himself as the two continue on down the road as the view pulls in through a wall. The scene changed from the busy streets of New York, to backstage of a theater.

**Washington Theater on Broadway**

Inside the theater a man stares at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was recently cut. Tonight, was his big night and he was nervous as hell. Every penny he and his wife had was in this place. If they can get half their money back from tonight then they can love forward to living in the lap of luxury before the decade ends. As he sits there a female figure walked forward. She was skinny from malnourishment. However, she had a pretty set of blue eyes and well-cut blond hair. Her dress was cheap but from a distance no one can tell the difference.

"You ready honey?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Hmm, oh just about." The man replied with a fake and nervous smile.

Being able to tell that he was lying, she simply walked over and helped tie the red bowtie around his neck. As she does, the man remarks. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"For not giving you the life, you deserve." The man replied with a sad tone. "(Sigh) Suppose your mother was right. I'm just no good."

"Oh hush darling. She was a wicked old lady who only cared about money." The woman said as she hugs his head. "Even if this fails, you have given me more than any girl could ask for."

"But…" Before the man could even finish, the women shushed him.

"Shhhhh… you are a good man Tord Calhoun. And I'm proud to be your wife." She said with honesty in her tone. "Now, get ready. The spotlight will be on us shortly."

Feeling invigorated as his wife left the man turns to the mirror for one last look. With a long sigh he puts on a fake and glamorous smile. And reviewed his speech one last time. As he was about to, a sudden clash came from behind him, with it was a scream.

"Honey?" The man asked as he gets up. He walked outside of his makeshift room towards the stage. The actors were nowhere to be seen and the lights were out. So he pulled a box of matches from his pocket and ventured into the dark.

"Isabell? Isabell? Honey… where are you?" The man asked as he strike up another match. There was no response, rather something scurrying all around. "Alright, who's there! I'm not in the mood for this game."

As the second match went out, he lit the third one to which a figure was inches from his face. He couldn't see the man's face from under the yellow hood, but their teeth. Was grinning wide with a sickening smile. The shock caused the man to fall to the ground in fright and the light to die out. After a few moments he struck up another match. This time he was on the ground and alone. However, a piece of paper slowly fell from above towards him. Looking closely, he realized it was script paper. Picking it up, he read the message written in bright yellow ink.

"You were warned Tord. Play my lords play and you refused. Now, you and your love shall see. The Yellow Sign." He mutters out loud. Remembering the message, he received the night he bought this place, he leans back realizing that it wasn't a joke. That's when his hand touched something wet, sticky, and warm. Looking down, he was shock to see blood. He turned around and to his horror, his wife, the women he had only talked to a few moments ago was dead. Her chest was slashed open and her heart was torn from its spot.

"Oh god, Isabela!" The man cried as he held his wife in his arms.

As he cried withering the light of the dying light, he noticed two footsteps moving towards him. Looking up with tears falling from his eyes, he sees a stranger wrapped in a ragged yellow cloak. In its right hand was her heart, still pumping with a dagger still through it. In the other, was a bouquet of purple flowers. The man stares into the face of the killer. However, his eyes only saw not of a person's face, but of a dark and emotionless mask that haunts him. He lets out one last scream before cloaked figure tackles him to the ground. The view pull back to the audience seats. They had just sat down and are waiting with anticipation on meeting the new owner of the Washington Theater. The lights then begin to dim, with it the audience begin to quiet down. A flash of light appeared on stage and the audience waited with anticipation as the curtains raised. However their waiting anticipations soon turn to horror as on stage, two bodies were found. The manager, sitting in a decaying loft chair with his wife in his arms. His throat has been stuffed with purple flowers. To the point that they bloated his neck and were only held back by the thin lair of skin. The wife was holding her own heart with a knife sticking out of it. Above was a message left by the killer, this time written in blood.

"_Never was there a tale of more woe than of Juliet and her Romeo_."

People begin to panic as the sight of more body's begin to send a ripple of fear through the audience. One thing that circulate was the phrase. 'Phantom.' People begin to scream that name over and over with different context. As it was said, the view pulled up to the catwalk, to reveal the same yellow cloaked person. He watched in delight as the people ran and wailed in horror. But his work is yet complete. Perhaps the next owner shall head his words and do as he bid. He then turned to the view revealing that adorn his face was a dreadful, and white Pallid mask.

**Play Black Monolith "The Yellow Sign"**

The view goes black as a comic book falls on top of the previous one just as the song begins. The front art depicts Jaune being pulled by the yellow cloaked figure with fusion of the mask of comedy and the mask of tragedy. Jaune was like a puppet on strings, and it was clearly agony for the poor boy. The strings wrapped tightly around his legs, arms, and neck. It was so tight that not only was it strangling him, but also cutting deep into his skin causing blood to drip onto the ground. To the side was a few bubble characters and the words above the title of the story.

**RWBY NOIR**

**PHANTOM OF BROADWAY**

**STARING:**

**Jaune Arc: The up coming star out of Hells Kitchen.**

**Trish Clover: The Irish Prostitute.**

**Guest Staring:**

**Mari Meier: The little sister of whores**


	13. Phantom Of Broadway Ch1

**AN:… HAPPY HALLOWEEEN! Because of this fine Hollows day of ancient Celtic lore, I have posted the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own RWBY, Call of Cthulhu, or the songs**

**Inside the Yankee Melody, late December 1924, five days to New Years Eve.**

**3rd POV**

The scene was black, before a sudden spotlight appears on stage. There, on stage was Jaune before a microphone. Dressed in a fine silk tuxedo with a yellow Bowtie, over his right leg was a leg brace. To help him stand, he leaned heavily on a silver knob cane that was a gift from the Mayor Hylan. As he stands there, he hid his face by looking down with a fedora covering his face. After a few moments, music begins to play and he taps his right foot. Before looking up and speaking in a calm and charismatic tone.

**Play New York, New York By Frank Sinatra.**

**Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York**

As he sang, the view pulls back to reveal a number of girls dressed in armless legless Tuxedo showgirl outfit. Armed with cheap replica canes, used fishing net pantyhose's and matching top hats. They soon begin to stretch their legs as they did the can, can.

**These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York**

It soon became clear that these girls were the same one's who worked in the cathouse upstairs. Despite the fact that they still turning tricks upstairs people have come from all over New York and the state for more than cheap hoodie wash. There new attraction has caught the attention of the city that never sleeps. Jaune Arc.

**I wanna to wake up, in a city that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap**

Nobody knew where he came from. Or if that was his real name. But one thing is for certain. He can sing. And Sing like nobody has ever heard before. From his first song that hit the radio's April last year, he has been releasing hit's after hits. Causing a shanty house of ill repute to become a must-see destination for those who seek the best of the New York.

**These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it**

For Jaune, this was all temporary. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed being on stage. Though the moans and groans from upstairs could a bit off-putting for him. He enjoyed his down time walking the streets of New York. Interacting with the Italians, Irish, Jewish, Chinese, and black communities. All finding him for the most part to be a good kid. Down to earth, and even charitable. While still knowing when to stand his ground and throw a punch.

**In old New York  
If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York, New York**

On weekends he would visit Columbia University. Researching way's to return to beacon, under the guise that he has an interested in astronomy and old folk lore. He became such a regular that last year he was asked to serenade the class of 1924. Pushing him further into the spotlight of the city.

**New York, New York  
I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps  
And find I'm a number one, top of the list  
King of the hill, a number one**

This brought him some attention that he wouldn't mind. Course the fan mail he received was starting to get a little much. Girls from across the city and east coast had mailed him love letters. Even with a few sensitive pictures. Course that got him hate mail and threats. Course he could handle the odd jealous meat head.

**These little town blues, are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York**

As the song comes to an end, Jaune walked back to girls before joining them in the can, can. Right in-between Trish and Marry. Two girls he got to know extensively. Trish has been at best an over caring mother, and at worst a drunk older sister. Still she kept Jaune down to the ground. Marry on the other hand… she was fun to hang out. Granted on Tuesdays Jaune had to give her a few sticks of gum to cover the smell of her work.

**And  
If I can make it there  
I'm gonna make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York  
New York  
New York**

The song comes to an end, and the crowed begins to cheer and applause. A few girls gave a few flirtatious kisses which Jaune had to politely decline. As the cheering dies down, Jaune walks over to podium and returned the microphone to it's position before speaking to the audience.

"Thank you, thank you. It's been a wonder evening to be before you. Special thanks to the girls of this… fine establishment." Jaune said sheepishly, only to get a cheer from above as the girls working had caught that last part. Giving a sheepish smile as they tossed a few flowers and panties. He nervously kicked it to the side before continuing. "And Mr. Lector Small band for tonight's amazing music. Now, enjoy the evening. Mr. Small, could you kindly take the stage?"

"Heh, though you never asked." Mr. Small said as he and his bandmates walked forward. The crowed soon begins to listen to Harlem jazz as Jaune leaves the stage to grab something for his parch throat. As he does a wealthy looking fellow walked forward.

"Mr. Arc, what a lovely show you put on." A man greeted as he walks up behind Jaune. Turning around to see none other than the mayor himself.

"Oh, Hey Mayor Hylan." Jaune greeted as he undoes his bowtie.

"Oh, please Mr. Arc. Call me John." Mayor Hylan said with a chuckle as he removes his top hat. "What a lovely performance you and girls placed on."

"Yeah, something I just put together with the help from Lector." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. To be honest, all he did was change a few lyrics from a popular Atlas Song. Hopefully Weiss doesn't hear it… if she is around.

"Yeah which is why I like to make an offer." Mayor Hylan said as he reaches into his inner pocket. Before he could pull out whatever he was reaching for, Jaune's manager and owner of the Yankee Melody; Terry Butts, slid right between the two.

"Oh, hold it. ("Um, Terry.") Nobody is stealing my golden boy here. Look mister, I ("Terry.") don't know what kind of record company ("Terry!") sent you, but I don't give a damn. This life took a lot from me. I ain't ("TERRY.") ready to go down, not without a fight. So take your cheap ticket and shove it up you're a… ("TERRY!")" Before Terry could even finish, Jaune shouted his name causing people to take notice.

"What!" Terry snapped back.

"He isn't from the record companies. He's the mayor." Jaune corrected.

Terry looked back at Mayer Hylan, who raised his eye brow. Amused that a fellow new yorker wouldn't know who their mayor was. A few people in crowed even gave a small chuckle. After a few moments Terry soon realize his mistake. With a nervous chuckle he pulls at his collar.

"Oh… Heh, sorry folks. Next round is on me." Terry said nervously causing the crowd to forget this outburst. Once the crowed moved on he turned back to Mayor Hylan and begin to apologies. "I'm so sorry about that. It's these record companies. They are trying to sweep the golden knight of hell's kitchen out from underneath the community. It's been happening way to often then I like to admit."

"Heh, it's fine. I know what's it like for outsiders to try and push us locals out. In any case I was about to make an offer for Mr. Arc here to perform live for the eighteenth times square ball drop. Pacifically the song about our wonderful city." Mayor Hylan explains before pulling out an envelope from his inner coat pocket. "I'll pay a thousand upfront and an another thousand after."

"Two thousand? A bit cheap ain't it?" Terry haggled much to Jaune's annoyance.

"I think it's fine price." Jaune cuts in but was shushed out by Terry.

"Kid, you have talent. But if you undersell yourself you won't make it long in this business." Terry hushed.

"Heh, alright. How about I toss in… thirty percent of add revenue when we broadcast this across the east coast." Mayor Hylan stated before pulling out two tickets. "And tickets to a Broadway show. Originally I was going to see it with my wife… but let's just say having a kid takes priority for now."

"Make it thirty-five and we will have a deal." Terry haggled.

"Thirty-one." Mayor Hylan said slightly annoyed.

"Thirty-four, final offer." Terry spat.

"… Thirty-three, but you can't go with Mr. Arc to see the show." Mayor Hylan counters.

The two stared each other down for a few moments before Terry extended his hand and said. "Deal."

Mayor Hylan extended his and shook on it. After that Terry called the Bartender for two bottles of champain. Though prohibition was in effect the bottle was brewed before it went into effect. Making it legal to drink. They then chatted up like old friends, leaving Jaune standing there wondering what just had happened.

The night continued on till the early parts of the morning. Jaune then left heading to Windermere on 57th street. It was a little bit expensive to live, but with the money and fame he was making he could easily afford the top-notch apartment for himself. A four-room apartment that had a main room, a master and guest room, private toilets, and a drawing room. All this with a decent look at Central Park, and this was under budget for him. He walked into the main room and hung up his trench coat. It had a few furniture pieces, with a bookshelf stuffed with books on multiple studies as well as a few dollar store books. Sadly, they don't have comic books. Which sucked since he was looking for something to replace his beloved X-Ray and Vav comic.

As he undid the suit vest, his eyes turn to the drawing room. Giving a small sigh he turned on the kettle and walked over to the room. Inside, was an unorganized mess of pictures and notes wrapped in twine. He thought that by connecting the dots like in those detective movies would help him find a way back. All it did was make confuse and annoyed him. He walked over to a board with six hand drawn figures on it. He had paid a man to sketch them from his scroll, an additional fee to forget that he had a scroll. For the past year he had no sound evidence of where his friends were. Only leads he had was from a small frontier town in Vermont. Some girl in red. But that trail went cold before he could branch out. Then there were rumors of strange lights outside of Houston and a white haired girl, however the story surrounding that was even more vague then the one from Vermont. For now, he will have to stare at this wall of notes.

As he does so with tired eyes, he couldn't help but notice something off about the papers. It was like they were moving, forming a strange shape as the symbol begin to glow a hit of yellow. As he stares on he begins to hear the voices. The sound of screams and bells tolling. Before long the room begins to fade away as he was standing on a blackish lake of sort, reflecting the night sky, and ruin kingdom stands before him. With that same yellow symbol hanging high over it. It was painful to look at, and the more he did the more that he couldn't look away. He begins to breath heavily as the sight of this foreboding land. It got more and mor painful that he felt that his eyes were about to rip themselves out when a sudden pressurize sound can be hear, causing him to look to the side.

There, by the open door; the kettle was blowing steam. He had to blink a few times before daring to look back. The wall was the same. The wall was back to normal. No physical changes to the wall or paper, like nothing had happened. He blinked a few times before rubbing his tired eyes.

"I really need to stop with these late-night gigs." Jaune muttered to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes. As he does, he felt something off about his hand. Looking over he had a little Knick of blood coming out of his thumb.

How he got it was beyond him. Probably a splinter or something. So he walked out, retrieving a Band-Aid and making himself a cup of Chamomile tea. As he does, the view never left the sight of the board. At the very center was a blood stain drawn symbol of the sign. A yellow sign he has recurring dreams about.

**The next day**

Jaune woke up around mid-day, something he did on nights where he singed into the early parts of the morning. Getting dress, he placed on a brown leather jacket over his white collared shirt and yellow tie. Placing on grey slacks and shoes to match he made himself breakfast before retrieving his sword and shield. Readying himself, he followed Pyrrha's recorded instructions with a little hardship from his crippled leg. After practicing for two hours he place his family sword away before retrieving his cane and heads out into New York. After walking the streets for a few hours, he returned to the Yankee Melody. He had two tickets to the Washington theater, a gift from the mayor thanks to his managers haggling. He had seen a few plays, but never on Broadway. The tickets would have cut into his funds and to be honest he didn't have the time. Seeing that he had no real excuse, he figures why not. First, he had to find someone to go with. So he heads to the Yankee Melody to asked Trish… who declined. Then he moved onto Marry… who also declined. He was tempted to ask some of the ladies but they were either busy or a little eager to jump in. To which he found someone to go with, but only begrudgingly. Mali.

Ever since he became a part of the Yankee Melody, Mali has treated Jaune with suspicion. 'Something wasn't right in his eyes', as she put it. Even her little dog Beau didn't trust him. She would growl and nip at his foot if not held by her owner. Despite it nearly being two years, she has yet learned to trust him. Only reason she is going with Jaune is because Trish insisted on it. She has enough problems to deal with, Mali malice suspicion ain't one she has the energy to deal with. The two were dressed in tuxedo and a formal dress with a wool fur coat over them.

Inside Jaune was easily recognized immediately. He was invited to multiple conversation with the city elites, all of which he kindly refuse. Though the crowed of people that formed around him sort of pushed Mali to the side. As she stumbles back from the crowd, she accidently bumps into someone.

"Oy, what you think you be doing here urchin!?" A gruff over-weighted man snapped at her. He was a Caucasian man, must be in his mid-thirties. His greasy brown hair had fallen out at the top, and his janitor clothes were in poor condition. Before she could respond he was about to swat her with his mop. Just before the old and filthy thing could touch her, a hand reaches out and grabs the stick.

"Billy! What in heavens name do you think you're doing!" A foreign accent snapped.

"This here girl snuck in with the lot. Was about to show her the door." The overweight man known as Billy remarks as he reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a tin of chewing tobacco.

"Really? Did she admit to it or did you jump to conclusions… again." The man said as he crosses his arms. Billy opens his mouth to respond, but fell silent. He stuffed his cheeks with chewing tobacco while the man who saved her stared at him with disgust. After a few moments, he speaks up. "Go, consider this your final warning Mr. Robert. I catch you harassing anyone I will see to it that you are removed from this building and stripped of your job. All without pay. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Billy said sarcastically before spitting out a huge drizzle of tobacco onto the ground. In response, the man swatted Billy on the head, causing him to spit out the rest and trip over his bucket of filthy water. By then everyone had taken notice.

"Pick this up Mr. Billy. But first, apologies to the young lady. Properly." The man said in stern tone.

After a few moments Billy stands up and with a lowered head he then states the following in a begrudging tone. "I… apologies for my rotten behavior. It is… might uncivilized to presume others when it is… not my place to presume. I… hope, this does not effect… have, a negative effect… on my employer or the Washington theater."

"Good, now. Pick up this mess Mr. Robert." The man commanded.

The man responded with a begrudging grumble as he picks up his bucket and mop and walking away. After he left the man turned to the folks who all were staring at him. With a small sigh he spoke up. "I do apologies. Simple mind for simple work and all. Tell you what, on me for the next hour. Bubbly on me for the next thirty minutes."

This caused the crowd to disperse as they hurried to indulge in free champain. Stock piles of the legal stuff was hard to come by and nobody was going to turn that down. As they all crowed around the bar, Jaune made his way over to Mali.

"Hey, Mali. What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing." Mali said as she everted her eyes and gives a simple hmpth.

"I'm afraid our Janitor mistook your sister for a vagabond. I do apologies." The man said in with genuine sincerity.

"Oh, we aren't related. A friend asked me to bring her since we… well, guess got off on the wrong foot." Jaune corrected as he looked back at Mali. Who respond by flipping him off.

"Heh, I see." The man said with a chuckle before turning to the girl. "Mali was it? While I do apologies for the way Mr. Robert acted can I request that you keep the profanity to a minimal."

"Tsk, whatever." Mali said while rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, are all American girls so feisty?" The man said as he turned to Jaune.

"Heh, well I can't really say. I'm not American." Jaune replies getting a crooked eye.

"Huh, really? Your accent say's otherwise." The man said before remembering something. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Jacque, Jacque Montblanc. I am a friend of the owners of the Washington theater."

As he finished that last line, he held out his hand that Jaune was somewhat hesitant. He had the same name as Weiss dad, and from the stories he heard. He was anything but pleasant. Still it was rude not to shake. So he mustered some nerve and shake his. "Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Oh, a fellow Frenchman." The man known as Montblanc said with a smile. "C'est bon de voir un autre Français dans ce pays passionnant."

"Um, sorry. I don't speak French." Jaune said sheepishly. "I was born in France but my parents immigrated shortly after."

"Oh, huh. So your parents never taught you the beauty in our language?" Jacque asked.

"Um no. They… aren't around anymore." Jaune said half truthly. He knew they were alive back home on Remnant. Hell, even saw his older sister before finding himself here. Trish told him that if anyone ask keep the story close to the truth. Seems to be working so far by the way Jacque looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jacque said with his head down.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago." Jaune said with a shrug. As he does, the lights begin to dim and light up again.

"Ah, seems we must take our leave. The play is about to begin." Jacque remarks as he pulls out his watch.

"Yeah, guess we should get going." Jaune remarked.

"Till we meet again I wish you adieu Monsieur. Arc" Jacque said as he tips his top hat.

He then followed the crowed down a hall as Jaune collects Mali and the two head to their private booth. Originally for the mayor they had this luxury to themselves. They then sit down and waited as the lights slowly dimmed. After a few moments a man dressed in a renaissance costume. With a thrill in his cap and his face hidden he replies, the opening line.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." The actor said before walking off stage. The light darkens and the curtain rises. A light shine down at the center stage, where a man laid back in a chair with a woman in his arms. It took the audience a few moments before realizing something. The two people on stage. They were dead. Not just that but they must have died horrible.

The man's jaw was unhinged, stuffed with a purple plant. So much that it must have forced the jaw to break off, and caused the eyes to be on the verge of pop out of his skull. The woman in his arms had her entire chest cage open wide, revealing her organs. Only thing missing was her heart, that was in her hand, with a dull letter opener in it. By the way the blood flowed from her mouth, it looks like she was still alive when this had happened. As people gasp in utter horror, an ominous sign written in blood drops down from above. Written in blood, it says.

"_Truly, there has never_ _was there a tale of more woe than of Juliet and her Romeo."_ The message read. Seeing it, people begins to panic. Screams erupted from the crowed as they ran for the exit. All while a low maniacal laugh can be heard from the raptors above.

Mali was horrified by what she saw. She has seen bodies, but none more gruesome then this. And worse was the message hanging high above. Many things went through the little girls mind. But the most president one was a simple yet disturbing question. 'Who could have done such a thing.' Jaune on the other hand, he notices something. He was equally disturbed by the sight of such an atrocious act. But on the sign, he notices something familiar. A symbol at the very end of the quote. Written in blood, it looked like three question marks had been pushed together. It was the same symbol he saw on his wall in his apartment, and just like last time the symbol got bigger as the world around him disappeared.

The Stage was ripped apart as the roof came off, letting in blood rain fall from the storm clouds. There a massive figure cloaked in yellow and wearing a disturbing Pallid mask made up of frozen faces of horror. As it looks down, Jaune can see in its hands was old and broken crosses with strings made from human organs lowering down to the poor victims, who were somehow still alive. He was shuffling around the crosses, causing the two too continued to dance in agony to its whims; like they were puppets. As it does so, it soon takes notices Jaune. It then let's go of the two crosses before reaching down with its cloaked fingers. Jaune can see up its sleeve and what he sees caused his eyes to widen in horror. It was, profusely disturbing, so much that he was about to rip his eyes from their sockets when he felt something pull on his arm.

He quickly looks down to see Mali tugging on him. The stage had return to normal and what he had witness disappeared. Even the symbol was missing. Mali motions for him to follow, and after taking one last glance, he follows her, unaware that far above the raptors, someone was eying him, someone in a Pallid mask and yellow cloak.

***The scene ends and opens with Wombag dressed as Dr. Flug while on a cushion seat looking at a skull as he sits sideways.**

**Thou know'st 'tis commone; all that lives must die, Passing though nature to eternity… oh, hello everybody. Wombag1786 here. Just quoting Hamlet, heh never was one for these epic lines of dialogue but neither were the Calhoun's.**

**Speaking of them it seems Jaune is doing somewhat well for himself. A rising star in New York, now thrust once more into the limelight as the call of Hastur's servant wreak havoc behind the curtains. Can Jaune stop this fiendish apparition or will this be curtains for him in, the phantom of Broadway. Heh, maybe I should do this at the beginning of every arc.**

**So, with that said let's go over the question and comments.**

**From Black cross0: Heh, trust me you have no idea what I have in store for poor Jaune.**

**Thanks for writing Black Cross0, Happy Halloween**

**From FEV Grim: Yes… (Sigh) Shame how the city in recent months went belly up. It's like the 70's all over again. Still, no matter on with the show!**

**Thanks for writing FEV Grim, Happy Halloween**

**From Combine117: Heh think this will make you cry, wait till the next arc. (Yang, can't remember how to pun. *Que evil laughter!)**

**Thanks for writing Combin117, Happy Halloween!**

**With that said I wish you all a happy Halloween. Please fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question will help. See you all in two weeks. And again for the third time. Happy Halloween.**


End file.
